Kryptonian Euphoria
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Temptations lure Kara away from her everyday Superhero life. As those closest to her try to figure out what has hazed their hero, will they too be tempted by the euphoric darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Kara adored National City, she really did, but the sounds of the place she called home were far too deafening at times. Evenings especially, burned her eardrums with how loud it got. The bar, which held both happy and sad memories, elicited a different set of sounds. Entering the atmosphere further, she took up one of the empty stools at the newly reconditioned counter. She attempted to drown out the chatter and obnoxious cheers, waving over the bartender that knew her well. This meant, she knew _exactly _what to serve up a kryptonian. For the _first time_ this evening, she felt a chip off her shoulder. It was a small one, but a step in the right direction. _She hoped._

"_Here you go sweetheart._ Don't let the weight of the world linger on those muscled shoulders of yours. You gotta come in here more often Kara. You look like you need the escape, _ya know?_"

"_You could say that again_." She accepted the taller shot glass and thanked her friend again. The need for the kryptonian to tone down what she heard, sent her knocking back the liquor and with one swallow Kara felt better already. "One more Deedra?" The tender nodded and smiled, pouring the single brew that could relax the hero of the city. Kara winked to her and Deedra chuckled, heading to the other side of the counter to take other orders. Before she took the second shot, Kara looked down and into the glass, studying the almost cinnamon shade of brown that stilled her thoughts, sending her away from the chatter and cheers that filled the bar.

Just like the first, she raised it to her lips and shut her eyes putting her head back to take in the substance, swallowing it down for that _enjoyable _relaxation. The moment the warmth dribbled down her throat, she already knew she could let all her worries release for the night. She set the empty shot glass down, smiling at the calmer volume of things. She spun in the bar stool, watching a couple compete at billiards. Then there was the group of boys that fired off darts, high fiving each other.

Kara considered, for a moment, if this was a mistake by leaving the city unattended. _Didn't she deserve a night off from all that? Yes she did._ It had amused her, after raiding her big sister's wardrobe and finding a tighter pair of dark denim that surprisingly fit her, that the agent hadn't noticed the empty hangers on the closet bar. Then there was the burgundy leather lace up vest, that unfortunately had to be tied a little tighter since her chest was a bit smaller. She had, however, made sure that with the black paris style hat keeping her tucked blonde strands hidden, she wasn't noticed as the caped girl of steel.

The city had been fairly quiet anyway, warranting her own _personal _venture to the alien bar she actually rather liked. A snatch of Alex's favorite black jacket and a smirk, sent her well on her way to where she currently was, preparing to take down another shot. With the noises dulled, she contemplated heading out for the night and ignoring the rest of her brew, until a sultry purr turned her head and _all _of her undivided attention.

Kara found her lips dry suddenly, bringing her tongue slowly grazing the bottom one. One glance upward caught her hues on the dark brown lochs, tinted with such peculiar red wine highlights, that casually rested right at the bottom of her wonderful visible shoulders. _Ohhh_ those shoulders, then the rather nicely toned arms in her velvet soft, midnight purple corset that rested tight enough to atone for the breasts that her blue eyes flickered away from, but not soon enough as a chuckle filled her ears. Sliding her gaze back up, she was captivated by the most exotic blue eyes shaded in unique purples that were now fixed on her own sky blues.

Kara heard two glasses tap down between them on the bar. She then looked back up to this gorgeous woman who smiled seductively at her, bringing forth something she had never felt before. Without realizing it, Kara licked her lips again and found herself gulping when the woman's soft velvet lips brushed her own ones. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, but an unexplainable urge brought them slipping back, pressing against the lips that touched her own. Before this kiss could deepen, the gorgeous stranger pulled her head away as another smile of rich temptation slid across her lips. Then she spoke and Kara nearly melted from her voice.

"Your beautiful eyes, so _lost_ in this sadness of _their_ happiness, made you forget to tend to your own dear. I couldn't help but take a chance to fill those sky silver blue wonders with a candle's flame." The sultry vixen purred and it left Kara licking her lips yet again. "My deepest apologies beautiful, but I couldn't help myself." Kara went to respond, but this woman silenced her words holding two shot glasses up. "To…._new meetings_." She took the offered drink glancing at it, noticing that it seemed a little darker, but something about this person called deeply to Kara and the superhero found herself locked in as they clicked glasses and she fired the offering back. As the woman drank hers, she smirked without the Kryptonian noticing a slight darkness forming in the vixen's eyes.

Kara tapped the glass down on the counter and the woman's lips met her own again. This time though, her indestructible body arched for the woman, eliciting the deepest moan from her lips. Kara's eyes slid back and granting invitation, a soft hot tongue entered her willing mouth, feeling strokes along the walls from parted lips '_Yesssss sweet one, taste the temptation. Mmm hmm hmm. Let it bring out all your curiosity. Feel this 'll be back...for moooore…'._

The kryptonian suddenly felt the warmth gone opening her hazy eyes, noticing the woman gone and releasing a deep sigh.

"_Well_, maybe that's enough booze tonight if I'm seeing stuff like that." She turned to where the glass was and her eyes instantly widened. _There_, by the second glass was a napkin with a lipstick rose carefully drawn and a 'to be continued' written under the flower in dark red. So it seemed, it _wasn't_ her imagination after all. "Looks like I'll have to wait to see." Kara smiled, feeling so much more relaxed then she had felt in a long time. She found herself humming a tune as she set a couple of bills down for her tender friend. She headed out, almost with a strut to her step, into the cold crisp air she slightly felt for some reason. _Must be the drink,_ she thought to herself, then flicked her mind back to the woman she encountered. Kara felt this strange certainty that this woman would invade her dreams tonight and she found herself yearning for it. Unaware of the shadow that watched her stroll down the street, they awaited the sweet sound of a whoosh from her winded cape. It never came though.

"_Mmmmm ohhh yes_ _sweet Zor-El, sweet dreams indeed, I will have you...soon.._" Rich purple hues locked onto her as she lazily took to the sky without even undressing into her normal hero attire. With a palm upright she ran her fingers along the smooth cold crystal that hummed with an uncanny power. "Very soon, _you...will be..mine._"

* * *

Just like clockwork, or rather an irritating routine of rescues, saves, and captures, Kara dove into her balcony window and uncaringly stripped as she strode to her bathroom. She stepped right into her shower and turned the handle that brought upon the warm rain, she found herself able to feel a little more so than usual. She shrugged it off and turned the temperature up some and found that comfortable medium. She put her head back and attended to cleaning the grime from her body, due to the smoke she had to regetably fly through and the nasty rescues that were unfortunately below the city streets. She found this sense of peace in washing away what made her heart ache some. With eyes shut she thought back to last few nights and those throes of hungry kisses along with taunting strokes luring in her burning, yearning, body more and more. This temptation at the alien bar, had sank into even her flying thoughts, sending further shivers of needy preamble through her entire being.

It had only been four nights of this wanton bliss and already Kara felt addicted to this darkness, she knew she shouldn't fall to. She felt the need to keep these nights from her sister too. The agent was too busy anyway, preparing wedding plans she was sure had been the _only _topic of conversation between Alex and the fiery detective. Kara had known yesterday, when Alex had tried to stop her from leaving DEO balcony that she was distancing herself from that hero life. She did it for a reason though. As much as they had gone through this already, the world didn't need Kara Danvers as much as it needed Supergirl. _But this stranger, this…woman…_

"Tonight's the night." Kara told herself smiling. _Tonight, I'm asking for her name, I'm asking…._" _What was she asking?_ She contemplated calling Lena but as of late the CEO had been a lot quieter. Her sister of course, would just pry and _Maggie_? _Noooo_ Maggie would laugh at this and come up with some smartass remark. Not gonna happen. Kara was gonna complete this personal mission.._herself_.

As the hopeful Kryptonian showered, her phone buzzed away on top of the night stand as a picture of her and Alex showed upon the screen then suddenly, the vibrations stopped. The screen showed three calls from Alex, two from Lena even one from Maggie. There were ten texts from 'Sanvers' and five from Lena on top of two from Winn. A shadow reached out as the device disappeared and the silhouette of Kara's body showed through the frosted shower door. "Hello?" Kara poking her head out saying, with a loose towel around her body looking around then rolling her eyes. "Must be hearing things."

Without even thinking about it, Kara figuring she could do _without_ a night of her annoying phone attached at her hip, along with the earpiece that kept her on speed dial for the DEO. She strode over to her closet to change into something she had picked out _just_ for tonight's outing. She had saw this stunning outfit in a window earlier and bought it as Supergirl. True, she had used the excuse that it was for a friend to the humble cashier at the shop. But the girl smiled and eagerly promised to keep her secret. Then one autograph over the changing room, at the shop with her famous crest using her heat vision, had certainly made the woman's day.

Tonight would be extra special and Kara had never felt so ready and excited for it. The last few nights were heavenly, luring, and beyond intoxicating. Every kiss, every touch, even her voice sent Kara soaring far above the clouds. As she slipped on the dark blue silk bra and matching sexy bottoms, even _that _felt so invigoratingly erotic. She stopped for a second, thinking about that and how it felt _soooo_ good. Kara knew it felt dark, yet that even seemed perfect.

She ignored the little voice of a warning in the back of her mind completely, as she slipped on the black leather pants. Then she pulled on her blue and purple halter top, tightening the laces at the sides. Kara put her strand of blonde half up on her head, as she slipped chopsticks through the bun grabbing lipstick doing up her lips. She wanted to look just as sexy to the dark goddess and show her what no one else got to see. Even her eyes seemed darker as she huffed looking at her glasses and tossed them into sink. She smiled and turned around to walk over to her new black lace up boots, completely ignoring her suit crumpled on the floor.

Kara grabbed her small black shoulder bag, causing clicks with each step away from her abode after locking it. She ignored the whistles and strode out of the complex, to head down to the parking garage, where her rental awaited. Smiling, she walked over to the stunning set of wheels in a nice jet black camaro that was decked out with black interior inside as well. Kara pressed the button on the key faub, as the door opened and she slid into the driver's seat. She tossed her bag on the passenger's seat and shut the door practically purring at her own plan that had come to fruition. _Usually_ her preferred speed was by flight, but _tonight_…tonight was to be a different and _new kind of rush._

* * *

Alex set her phone down with a deep sigh turning to where her lover had slipped behind her, wrapping arms around her waist.

"What is it babe?" Maggie asked with a slight concern.

"Kara's not picking up. She hasn't said much to _any_ of us at the DEO. I know she's grieving but _this_...this isn't like her."

"Wanna perk up those gorgeous chocolates with a little billiard betting?"

"Not tonight babe. How about a movie and some tender loving care" Alex winked raising an eyebrow as she smiled. Maggie flashed one back with full dimples on display melting her love right there on the spot.

"Sounds good to me my sexy agent." She shook her eyebrows in a flirtatious suggestion.

* * *

Kara was just about to occupy her normal seat when a set of arms slid around her waist and pulled her back against another body. She breathed in an intoxicating, alluring scent, as lips came over the shell of her ear. Kara watched a glass handed to her, that was almost the same purple as the woman's eyes, so fixated on the Kryptonian's stunning body. A mischievous smile slid along her companion's lips, as Kara took it willingly with the woman still holding onto it. One little yes escaped Kara's own lips, as she tilted her head back in a sheer submissive surrender that the woman easily drank in smoothly. She fed her the brew longingly, enjoying the gulps of her captive prey and kissed along the kryptonian's exposed neck. Kara finished the last drop with panted moans slipping out, as the woman fastened her lips over one of her earlobes. _That_ was _all it took_..

"_How about_..._we get outta here...and...continue this in a more suitable environment my sweet Zor-El.._" Kara couldn't even fathom the danger she was in, nor the use of her real name. She was completely helpless to the seduction cast on her. She wanted this, _she needed this_. _So lost..to a haze..of pure surrender…_

* * *

With a groan of absolute annoyance, from waking up by her damned conversation device, Alex slammed her hand onto the nightstand beside their bed to capture the blasted thing. She slid her hand over the buzzing electronic demon and clenched it tightly to bring it to her head and drop it against her ear after hitting talk.

_Winn_...I am _now _contemplating a _new_ devious way to torture, maim. _and _punish you for waking me up." She could hear the sweet sound of his gulp over it and it brought her absolute glee. _Until_, he informed her it was eight a.m. Alex sprung up almost hitting Maggie in the head with her other arm. A deep growl and what she assumed to be a slur of cursing, came from behind her as the agent listened to the tech boy. "_What do you mean she didn't come in?_ Has there been any sightings of her? Well, have you tried the com?" At the sound of her fiance's voice the detective's eyes widened, sitting up quickly. "I'll try her again. _I mean_, I figured she had work."

_According to James, she hasn't been in. Even Lena is concerned._"

"Tell him to let her know she's sick and with me at the doc. Cover her ass and _I'll find her_. Talk to you soon." Alex ended the call, scrunching up her face releasing a heavy sigh. A set of soft hands covered her own as she turned her gaze to meet Maggie's soft one. "Kara is MIA, _Supergirl included_."

"_Well_, we are off today. Maybe it's just her needing a break Danvers." Alex sighed again. "_Look_, she could have had a long night of patrol and took one of her well known layover type flights." The agent nodded, feeling a strange and slightly relaxed state come over her suddenly. Then she thought about the previous night and smirked.

"I'm gonna try her com in a little while." Alex flicked through her previous call history, as she attempted to reach her but after 3 rings she hung up for some reason. Danvers felt the bed move and turned to watch the sexy detective stroll towards the bathroom in nothing but her the agent's t-shirt. Alex ran her tongue across her lips and jumped right off the bed to chase Maggie, smacking her ass as she pulled her into the shower, with the shirt flung out to land on the floor. Her mind was all on her fiery lover, as dimples showed themselves, moans increased and the bathroom door was kicked shut.

The drapes were closed for a moment, filling the room with darkness, as something was removed from under the bed and a feminine set of lips blew the dark colored tealight candle out. Enough had sunk into the agent, so her thoughts would _only_ be on her detective instead of anything else, including the missing sister. She smiled and disappeared, to return to her helpless victim lying unconscious in her bed chamber. _Her work was done here.._

* * *

"_Okay_. That's fine. _Just um_, let her know I'm thinking about her and I hope she feels better. Thanks James." Lena set her phone down shrugging in chair. Running L-Corp was one thing but _this_? _What was she thinking?_ Catco was so outta her logical field and the stories, the upkeep was way over her head. _True_, she had bought it for a certain blue eyed cutie that at the moment, she had found out was sick. Lena huffed slouching even more into chair pondering the news told to her. _Can Kara even get sick? _"_Oh shit, what has my mother done this time?_" _Of course, she knew_. But the CEO's lips were sealed.

It didn't take a genius to see past the cute cardigans and glasses, especially the ponytail. _That _and the many times Kara suddenly had disappeared. _Hero?_ No. _Sun Goddess_ more like it. Lena found herself biting on the end of her pen in hand. The realization hit her, that she'd been gnawing on it thinking about dragging her nails along what was under that wonderfully tight suit.

_Mmmmm that body._ "_Oh shit!_" Lena dumped her head on the desk and buried her face in the stack of papers. She had it bad for Kara. Shame the goddess was oblivious to the attempts to woo her. _I mean really, who sends a whole office full of expensive flowers to one person? _She lifted her head and focussed on a belief that everything would work out in the end. She had hoped Kara would reveal herself by now, but considering how often her mother tried to eradicate the beautiful kryptonian, Lena felt cursed. Her best friend was her brother's sworn enemies cousin. With a heavy sigh, she went back to her paperwork, hoping for an update on Kara soon..

* * *

As the sun sunk behind the hills, a dark mahogany king size bed came into view. She drug a set of nails lightly down one of the four posts and watched with a set of hungry purple orbs, who lay upon the plush mattress. Her captive's beautiful figure was a _sight to behold indeed_. The moans, layered with heavy breaths, came from where she had kept the kryptonian for her own dark pleasures. Her body was only partially covered by the black satin sheet draped over the shuttering blonde.

"_Mmmmm...what to enjoy first with you_.. _Not yet_. _Hmm hmm,_ you aren't desperate enough yet." She whispered, as her prize's head tilted back some and a gasp escaped her lips. Her body slowly writhed, with heavier breaths and beads of sweat that trickled down the sides of her face. The vixen knelt down, in her elegant and seductive, black with midnight purple dress, over her chosen prey. Her lips brushed the kryptonian's throat, suckling some at her pulsepoint, as she panted even harder.

She brought her body over her captive's own and drug nails along the side of the shivering beauty's face. She then reached over to the head board, to grab something from a black velvet satchel and pulled out a small vial that glistened with a dark purple liquid and flecks of something that sparkled slightly. A sinister smile covered her lips as she unscrewed the lid with her body now straddling the one that writhed slightly under her. Softly, she traced her other hand down the side of her captive's face, then to her jaw using a thumb to part her lips. She brought her head down, kissing her deeply eliciting a drowning moan from the tempted Kryptonian. "_Mmmm..enjoy the ride sweet daughter of Rao.._"

The little vial was placed on the tip of her bottom lip, as the mixture was poured into Kara's open mouth. She kissed her once more and tossed away the vial, then tilted the blonde's head back bringing lips to her captive's ear purring. "_Drink in the pleasure my sweet one._" The woman smiled deviously as she watched the front of her prey's neck roll with each drop swallowed. It was only a matter of time, as she sunk her teeth along the once impenetrable skin marking her conquest down the side of her neck. She drug her nails from the kryptonian's shoulders, downward, along both sides taking all the time in the world.

Eyelids opened and Kara looked up with hazy, fogged, darkening hues. She felt her lips captured again, _more feverish..more aggressive _and it sent her into a darkening bliss that she willingly gave herself over to. She didn't even want to deny what this woman brought out in her anymore. _She had grown to love it far too much.._

* * *

Alex listened to the worried voice of her boss, as her and Maggie arrived at their favorite alien bar. Between the ravenous sex they had earlier, plus the two _additional _showers, both were in the mood for a good drink and a set of games with their regular bets on billiards. They easily slipped into their normal stride, as Maggie walked to the counter to get their favorite brew. Alex went to claim a table noticing their usual one empty. The agent smiled and found a couple of good cue sticks for their competitive nature, feeling her phone go off ignoring the detective's shout of _what _to take the call.

"What can I do for you Luthor? _Why are you...calling me?_" Alex listened carefully and noticed the slight concerned tone in the woman's voice. _Then _the information came. Kara had missed a lunch and even a dinner with her. Her sister, despite her mood swings sometimes, never _ever _ditched a planned event _especially_ with her best friend. It had Alex even more worried. "_Look_, when I hear from her I'll let her know." Then came the front she had seriously screwed up by her loose lips.

"_Look Alex, I'm not an idiot okay. Hearing you say that…you weren't with her at the doc were you?_" The agent contemplated her next move. _J'onn was gonna kill her._

"_No_, I wasn't." Alex heard the sigh then what sounded like pen tapping then it stopped. A heavier sigh came out then.

"_Alex, I'm gonna be honest with you here since you confessed the truth to me._" Another heavy breath. "_I know my best friend is our city's hero._" Alex sighed. "_I've known for a while Alex and I'm rather aware of your top-secret agency. It's not that difficult to uncover. I'm not angry Alex, I mean…I was a little because it's been kept from me but.._" The tapping returned but faster this time. "_I'm worried Alex. Like, really worried. I haven't heard from her whatsoever._" Alex turned her head when a tap on her arm caught her attention. "_Listen if you hear from her, please…let me know._"

"I will." Alex hung up as Maggie stood beside her. "What's up?"

"Your sister had been here, _every night _Ally." The agent studied the look in her lover's eyes. "Little Danvers was here each and every night, with a stranger." Maggie smirked and let it roll right out. "It seems _both_ Danvers sisters fly the rainbow flag. She had been talking to a woman and _apparently left with her too_." Alex was taken aback. Then she thought about how the Luthor had done things a normal friend wouldn't do but a _girlfriend would_. The agent huffed and locked her eyes onto Maggie's, showing the expression strictly for the DEO.

"We are going over to her place. _You armed?_" Maggie nodded. "_Good._" Alex lifted her phone texting Lena to meet them at Kara's place. The detective eyed the screen and who Danvers had messaged.

"_Lena knows._" Alex sighed, then continued, ".._but _that isn't problem. I'm gonna have her meet us there. Looks like hitting the rack is a no go tonight." Maggie chuckled.

"Oh, we will place the bets again, _eventually_. I'll give the cold ones to the boys next to us. I think they might be telepaths anyway" Alex laughed at Sawyer's comment.

"_Let's get out of here.._"

* * *

Lena glanced around rubbing her arms from the sudden chill in the air. There was certainly something off about this cold weather and it sent her wandering mind of grave concern through several dark scenarios.

"_You feel it too don't you?_" Lena jumped slightly by the detective's low but stern tone. She turned her head slightly, then noticed Alex approach her with a hand on her hip no doubt gripping her favorite gun. She heard Maggie huff then noticed her hands wielding her own gun too. She lifted her gaze and faced the door, as she watched the agent check it first, noticing it was unlocked. Kara _never _left without her place locked up.

"Either she forgot to lock it _or.. _" Both the detective and agent heard a loud click behind them, as they turned to see Lena holding a gun similar to Maggie's. "_I take it..you're permitted._"

_Pleeeeaaaase_.._you_ have the last name Luthor and deal with two psychopathic maniacs and their goonies and _NOT _be packing in _at least _your purse." Lena stated, responding to the agent's comment. Alex turned the knob carefully and pushed the door open with her foot. She slipped her fingers around her gun, slipping it out of her holster, as she slowly raised it with both Maggie and Lena aiming theirs. Quietly and carefully she made it down the hall as the detective cleared the other rooms and the CEO looked around until they heard Alex's gasped growl.

"_Fuck.._" Both ran for bedroom, but stopped upon what their gazes landed on.

If _ever there wasn't proof,_ the tattered cape and clawed suit gripped tightly in the agent's hands revealed the that very truth. Lena felt her heart constrict and her mind tattered with a fear digging deeply into her. The gun in her shaky hands lowered, as both heard her shivered ragged breath. Maggie reached out to offer a steady form of support, as she placed a hand over the Luthor's. Lena looked to the detective's other hand no longer gripping a gun but Alex's own trembling one

"We will find her..._together._" Maggie stated as both distraught women nodded, unable to do anymore at the moment. _What on earth, had happened to Supergirl..?_

* * *

Her eyelids slowly slipped back, revealing a set of faint blues that were tinted in shades of grey, as if the very light in her usual sky hues was gradually fading away. Kara took an unsteady breath, feeling a dryness in her throat, bringing on that desperate need for something to drink. She made an attempt to lift up one of her limbs, or for that matter _any part of her body,_ but found it nearly impossible. She couldn't even lift her head, as she slightly turned it gazing at a shade dimming the sunlight she knew she desperately needed to recharge her cells. _How was she supposed to do even that? _Certainly not in the state her body was in at the moment.

Gradually, more of her vision returned, as she noticed the ceiling first and the more European style molding around the edges. Her eyes landed on two of the four uniquely carved posts, as the realization hit Kara, this bed _wasn't her own_. Her gaze slid to the sheets she was on and it donned on her why her body felt exposed. _She was nude. _

"_This isn't….where..am I?_" At first, Kara took it as some crazy dream, a product of drinking _way_ too much alien alcohol. Then she thought back to those _blueish_ purple eyes and.._her voice, her touch. _"_Ohhh her touch.._" Attempting yet again to move, she found her body _finally _able to, but she felt sluggish, nowheres near the powerful Kryptonian that she was. Kara fell back onto the mattress agan and sighed some, but then she noticed a strange stone dangling directly over the bed, hung on one of the bars connected to the posts.

She gazed at it and felt it's pull, then suddenly the blackish purple crystal dimmed and her body grew warmer and heavier. Kara did her best to rid her senses of the strange feeling and shook her head to gain back her clarity some. Once again, she lifted her body and was finally able to sit up successfully. Her breathing was heavy though, as if she had just run a marathon. That's when she heard the snicker and turned her head far too quickly, causing a flash of dizziness, as she pushed her body onto her feet on shaky legs. She slid her eyes up and saw exactly who was in front of her. The gorgeous woman from the bar, was in a black satin robe, her hair damp from what must have been a recent shower.

Kara's weakened vision attempted to focus on her piercing more purple than blue eyes. She took one shaky step forward, then a second one, but as she went to take a third the woman was suddenly right before her. The kryptonian blinked, gasping with the realization she couldn't see her move that quickly. _Had she been drained? _

Another snicker was heard, as a hand brushed to her bare chest pushing with her flat palm against it with _one purpose only._ Kara felt her body brought backward, those very two steps she had taken forward. The back of her knees met the mattress she had lifted from, as her body dropped onto the bed once more. She gulped as this woman climbed over her exposed weak body and brought her hands right above Kara's head, as the vixen lowered her own and the dark brown strands with wine tints to it, curtained around her face. Then lips brushed one of her ears, causing the Kryptonian to shiver and gasp.

"_Thaaaaat's it my sweet_. _Enjoy_ _my lips on you,_ _all..over you_. _Forget about everything else and sink into my pleasuring touch.._" Kara felt her vision hood and orbs of greyish blue slipped right back. The kisses, the nips, the touches were too much to deny anymore and she felt herself _carried away.._

* * *

"Did anyone ever consider switching _this to.._.I don't know, _bloodwork, fingerprints, _maybe one _precise signature_, _versus_..killing an entire forest full of timber?" Lena grumbled, as she signed yet another dotted line on which page, she swore she had lost count by now. Maggie chuckled with arms folded.

"Trust me Little Luthor, I had to go through the _exact same thing._" Lena grumbled again at the pet name, as Alex walked over with Winn and J'onn in tow.

"If we did that people would underestimate the power this agency holds. Besides, I like torturing those I can. _Sorry babe_."

"See if you get any snooky in the next few nights." Maggie muttered under her breath. She looked to Winn, who was working furiously with his tablet, as he plopped down to focus on sightings. Sawyer heard his heavier sigh. "What's up compy?" Winn ignored the new name she had given him.

"No sightings, _nothing_." Alex instantly dived in with a possible solution.

"Have you tried her tracker?" Lena stopped her fingers on the signature for the last page.

_Her what?_" J'onn stood by them now.

"Supergirl has a tracker embedded in her cape, as well as one we put in her shoulder when she was exposed to kryptonite and was unconscious. It's for _these kind of emergencies._"

"So you _chipped her._" Lena smacked her pen against the table slightly irritated by the information.

"I know the feeling, trust me. I had one in mine until that dickhead kidnapped me and threw me in a big water tank. I _kinda sorta_ cut into my own skin with a credit card to get to mine and try to reactivate it, with parts from a camera, so the DEO could find me."

_Badass._" Maggie smirked.

"I try." Alex watched as Lena shook Winn's hand, then asked for the info of her sister's chip. The Luthor immediately took over, as the tech nerd slid his chair back to give her room. Within two minutes, Lena had not only hacked into their mainframe with her own, which she uploaded to give Winn more sources to find their missing superhero, but uploaded the gps system to broaden the search for Kara's chip. Maggie leaned her head against her lover's.

_Remind me,_ _never _to fuck with her on _any _occasion or I'm sure she could have us transferred to another state, _probably_ country." Alex bit her lip nodding, as she watched as Winn stood there with his jaw dropped while Lena scanned zone by zone rapidly, with only _one _intention..._to find, her missing best friend.._

* * *

Kalyste smiled as she raised her body from her shuttering captive, straddling her legs, as she licked her lip. She drug a teasing nail down Kara's throat, to between her breasts, and below to her well defined abs. She stopped right below her waist, as the heavier pants and ragged breaths brought her such dark delight. She lifted her arm up as her hand caught the dangling swinging crystal. Kalysted unclipped the chain, as she hung it over the Kryptonian's chest like a pendulum and the crystal swayed in slow intentional circles. Kara's lips parted and a shuttered moan escaped her trembling throat. With her free hand, she scraped a nail where the tracker was imbedded in her victim's arm right below shoulder. It was far too easy to spike a bit of her power into it, as she immobilized the tracker. She made it useless for them to attempt to find their lost little super as she grinned devilishly. Kalyste lowered the crystal directly onto her captive's skin and Kara gasped as more wonderful moans bellowed from her vocal chords. Her head flung back and fingers dug into the sheets over the bed, grasping to anything she could. Kalyste chuckled pleased purring as she bent her head down whisper into her ear.

"_Open your lovely mesmerizing eyes my dearest Zor-El…_" That command left the vixen's lips and Kara slipped back her still hooded lids flicking her eyes forward breathing even heavier. The feeling was far too intoxicating and whatever it was Kara couldn't find the will to resist it. She was absolutely oblivious to the use of her true name and the danger she was in, as the woman brought her lips to Zor-El's own once again the kryptonian fell to the sweet darkness this temptress offered to her..

* * *

Lena slammed her fists down startling Alex, Maggie, James and Winn as J'onn raised his head from his office window.

"Dammit! _How could she not be…..where are you Kara.._" The Luthor could feel her hands start to shake from worry, as the rest of her body followed suit. The agent walked over to Lena and gently put a hand on her shoulder, as emerald hues shivered with an unrelenting fear. Alex allowed her own brown ones to calm for her and focus on the task in hand. _Finding her sister._

"We will find her Lena. You can sure as hell _bet on that_." Alex grabbed her phone from her pocket flicking to Kara's number hitting call, hoping her sister would pick up.

"_Wait.._have you already tried tracing her phone?" Winn coughed as Lena's intense glare met his face and he gulped.

"Not to be insulting, but that's like the _first_ thing I checked when this whole issue started. Minute she wasn't picking up her phone, her com, I was on the tracking of all her devices."

"I hear some commotion on the radios. Guardian will handle this." James said heading out, as it left the group sighing. A sudden buzz from the agent's pocket brought Alex some hope. She lifted up her phone and saw a notification for a message from an unknown number. Danvers cracked her neck slightly and opened up her messenger as she tightened her grip on her phone instantly. It was a picture of Kara's phone on an unfamiliar table, open with a photo of the two of them from earlier in the year on the screen. Maggie noticed her fiance trembling with the phone clenched tightly in her hand.

"_Wha the…..KARA?!_" Lena flipped around immediately, as her and the detective glanced down but not quick enough. "_Winn_, bring my phone screen up.._now!_" Alex barked and he went to work typing away, as the picture sent to the agent was brought up on one of the bigger monitors. The agent had a bad feeling about this. "Track the sender _NOW!_" Danvers felt her own body begin to shake even more.

"_I'm almost there…._" Just as the numbers started to sync up, to a full trace, a call came in suddenly. Alex should know better being of the DEO, but right now the only thing that mattered was her little sister, who had been missing far too damn long for her liking and sanity. She immediately went to answer, as she froze almost instantly by what she heard. Their ears were filled with what sounded like someone moaning between heavy quickened breaths. The phone slipped from the agent's hand, Then a sultry voice came over the speaker.

"_It's alright my sweet Zor-El. Mmmm..forget the pain and those that have left you. Forget it all...and FALL last daughter of Krypton..._" The sudden click of that call ended, sent Maggie gripping the gun in her holster tightly. Lena held onto the back of Winn's chair and Alex fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. One set of thoughts filled their minds. '_Kara, who has you? Where are you. Kara...we will find you..'_

* * *

Alex punched the hell out of her locker, as the agent furiously battered her clenched fists over and over. Bruising and broken open knuckles weren't even acknowledged, as the crimson trickled off her hands and dripped onto tiled floor at her feet. As she struggled to catch her tattered breath from all the anger she took out on her locker, brown eyes filled with that aching guit, for not being that protector her mom had wanted her to be. Her incredible selfless hero of a sister shouldn't be in this predicament at all. She should be home with her, passing popcorn to each other, with laughter and smiles on their sister nights, or having game night with the superfriends, _not in the arms_ of some deranged psychopath. Danvers pressed her forehead against the cold locker door and felt her eyes water, as she heard approaching footsteps. She quickly wiped the tears away and glanced over, as the detective walked towards her. _It was then_, the agent allowed the true fear to flicker in her trembling brown eyes.

One look at her beloved badass and Maggie knew Alex was slowly crumbling and losing her resolve to keep her cool or even shield her emotions. She didn't blame her fiance one bit, hell she was pissed too! Someone had taken Little Danvers and probably _drugged _her kind and bubbly sister-in-law. _Who knows _what that evil bitch was doing to their giant ray of sunshine. She gathered her love in her arms and pulled her as close as possible against her, until Alex was sobbing on her shoulder. Maggie ran her fingers tenderly through the agent's hair.

_We will get her back Ally_." The Detective heard another struggling sob from Danvers. Both lifted their heads from one another and heard a set of quickening footsteps, as Winn ran up to them. "_Winn?_"

_There's an incoming video call to your phone Alex!_" The agent gripped her love's hand, as they both ran in with Winn following slightly out of breath. He was panting as he tapped the green button on the dash as the monitor flicked on with Alex, Maggie, and Lena trembling, frozen in place. The agent was quick to clench her fists, but found herself staggering backwards against the podium.

Upon the screen, dark brown strands with wine colored streaks rolled down her broad shoulders. The woman with such defined yet gorgeous facial features, had her head slightly down some. In what appeared to be a rather tightly fitted black and purple leather laced vest, with a set of rather prominent cleavage, rested a rather intriguing black chained, almost knotted, band around her neck. A shadowed blend of rich purples filled the crystal, flecked with what looked like sparkles, that dangled from the chain. As a hand moved closer to the screen, her head lifted and midnight blue and darkened purple hues met their gaze. Familiar strands of blonde hair appeared for a brief moment then fell away from their sight. The hand came back yanking the Kryptonian's head up and into their view once more.

_Would this be Agent Danvers?_" Kalyste smiled and flashed a set of pearly white fangs. Alex's heart was pounding in her chest, as she clenched her shaking fists. Maggie's had a grip on her sidearm tightly and Lena let out the deepest growl at what she saw.

"_Kara? KARA?!_" Alex screamed. The agent watched with disgust, as this bitch brought her head down and drug her lips across her sister's ear. "_KARA!_" Alex yelled even louder, doing _anything_ she could to get her sister's attention. Eyelids slowly raised and the agent's very breath was caught in her throat. Kara's once so beautiful sky blue eyes were cast in shadows, completely lost in an empty haze. The woman laughed letting go of her hair as Kara fell from their sight and the vixen purred sending a repulsive roar from Maggie.

"_Mmmmm, I should thank you sweet Agent Danvers. After all that time away, it was far too easy to sink my claws into her delicious body. How simple it was to tear up her cape and that sacred little crest of hers. She ached for a way to escape her agony, her loneliness, her...human destiny._" Alex slammed her fists down as hard as she could on the podium, but it was the scream from the Luthor that shook her from her thoughts and scattered raging emotions.

"_Let MY Kara go!_" Lena growled angrily standing before the monitor, as she saw a head come up. _No. Had she heard her?_ It was then those foggy eyes flickered with a slight recognition.

"_L….Lee...Le..na…_" Kara struggled to whisper, but it was just loud enough and Lena stepped closer to the screen. Then the view changed as they heard a groan and a set of hauntingly dangerous words.

_Forget them sweet Zor-El. Forget the humans. Forget whom has hurt you..mmm...forget them all.._" Kalyste sneered and sucked on Kara's exposed neck, as her victim panted and moaned for more, directly from her little prey's lips.

_KARA!_" Alex, Maggie and Lena screamed, with their captured sun mouthed weakly each of their names. The view changed again, tattered moans and gasps were heard, as Alex slammed her fists down harder. Maggie clenched tightly to her gun in the holster, but it was Lena who had moved closer and closer to the dash. In just the right angle she reached out and took a screenshot just as the call ended. Both the agent and detective flipped around to her, as they heard Lena practically hyperventilating.

"_YOUR_ Kara, Luthor?" Maggie stated with her inquisitive mind. They heard the growl from Agent Danvers.

"_I'll kill the bitch._." Alex snarled with her fists tightly shut.

"That's _my little sister _now too." The detective chimed in as Lena answered Sawyer's question finally.

"She _is MY Kara!_ I've been wanting to ask her out for a while now, but when Mike aka Mon-El was in the picture, I couldn't." Both lovers looked at her firmly, as emerald green eyes met their browns. Then Danvers looked at Sawyer and both met her eyes again.

"My vote would have been for _you _over dickhead any day." The Luthor accepted the compliment and nodded, cracking her knuckles. Both heard a _yes_ come from behind them and turned to see Winn practically jumping up from his chair.

"_I think I found a way to track our mystery woman's device!"_

He didn't waste even a second, as Winn ran towards the DEO parking lot, carrying three small, yet rather efficient tracking devices. They followed quickly behind him, only to come to an abrupt halt. There, before their eyes, were three fully blacked out motorcycles with helmets hanging on the right handle of each one. Alex felt the itch to stroke the pretty things, but flicked her gaze to the gear on the table by the bikes.

J'onn stood by the sexy beasts with arms crossed, as the three walked over suiting up before taking their helmets inspecting them.

"The trackers have a more defined search, thanks to Miss Luthor's programs. There are mics in the helmets and your visors are darkened with a video feed along with a tinier video camera eye on the side built in. The radio channels are dialed into our own here, as well as the emergency stations. The dash of your bikes have controls too, that link directly with the DEO's monitor that _only_ Mr Schott and I have access to unless instructed differently. Your dash GPS can track each bike so you can find one another if for whatever reason you find yourselves separated."

The three nodded as Alex slipped on the safety armor and holstered her favorite gun as she reached for the black leather jacket that fit quite snug with her body gear on. Maggie buckled her own jacket, as both of them slipped their helmets on. Both instantly turned their heads, as they heard the revving of the third bike watching a visor slipped down.

"_You hear me Luthor?_" Alex asked under the helmet as Lena nodded and tightened her grip on the handles.

_Loud and clear Agent Danvers_." She responded

"_Shit these babies have a lot of power behind them.._" Maggie shared, as both women heard her through the linked mic and com. "_Let's go find our girl_!" She shouted, as the three backed up then let the power in their rides send them rocketing forward, towards the exit of the garage. J'onn switched to his real form taking to sky, informing them he'd keep a birds eye view soaring in air for the search for Kara, _their captive...Supergirl.._

* * *

The sky darkened to an icy desolate black, dimming away the shine of the stars with clouds that blocked the crisp silver moon. For a moment, she slid her visor up and even in the hidden stars, she wished on them to aid in their rescue of her sister. Alex put her attention back on the road, as her betrothed and her sister's best friend kept up a light banter to calm their troubled minds. They couldn't help, though, when their thoughts were trembling as badly as they were under their gear. Still, they kept conversation, as the three of them drove down the streets with a burning determination to find their ray of sunshine.

"_I just remember the look in her eyes, that damn hard centered gaze of yeah...I'll find her__._" Maggie stated as she stopped, at _yet _another ridiculous red light empty of other vehicles, which just annoyed the hell out of her even more. "_Why...why do these fucking reds jump on when its a ghost town out here?_" The detective heard a grumble from the Luthor.

_Don't worry Detective, it's a mutual irritation on my end too._" Lena said, as she went after a red changed glancing down at the dash noticing Sawyer was the closest to the last signal of that ruthless bitch that had _HER_ Kara. But something brought a silence to both of them, as they noticed a faint, but painful sound tearing at their hearts making them tremble. "_Agent?_" No answer. "_Alex?"_ Lena tried again.

_We will find her babe. Stay with us Danvers_." Maggie pushed, trying to lift her lover up and out of the tears that she somehow knew were running down down Alex's face under the agent's helmet.

"_Yeah.._" The agent muttered with that nagging fear that clawed at her ruthlessly. _But her fiance was right_. She needed to get her shit together and focus. Alex flicked her eyes up and back onto the road as she picked up speed. "_Tell me if you find any traces_." Both of them could hear the steel resolve through her stern voice and quickly picked up speed as well..

* * *

She stumbled out into the frigid icy chill of night, her body completely bare and vulnerable, as she staggered forward. The bottom of her feet throbbed, with the cracked and sharp uneven surface, with her balance continuing to falter. Three steps, then four and her legs buckled and gave out. Her body, raked with marks from her captive state, collapsed onto the rough terrain. Her head crashed against the cement with her hues that were once so full of sky blue life, now a tattered dull grey and with barely any blue left, shut with no strength to keep them open anymore.

When her body had stirred from a chair and she had forced herself forward, she had tumbled to the marble floor of the unfamiliar place with her mind in tatters. Her hands were shaking and an unrelentless ache burned like a wildfire inside of her. It was something her entire being screamed for, to beg and plead for, if only she would surrender herself to have _just _one more touch, one more taste. The proud Kryptonian had been broken and bent for the one who could give what she now craved desperately. She lay helpless upon the gravel side street, careless to the state her body was in, to the rest of the world's view. None of it mattered, as the tempting darkness seized her once more..

* * *

Tearing through the streets, the detective glanced down and noticed she was close to where the call originated from, at least.._according to Winny_. Maggie just hoped that the rifle strapped across her back, that one of the agents at DEO had given her, would be enough to fend off the bitch who had her little sister. Sawyer slowed down her pace, as she got to a more desolate area towards the ends of National City. Maggie glanced from right to left to right and left again passing darker side streets and alleyways.

_Hey Sawyer, you're getting rather close to the blue dot on our GPS map._" Lena stated. No response in return, brought the Luthor's thoughts on the fact that Maggie was much closer than either her or Alex was.

_Where are ya kid.._" The detective mumbled more to herself than anything. She turned another corner and the beep on her dash alerted her to the familiar destination, slowing her speed down even more. Sawyer flicked her head from left back to right as her eyes widened and she slammed on her brakes. Maggie backed up slightly then turned her bike to the right, rolling it carefully down the alley with a flickering neon light that illuminated the eerie cove. She stopped the bike, turning on the bright headlights and tapped the side for her helmet cam. The detective adjusted the camera attached to her headlight, then took off in a full sprint, seeing the gruesome sight before her.

Maggie dove down to the marked up, limp, naked body of her little sister. "_Little Danvers? Kar...Kara..can your hear me?_" She shrugged off her jacket and immediately brought it around the kryptonian's shivering exposed body, hoping to bring warmth to her again, as she noticed her marked up torso. It was then, she heard the screech of tires on pavement streets in her helmet. Maggie carefully lifted Kara's unconscious body into her lap, cradling her gently and painlessly as possible and ran a hand softly through her hair. "_No sign of the bitch Ally! Danvers...get here, quick!_"

_Almost there!_" Alex growled increasing her speed, uncaring of the reds she was flying through on the empty track. She slid her gaze down, then heard a shuddering breath, cursing and a growl much deeper than her own through their coms. Lena was fuming, terrified and left wondering, as the couple was..._WHAT had this evil done to their hero.._

_Do you hear that Little Danvers? Your big sister and best friend are coming for you. We're here Kar. Don't give up Kara. Fight Supergirl._" Maggie whispered against the Kryptonian's ear, trying not to growl when she noticed the scratches behind her ear and bites along her neck. _Even worse_, the heater she always seemed to be, wasn't on in her at all. _Please, please tell me that bitch didn't strip her powers, her strength, permanently from her._ The detective glanced up as she heard the heavy boot steps of the two that ran towards them. Alex caught up first and dropped to her knees as Lena slid onto hers on the other side of Maggie. One of her hands flew to her mouth to stifle the gasps and pained cries wanting to escape her throat.

_She.._" Alex didn't get very far with her words and took in the sight of her baby sister, as she shakily reached out for Kara's wrist to check her pulse and count the beats. She watched the rise and fall of her chest, as she slid her gaze to Lena, knowing the woman was itching to help. "Lena, pull back her eyelids one at a time and _use this.._" Alex tossed the Luthor her penlight to examine Kara's eyes. "_Pulse is erratic_. She's more than exhausted by the looks of her." The agent stated, attempting to remain as calm as she could. "_J'onn, you copy?_" Alex called on her com, as all three of them had their helmets off to the side. Their sole focus was on the shivering Super. Despite the three jackets, now over Kara's body, she was still far too cold to the touch and trembling badly.

_I copy._" The Martian responded.

"_Can you feel or sense where we are? Did Winn give you a tracker too?_"

"_I'm closer than you think_." The three woman flipped their heads around, as his feet touched down on ground. J'onn walked over and knelt down stretching his arms and sliding them under the Kryptonian's unconscious body. "_I'll get her back to DEO. You three meet us there alright?_" Alex nodded followed by Maggie and Lena. With a hard launch into the sky, he flew away with his precious alien daughter in his arms. He hoped and prayed, that she would be alright.

_We need to pick up our speed on the way back to the DEO._" Alex stated all _agent-like_ as she covered her more emotional expressions with a hard mask, the CEO knew all too well. They jumped onto their bikes, turning them on and locked the straps for their helmets, rushing off and back to the agency.

None of them were aware of a woman's shadow watching them leave, with darkened hues of sinister intent and Kalyste licked her lips smiling.

"_Mmmmm...and one by one, the mighty shall fall. Perhaps, my feast won't just be upon Krypton's child_." Eyes ignited in powerful fires of midnight purple, smoked in sinister black, as she released a sultry ominous purr. The pieces were falling into place perfectly. "_Sweet rewards you all shall be for me. Let the games...begin.._"


	2. Chapter 2

Upon return to the DEO, all three strode quickly down the halls and through the doors, with Agent Danvers leading Maggie and Lena to where the older sister hoped her boss had brought Kara. Sure enough, through double doors, was where Vasquez kept a close eye on the hero, no doubt a task J'onn had requested. Alex stopped before the room she knew her sister was in and blocked the other two from going any further. She stepped to the window, followed by her love and their friend, so could all see that Kara was in the best hands possible. Alex let them know, the moment they were clear to come in she would call to them. She took a deep breath and slowly slipped in, pushing herself into that _agent_ mode as she walked over to Susan.

"How is she Amelia?" Alex asked quietly. Vasquez knew it wasn't good, then Hamilton turned to her with a slight grimace to her expression.

"She hasn't regained consciousness Alex, but that's not the worst of it. They were able to slip an IV into her." Alex swallowed hard, glancing down as she studied the readings of her sister's vitals, knowing how bad numbers like that could be. "Every once in a while her head lulls side to side slightly, but her motions are far too weak. The perspiration from her hasn't lessened any. If you had to ask, she's as human as they come right now."

"Thank you for looking after her. I'm sure the boss _appre._." But the other agent cut her off.

"I'd do it anyway Al." Vasquez patted Alex's shoulder and walked out, as she noticed the two women attempting to eavesdrop.

"You're okay to come in. Just be quiet." The detective and CEO walked through the door and over to Alex. Lena was paying attention to her best friend's vitals, while Maggie read over the chart at the end of Little Danvers' bed. Alex looked over and met her lover's eyes, that flickered with the worry in her own to her fiance's view, exposing the vulnerability Danvers rarely showed. Both turned to watch Lena carefully walk over, take a chair from the corner and bring it close to the bed the unconscious Super occupied. Hesitantly Alex spoke, "_Hey Lena…_" The youngest Luthor shot her head to the side as eyes of emerald green met the agent's brown ones. "..I know you want to help in some way. Do you think you can help me out with a blood test? I know quite a bit about kryptonian biology, anatomy and such, _but..._something tells me you do too." Lena nodded, then Maggie came closer to her as if to bring up something they _hadn't _thought of.

"Hey Little Luthor, you had taken a screenshot of that stone before. _What were you...are _y_ou thinking?_"

"It didn't feel right, _for one_. _For two, that_..._bitch_..was wearing one a tad smaller. _Three_, a bigger one had been hanging above them on that damn bed and it had a strange glow to it almost like a smoky swirl. _Something tells me that THAT_ might have something to do with Kara's state. _Though_, I could be wrong."

_No._ I don't think you are Lena. As a detective, I look for those things that are out of place. I know it might be dangerous without her out on patrol, but I'd like to send an _NCPD SD _and _CSA_ team down to where we found her. See if we can find the place she was kept at too. It's gotta be close judging by the footprint trail, which I can go over with a spectrum light. Anything is better than sitting around Danvers. I know that sounds callus, but _if it can help_..." Alex nodded. Maggie chuckled, "_Don't worry_ I'll take Vasquez too and a team from the DEO to inspect too, _alright?_ If you want, I'll have Guardian keep guard, just in case. Okay?"

"Just be careful Mags.._.please_. _I love you_." They exchanged a kiss as the detective mouthed the same three words, then headed out. Alex turned back to Lena, who was bent over Kara, as she left the softest kiss on her little sister's forehead. She whispered to her, that she was here for her and not going anywhere, then walked over to the agent. "_So Lena_..we're gonna run some blood tests while her skin can be pervious. I have a feeling you're right on your assumption." Lena sighed nodding. Sometimes, she _hated _the way she thought about things..

"It makes sense Alex. It really does. I mean, _that cruelty_, the _look_ in her eyes.._she was gone_. It's just...it's no human cause. _Which_, everything that bitch was saying…"

"Is she from _here_, or from another planet. Could she be.." Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. "..I hope to hell _she..didn't come from Krypton_. That would _devastate_ Kara. _She's lost enough already._" Lena pondered those words and knew there was far more to it.

"While we run tests, _would you_..if it's okay, _fill me in?_" Alex gasped, giving serious thought to what her decision would be. When the answer came to her, she just smiled nodding. "Anything to help her Alex. _Please_...I want to be able to be there for her, _completely _in..._our _future."

"Well, let's get to work then Little Luthor." Lena groaned turning and glaring as Alex chuckled.

"Don't start with that too Agent Danvers." Lena grumbled as they both looked at Kara one more time before slipping into Alex's lab right next to the med bay.

* * *

"_Found something Detective!_" Maggie flicked her gaze from the camera she had been inspecting photos of, as Vasquez walked over with a sealed baggie and a small glass vial, that was empty except for a couple tiny drops staining the inside of it. Sawyer tightened her grip on the upper part of the bag, avoiding breaking the vial, as she clenched her jaw growling. _Perhaps_ this would fill them in on what was used on her little sister.

It was bad enough, how they had found the shack that Kara had been kept in. A roughed up bed, claw marks dug through the mattress, torn sheets, indentations in wood posts and strange well knotted ropes attached to the headboard. _Even worse_, when they had walked in, was the faint but so well known smell of sex. _What had that cunt done to MY Little Danvers?! The minute I find that bitch I'm firing two into her ankles, then driving a couple metal stakes through her thighs to pin her to the ground, so Alex can fire as many fucking shots as she wants into her and when my girl is done…..Little Luthor, you'll be up for the next set._ Maggie thought, making sure to remember that no shots should be fatal when they do it. The bitch would suffer..._slowly...and painfully.._

"I want samples from every nook and cranny of _this hell hole_. Have someone go over that bathroom top to bottom.._got it?!_" Maggie yelled barking orders with her growl deepening. _The sooner they got to the bottom of this...the better.._

* * *

_She slammed her palms on the table in the lab, startling Lena in the process as Alex let out a heavy frustrated sigh._ Running fingers through her hair, with a hand on the table, she gripped a pen, snapping it in two in deep aggravation. The CEO came over, placing a gentle hand on Alex's arm, in a show of support and understanding. Alex turned her head to look at Lena, with watering eyes that threatened to give way to the tears she was so close to shedding.

"We've been at this for hours Lena, with _nothing _in our database. We haven't found a thing in Kara's blood-work, that can give us _something to work with_. I mean.._shouldn't we _have _SOMETHING?!_" Alex looked over to the door to the Super's room, knowing her little sister needed them, _especially her_, to find out what's wrong. "_How can I help you Kara…_"

"Why don't we go check on her. _Alex_, we need to take a break and maybe something will turn up in the database. I mean, it's still scanning _for something_." The agent nodded and followed Lena out the door and back into the med bay, as both their eyes widened as they froze at the sight, then ran right over in relief. "_Kara!_" Lena dove into the chair she had occupied before, taking one of the Kryptonian's hands, as Alex ran to the other side standing over her little sister, with both noticing the barely open eyes, but it brought them some hope upon seeing them.

"_Hey baby girl_. _How you..how are you Kar?_" Alex smiled bringing a hand up to Kara's head softly stroking her hair, hoping for an answer from her sister, sooner or later.

_Lexy...Lee.._" Kara mumbled, with her voice barely even a whisper. Right as they were graced with her voice, the detective walked in. Kara slightly turned her head and gave a little smile. "_Hi Maggggie_." Kara mumbled. Maggie smiled waving, grateful she too was seeing her awake.

_Hey there Little Danvers_. _Feeling better? You just take it easy kiddo._" Kara nodded, turning her head back to Lena. "_Hey Alex_ .._can I..borrow_ you a few?" The agent got up and kissed her little sister on the cheek, then stepping away as Maggie followed her into her lab.

As soon as the door was closed, her lover handed her a bag with a glass vial in it stained with something. Alex looked into her fiance's eyes.

"_What…_"

"We found it, _in...in _the _room_ your sister was stuck in Alex. That's not the worst of it, but that might help you figure out what Little Danvers was drugged with." Alex took it immediately to the counter, carefully grabbing something to scrape the contents out, then put it on a glass petri dish. She took it to one of her machines and slid the dish in, shutting the lid punching the buttons she need to, to analyze it. "_How is she?_" Maggie asked sitting on the stool as Alex leaned against the counter.

"She had just _come to_, from what Lena and I saw. Her speech is slurred Mags. _I mean..you heard her_." The detective wiped her face with her hands then tapped them on stool. "Lena and I spent _hours_ running her blood sample through our system and _still _nothing has come back. It's still scanning."

"_Shit._" Alex nodded. "Well hopefully that stuff helps with this."

"I hope so too Mags. I _wanna _be able to _help_ my sister." The agent cracked her neck, turning back to Maggie. "_So..what else did you find?_" The detective flinched, not ready to deliver the news, but knowing Alex needed to know. She took the deepest breath she could, reached out and took Alex's hands and squeezed them.

"_Babe..._I need you to take some deep breaths for me okay?" The agent's eyes locked onto her lover's own and nodded. "_I..need you to let me talk and...just listen. Okay? Okay?_" Maggie watched the roll down Alex's throat, signifying her nervousness at just how serious her tone was. She put her hand in her jacket pocket, pulling out another bag. "_These..knots.._were on some ropes there. Do you _recognize _these?" Alex was about to open the bag, looking up to make sure it was okay and her lover nodded. She took the odd rope out, noticing how smooth it was, how slick. "What are you thinking?"

"_Kinda like..._japanese-silk rope. _Don't ask._"

"_Kinky. _I'm aware of that thanks. Had an ex, that was.._nevermind._"

"This is different Mags. This isn't that." She studied the knots, that reminded her of celtic ones. _These...mean something._" Alex's hand was covered by her fiance's. "You've got.._that look...detective._"

"_Here._" Danvers saw the digital camera come out of Sawyer's pocket, handing it over to her.

"_What is...oh..my god.._" The agent had barely turned it on, going through only three picks, as her stomach came up to her chest almost instantly. Five photos in and she wanted to hurl. _There it was...proof of.._

"I had to leave the room twice, to puke. _The room...it..wreaked of.._"

"_..of sex._" She finished for Maggie. "_This bitch…_"

"Trust me Alex, _we will._"

Their conversation paused, when the computer dinged with results. The sample results had finally came back, as both of them turned their heads toward the machine. The agent let her lover's hand go and walked over to the computer, that relayed the results of the scan. Alex's eyes widened, sheer gut wrenching shock slamming into her, showing all over her face. The sample, was a kryptonite mixed drug and the _other sample_...was from her kryptonian database, that Alex had created with the help of Kara, Clark, Eliza and Kalex.

"_What is it?_" Maggie asked hopping off the stool, as she walked over to her beloved and her own eyes widened by the findings on the screen. "_Oh…_"

"_Shit._" Alex finished as both stood there, not even sure what to make of the findings. All they knew was_..this...would tear..Kara apart.._

* * *

Alex and Maggie were taken aback, as was J'onn, that now stood over the computer, with the detective doing her best to comfort her love. The information was riveting and it left the agent in a state of greater concern. If this threat had been human, things would be different. But who were they kidding, _this _was different and _far more dangerous. How am I gonna break this to Kar?_ Maggie felt her fiance shaking in her arms. J'onn stopped reading for a moment and turned his head slightly making eye contact with his best agent. Alex forced herself to swallow down her shaky resolve, center her entire being and stand taller. He nodded in return, but regardless, he had read her thoughts and _knew _how dark they were regarding all this.

"What do you wanna do Boss?" Alex asked with a smooth and focused tone. The Martian sighed, unsure of _what _the right answer _was for this_..

"I don't know if letting her know yet would be wise. I'm assuming this is why you turned on the fans in here, to avoid her from hearing you if her powers are back." Alex nodded. "We will find out as much as we can. If Miss Luthor has any information that can pertain to this.._use it_. She has full access now, since she's working _with us_." The couple watched him step away and walk out the side door. Alex turned back to the computer, then to her betrothed.

"Why don't we check on Kara. _Mags?_" The detective was flailing her arm to get the agent to shush. She had the door cracked to try to hear a convo, bringing Alex over to the door too..

Kara swallowed roughly, her throat far too dry, as she tried to sit up. Immediately, her body lacked kryptonian, _even human _strength. Her best friend helped her sit up, being that back support for her.

"_Better?_" She nodded. "How are you?" Lena asked, hoping she wouldn't get the usual _I'm fine _response.

"_Honestly?_" The Luthor watched her nodding. "_I feel..._a_s weak as a kitten. My head is pounding, I'm cold...I'm…_" Kara sighed. "..._I feel fully human _with all the aches and pains too. _But...Lee…_" The CEO stopped her, before the rambling could start.

"_My turn, okay?_" Kara nodded with the finger still over her lips, as slowly Lena pulled away and adjusted her footing, to keep that continual support for her best friend. "_First off_, glasses and a ponytail do you _absolutely_ no good for a disguise. _I mean how has National City not figured out..just who you are?_" Kara slumped back against the bed with a quivering lip, when Lena took the hand off her back. "I know exactly what you are thinking and I'm not mad, _well..I was slightly_, but not now. _I mean, Kara _I was spilling _everything_ to you like crazy. _Day after day_ and you were _hiding_." Lena paused unaware of Maggie's chuckle and Alex smacking her on the arm, regarding the disguise. "Before you start apologizing, I understand your reasoning." Kara's eyes widened then she huffed, as she spoke a little louder than a whisper with how dry her throat still was.

"I wanted to tell you everyday, but _I was scared_ you'd be hurt or _hate me_." Lena practically choked from what Kara muttered, that _she_ almost needed super hearing to pick up. She reached out and took one of Kara's hands into her own. The hero glanced at their joined hands and looked up in fear.

"_Kara_, I could _never_ hate you first off. As for the danger aspect, _please..I'm a Luthor_. It comes with the last name darling." Before Lena could retract the name she called Supergirl, she felt Kara squeeze her hand, already noticing just how little of strength there was in her best friend's hand. "No more secrets okay?" But the hard swallow from Kara brought Lena worry. "_What is it?_"

"_I.._" Kara turned away and Lena saw the pain in her facial features. _Had she caused that hurt?_ She let go of her hand and stood to grab her jacket. "_Lena wait!_" Kara gasped groaning, as she forced herself to sit up on her own.

As emerald greens turned to meet Kara's beautiful blues, she felt her words stuck in her throat unable to speak. Lena stepped closer and tightened her fists then released them, breathing slowly out taking another deep breath in and release it out just gradually.

"_Kara, before you say it_…_before...you say_.._something that..makes my hopes dash.._"

"_Lee.._" But Kara was cut off, as Lena raised a hand then brought it back down.

"_...before anything else_, I have to tell you something. I don't want to lose you or make you think I'll go, because I never would, _but please.._" Another deep breath in and out, then in again, helped her push what she wanted to say from her lips. "I have felt something for you since you walked into my office that first time with Clark, aka _Superman_. Each time we said bye, after lunches, coffees, dinners and dates, the two of us have been too _oblivious_ to notice, or even _acknowledge as_.."

Lena took another breath in then out.. ".._.and despite_ that we are best friends and the _other_ Luthor's hate aliens, _I...am absolutely head over heels for you Kara Danvers_." Lena lifted her head to meet wide eyes and a huge smile, thinking that when she raised her gaze she would be met with heartache, only to discover how _happy _Kara looked. The kryptonian was desperately trying to reach for her, as Lena smiled finally and walked the rest of the distance, closing it quickly. The CEO wrapped her arms around Kara as their lips crashed together as the Super tried to mutter _I like you too Lee._

* * *

As the door quietly shut, Maggie waited until both walked away from it then turned to Alex with a huge ass grin. She held out her hand curling her fingers in a gesture to pay up. The agent sighed, grabbing her wallet out of her cargo pants pocket flipping it open and pulling out the crisp hundred, as the detective grinned like the cheshire cat laughing snatching it from her fiance's hand.

"_Gotta say Danvers, you keep me wealthy._" Alex stuck her tongue out at her love shrugging on other stool. Maggie folded the benjamin carefully, slipping it into the tight pocket of her black pants, then folded her arms stealing her expression. "So when do we tell the new rainbow couple the bad news?"

"_Honestly? No idea Mags_. But I do need to talk to Lena so, think you can attend to my sister?" Maggie chuckled. "_What.._" Alex asked scrunching up her face glaring.

"I, do _NOT_, wanna walk in on Little Luthor _humping _Little Danvers thank you." Alex just about had a heart attack at the words that slipped out of Maggie's mouth, as she covered her eyes humming. But the detective just laughed. "_What's wrong Danvers?_"

"_La la la la la….didnt need to think about thank you!_" It just made the laughter louder, until a sudden slam from the lab door opening, caught them both off guard and in defense mode now on their feet ready for a brawl. Lena stood there then sighed, walking over turning off the fans. "_Hi Lena._"

"_Ya know..._if you two _didn't _wanna be heard you _might _have thought about soundproofing through the vent ducts. _Just sayin._" The Luthor walked over sighing, slipping the stool over about to turn the computer monitor some. "_I wouldn't hump her here thanks._" Maggie swallowed her laughter quickly, as Alex smirked then noticed Lena's eyes go wide walking over. "She passed back out. _What is..this?_"

"The detective found something at the sickening place she was kept. A _sample_. It came back with Krypton written _all over it._"

"_Kryptonite too?_" Alex nodded. "_Shit._" Maggie walked over joining them. "Was the person who had her, _from her planet?_"

"We don't know. But it's a theory."

"This will _kill her Alex_." Lena struggled to say.

"_I know._ Hence why I'm hesitant to let her know so quickly. But honestly, she's the only one who can shine some light on this person." Alex stated. "You said she passed out?" Lena nodded.

"Her eyes shut as we were kissing _and I_...laid her back down and covered her up because her body was shivering. _How is it that she's without powers still?_ I mean, she should at least show _something_. Those solar lamps in the med bay should help, _shouldn't they?_"

"Not if something is blocking her solar radiation. _I'm thinking_, now this is just a plausible answer, that whatever she was given is leaving her in the dark. _Nighttime_. _Without the day, the sun_, she's weaker and her powers fade." Lena started to type in a code as Alex was about to stop her, but watched as she linked up her system with Alex's. "_What the.._" Suddenly, different chemicals were popping up on screen. "_I...how?_"

"My brother was obsessed with learning _EVERYTHING_ he could about Krypton, _especially_ kryptonites. Anything I got to help, _let's use it_." The agent nodded and put a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"_Thank me…_" Lena stated with her eyes back in the game to find the truth, "...when we get to the bottom of this and help Kara.._then stop that bitch_."

"_Deal._" The couple said nodding, _just as focused to reverse the damage that had been done to THEIR Super.._

* * *

"They asleep?" Maggie whispered, Alex nodded and quietly shut her bedroom door sighing. "What do you wanna do Ally?" Alex let out a heavier breath and walked toward to kitchen, with her fiance following close behind.

"_Honestly_, they are resting and I can't sleep." The agent huffed then turned her gaze to the detective. "_What?_" Maggie chuckled and shook her head.

"_Beers and balls?_" Alex slipped her lips into a grin nodding. "Let's go then." Sawyer made sure to keep her voice down for the sleeping couple in the bedroom.

"Let me just write a note really quick, letting them know we'll be back." Alex muttered, as she grabbed a pen and a clipboard off the fridge, writing something out for the ones that needed sleep the most she felt. She tore it off the sheet and stuck it to the fridge, placing the notepad and pen back where they came from, beside the note. The two of them walked toward the door, with both of them grabbing their leather jackets on way out. "_While we are there….._" Alex started, as they walk down hall, "I wanna check on anymore info we _can_ about the mysterious bitch." The detective nodded, then tapped her sidearm. "Mine is with me too, don't worry." Both slipped out to the parking lot where their DEO, now _personal _owned vehicles sat, as the agent smirked. They both put in their digital codes for the locks on the bikes, to get to their helmets. They had matching grins as they mounted their babies, turning the key over the bike motors purred. Both rolled out, then hit the gas, as they speed off to their favorite spot. Even thought it was for fun too, they hoped for some answers and info on the female _devil..they believed her to be.._

* * *

Practically feeling the graze of her lips all over her body, her head lulled side to side and back from all her dreams were filled with. It was intoxicating and with that sudden realization, her eyes flew open, as she gasped out and slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet the noises. Kara felt just the slightest of movements beside her and turned her head, with her gaze calming instantly, as she smiled by the sight. Lena slept, probably the first good slumber she's had in a while and the kryptonian dare not disturb the beauty. _My dreams..so real..too real._ Kara thought and carefully pried herself from the bed, making sure not to stir the snoozing CEO.

She quietly made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door, but not realizing it hadn't closed completely. With a slight loss of balance suddenly, she staggered towards her sister's vast and beautifully tiled shower, stripping away garments before entering it. Kara turned the handle, as the spray of cold water hit her body and she shivered at the cold, biting her lip to stop the gasp that wanted to escape her. Obviously her powers weren't back yet, evident of how temperatures were felt by her. As the water turned warmer and warmer, she found a comfortable medium and reached for the body wash on shelf she had left the last time she had used her sister's shower.

She rubbed the soap over her body, with the washcloth she had grabbed before entering the shower. With the relaxed state hitting her, Kara felt her mind slip back to her dreams, just as her eyes did into her skull. With what she had in her hand, she rubbed it along her chest, putting a hand against the wall moans escaping through ragged breaths. The kryptonian took the two steps back as she felt the wall behind her, dropping the washcloth as both her hands slid up to her chest. It wasn't her own hands that she felt. _It was hers_. It was her voice, the touches she brought, when she tasted Kara intimately. Her mind and body were locked in torrent preamble, with no give for the thoughts and feelings to end. Moans got louder, as her lips parted and her panting and shivers wouldn't cease from the dark rapture that swallowed her. _That taste..._she wanted it so badly and her body shook with ache, with need, with an _unimaginable thirst_..

One hand left her chest and slipped to the side, as it dropped and knocked over a bottle of body wash off the shelf. Once it hit the tiles, the magenta colored soap began to pour out, with the lid off, from when Kara had opened it to use it. As it continued to unload its contents, purple flecks of something else became visible. Kara's cerulean and sky blue eyes slipped darker and darker, as a sudden slam of the bathroom door was heard. The noise knocked part of her tattered thoughts away, but her body now felt so heavy, so jaded.

_Kara!_" Lena yelled and ran towards the shower, where the blonde was on her knees, uncaring if she got wet or not. She noticed the flushed color of the kryptonian's face, dropping to her own knees for her. She cupped her face, observing how unbalanced the Super's eyes were. "_What happened?_" But the darkened shades in her hues, that were usually beautiful warm blues, worried the Luthor tremendously. "_Kara? Kar.._" Soft lips were suddenly on her own and Lena's emeralds slipped back as she returned the kiss hungrily. Then Kara was trying to rid the CEO of her shirt and bra and Lena did it for her. The pants were next, undergarments too, with everything off Lena's body she felt her frame spun around as her backside collided with the wall. With the woman's legs partially straight, she found Kara straddling her waist, as the kryptonian began to rock herself back and forth and roll her hips. Kisses became frenzier, hands roamed all over their naked bodies and moans escaped them both under the rain of heated water. They were lost to the passion, pleasure and a ravenous hunger neither could deny anymore. Both women didn't want it to stop, _hazed in rich wanton need.._

* * *

Alex set down the empty bottle, as Maggie finished off her own and set it down. She watched the agent dial up her '_game, point, match'_ shot, hoping for a miracle.

_Gonna biff it_." The detective snickered as the tip punched the cue and popped the eight right where Alex had wanted it to go. "_Phff…shit_." Alex gave the biggest smile at her victory.

_Awww...what's the matter Sawyer?_ _Hmm?_" She laughed slapping her lover's ass, as Maggie racked up the balls with the triangle. "_Oh now, how much is that?_"

"Before my _wallet is empty_, I think we should calling it a night. We do have a couple of rainbow kids at home." The detective pointed out, as Alex leaned back against the table giving her fiance the sexiest stare she could. "_Keep it up Danvers_ and I'll have to do something _illegal _right here on the table."

_I love it when you make such devious propositions to me babe._" Alex piped back, wiggling her brows, as she felt herself pulled in for the most passionate of kisses. "_Mmmmmm.._" Maggie broke the kiss, then brought her bottom lip between her teeth and pushed Alex back to go grab their coats. "_Yeah yeah._"

_Danvers..hold up._" Alex watched the detective walk over and talk to one of the other pool players, as one guy shook his head then nodded twice and shook her hand. Alex quirked up an eyebrow as Maggie came back over. "I'll tell you once we are outta here." Both walked out of the bar and headed to where their bikes were parked. They had just unlocked their helmets, when both women heard what sounded like a deep purr, turning around with their guns out of the holsters and in their hands. Then the wicked tantric laughter filled their ears, setting them on edge even more.

"Leave it to an FBI agent and a cop, to sense a _strange presence in the air_. I applaud you both." The woman smirked and walked forward, into the neon lights by the bar. There, in the same tight black and dark purple laced vest, black leather pants and buckled black boots, was the same despicable evil they had seen on the videos. Her hair was braided and pulled back and on her wrists were two black leather cuffs that fit almost over her entire forearms, with rather familiar crests. Alex could see the design, just a little and knew the knots were the same as the ropes Maggie had shown her before.

Immediately, the swirls of her rich dark blue midnight purple hues were capturing their browns that shook from the feeling of them. Maggie had disengaged the safety on her gun, preparing to get off for a shot if bitch came any closer. Alex was warming up the charging power of her alien gun, _so _ready to blast this bitch. Instead, Kalyste slowly and purposely lured them both out further from their bikes, until she was easily walking smooth slow circles around them smirking. "_You haven't a clue what you two little wolf cubs have decided to play with...do you?_" Every little word that came out of her mouth, filled with a sultry seductive purr, made Danvers want to fire on this monster even more.

"Then enlighten us." Alex stopped moving and gasped, as Maggie noticed her love's body language and stopped too, realizing _just _what their enemy had been doing. "What do you want?" The agent growled, getting sick of this game quickly. The laughter was low and haunting. so much different than before and it brought an uneasiness to the agent, along with an unexplained fear that began to rise. Kalyste smiled and without them grasping just how quick she was, she had appeared behind them, watching and waiting.

Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up and spun around, firing a wave of power from her gun, intending to hit the bitch. Her target had moved easily out of the way and with the immediate threat gone, she slapped the gun right out of the agent's hand, then grabbed Alex by the throat and jumped back away from the detective. Maggie gasped and aimed at the one holding her fiance snarling.

"_Let...her...go...NO!_" Sawyer growled and practically shouted at the she-devil, but was met with only more laughter. She looked in Alex's eyes, watching the grip on the agent's throat, with them facing one another and Danvers nodded. Maggie fired twice, two kryptonite rounds, but both bullets were caught almost instantly by the woman. Sawyer's eyes widened, as she prepared to fire again. Just as she was about to, a powerful wave hit her body and with it, she gasped then screamed and hit her knees. "_N...no...no...papa..do..don't...lea..ve.._"

"_Ma.._" Alex struggled against the grip on her throat, trying to fight to get free and over to her fiance. "_Ps...Psi.._" The agent could barely talk with how the fingers pressed against her windpipe. She helplessly watched, as another wave hit Maggie who was screaming out in sheer terror, dragging the detective into a state of shuttering unconsciousness. "_Ma...g...n...no.._"

"_You shouldn't...have kept such dangerous criminals in the same place agent. It was far, far too easy...to feed on Gayle. Now, I have YOU for my tastes. Let's be off now, Agent Danvers._" Kalyste felt the moisture on her hand and knew the woman was crying. "_Don't worry Alex, she will be found._" A phone was held up and Alex watched, with the last of her clear vision, as her sister's number was dialed. With her feet off the ground, still in the powerful grip, the agent saw the device dropped beside her lover's head. "_Time to go Alex._"

Kalyste kept purring in the rather skilled fighter's ear, then tilted her head some and pulled Alex's head to the side. _There.._was the struggle she was hoping for. '_It will do you no good Alexandra. Now...you fall..' _She slipped her lips passed the side of the agent's neck, to between it and the shoulder. '_Fall.' _Kalyste's lips covered where she wished and slowly pressed her fangs down, until they pierced Alex's skin and she slipped them deeper in.

Alex gasped, the grip on her throat loosening, but she was unable to struggle anymore. The arm she had been fighting to get the hand off her throat, she now held onto tightly throwing her head back as far as it would go. Her body ignited in sensual flames and with that burn, heat pooled through her. She was unaware of them flying, or for that matter moving. Her eyes were so far back in her skull that darkness was the only vision given to her. '_You belong...to me now...beautiful creature..'_

Kaylste purred, using her powers to elicit more control over the agent in her grasp. She flew to her penthouse, enjoying every wave after wave of sheer rapture she was spiking through the agent's overheated shaking body. By the time she was done with this human, Alex's will would cease to exist. Kaylste had only wanted the full blooded kryptonian, but _this one...this one..was TRUE power.._

* * *

As they sat in silence, in the agent and detective's home, it was Lena whom stood first, as her body cracked in a quite a few places. One of Kara's eyebrows rose at the sounds along with the groan from the CEO. Lena chuckled at the reaction, flexed a little, then walked over to the fridge for something to drink.

"Would you like something darling?" The Luthor slightly purred bringing a groan from the woman with her face over the counter, where Kara sat on the stool. She smiled at the blonde's shy nature, _even_ after their glorious encounter in the shower. Although, on Lena's top ten list, marking an un-markable Kryptonian was _definitely_ at the top of it now. Yet the woman still worried. Kara's eyes weren't her normal hue of beautiful blues. _Instead_, they were like two dark storms, with no way of knowing when those forces would pass.

"Is there anything that's _not _alcoholic in there?" Lena grumbled and Kara sighing while she messed with her phone. The blonde had sent yet another text to her sister, as a digging concern worked its way into her thoughts. Lena walked over with two cokes handing one to her _lover. 'Oh, I want her to be that soooo badly.' _The Luthor brought her bottom lip between her teeth right as Kara glanced up, still holding her phone. That one lip bite and it made the powerless Kryptonian crunch the full can tightly. She gasped as it sprayed everywhere and she rushed to the sink with her super speed gasping again. "_Sorry Lee._"

"Your powers!" Kara turned as Lena spat it out. "_They're back?_" The blonde drained the rest of her soda into a glass, washing off the empty can and tossing it into the recycle can a little _too hard. _The can rattled from the force of her Super speed and strength.

"It appears so, though I'm not sure how." Kara flexed her hands and fingers sighing. "Alex still hasn't responded back. _Lee...I got a bad feel.._" Both heard a rough pound at the door and Lena reached over to her purse, grabbing the gun from it. Kara used her x-ray vision to check who was through the door, rushing over quickly and pulling it open, just as she caught the shaking detective who fell into her arms. "_Maggie? Maggie wha.._" Kara immediately inspected the woman for injuries and when she didn't find any, she looked through the walls, searching for her sister.

"_Maggie? What happened?_" Lena asked coming over, as Kara brought her over to the couch and set her down. Tears were running down the trembling woman's face and she held up her hands that were shaking so much she couldn't focus on anything. "_Maggie...Maggie where's Alex?_"

"_Maggie?_"

"_Sh..sh...sh...sh..she.." Maggie sobbed, coughing some. "Th..th...the fire..roa..roads sss...ss..soo cold...pllllleaaase d...dont le..leave papa…_" Kara's eyes widened and knew exactly what had happened to Sawyer. She brought her head down and spoke softly in her ear.

"_Maggie..you are the strongest woman I know Maggie Sawyer. You are a proud and fierce detective. Now show me that Maggie, Show me that woman MY sister loves!_" The woman gasped coughing as the detective's hands clenched the edge of the coffee table. Her shakes slowly subsided and with them calmed, Maggie lifted her gaze to her little sister. "_Maggie?_"

_We_...we were ambushed outside the bar _Supergirl._" The blonde felt fear start to radiate through her entire body. "That woman was there..._and...Ps..Psi_. _She...a wave...fear.._." Kara's eyes shivered with even more fearful panic. "I don't know how she got out of the DEO _but_ she was there." Maggie explained. "_Wh...what you endured at the bank..she got stronger Kara._ They are working together. _I..I woke up...shivering so bad.._" Sawyer noticed all the scratches along her arms and felt the sting of some on her face. ""_Alex..Alex..where...she took her.._"

"_We, we will get her back Maggie. We'll get my sister back._" Kara clenched her jaw and pushed herself onto her feet, as she walked over to the counter and grabbed one of their newer coms, that Alex had left her, slipping it into her ear. "_Winn, you there?_" Kara called out, hoping for an answer. "_Winn? Winn...I need you to answer. Winn...Winn?_"

"_Who is Psi?_" Maggie shuttered at the thought again.

"A metahuman, that has a power to generate _these..waves_ that hit you and bring out your worst and I mean _WORST_ fears. She hit Supergirl with a wave at the bank when it was robbed and I found Kara hunched in the corner of the safe and _the look in her eyes_, the tension in her body, the shakes.._it was bad Lena. _Like _really REALLY bad_."

_Jesus._" Lena stated, but the fear was already trickling through her with just the _idea _of someone with that kind of power in existence. The thought of someone like that, working with the one who had taken both sisters and attacked the detective, terrified the hell out of her. The CEO shook the negative thoughts away, just as Maggie yelled to the one that was heading towards the balcony door.

"_KARA!_" The hero looked back and into two sets of nervous and scared eyes.

"_I can't just sit around! It's my sister!_" The Kryptonian spat out with a slight aggression in her words. "_Winn?_" Kara heard her friend through the com and walked past both women, as she put a hand on the fridge door gasping. "_Can you track her?_ _You guys put a new tracker in her for a reason! What do you mean...it's not working?! How is that possible?! Don't give me excuses! FIND...MY...SISTER!_" They watched Kara rip the com out of her ear and throw it so hard against the wall it shattered into pieces. "_He can't...they can't find her.._" The blonde collapsed to the floor, head in her hands as she broke into heavy tears. The CEO knelt down and took the fragile sobbing Super into her arms.

"_Shit.._" Maggie said with fists clenched, tears trailing down her own face and fear taking an even stronger hold over her thoughts that tore at her heart ruthlessly. "_Where are you Danvers._."

* * *

The agent felt the darkness slowly subside, as her eyes opened only for her vision to still be in tatters. She blinked a few times, groans leaving her, with her head still foggy and her body heavier than it should be. Alex shook her head trying to rid the blurriness from her vision and gasped at what she saw. Below her was burgundy wine and black marbled floor, she barely could make out with how dark the room she was in actually was. _The room.._

Danvers studied the layout of what looked to be a master bedroom suite, that alone sending shivers through her. Instantly, she looked at her body and was relieved to see that she was clothed. _For the most part._ Her jacket and boots were on the floor by the fireplace that cracked with the break of the logs in the hearth. Alex looked back down and snarled. Her button down was off, but her tank and jeans were still on. Her feet were barefoot though, socks removed. She went to speak, finding her voice muffled. The agent bit down and felt something thick between her teeth. She bit down a few more times and discovered what was in her mouth wasn't any solid material like metal. With that answer, Alex looked up and her eyes instantly widened. She had felt her wrists tied, her arms over her head, but the _knots...the knots.._just like what Maggie had shown her. _Maggie.._

The agent found a new reason to fight her bindings and one kick of her feet and she realized they were bound, ankles tied together too. She hung helpless and swinging both feet forward didn't help her any. What was around her ankles, was attached to the wall. The fire crackled again and with the noises, she looked that direction. Flicking her gaze from the flames, around the dim black candlelit room and to the tapestries, she found nothing of familiarity. Then there was the strange scent in the air, bringing Alex's eyes back to the bigger of the black candles. _Was it coming from them? _

"_Mmmmm…_" _That damn purr again.._she wanted to puke. "You didn't think I would let you call out for help_...did you?_" The woman walked toward Alex and she thrashed in her bindings, until a hand came up, with a familiar item between two of her fingers. "_Doesn't work anymore._" Danvers snarled at her, glaring daggers at the bitch. "_Best behave...or.._" Alex shivered when her com was thrown into the fire and a hand grabbed her by the chin. "_You don't want me touching the detective...do you?_ _Do you?_" She shook her head. "_Good._" Her chin was let go and she watched the bitch's movements carefully. A scraping sound caught more of her attention.

Kalyste purposely drug her sharp nails up and down the stem of her black and midnight purple chalice, listening to the human's heart that thundered beneath her chest. She heard how heavy the stunning agent's breaths were, knowing that the aroma in her chamber had almost _everything _to do with it. She felt when Alex's thoughts began to cloud and with that realization, she lifted up her drink and slowly walked back over. "_Don't fight it beautiful Alexandra. Let it come._" Kalyste told her hanging prize, reaching up and running a nail down the side of the human's face.

Her dark orbs flashed like a set of purple fires twice, with the ropes that were around Alex's ankles and attached to the wall behind her feet, falling to the floor. They flashed again and the ropes above the ones used to tie the agent's wrists, lowered her body some until her bare feet were just _inches _from the floor. "_Let it come. Don't fight it Alexandra._" She whispered against one of Alex's ears. The strong brown hues of fury, were clouded with her power. The heavier breaths and change in her heartbeat, warranted what the effect of her own planet's elements in her candles could do. Kalyste had used these on _other _beings, not on humans.._yet_.

She scraped two fingernails down Alex's face, then to her cheek and finally dragging one along Danver's bottom lip. The braided rope she had put between the agent's lips fell at her feet. She took the two fingers that were on her face and slid them under the human's chin, bringing her thumb to that soft bottom lip and drug it side to side slowly. "_Let me have you Alexandra. Let me take you._" Kalyste kissed the ear she was whispering in. "_You're thirsty. So thirsty Alexandra. So thirsty._"

"_Thir...sty.._" Alex had never known yearn, the way she did now. The energy she felt, was like hot licks of rich enticing preamble. She knew she was pooling from this, but she couldn't pull away. _She didn't want to. _She didn't want to fight this intense feeling that consumed her in every way possible. "_Thir.._"

"_I'll help with that, dearest Alexandra._" Kalyste smiled, purring as she lightly stroked the agent's earlobe with her tongue. "_Drink._" She brought the rim to her captive's lips, making sure to keep touching the agent's skin. "_Drink._" One nod and she tilted the glass and waited for Alex to do the rest. "_Drink. Become more for me Alexandra._" Kalyste fastened her lips over the earlobe she had been toying with, enjoying each gulp she heard from the well toned warrior. "_Still thirsty?_" She pulled her head back and removed the empty glass from a set of parched lips and watched as Alex's tongue ran along them. One set of browns, so much darker and fueled with a rich merlot now, met Kalyste's dark blues and midnight purple orbs. "_What do you want Alexandra.._"

"_More._" Alex felt as if she had become more powerful than Supergirl and she smiled at that, enjoying being stronger. _Being...more._ What she had tasted, was better than anything she had ever drank. She yearned to have more of whatever had been given to her, craving it like the very oxygen she needed to live. What she breathed in, smelled intoxicating and Alex wanted to bathe in the wonderful aroma of it. "_More.._"

"_I'll give you more Alexandra._" Kalyste purred and brought her lips to where she had marked the human by her bite. _Now.._she would be biting her _again_. Humans were a new thing to the fangs for canines, her father's kind bore. "_Give yourself to me Alexandra. Give in, give yourself over to the power._" She kissed the marks once then twice, slipping her fangs into the exact same spot she had before. Kalyste cooed, her eyes glowing in dark swirls of purple fire, as she listened to the sinful sweet moans from her captive.

She had no intention of fully taking the agent's beautiful body just yet. She easily read Alex's thoughts earlier, aware of the fiance that she had finally met in person. Kalyste had spent years learning other planet's cultures. She would never be that callus as to bring separation to two joined souls. _The detective, she would take next. _Until she did, she would bask in the life force of her glorious meal, feeding the human more and more of her power and the _**Aihaz-Eir.**_ The drink alone, Kalyste always knew and took in to survive, would help when she turned the agent completely later.

_Kryptonian _blood, the blood of her mother. _Daemvyr _blood, the blood of her father and their people. Kalyste had both and _now _she fed the warrior, the beverage of her people. Slowly she slid her fangs out and when she did, merlot hues more than brown ones, locked onto her darkened purple eyes of pure power. "_More?_"

"_More._" Alex purred back, smiling as she licked her lips. She looked up at her tied wrists then back to the stunning creature before her.

"_Do it._" Kalyste commanded and with the two words spoken, she watched Alex snap the thick braided ropes made of materials from one of the moons of her home planet. The minute her bare feet touched the floor, she knew she had this one _completely. _Two spikes of her power into the agent by her bite and two full glasses of _**aizur **_and the results were positively arousing to Kalyste. She couldn't _wait _to make Alex like her. "How do you feel?"

Alex looked to the torn up ropes, to the pile of discarded items, then back to who had _freed _her. "_Well?_"

"I want..._more._" She drug her tongue over her bottom lip, losing herself to the intoxication of pure power. "_Make...me...more._" Kalyste laughed, enjoying how easy it was to bring out the inner darkness of her prize. She could give dear Alex what _no other could. _This warrior, who had strived to become _stronger _and _smarter_ and learn everything she possibly could, would be exactly that. _More.._

* * *

"_Sawyer? Maggie? Ugh...Detective!_" Susan yelled, trying to get the woman to hear her. She knew that J'onn was out looking for her friend and fellow co-worker, but being responsible for running the DEO when _both were away.._

"_I'm...I'm here._" Maggie knew that things were bad, when tests run on her she didn't even feel. She couldn't feel the needle when Hamilton had drawn blood. She couldn't focus on the light in her eyes, or flinch when they tested her reflexes. Sawyer knew she needed to get her shit together, in order to help find her fiance.

"_Are you?_" A female voice asked and she looked up at the strange woman in the doorway. "Give me a few Vasquez."

"_Behave Major._" Susan told her friend, who nodded and she left the room.

"_You've done your tests, taken blood...I've pissed in a cup! Go out there and FIND MY FIANCE!_" Maggie yelled at the agent in front of her. "_Go...find Danvers._"

"You know, _I thought that she was into girls._"

"_Who the fuck are you.._" Maggie grumbled, then heard a gasp from the doorway.

"_Lucy!_" Kara yelled as this agent walked over to her friend.

"_Wait...who?_"

"You must be Lena." Lucy offered her hand and the CEO looked at _it _then _her. _

"Lucy? _Lucy…_"

"Lucy Lane. _Well...Major Lane._"

"Lena Luthor." Both women shook hands. "I'm gonna guess that Kara called you."

"You mean _Supergirl? _She did." Lucy heard the rustling and spun around quickly. "You don't need a gun with me or _on me _detective. I am here to help if I can. When did Danvers go missing?"

"_That's Agent Danvers, to you._" Sawyer snarled.

"My apology." Lucy ignored the grumbles and growls." J'onn filled in the details and asked me to come in to help out. He also scanned her for um..._psychic _residuals."

"_DAMMIT!_" All three woman jumped when a metal tray went crashing to the floor. "_FIND ALEX! That bitch and Psi have her!_"

"You're wrong."

"_Excuse me?_" Maggie needed a gun, just for _this _person.

"Gayle, _aka Psi?_"

"Yeah. _Her._"

"She's been on lockup since the DEO took her in after Kara stopped her the first time."

"_What?_" All three women looked at the woman.

"That's how we know that it wasn't her, that did that to you. _I did...have tests run on her though._" Lucy tossed her phone at the detective who surprisingly caught it. "_Album two. Fourth row._" She watched Lena and Kara come over, to see what was on the album.

"_That's.._" Maggie wasn't sure _what _she was seeing.

"_Those marks._" Lena muttered.

"_Like vampire?_"

"_Not exactly. _J'onn and I went through the alien database. He's explained to me, the _twelve _species that could do something like that. _None _that came from Earth. _Then...there's this._" Lucy held up a small vial bottle and Maggie _instantly _knew what it was. "Kara, what do you know about the _**Aihaz-Eir**__?_"

"_The wha? Kara?_" Lena looked from Lucy, to her best friend, then back to the major.

"_Little Danvers?_" Kara's entire body shook by the name, her eyes no doubt showing the fear she felt.

"_**Ta Kao Rrrip..**_"

"_I know enough. Tell me_. _**Sokao. **__Please Kara. _Whatever you know that can help us find _Alex _let's use it. _Okay?_"

"You _said...eights?_" Maggie sucked at the pronouncing things like this.

"_No. a then i then h then a then z._" Kara spelled out. "_E then i then r. __**Aihaz-Eir**_."

"_What is…_"

"_Why, do you bring tha.._"

"_Kara._" Lucy closed the distance and put a hand on one of her friend's and the other on her arm. "_The Daemvyr._" She could see how much worse the blonde was shaking. "What was in your system, is from _that _moon. _What is it Kara? Please._"

"_**Aihaz-Eir. **_The _Daemvyr..._they have similar.." Kara put her hands on her face, rubbing it. "_They are..like.._what you read about in stories and see on tv. _But..not the same. How do you even.._"

"_J'onn_. Keep going."

"_The…the __**Aihaz**_ _is…_" One look at their faces and she _knew_ there wasn't any escape from this. "_It's a kind of...power._"

"_Like kryptonian?_" Lena had certainly never heard of this before. _Perhaps _she should go through _Lex's file. _

"_No. _Their lifespan is similar to kryptonian. _They have...like J'onn.._"

"A form of telepathy?" The CEO would keep asking questions, until told to shut up.

"_Not exactly._" Kara started slowly pacing back and forth. "_She couldn't...I wouldn't.._"

"_Darling?_" Lena forgot where they were, getting a raised eyebrow for the term of endearment she used on Kara. "_Kara?_"

"_No. She couldn't. I can't be.._" It didn't make any sense to her. It made _zero sense.._

"_Hey! Little Danvers!_" Maggie tried not to yell, but she needed to find her fiance _not chase ghost stories. _

"_What..do..you..know Kara.._" Lucy would center the kryptonian if it was the _last thing she did. _"_What Kar._"

"_Who else Luce._" The Major didn't take it as a question, she knew _exactly _what Kara meant.

"_Thirty off base. Ten on my own. Three, here._" Lucy forced her friend to stop pacing. "_Tell me._"

"_They can...manipulate..thoughts._"

"_What?!_" Maggie didn't care how much blood she gave and jumped right off the table snarling. "_You.._" She shoved Kara angrily. "_..couldn't..tell...me…_"

"_STOP!_" Lucy barked, forcing both away from one another. "She didn't know who she was. _Do you?_"

"_I don't._" Kara dropped to the floor, but held out her hand that she was okay. "_They _manipulate thoughts. They can siphon energies. _Bite..._and _absorb...powers._ _It doesn't...doesn't make any sense.._"

"_What doesn't._" Lucy needed more to work with than just what her friend had just explained. "_Tell me._"

"_The Daemvyr, can't..we aren't immune but...we..can't be turned._"

"_Turned?_" Lena asked.

"She can't make you what she is." Lucy wasn't sure, what that had to do with this. She sure as hell was _gonna find out. _"_Why bring that up.._"

"_She's after me._" Kara said, _just _loud enough for them all to hear. Before they could yell her name, she was out the door. '_My own powers be damned. Alex, I'm bringing you home..'_

* * *

"_She's on her way._" Alex practically purred as the fingers on her throat drug their nails up and down it. She shut her eyes and put her head back against the woman's shoulder.

"_Mmmmm...good Alexandra._" Kalyste had made Alex's full name _enjoyable _to her. She loved how she could flip _every little thought…._for _her motives. _"You will need to drink more, before _our GUEST _arrives."

"_I want, to be the one to.._" Danvers felt her back dropped onto the floor. "_Dammit.._"

"Your techniques need fine tuning _Alexandra._" She purred.

"_Want me to kick your ass Kalyste?_" Alex jumped back onto her feet. She had been training with Kalyste, who's name she had _just _been told, for _three days._

"_Thinking about your lover?_" The agent was quick to move, but _so was she. _

"I want to see her Kalyste." She relaxed her form, gasping when she was thrown at the wall. Before she could collide with it, her wrists were grabbed and yanked up above her head.

"_Patience._" She read the agent's thoughts _far _easier after feeding Alex more and more of what kept her _trapped _by her powers. '_I will bring her to you soon Alexandra. You will help me get what I want and I...will help you have what YOU want.' _

"_Yes._" Alex answered Kalyste's command. "_Forgive me._"

"Nothing to forgive." Kalyste let her go, both of them locking eyes. "_You, get Maggie_. _I...I get your sister._" She tested to see how deep her influence had been to the ravenous human.

"_Reading my mind Kalyste?_" Alex smirked. "I won't turn on you, if _that's _why you are checking my thoughts."

"_She's your sister Alexandra._"

"_Adopted sister. _You _promised _not to hurt her. _I trust you._"

"_Do you?_" Kalyste tossed her phone to the agent. "_Do you.._" She waited for the reaction and got _exactly _that.

"_TEN DAYS?! You've kept me...kept me HERE...TEN DAYS?!_" Alex was _beyond furious.._

"_Eleven._" She ripped the phone right out of the agent's hand. "_Now...eleven._"

"_**Shisir Rrip!**_" Kalyste watched the hot-headed beauty crack, _counting on it. _She easily grabbed one of Alex's wrists and flew towards the far wall. The moment the furious woman's back met the surface, she had one of her ropes ready. "_**Fahtul!**_"

"I can't do that, _Alexandra._ I can't let you go."

"_**Sohao.**_ _Please..please I'm sorry._" Alex felt like a fool, for thinking she could lash out at Kalyste like that. "_Please.._" The moment the ropes were knotted around her wrists, _all _strength left her body. "_**Zhalish Khap.**_"

"_Forgive you?_" She watched and waited for the nod from her obedient human. With that one nod, she easily ripped away the knotted bindings. "_Don't do this again, Alexandra._" Kalyste smiled, when Alex hit her knees and bowed her head. "You are forgiven. _Go. Shower. Change._"

Alex got back onto her feet and ran from the training room, still shaking. '_That was stupid. Damn you Danvers! Damn you and your STUPID actions!' _She knew that things could have been _a lot worse _by _her...temper tantrum._ She forced herself into the bathroom and quickly shut one door then the other, locking them too.

"_I'm….I'm giving.._" She turned on the water, stripping her training wardrobe and climbing in the shower, she had turned on after locking the doors, adjusting the temperature. "_I'm giving my own...sister...to her.._" That's _exactly _what she was doing and she knew it too. She was handing her brave, caring, _selfless _sister over to a woman that could have _killed her. _Alex reached for the body wash and gasped at what she saw. "_Flecks._" The realization slammed into her in an instant. "_She's been drugging me._" She shook those thoughts away, acting on training alone. J'onn had shown her how to _think not act _and _act not think. _

Alex reached up and felt for what she _knew _was behind her skin. Once she had found it by touch and grabbed her shaving razor, she quickly disassembled it and forced only _one _thought into her head. _Maggie. _"I'm gonna marry you Sawyer. We are gonna get married, buy a house with a giant backyard, have a dog..._maybe two..._lot's of firsts. _Lots and lots of firsts._" She kept thinking of nothing but Maggie and everything happy to do with the woman that had made her feel _real love. _Alex focused on that and knew that Kalyste would be out for a few hours. Something about the daylight, she _hated._"

Sure enough, she heard the bitch's voice.

"_I expect you decent when I get back and READY to train._"

"_I'll be ready Kalyste._" Alex answered, regulating her heartbeat and breathing patterns. "_I'll be ready._" She knew she was alone again and waited a moment before slicing into her arm. The agent _didn't think, just acted._ Right now, she had one mission and _only one. _Her thoughts stayed on Maggie. Alex would keep her fiance and sister in her heart, but _only _Maggie in her mind.

Danvers slid the tracker out and quickly ignored the blood. She grabbed the blade and used the end to puncture the top of housing. Alex looked at the circuits and kept thinking about Sawyer. She thought about what kind of dogs they would get. She thought about what kind of flowers to get for the wedding. She thought about them taking their bikes out to an empty race track and smiled at the notion of kicking Maggie's ass at something else too. Alex chuckled and started humming the first song they danced to on _Valentine's Day _and how their first game of pool went.

The agent just kept her fingers busy and thought about what color to paint their house and what car she wanted to get in the future. She wasn't even aware that the light on the tracker had blinked on. Alex considered what grill to get when she barbecued steaks and ribs while Maggie made the potatoes that only Sawyer knew how to do. She began to contemplate a new leather jacket for the detective, when a loud crash knocked all other thoughts away. "_Kalyste?_"

Alex ignored the pain in her arm, the blood pool at her feet and the blade laying on the drain grate. "_Kalyste?_" She shifted her weight and adjusted her stance, preparing for a fight. "_Kalyste?_"

"_Alex?_" The voice alone, had Alex flinging open the shower door. "_Alex!_" Danvers ignored the fact that she was naked in front of her little sister, far too happy to see Kara's beautiful cerulean and sky blues eyes. "_Alex, you're bleed.._"

"_Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm...mmmmm. Far...TOO easy._"

"_No!_" Kara was quick to turn and shield Alex from who she recognized _instantly. _"_You.._"

"Did your dearest sister _not tell you? _She was to bring you _here...to me._"

"_Lies._" Zor-El wouldn't stand for _anyone hurting HER sister. _

"_Is it?_" '_Was Psi a lie?' _Kalyste watched the kryptonian's body language and easily read her thoughts. She knew _exactly _what to do next. "_She begged.._" Her eyes looked past the hero's head and knew that Alex's eyes were on her. "_...begged..me to give her more._"

"_A lie._ _We are leav.._"

The kryptonian dropped at their feet and Alex looked at her raised arm and gasped, backing up further into the shower.

"_I warned you Alexandra._ You didn't want to listen to my words." Kalyste purred and stepped over to the unconscious Zor-El, coming into the shower and putting a calm hand on the side of the shaking agent's head. "_Shhhh. It's okay._"

"_You...made me...hit her._"

"_Just, knock her out. _I didn't make you hurt her did I? _Did I?_" She stroked the side of Alex's face. "_Did I?_" A shake of head brought a sweet dark smile to Kalyste's lips. "_Good girl. _Finish up and bring her to the chamber. I'll be waiting." Alex already knew how bad she was shaking. "_Don't make me wait long._"

She would leave the two sisters time to catch up, knowing that the agent would blame herself for the state the Super was in and how she had brought her to Kalyste. _Now….the fun could reeeeeally begin. _She left a full glass of what she knew would _snap _the little control, she _let _the human have. It had been the _perfect _bait trap. She had used her power to reactivate the tracker, when she had tied Alex's wrists together. She listened for the tempo of Zor-El's heartbeat and waited for the moment it changed. Kalyste listened to the static and _knew _no one knew she had been out flying around again. "_You shouldn't have told everyone that your powers weren't back...should you?_"

Kalyste had known _everything. _She knew all about the blood results. She knew about the small little samples she had _purposely _left behind. She knew about how the martian had been taking on Supergirl duties. She knew _exactly _how the detective was doing, since the night she had left with the agent after using her _stolen _powers on Sawyer. She knew how _badly _Zor-El's cravings were getting. She read both sisters, _perfectly. Now...now she had BOTH of them.._


	3. Chapter 3

With heavy-hearted reluctance, J'onn had to remain at base and run all operations from his office until things calmed down in the city from the disappearance of their caped _girl of steel._ The minute he had flown into the command center with a pained expression and burning red orbs, they _knew _it was bad. Then the Major and acting Co Director had pulled the CEO and Detective Sawyer into the conference room and the Martian Man hunter had dropped two coms on the table.

Lena and Maggie _both _felt their hearts slam to a halt. They knew what it meant and _none _of them had _any _clues or breadcrumbs to finding the Danvers sisters. Sawyer had left to make a call and the youngest Luthor had headed off in the same direction, as they decided to say _to hell with it _and leave the DEO for fresh air.

The detective had climbed in the passenger side of the billionaire's black Lamborghini, when Lena had locked the doors and told Maggie to _buckle up and shut up. _Once buckled, the driver brought a gloved finger to her lips and tapped a button on the steering wheel.

"_Call 76422 code 5." _Sawyer looked over at the woman, confused as all hell.

"_Calling Correctional extension. Dialing Lillian Luthor._" Maggie gasped and slapped her hand on the center dash to cancel the call quickly.

"_What the FUCK Sawyer!_" Lena was glad she didn't have heat vision or the detective would be ashes on the seat by now.

"_Fuck that, Little Luthor._"

"Got a _better suggestion?_"

"_One._" Maggie put in a number she knew _far too well _and knew Lena was watching her. Sawyer hit the call button and saw the Luthor mouth _speaker. _Grumbling, she pushed the speaker button. When it stopped ringing, a female voice came on and the driver's eyes widened by the name she saw on the screen.

"_Must be reaaaaaally missing Gotham or missing my tongue between your.._"

"Behave yourself Kate. I need some info."

"_Straight to the point Margarita, as usual. Gotten past the Detective gig yet?_"

"_Kane._" Maggie growled.

"_Fine fine fine. Must not be getting much puss.._"

"_I...am...engaged Kate._" Sawyer knew the sudden drop of news would hurt her ex, but she didn't know who else to call that could help her find Alex and Little Danvers.

"_Like that stopped us both before? I'll behave. Talk._" Lena focused on the road, making a left to her other townhouse just as Maggie was about to explain to her ex about the missing Danvers duo.

"_I need...WHAT THE FUCK?!_" Both women felt shock and fury building quickly.

"_Mags?_"

"Gotta call you back Kate." Sawyer put her hand on her hip and reached for her sidearm, noticing Lena opening a hidden compartment under the steering wheel and pull out her own gun quickly. "_Where the fu.._"

"_Luthor, _Sawyer. _Always _be prepared." Neither had expected the bitch that had caused all the chaos and taken _their _Danvers, to now be in front of a car that should have been still moving.

"_Step out…..both of you._" The devil woman practically purred the words and it made them want to say _to hell with _the front window and just go to town unloading their clips on her. "_Come now, Margarita...Kieran. Get. Out._ _I won't ask again._"

"_I'll take murder for five hundred Alex._"

"_Must..._you use _my _fiance's name for your points?" Maggie grumbled. "I'll take _torture techniques...for a THOUSAND._"

"I'll share the winnings and buy you your _own _billiard hall." Lena cocked the gun in her hand and Maggie removed the safety on her own, doing the same. "_I have.._"

"_Me too._" Sawyer was going to _enjoy _making the bitch burn with kryptonite poisoning.

"_Ladies._" Kalyste smiled as both exited the vehicle, guns raised. "I didn't expect _anything _less from you two."

"_Where.._" Maggie snarled, walking forward with target locked.

".._is.._" Lena growled, removing one hand from her gun. She could _easily _drop the bitch with the use of her opposite trigger hand.

"_Danvers?!_"

"You want to know?" Both women felt a powerful gust of wind, then the bitch was gone from their sight. "_Drop them._" Maggie and Lena shivered at how close she was, now standing right behind them. "_Drop them._"

"_No._" Lena growled deeper, disdain dripping from her response.

"_Detective._"

"_Give them back._" Maggie needed to stay calmer for _both _of them.

"_Holster them then._" Kalyste smiled when the detective did as she requested. "_Well?_"

"Lower it Luthor." Sawyer spoke reserved. "_Lower it._"

"_Arg…..fine._" The CEO lowered her arm, keeping the gun in her hand at her side.

"_Gooood._" Kalyste purred chuckling, grabbing both women by one side of their heads as their gasps were music to her ears. "_Just...relax._" She knew, the moment she had the _slightest _physical contact with their minds…._they were done for.._

"_Lee….g...g….get.._" Maggie felt the invasion, the instant the bitch touched one of her temples. She hadn't even realized that Lena had dropped her gun or that the holster on her hip, where her own was, was _gone._ "_Le….g...go.._"

"_Theeeeeere. There you go. Let it come._" She put her head back laughing, as both women dropped at her feet. "_Too easy._ Your little weapons and radios wouldn't have done you any good anyway ladies. _Off we go…_"

* * *

Alex had known that she had been foolish before. She knew that she would pay for it. _But this? _Danvers groaned and looked up at the dreaded knots on her wrists, that were bound to the ring she hated with a fiery passion. Realizing her predicament, the agent sighed and focused on the room and gasped at what she saw. _Nothing._ She bit down and felt the braided rope, trying to growl but no noise was heard. She tried to lift her unbound legs, but they were like dead-weight. Alex tried to fight, but not one part of her body would move. Danvers wanted to cry but felt no emotions suddenly. _What the hell was happening to her?_

"_A..ex.._" Kara tried to say through the whatever was between her teeth. She fought what her wrists were tied with behind her back, as she lay on her side on the marble stone floor. Her eyes were locked on her sister and noticed how Alex's head hadn't moved at all except for _once._ Kara needed to get free, get them _both free _and away from where they were being kept. "_A…..nnnn...nnnnooo.._" Her disheveled blues watched two figures drug into the massive chamber room and felt herself stop breathing.

"_Sssshhhhh…_" Kalyste told her beautiful bound kryptonian. "_This _is why your sister was _sooooo easy to trap_." She held up a glass and walked over to the agent, hanging from the knotted ropes and ripped away the gag as it fell to the floor. "_Watch Zor-El._" She ran her fingers along the side of Alex's face, as a smile slid over her lips when Danvers smiled back. "_Better Alexandra?_" Kalyste heard the growls and listened to the raging thoughts of her two conscious captives on the opposite end of the room. "_Better?_"

"_Better Kalyste._" Alex put her head back, as the rim of the chalice was brought to her lips. Just as she thought that she would get the drink she had been craving, the glass was pulled away. "_Whaa.._" Her wrists were freed and she dropped to her feet.

"_Here._" Kalyste handed her beautiful creature the glass and chuckled as the agent practically downed the whole thing in three gulps. Every single time Alex touched the glass for herself _more_ and _more _of the incredible warrior's willpower faded. The elements, that the simple metal looking goblet were made out of, were a way to cement her powers into her chosen prey. "_Still thirsty?_"

"_Always._" Alex licked her lips and handed over the empty cup. "Didn't you say something about company?"

"_I did? Ohhhh yes. I did._" Kalyste was practically foaming at the mouth. The fact that Alex couldn't _see _or _hear _who was in the room with them, _proved _how strong her hold on the agent was now. Time for the three in the room to have a taste of _their future fates_. "_Remove the vest._"

"_Kinky thoughts so early Kalyste?_ I can do that." Alex smirked and began to unlace her training vest, unbuckling the sides and unhooking the small clasps. "You know my one stipulation." Danvers let the vest fall, leaving her top half completely exposed. "_I'm hers._"

"_Mmmmmm...I know. Shame...I could_ enjoy _BOTH of you._" She watched Alex turn around and Kalyste glanced down at the three on the floor. "_I might drink this time._" She purred and slid her hand along the front of Alex's throat, tilting her head back. "_What would you do...if...I did?_"

"_Drink..and tell me._" Alex purred back with a smirk piercing her lips. "_Make me stronger._"

"_Stronger than Supergirl?_" Her eyes burned with dark purple fires, swirling in black smoke, as she looked down and met the detective's angry and terrified eyes. "_Well?_"

"_Make me MORE than her._" She was ready. "_Drink._" Kalyste drug her lips down the side of Alex's throat, then toward where she had already bitten the agent several times. "_Drink._"

"_Ohhhh dearest Alexandra...I already have._" She chuckled and slid her fangs over her markings, as they slipped into the warm sweet spot she had found enticement in keeping as her own. Kalyste had been drinking from Alex, _just not blood._ She had been siphoning off her energies and using her hold to shift her thoughts more and more. She kept her powerful stare on Sawyer's frantic begging face, for her to let Maggie's fiance go. Every single moment that she kept her fangs in Alex's shoulder, she used the tips to spike arousal through _her _skilled fighter.

"_Ohhhhh Kalyste.._" Alex couldn't help it, the fangs in her body were driving her mad with sexual frustration and she was _sooooo ready to BEG for it. _Instead, she pushed the thought and then said it out loud. "_Ohhhhhhhh….ohhh...bring her here...bring her...fuuuuuck..bring her here Kalyste. Please...pleeeeease..I'll bite her.._" Danvers gasped as the fangs left her shoulder and her legs buckled so bad she dropped to the floor. "_Why di.._" The brown eyes of her beautiful loving fiance, were looking right at her. "_When..did...you.._"

"_Before...or AFTER she heard you moan for me?_" Kalyste snickered and walked right over to her struggling kryptonian.

"_Kalyste! KALYSTE!_" Alex lost it and let the power fill her eyes. She jumped onto her feet and rushed at who had been toying with _all of them.._

"_Fool._" She let her eyes slip darker and when they did, Alex's shifted too. "_Calm down a moment._" She listened to the agent's body carefully. "_Calmer?_"

"_Yes._" She walked over to Kalyste calmly and stopped at her side. "I don't like people touching those that belong to me Kalyste."

"I know. _Pick her up._" She watched Alexandra easily lift her sister up by the shirt, holding her off the floor, as she made her way to the other two and ripped the gags off their faces. "Snap the ropes and put her hands above her head. _I...want you...to TIE her wrists._" Kalyste heard her beautiful creature purr and grab the rope material off the table as the agent took the shaken Super to the wall. "_She's quite the catch...isn't she Detective?_"

"_I'll kill you.._" Maggie snarled, fighting the ropes tied around her wrists. "_I will ENJOY doing so!_"

"I will ignore your threats and the daggers you both are throwing at me, through your glares. I want you to listen." Kalyste told them. "_Listen._"

"_You are USING Kara's sister on her!_" Lena fired back. "_Why would WE listen to YOU?!_"

"_Alexandra._" She didn't want to do it this way. "_Bring Kara Zor-El here._"

"_Knots are done. Yes._" Alex grabbed the thickest part of the knotted line and brought her sister over to Kalyste. "_Anything you want Kalyste.._" Her body tensed suddenly, the moment a hand stroked the side of Kara's face. She blinked a couple times with her head much clearer.

"_Tell them Kara._" Kalyste told the first sister she had tasted. "_Tell them._"

"_No….please..no._" Kara was shaking, her entire body helpless in both her sister's and who she now knew to be _Kalyste...her _grasp. "_Please.._"

"You may think me a monster Kara. Think what you will. _I am not __**Udol **__or __**Zhgehv Chaiahm.**_"

"_World Killer?_" Alex didn't know what it was about, what was said to Kara, but she stepped back and held onto her little sister. "_Kar?_"

"_**Udol.**_" Kalyste explained. "_They will come, like_ _fire and brimstone...DESTROYING everything they touch._ The evil here, _isn't me._ Feed them what is on the table _Alexandra._ I will return." She didn't let her warrior respond, taking off out of the room.

"_DAMMIT!_" Alex yelled and quickly tore off the ropes from her sister's wrists and the moment she did, Kara's arms came around the back of her neck. "_I'm here sis. I'm here._" Danvers lowered them both to the floor by her fiance and friend, ripping off their bindings too. "_I'm so sorry Mags._"

"_Hey…_" She reached up and slid her fingers into her gorgeous badass' short hair. "_Do me a favor...okay?_"

"_Anything._" Alex felt the loving touch of Maggie's and it made her feel a bit better after everything.

"_Don't be stripping in front of Little Luthor okay?_" Sawyer smiled, flashing her signature dimples. Danvers turned beet red and she couldn't help but laugh.

"_Ugh….sorry Lena._" Alex grumbled, embarrassment showing completely on her face. She placed her shaking sister in the Luthor's open arms and then had her top thrown at her face by the detective. "_Mags.._"

"_Danvers._" Maggie cupped the agent's face and pressed her lips to a set of quivering ones. '_Don't do that again Kalyste. Got it bitch?!' _Their kiss deepened and Sawyer nearly shivered when she heard the laughter in her head. '_Then understand, I didn't come for world domination. I didn't come to kill. I didn't come to take Supergirl away from the world. I came to help. This home of my own, is filled with everything you need for the moment. Consider what I left in the glasses on the table. Consider the words I spoke before carefully Detective. I am not the evil. Ask your..Little Danvers...about Juru.' _

Sawyer thought about what she was told and held onto Danvers, while they watched their little sister sob in the Luthor's arms. "_Easy kid._" Maggie and Alex scooted closer and the agent held one of Kara's hands as the detective rubbed up and down the blonde's back. Lena kept rocking her selfless beautiful best friend's body gently, stroking her hair to help calm the trembling Super. "_You're safe._"

"_You're safe darling._" Lena said as sweetly as she could and felt when Kara's body slumped against her. "_Rest love._" She went to lay back with her best friend, but Alex lifted the kryptonian easily. "_Dare I ask?_"

"_Better that you don't._" The agent told her friend. "_I….I'll show you around. _We all need food, _especially Kar. _I need to explain things and I need you guys to just..._trust me._"

"_I'm not drinking that shit._" Maggie warned her fiance. Lena looked at the detective, as did the agent. "I'm not."

"_Follow me and listen...both of you._" Alex grumbled, adjusting her arms while carrying her snoring sister out of the room.

"_I'm still not drinking that shit._" Sawyer repeated, still weary of how Danvers could move as freely as she could with Little Danvers in her arms. Maggie _remembered _their conversation once, about how heavy Kara actually was. Alex had explained to her fiance about how gravity may have been kind to the _girl of steel, _but _not anyone_ carrying the dead-weight blonde.

"How does she look that.."

"_Light? _I _told _you two, _listen._ Let me talk and explain and then you two can throw whatever shit you both want to at me. _Okay?_"

"_Fine._" Both the detective and CEO grumbled at the same time. They kept from saying a word as Alex unloaded everything she knew about and asked for what she missed. Lena talked first, as Maggie sat with Kara on the sofa. Their concerns grew with how pale the kryptonian's complexion was. Then the blonde's body began to shake harder and Alex stopped talking, walking over to bend down and check on her sister.

"_You didn't force.._" Lena shut her mouth with the merlot hue she saw in the agent's _usual _brown eyes.

"_I…_" Alex stood back up and stepped away. "_I don't know._" She put her head back. "_Kalyste...did you?_"

"_Are you nut.._" Lena went to finish her sentence until Maggie's hand came over her mouth.

"_Did she?_" '_No.' _All three of them heard that, clear as day. "_Point made._"

"What was that whole business about the _knots?_" Lena wanted to know as much as she could before she made any choices. Alex walked over to the fully stocked fridge and pulled out a bottle of iced tea, grabbing a glass and walking back over. She handed it to her fiance, who looked at her funny.

"_It's sealed._" Maggie realized what her love had done, understanding the reason she did it that way.

"_Here._" Sawyer handed the bottle back to Danvers. "My wrists hurt."

"_Riiiiiiight._" Alex smirked and twisted the cap off.

"Do we have straws?"

"_Whaaa?_" The detective wasn't sure how far off in left field Little Luthor was, but she was burying herself into a dugout at this rate..

"_For...Kara._ She might not be able to hold a glass and I thought a straw would help her. _Who takes care of your ass when you are sick?_" Lena asked them both, who pointed at the other. "_I shouldn't have eeeeeven asked._"

"I think there might be some bendy ones in the second cabinet to the left of the fridge." Alex chimed in.

"_Bendy?_ Maggie mentioned and Alex glared. "_Just Sayin'._"

"_Shit...MOVE!_" Alex pushed them both away and grabbed her sister, running for the bathroom. "_No...don't do this to me sis. C'mon.._" The minute she got through the door, she froze on the spot. "_Fuck.._"

"_Alex wha...holy hell._" Maggie noticed the state the massive bathroom was in and gasped. "_Who pissed off the shower?_"

"_Kara did._" Alex explained. "_Shit.._" She shut her eyes and focused. '_Kalyste, where is there another bathroom. I need to...is she sick from what I've drank?' _Not getting any response, the agent carried her sister out, about to go looking for one when she got an answer. '_Make a left when leaving that one. There are two halls. Take the second one and the third door on the right. I haven't given her any yet. There is a sunlamp setup down the same hall. I am PART kryptonian too Alexandra.' _

"_Danvers?_" Maggie asked, as both her and Lena followed the running agent. "_Alex?_"

"_Alex? Alex...how did you.._" Lena already knew the answer before she could ask it. "_Is it dehydration?_"

"_I don't know._ _Kalyste? Is she sick?_" Alex wasn't sure what was happening to her sister, but part of her knew that the one that had kept her there and brought the three of them to her, _wasn't responsible._

* * *

Kalyste remained floating over her estate. She knew the way she had gone about everything _hadn't _been the right one. She understood the anger and fear, of _her _and what she had told them. She listened to their frantic thoughts, focused on the mantra that one sister gave the other. This _always _interested her, _these...bonds. _She wouldn't separate these four from each other again.

She couldn't help but _wonder..._when the first of the evils showed herself, could the _others do _what _Zor-El couldn't?_ Kara didn't believe in killing. Perhaps Kalyste needed to explain what evil would come her way _if she didn't.._

"She won't hesitate." She needed her beautiful kryptonian beauty to understand the _danger...of the Devil._ "_She will kill you. She will kill them._" Kalyste would give the planet's _Supergirl..._a taste of both the sun and moon. "_It's the only way. _The eclipse will make her powerless and with it..._Reign will strike her down. I will not take her powers away Alexandra. I won't do that. I need her...to take in...mine._ I need them too. _I need them too.._"

She vowed to protect the four of them from the future threat. Kalyste knew about Kara's nightmares and that the kryptonian didn't know _what _they were about. She made her mistakes and she would rectify them by her actions. The agent had been the first one to cave to the drink. _Now..._she would explain that it wasn't out of possession, but _protection. _"I will explain everything to them tonight. They need rest. _I...need rest._"

"_KALYSTE?!_" Alex's screams broke Kalyste out of her train of thought immediately, as she flew back down and toward the terrified voice of the agent's. _Had the World Killer, Reign, shown up early..?_

* * *

Her body remained an immovable object, unaware of the two women that were fighting to get past her frame. She didn't hear their screams at her or pleas to get to who was behind her. She didn't know, with hands on their bound wrists and both on their knees in tears, that her actions were resulting in two broken hearts. _She wasn't aware...of any of it.._

"_D...Dan...vers...wa...wake...up.._" The fight in Maggie flat out left her after two hours, her head down and body too weak to keep trying to get through to her fiance. She sobbed into her love's leg, knowing it was no use with Kalyste's control over Alex. Barely turning to her left, Sawyer knew how the Luthor felt. Lena's fists were clenched, even with the hopeless grip on the knotted ropes between their wrists.

"_Alex...pleaaase Alex..please...it's your...your sister agent. Please...please Alex..Kar...Kara needs...needs us. She needs you...needs her sister.._" _She should have known, the yearn to help them...was NOTHING but a lie._

Kalyste had to make the decision, the _moment_ she heard Alex scream for her aid. When she flew over to the blonde's spasming body, the ideals of being a force for good.._ended._ Then she commanded skilled Alexandra, choosing her own selfishness over those that the selfless blonde kryptonian would sacrifice herself for and _has _sacrificed herself for, to bind the two and keep them out of the room she took Zor-El to. Now, in the room that is used for the yellow sun radiation, she had flipped the switch with the red lamps coming on. Kalyste let the darkness fuel her, as her eyes burned their shades of purple haze and with that power, she let go of _all _notions of humanity.

"_Time to deplete your solar cells completely, Daughter of Rao._" She let that side of her blood, the _daemvyr _side, take hold completely. Her regret, of using her warrior to bind the other two and guard the door, was long forgotten. Kalyste should have finished the job when she had _her _kryptonian the first time. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She focused the powers she had absorbed from each creature that had crossed paths with her, easily sensing when Zor-El's body had become practically human. "_Alexandra.._" Kalyste purred out and listened to the gasp from her loyal soldier.

She blinked several times and with her vision and hearing returned, her entire body began to shake. Alex looked down and instantly let go of the knotted strands of ropes between Lena and Maggie's wrists. She hit her knees and practically tore off the bindings on both women. The minute they were gone, Alex looked at her hands and felt the ramifications of what they had done to her love and friend. Tears rolled down her face, the shaking of shame and guilt became trembles of unbridled rage.

"_Danv...ALEX!_" Maggie forced herself onto her feet, regardless of how unsteady her balance was, trying to reach out to her love before all hell broke loose.

"_You...youuuu USED ME ON THEM! BITCH!_" Alex screamed, as she spun around and rushed into the room with a closed fist. "_BITCH!_" She was about to teach this half-breed a thing or two about why _NO ONE messed, with Agent Danvers. _"_GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_"

"_I warned you Alexandra._" Kalyste turned around and smiled when she saw the shock on the agent's face with how quick she had moved. She closed her fist and drove it directly into Alex's gut, sending her foolish pet right out of the room and into the hall. The warrior's body dropped beside the other two humans and Kalyste put her attention back on who had slightly groaned. "_You'll feel better soon my sweet one._"

"_FUCKING MONSTER!_" Lena yelled and tossed the detective the second gun she was holding. "_RELEASE HER!_" She fired round after round, stopping after unloading an entire clip and reaching out to have Maggie quit shooting. "_Force...field.._"

"_Wha?_" Sawyer noticed it too, as both came closer to the doorway. The detective reached out and instantly felt the electrical current when she tried to put her hand through the invisible wall. "_Fu….fuck! Danvers? DANVERS!_" Alex slammed her fists into the doorway, kicking and punching at the shield.

"_KARA?! KARA! KARA WAKE UP!_" The agent screamed. She was determined to get back inside again, but every punch and kick she attempted was frying her body with each passing charge. "_KARA! NOOOO! NO! DAMMIT NO!_"

"_Your three little humans are giving a valiant effort to your cause, my beautiful Zor-El. They will learn, their futile efforts are in vain. It's time...I tasted you again. You remember.._" Kalyste whispered into her shivering captive's ear, as she held a familiar crystal in her hand and drug the sharp tip of it over the blonde's bare body. "_Open those mesmerizing eyes for me, sweet one. Theeeere you go._" She reached over and put her fingers around the stem of the full glass, bringing it up to Kara's face. "_Thirsty, aren't you?_"

"_NO! KARA! DON'T! RELEASE SUPERGIRL!_" All three of the pathetic humans just made Kalyste laugh. She already had planned for such a brazen attempt, knowing her enthralled prey couldn't hear any of them.

"_Thir...sty.._" Kara wanted what was in the gorgeous woman's hand so badly. She hadn't even realized her predicament. She didn't know that three people she loved and cared about were fighting with everything to get to her. She wasn't aware she was naked. She couldn't fathom anything else but _who _had come to her again and _what _she craved to drink down.

"_Let's take care of that then hmmm?_" Kalyste smiled and slid onto the table, pulling her delicious _pet's_ body up some. With the blonde's back against her chest, one hand holding the chalice close to her lips and the other resting between Zor-El's legs, she had her _right _where she wanted her. "_One little taste again my sweet. One taste.._" She felt her fangs burn to be back under the kryptonian's skin, watching the three gazes of absolutely agony as two long gulps sealed the hero's fate. "_Thaaaaaat's it. Drink it all Daughter of Rao. How I will enjoy you again._"

Her voice was like pure liquid seduction to Kara's ears and as she finished what she had been given, a hand slid around her throat as it tilted her head back some. Kisses along the side of her neck deepened her yearn. The hand between her legs was a sultry promise of more to come. She dropped the empty glass, arching back against the one that set fires to her body with flames of maddening arousal. Kara flung her head back and grabbed both of Kalyste's arms, one that bore the hand that rubbed her possessively and one that rested at her chest with the hand still on her throat.

Kalyste's eyes flashed twice with scorching purple fires and when they did, the force field ceased to exist. Quickly, the three women ran in and she bore her fangs even more to spur on their fury. "_You want me to taste your body again….don't you my beautiful Zor-El?_"

"_Pleeeeease…_" Kara moaned for her and finally saw the three blurry female bodies that stood in front of her. "_More.._"

"_Say it for me sweet one...say Supergirl is gone. Say it and I will give you everything and more. Say it._" Kalyste danced her fingers against the drenched folds of who she had wanted most of all.

"_How about.._" The sharpest of blades met Kalyste's throat and she hissed the moment it made contact with her skin. "_You take your filthy grubby paws off my tattooless friend. Deal?_"

"_Wha the.._" Alex noticed the sword, so similar to the one she had bore during Myriad, then to the woman in nothing but a black leather outfit that held the blade tightly. "_Who the.._"

"_See...that woman you have...that woman and I have a date in the future. You know ALL about the future and the World Killers and all that jazz, don't you? See, that gorgeous and inkless body isn't yours. I don't take kindly to those that threaten future bedfellows bitch. You suck at trackers by the way._"

"_Ka...Kate?_" Maggie was floored and both Alex and Lena looked at the detective confused. "_How?_"

"_Still got that fabulous nipple piercing Margarita?_ _Trackers are adorable aren't they.._"

"_Get your...arggg.._"

"_Uh uh. Set her down and stand up._ My cousin has a ton of nifty toys and I have a _ton _of spare time. _Altered kryptonite and sparklers make for FUN toys. _My blade can slice your _half n' half _blood filled body in itty bitty pieces. _Hands off her. Theeeeere we go. Stand up bitch._"

"_Kane...you're a.._"

"Save the pillow talk for later. There is a bag behind me and in it is a set of cuffs and four smaller bottles." Kate told her ex and instantly she heard Sawyer rummage through her bag of tricks. "Find them?"

"_Not eeeeven gonna ask._" Maggie handed Alex and Lena the bottles. "_Handcuffs?_"

"_Couldn't help it._ They aren't for me this time though. _Put your hands on your head._" Kate ordered, pressing the blade into the bitch's throat. With her warning, the hands went up. "_Cuff her._"

"_With pleasure._" Sawyer grinned and slapped the restraints on Kalyste's wrists. The minute they were on, the monster dropped at their feet. "_Whoa.._"

"_I do like to bring the best party favors Mags._" Kate kicked the woman in the face as hard as she could with her steel toe boots. "_Never….fuck...with Batman's cousin._"

"_Who? Kara!_" Alex didn't like how badly her sister was shaking.

"Give me one of the bottles." Kate told them and Lena handed one over. "_This is gonnnnna be a tad strong for her. Consider it espresso for kryptonians._" She ripped the lid right off and tilted Kara's head back, as she emptied the contents into the blonde's mouth. "_Don't be afraid Kara._" Kate pushed Supergirl's head back and kept it there until the woman swallowed what she had been given. "_There._"

"_You tracked me?_"

"You didn't return my call. _You know how I get when you ignore me._"

"The calls ended when I left Gotham. _How do you...know...Little Danvers?_"

"I'd like to know that myself actually." Lena added.

"_Same here._" Alex grumbled.

"_She...comes over to MY neck of the woods...in...the future._"

"_Come again?_"

"Some asshole, with _abandonment issues _steals this book and rewrites shit _aaaaaand let's just say..._I learn about how she can see _all of MY tattoos aaaaand..._I guess that she doesn't have any..._yet._" Kate kicks the unconscious bitch in the head again. "_Here._" One toss of her favorite blade to the stunning soldier, who catches it, has her walking closer to the woman.

"_Kate._" Maggie slightly growled, ready to step between her fiance and ex if she needed to.

"She will be okay. There is a formula in the bag for what I made. _Girls gotta have a hobby. Who might you be?_"

"Agent Danvers." Alex locked gazes with Kate. "_Special Agent Alex Danvers. Mag's...FUTURE wife._" She had expected the woman to take a hint and _apparently...had expected wrong._

"_Pleasure Alex._" Kate smiled, stepping directly into the beautiful agent's personal space. "_Call me._"

"_Excu.._" Alex gasped when the woman lunged in and kissed her roughly and with her mouth already ajar, a tongue dove right in and drug along her own.

"_Mmmmmm...thanks for the fun. Tell Supergirl I look forward to finding out when I get to draw on her gorgeous body!_"

"_Later._" Both Maggie and Alex said to each other.

"_Kara? Kara?_" The three women put all their focus on the one whose eyes had just came into view. "_Darling?_"

"_Lee...uggghhh...throat hurts._" Kara's gaze widened when she realized she was naked. "_Clothes!_"

"_Oh boy...here Kar._" Alex grumbled and handed her sister the black leather trench-like jacket.

"_Where are my clothes?_" She held tightly to the coat that covered her from _both _her sisters' view. "_This is a nice jacket._"

"_Burning later._" Lena and Alex muttered under their breaths.

"_Looks like..._Kate left you a new toy Alex?"

"_Batwoman._" Maggie told them. "If that sword will keep _that_ from touching Little Danvers, _then by all means...use it. _"

"_Who?_" Kara asked as the three of them sighed and shook their head. "_Can um...we go home?_"

"_You bet._" Alex smiled and hugged her sister.

"_Hey Sawyer?_" Lena handed Maggie the phone and with it a sticky note. The detective took the device and read the note.

"_Well?_" Danvers wanted to know what it said and didn't like the look her fiance had on her face.

"_Paid in full. This makes up for the one you lost at that spa resort. Some things aren't meant to be waterproof._" Lena told the agent.

"_What's not waterproof?_" Kara wondered. Lena covered the blonde's eyes and watched the glare from the agent to the detective. "_Phones aren't waterproof?_"

"_Your sister._" Lena told Alex.

"_Your girlfriend._" Danvers retorted.

"_I'm hungry! Can we do chinese?_" All three facepalmed at that.

"_Help Little Danvers, ten cents a day.._" Maggie handed the phone to Alex, who quickly called J'onn.

"_J'onn? _I need a ride home. _ALL of us do…_"

* * *

The moment all four women were brought into the med bay, Lucy _lost her shit. _She wasn't the only one and soon enough, Susan was _right there _with her. Then, the prisoner was escorted in and that's when the major _really _lost it.

"_Hold the bitch up._" She snarled, a gloved fist ready.

"Yes Ma'am." Both agents nodded and kept the woman locked in place.

"_Pssst?_" Kalyste looked up, just as Lucy cold-cocked the bitch. "_THAT'S for Danvers. Pick her back up._" The agents smiled and did so. The moment she was up, Lucy punched her again. "_THAT'S FOR ME!_" Lucy removed her glove and all other agents, including Alex, unwrapping her wrapped hand. With the covering gone, she dropped the brass knuckles, that were wrapped in a kryptonite netting, at her feet. "_Don't...MESS...with a Lane._" She looked back up at the agents, who had matching smiles. "_Get this garbage out of my sight._"

"With pleasure." Once the prisoner was _literally _dragged off, Lucy turned to a bunch of clapping agents. "_Yeah yeah._" It wasn't just agents clapping.

"Now _that _was better than Christmas. Don't tell Little Danvers I said that." Maggie said.

"How is she?"

"Debatable." Lena explained, as Alex fist bumped her pal. "Whatever Kate came up with.."

"_Kate?_" Lane was confused, but one disgusted expression on two out of three faces, warranted a raised eyebrow.

"_Ohhhhhh yeah! Maggie's ex._" Danvers answered.

"_That kissed you._" Lena shared and Lucy glared.

"_That saw my sister in her birthday suit._" Alex grumbled.

"_...mentioning how Kara has no tattoos._" Maggie added.

"I already don't like her."

"She _saved _Kara though." Lena was grateful and would give Kate that.

"_Explain._" Lucy demanded, as they all went to check on their _fully clothed _Super. The moment they were in the same room, where Amelia was going over her vitals, the blonde had been gripping the black coat for dear life.

"_Needles._" Kara's eyes showed her fears of them, right off the bat.

"How are you feeling Kar?" Lucy walked over and side hugged her best friend.

"_Needles._" She pleaded with shivering cerulean and sky blue hues.

"I'm sorry about that." The major asked one of the lingering agents for a stool and she sat down beside the kryptonian. "How is she?"

"Rather dehydrated. I will need to keep an IV going and pump fluids in her. At least she is eating." Hamilton handed Danvers her sister's chart. "I want to keep her here, _hell ALL of you here.._for observation. _Especially you._ Your tests aren't good and I'm pretty sure withdrawals are gonna hit you agent." Alex sighed and nodded.

"Quarantine me if you need to Amelia. I'd rather not risk it."

"I'm not going anywhere either." Lena spoke with pure conviction as she took up another stool beside the woman she loved and slipped one of her hands in Kara's.

"Me neither." Maggie concluded and took a stand behind her little sister.

"I figured." Lucy rolled her eyes and waved them off. "I'm gonna go help with paperwork that you _owe _me Danvers." Alex huffed, dropping her head forward.

"I expect you three to alert me of any changes." Hamilton tossed the agent a pager. "The green button on the side will notify me immediately."

"Got it doc." Maggie guaranteed the woman who left the four of them alone. "_Well Little Danvers...what you wanna do?_"

"Can I have a few minutes with her guys?" Lena asked and both women nodded. She waited until the couple was out of the room and turned to face the woman who had turned her life around. The CEO took both of Kara's hands in her own and just smiled up at the beautiful kryptonian. How just one visit, _just one look _in the most stunning set of blues, had changed everything for her. "_Darling...Kara.._"

'_**Can I tell you something, just between you and me?**_

_**When I hear your voice I KNOW I'm finally free.**_

_**EVERY single word is perfect as it can be**_

_**And I need you here with me.**_

_**When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall**_

_**I can speak to you by SAYING nothing at all.**_

_**EVERY single time, I find it harder to breathe**_

'_**Cause I need you here with me..'**_

Lena released one of Kara's hands and reached up to tenderly touch the blonde's cheek. "You believed in me, since day one. You trusted me to be what _you _see me as. You walked into my office with that dorky Kansas boy..._Superman._" Kara's eyes widened, but then relaxed. "You saved me that day and saved me _everyday _after that. Even when everyone else saw me as _just _another Luthor...you saw _me _for _me._" The CEO slid her fingers through the sunshine blonde strands of her hero, her _everything_. She scooted closer, until their faces were _inches _apart. "_I love you Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El._"

"_Yeah?_" Kara asked, her smile getting bigger. Lena nodded. "_I love you Lena._"

"_Yeah?_" Lena felt like she was on cloud nine.

"_Yes._" She took the leap and pulled the CEO in closer, cupped her face with both hands and lunged in to kiss her. Everything stopped for them and their whole world became each other. Neither were aware of the ones that stood in the doorway and watched the two of them embrace in a way that _both of them knew...far too well._

"_Their happy Danvers._" Maggie pulled Alex away from the two women making out like a couple of teenagers.

"_Yes they are._" The agent grumbled and pulled out her wallet, handing over another benjamin.

"_Keep it up Danvers and I'll have my own bar._" Alex slapped her fiance on the arm. "_Just sayin'._"

"_You know.._" She looked over and noticed the huge grin on the detective's face. "_I'm gonna_ _strip that saying of yours, from your vocabulary._" Sawyer just laughed.

"_I wish you luck on that Ally._" The engaged duo walked past Vasquez and Lane, neither aware of the cash handed to Susan by Lucy. _Some things, you JUST shouldn't bet on.._

* * *

She had thought this was a good idea. She had _thought wrong._ The CEO had nine degrees and seven defense courses under her belts. _Still..._Danvers was _kicking her ass._ Lena sighed on her back and flicked her eyes to the side, following the circle the agent was walking around her.

"_Get up Luthor._" She grumbled and leaped to her bare feet. This was a Tuesday and Thursday routine now. Lena began to believe that it was just double _ass whooping _days. "_C'mon._" Alex would push her, teach her the way she taught Kara too. _Granted.._Lena was human. "_Allllll that smarts. _All bark and _zero bite._" _That did it.._

Lena ran at the agent and Alex had been counting on that mistake. What she _didn't _count on, was the woman to master the punches and kicks she had taught her two weeks ago. "_Better. Shit!_" Alex had blocked two side swipes, but was knocked off balance when Lena spun backwards and landed a good kick to her left side. Danvers had played this game before and quickly righted herself to counter the last move.

Both women began to counter each other's attacks and block every strike. The detective and Super watched from above, along with _several _agents. Money was being passed back and forth and some actually _believed _that Alex _'__badass' _Danvers would lose to Lena. The ones that had placed that bet, ended up broke.

"_Even I know better than to bet against Danvers._"

"Lena is getting better though. Still not signing her up for the DEO." Lucy commented. She glanced over at Kara and noticed the kryptonian's trembling jaw. _Was she STILL having cravings?_

"That's enough for today Alex." Lena knew defeat when she felt it.._all over_ her rather sore body. The agent held out a hand out to her and she took it, being pulled to her feet. "_Quit kicking me..SO HARD _in my left butt cheek Danvers."

"I'll try. Take the shower first." Alex tossed her friend the private bathroom key. "_Kaaaara...get your ass down here. YOUR turn._"

"_Crap._" Kara slumped against the observation deck glass. "_I'm doomed._" She headed down to the training room, until Alex motioned her to _that _training room. The sisters left the curious gazes and headed to their private sparring room.

"Let Little Luthor know I'll be back in a while, would ya Suz?" Maggie requested.

"No prob detective." Vasquez smiled. "_Want me to place bet for ya?_" Sawyer snickered.

"_Danvers...always._" She smirked and walked off. Maggie slipped down to the garage, waving to the security guard at the front that checked on everyone's credentials for safety measures. Once out of sight, she passed the vehicles and made her way to her gorgeous black baby. "_Dammit._" The detective muttered and opened up the side compartment by the seat. She cursed again and pulled out the tiny vial. Sawyer twisted the black lid off and brought it to her lips, knowing what rush it would bring. Without a second thought, she drank it down and already could feel the concoction stirring up the energies in her body. Maggie's brown eyes slipped into shades of copper, smiling and welcoming what it did to her. '_Goooood girl. Let it burn away that struggle my beautiful Sawyer.' _The voice purred in her mind and she smiled and surrendered to Kalyste's pull.

A part of her had known that when the half daemvyr-kryptonian had taken Luthor and her, she had enticed that darker side in her. Maggie could still feel the intimate bite from her on the inside of her left thigh, uncaring at what she had given her to drink while she lay there partially conscious. It didn't matter anymore and she didn't want to fight what a strike of rich wanton fire Kalyste had given her. She would wait as patiently as she could, to free her from her cage below the DEO. _Patience Sawyer...patience.._

* * *

Lena finished up her shower and reminded herself to thank Alex for the privacy later, even though the agent had _royally _wiped the floor with her during their sparring workout. Despite how sore her ass really was, she was grateful for the training. The CEO wanted to be prepared for anything else that came her way and needed to make sure her friend Sam wasn't overloaded with L-Corp's business tasks. Lena had faith in Arias, even though she had bitten off more than she could chew with the ins and outs of CATCO.

Once she was dried off and back into more business attire, that she had hung in her locker, the Luthor grabbed her phone to make her first call. She sat down on the bench and waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hey Sam."

"_Lena! Oh thank god..remind me to kick your ass later._" Already the words had Lena grumbling.

"_Please.._don't bring up anything regarding that."

"_Why? What puddle did your high class ass land in this time?_"

"I'll tell Ruby about your imported chocolate stash I gave you a subscription for from Belgium."

"_Fine fine fine. You play dirty Kieran._"

"Ha ha. How are you fairing over there?"

"_I wanna pull my hair out but thank you for leaving Jess with me. She really knows her stuff. Can I promote her?_"

"Tell her she gets _double _the salary I give her now. She actually has two degrees in business and economics, so she can crunch numbers really well. Tell her to find a replacement at the desk though. There is an empty spacious office next to yours. I'll order you both espresso machines and a keurig for your house. Make sure you get a list for your daughter's favorites too. I'll email you a copy of the different things that are offered for both your personal and professional one. Let Jess know I'll email the same."

"_I love you, you know that?_"

"Just keeping my L-Corp gurus satisfied. _Hey listen..._there is a set of files across from you in the left hand cabinet. Behind the second folder is a small manila envelope. Can you have Jess bring them over to CATCO for me later? I'll be in my office there around three."

"_As long as I can supply you dinner._"

"You might make my girlfriend jealous."

"_Did you finally strike the nerve to elicit your undivided physical attention on a certain blonde with a set of stunning blue eyes?_" Lena smiled.

"Yes." She could hear Samantha whistling and slightly glared into the phone. "_Mine._"

"_Blondes aren't my thing really. Now this damn fine FBI chick in all black I met at the unveiling...what I wouldn't give to unwrap THAT package._"

"That beautiful woman has a fiance."

"_Dammit. There goes my bi fantasies._"

"You could always see if Jess wants to test out the quality of your office desk." The CEO smirked devilishly.

"_Is she bi? Good to know. Is she taken?_"

"_Nope._" Lena punctuated with a pop of the p.

"_She is far too professional for me to clear the desk for. Dinner first maybe. Listen, can I send over a couple of emails to ya? Some shit is WAY over my area of expertise._"

"I can do that. Talk to you later Sam. Call me if you need anything and say hi to Ruby for me."

"_Catch ya later Lee._" The call ended and Lena just shook her head laughing.

"What to do with that woman. Better check to see how my girlfriend is doing from Agent Danvers _lessons.._"

* * *

"_Still...leaving yourself open Kar._" Alex bounced from one foot to the other and back, waiting for her sister to adjust her own stance. "_Now.._come at me."

Lucy continued to enjoy a little snack and coffee, grateful that Danvers had given her the opportunity to observe their sparring match.

"_Yes? _I'll be down there in a few. I'm bringing a friend." She informed the agent in the prison block, just as a knock was heard at the door. Lucy whistled to Alex, who left Kara on her stomach on the floor. "I'm gonna borrow Luthor for a little while alright?"

"Fine by me." Alex entered her codes to let her friend out. "I'll be here." She watched Lucy step out and shut the door behind her. "_Uh uh. Feet._" She smirked as Kara groaned and got up.

Lucy noticed Lena heading over and informed her what was going on. The fancy dressed CEO looked ready to go business engagement.

"I'd ask if you had a hot date, but your girlfriend is learning the hard way with the older Danvers."

"I'm ready to go when you are. My rear still hurts." Lucy chuckled at that. She mentioned a few tips and rules on their way to the central cell block underground in the DEO. An agent met them at the door, informing the major where the woman had been taken. Lane nodded to the man and they headed a different direction, to an interrogation room.

"_Welllllll well. Two little birdies to play with._" Lucy slid in front of Lena immediately. "What can I do for you ladies today?" The blonde asked, curious as to why she was brought out of her confinement, studying the emeralds of the one kept hidden from her view. She shifted her head to the side, silver blue eyes locking onto the one she recognized well, from articles by a certain reporter. "You wouldn't have brought me here if there wasn't a catch twenty-two."

"I'm Co Direction Lucy Lane. I'm sure you know who I'm keeping from you."

"_Hmm hmmmm...cute._ I've got two cuffs on me that keep me from demonstrating my gifts. _Now...why..am..I..here._"

"I heard you had a run in with a bitch that bit you." Lucy noticed the burning fury and flicked her gaze down to two clenched fists. "How did it happen."

"Some _doctor _showed up in my cage to check on me. She explained she was a nurse and told me not to fire off my special skills at her. The moment she _touched me.._"

"_You couldn't think, couldn't fight._" Lena finished for her and stepped around Lucy. "What happened.._please._"

"Her bare hand touched my head and it was as if she was _sucking _the power I have from me. I barely remembering her sickening laughter..._purring bitch._ The heat from her bite, it hurt at first. Then everything went blank. Next thing I know, guards are checking up on me and my cuffs were placed back on. I hadn't even realized they were off. I used to believe that the power of fear could cripple someone..annihilate one's spirit.._.till her._"

"_I need to know about your gift Gayle._" Lena sat down in the chair across from the blonde's bunk. "_Please._" Silver blues slid up to the other woman, then back to the Luthor.

"_Okay._" She had been called her actual name, even though she enjoyed the powerful name of Psi. This woman was just what the Danvers reporter had said. Both of them were judged on a few things. She had hoped that she might score an audience with the CATCO blondie.

Lucy stood at the door and listened to everything the meta human said. Not once did Psi fire off a smart ass remark. She looked pissed at someone playing with her fire, eager for revenge if she could get it. Lane could count on that later, if it came to that. _The more info...the better.._


	4. Chapter 4

She had needed the break after everything that the metahuman had explained to her and Lane. Yet Lena still wondered, if there was some truth to what Kalyste had said. While she flipped through file after file, grateful with how everything her brother had kept in his records was meticulously categorized, her eyes landed on one she _had _to view. The CEO felt her breath caught in her throat, the moment she clicked on the file.

_Everything_ on Krypton, kryptonites, kryptonian kin and linked planetary contacts. Different moons, their military systems and those bonded that weren't essentially from Krypton. Then, within that same file, were two folders. One for Kal-El and one for Kara Zor-El.

"_You...knew._" Lena should have known her half brother had the information. He had once been friends with Clark, been told those secrets. She noticed a third folder. "_Fortress.._" Then it donned on her what exactly Lex had been referring to. "The Fortress of Solitude." Immediately she snatched up her phone, thankful that her penthouse wasn't far from her second company, dialing up Agent Danvers. The woman was quick to answer her.

"_How's your butt Little Luthor?_" Lena narrowed her eyes at the woman who was practically cackling.

"I'm pretending to ignore that thank you. _Listen _I'm sending over a few files. Are you close to a computer?"

"_Actually I am. Kara was going to say if there's a way to link up the fortress system to mine. Why?_"

"_Funny you mention that._ I have a couple files, more than a couple, I'm sending to your email right now. Tell me when you get them."

"_I'm watching for them. Is everything going okay at CATCO? Kara had said it's a new avenue for you. Aren't you running L-Corp still? Got the...m..holy fuck.._"

"He had everything Alex. He knew who both of them were. Chances are, he never let Lillian know this shit. _I hope._ The reason why I mentioned the coincidence.."

"_The fortress. I see. Let me...are you coming back here?_"

"Can you exit the DEO? If you can, I'll send you the address to my place and the three codes you need to get in here. If Kara is cleared by Hamilton, bring her too."

"_She's clear. Gotta warn you Lena, something's really bothering her and I can't get her to talk about it. Maybe with us both there, we can coax her some to open up. Hold up. Her Suz! Have you seen my dimpled other half?_"

"_Not today no. Did you go home last night?_"

"_Ummmm...I plead the fifth. Yeah yeah, bite me. Ugh..ignore that last one. HEY! Wait..what are you doing with these anyway? I put them in my...dammit. You figure out my code._"

"_Some things shouldn't be so tempting Danvers. I only ate three packs. I'll check in with some of the agents, to see if they have seen her. Maybe she went into the office. She IS a cop._"

"_No more of my chocolate covered pretzels woman. Thanks Vasquez. Starbucks?_"

"_I guess that's fair. I'll get you a double shot. Be back in twenty._"

"_Sorry about that Lena. I'll grab Kara and see if I can snatch Mags too. See you in about...two hours? That work?_"

"That works. I have a glorious gourmet cappuccino maker here." Lena could hear the enthusiasm in the woman's voice. "Thought that would help sate your caffeine fix."

"_Oh you bet. See you soon. Send me the codes._" She hung up with the agent and pondered her next move. Danvers flicked through her recents' and clicked on Mags, with a devious drunken picture of her love she snuck one night. Alex couldn't shake the nervousness, when she hit call on her phone. "_C'mon babe. Pick up Mags. That's it._" Straight to voicemail equaled one little call to the precinct.

"_This is Leut. Jeffery._"

"_Jeff. Hey. _It's Alex."

"_Alex! How are you doing dear?_"

"Doin' alright. How is the wifey and the kids?"

"_I need more vacation days, before she strings me up and leaves me on toddler tantrum nights._" Alex laughed at that. "_Anyhoo, what can I do for you Alex._"

"Is Maggie there?"

"_She's not with you? She took two days off. I gave em to her when she busted that drug ring a couple weeks back._" The agent's worries grew and once again that nervousness grew.

"No. Hey thanks for that Jeff. Maybe I'll bring fosters for you on Saturday." That man _loved _his peanut butter chocolate shake. Alex didn't mind.

"_YES! You are awesome Alex. Talk to you later okay?_"

"Thanks Jeff." Another call ended, her shakes festering. "_Where are you Mags? Where...are you.._"

* * *

"You are good to go here Detective. Just let one of the guards know when you are ready to head out. Here's a radio for you." The agent at the gate handed over a standard DEO walkie talkie, which Sawyer took with a smile. "You have any issues down there, or something goes wrong. Hit the alert button on the front. Make sure to tell Agent Danvers I didn't jack her drinks in the fridge."

"_Ha ha...you are okay._ Thanks Richard." The man nodded and shook her hand smiling. The detective strode by and off to the second building, where other prisoners were kept when the DEO cell block was too full. She flashed her badge with a few agents, saying hello and warning her how the lights have been glitchy. With the advisement, Maggie headed down to the underground cell block. Once again, she showed her badge and told the one on duty his secret for eating on the job was safe with her. The detective then descended the three steps and opened the door.

Sawyer was surprised that only a few were down here, passing the three that paid no attention to her presence. It confused her how they could be.._so silent.._

"_I don't like unwanted company knowing my expectations and actions. Come here._" Maggie felt her pull, walking over to her then glancing up at the panel. '_D600710H40.' _She typed in what she was told and heard the pressure release from the tightly sealed door. The moment it lifted, she entered and walked over to the woman that had been awaiting her visit. "_Remove your jacket my beautiful little officer._"

Maggie did as Kalyste wanted, letting the black leather jacket drop to the cement floor. The moment she was directly before the woman, the heat began to come to life where the bite was. Sawyer threw her head back, her body arching some by the intimate mark. She fell to her knees, eyes swimming in browns and coppers. Her thoughts became exactly what Kalyste wished. With eyes rolled back partnered with her heavier breaths, Sawyer felt one hand slide along her shoulder, nails drug up to the side of her neck and she surrendered to who had tamed her by one single drop taken when she was bitten.

Kalyste had complete control over the beautiful little human after doing what she hadn't with the other three. One drink, her mark..._her willing and wanton..thrall.._

The hot stroke of her tongue, aroused every single nerve in her shivering overheated body. The velvet rub of her lips had Maggie wrecked already. Before she could blink, their positions were exchanged. One hand pushed her back further, that same hand dragging up and pressing against her throat. Sawyer swallowed down what she knew was coming, undone by what this beautiful creature could entice in her. Then nails were scraping along her jean clad knee, dragging upward then inward, bringing heavier breaths from her. Then, one swipe of those sharp nails along where her bite was, left Maggie in a haze under Kalyste's power.

"_Pleaaase..more.._" She was practically begging to be bitten again, unable to think of anything else. No blue remaining in her possessive, captivating hues, leaving the detective in the fires of wanton need. A nail pressed against the marks and Maggie spasmed, arching with a long unbridled moan.

"_Perfect. Give me more of those wonderful sounds. So thirsty, aren't you?_" One nod and Kalyste's pleasures were met. She removed the hand from where it rested over Sawyer's throat, slipping her fingers inside her left boot and took out two small vials. "_Too simple to drag the guard dogs in here, foolish human pets. But you...mmmm..here my little Margarita. Enjoy...then return. Until then.._" She swiped her nail, striking her power right in the perfect spot and when the detective bucked up off the bunk, Kalyste attacked the mark once more. Her victim elicited all the devious rewarding noises, as she drank enough her fill. With her fangs inside, she gave surge after surge of her wicked abilities that she had stolen from others.

Maggie felt like she had been swallowed up by the fires of rich preamble, slowly fading from blood loss and absorption of her own energy. Darkness seized her and when she fell over, Kalyste caught her easily. "_You will return to me. The next time you come...I will be free.._" She threw her head back laughing at her simple ominous victory. The detective's body would leave here, with no memory of the visit. Her dreams belonged to Kalyste and she would command the next step of her sweet plans. _Soon...she would rise again and this time...no one would strike her down.._

* * *

"_This...is insane. He HAD this shit all along?_" Alex was floored at what she was looking at. Lena wasn't kidding when she had informed the agent of the vast information she held in her hands, all from a single flash drive. She wasn't the only one. Kara was having a difficult time comprehending what was before her widened eyes. To learn, that Lex had detailed records of kryptonian bloodlines, prospects and even the matrix system brought shutters through her body.

"Where do you want to start?" Danvers pointed to the monitor, requesting the fourth file. The CEO obliged the agent, clicking on that particular one. "_Oh my god.._"

"_It's...Kalyste's.._" Kara stood from the couch, walking toward the monitor in a state of pure shock. "_That lunarin land._" She had been taught _some _of the other planet's moons, but _this _was more than she had ever known. The woman who had brought upon such wreckage, was born of two homes. Her mother, a kryptonian and of a noble heritage. Her father, a soldier and mercenary for hire. Two lineages, two different course of unimaginable power. She received the kryptonian power through the yellow sun. She recharged her daemvyr cells by the light of the moon. One eclipse and she could harness the ability to destroy a single planet in one fell swoop.

"_Kar?_" Alex noticed the trembles along her sister's body, her own concerns bringing Lena's own eyes on her lover. "_Kar?_" She tried again, rising from the chair she had been residing in through their lengthy conversation. A few steps toward the blonde, with the Luthor mirroring her movements, had Danvers reaching out to take one of Kara's shaky hands. "_Sis._"

"I _need _to talk to her." Kara finally spoke. Both women released a growl, warranting their distaste for the idea of letting Supergirl talk to that evil bitch. Lena had just took one of her girlfriend's hands, when the kryptonian dashed away from both of them.

"_KARA?!_" The yelled out, but the woman had already took to the skies. Both women ran through the open balcony door, stopping when their eyes caught the streak of red and blue.

"_Shit.._" Alex pulled out her phone, looking at Lena and placing it on speaker, awaiting the main security officer in charge. "Richard, it's Alex."

"_Agent Danvers! Good to hear from you. Are you calling to talk to your detective gorgeous?_" Both Danvers and Luthor's eyes widened. The agent remained calm and collected.

"Don't hit on my future wife Richie. _Sure. _Is she in ear shot?"

"_She's in B2, interrogating the hell out of that little bitch that deserves it for her snappy words at my guards._ _She has a radio though. Want me to dial you in?_"

"_Could you? _I've got my com in."

"_Oh perfect! I can just punch in your number. Not knocking around anymore recruits are you? You gotta stop dropping everyone on their ass Danvers. I don't need a reminder with the groans I hear from the newer boys you send out here to me. Here you go. Have a good day Alex._"

"_What is she.._" Lena was cut off by heavy breathing on the other end. Then the voice came on..

"_So delicious you are. I will enjoy...more than this sweet spot on you Margarita. Soon...I will have your writhing desperate body, craving for me to drink you down completely. Return to them now. Goooood girl. Hmm hmmm hmmmm..such an obedient pet you are._"

Neither of them could say anything, afraid of putting the detective in anymore danger, but wanting to just scream out and break the hold that the bitch had on Sawyer. "_Your jacket my sweet little officer. Now...go. I'll have you return soon. Enjoy hmm hmm...enjoy the gifts in your pocket._"

"_Ohhh...Kalyste...ohhh more...pleeeease..more.._"

"_Do you wish me to taste you somewhere else little officer? No. Go._" Alex's anger had bubbled over, rage emulating from every part of her body. She clenched her jaw tightly, with hands closed just as tight. With white knuckles and orbs of fury showing, Danvers looked into the CEO's eyes. Lena's gaze held just as much rage.

The agent motioned for Lena to give her the woman's phone. Once it was handed to her, Alex typed in the codes and hit talk as she muted her end on her line.

"_That's Supergirl's direct com line. Warn her and tell her not to engage the bitch. Tell her to get Maggie and fly back here._" Lena nodded and stepped back inside. Alex remained on the balcony, unmuting her phone and adjusting her com. She waited and listened for when her fiance was clear of the spot checks.

"_Did you give her hell Sawyer?_"

"_Plenty. Say hi to your daughter for me kay?_" Alex heard the tremble in her love's heavy breaths. "_Damn! I forgot to pick up the creamer Danvers likes. I'll have to drop by there on my way back._ _What the..Supergirl! Supergirl, what are you.._"

"_I have been told to bring the detective back with me Agent Rodgers. You have a good day. C'mon Maggie. I know you were driven over here. Sorry Maggie...I know you hate flying. Alex..I'm bringing her back. Let Lena know._" Alex listened to the screams and slur of profanity thrown at her sister. Lena came back over to the door just as the agent walked inside.

"I let her know."

"She's on her way with her." Both were grateful they had been able to relay the message to Supergirl. Maggie was in Kara's arms and safe..._they hoped.._

* * *

She was used to the screams of those she helped, praises and shouts for saving them from perils. _Maggie on the other hand.._

"_FUCKING SUPERGIRL! I AM GONNA HAVE DANVERS STRIP YOU OF ALL YOUR BLOODY POTSTICKER ORDERS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL DISCONNECT YOUR FRIDGE AND HAVE IT TAKEN AWAY BY KEVIN AND DAVID AT THE PRECINCT! I'M NEVER BRINGING OVER ICE CREAM AGAIN! YOU'RE BANNED! DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALEX IS GONNA BLOCK ALL YOUR TAKE OUT ORDER NUMBERS!_"

Kara did her best to ignore what was being blasted into her ear, but the threat of no potstickers and ice cream had her bottom lip quivering. Sure, she was dressed at the city's hero and bringing the detective back to safe arms. Yet, Kara was terrified that Maggie would make good on her threats.

Alex and Lena watched both women fly into the living room, as Luthor ran and shut the slide door and Danvers rushed over and engulfed Sawyer in the tightest hug possible.

"Little Danvers is _banned _from potstickers and her favorite frozen treats for _three months.._" The agent ignored the grumbles, cupped her fiance's face and lunged in kissing her soundly. The detective instantly melted, returning the kiss then slowly breaking it. "Are you okay? She wouldn't tell me why she was fucking _flying _me back." Maggie glared at the blonde, until she saw Kara and Lena approach them. Alex lead her over to the couch and instantly, Sawyer could tell something was wrong. She stayed on her feet. "What's going on?"

"Detective, what were you doing at that base?" She raised one of her eyebrows, confused at why Kara would be asking that in her more Superhero tone. "_Maggie..the base with.._" Sawyer's eyes widened and as her hands clenched to the sides of Danver's belt. "_The base...with Kalyste._"

"I would _never _go to that fucking base Little Danvers." Maggie growled at her little sister. _The nerve.._

"You were there Maggie. I came and got you from there. I need you to trust us and let Lena take a look at your leg. _Okay?_" Kara came closer, preparing to act if Maggie tried to run. "_Maggie...trust me._" Instead, Sawyer screamed out and all three women covered their ears to protect them from how loud it was. Unable to focus, Kara stepped forward, clenching her jaw to try to channel some form of control to her hearing. Her eardrums were practically burning and she accidentally knocked Lena down when her elbow met the woman's head.

Sawyer saw what Supergirl had done, warranting a sudden anger from her. '_Weaken the threat to you.' _Maggie's eyes flickered with shades of copper in her browns and Kara's cerulean sky blues shivered in shock. Before anyone could move, the detective grabbed the agent's alien gun and aimed it at the kryptonian. Maggie didn't hear Alex or Lena scream _no _as she fired at Supergirl who couldn't shield herself with how close of proximity they were to each other. Kara felt the force of the blast and _knew _the weapon had been flicked to the second setting. Her body was shot back, crashing into the cabinets in the kitchen as the impact destroyed them entirely. The blonde collapsed to the floor left motionless, with the detective gasping then looking at what was in her hand.

"_KARA!_" Maggie quickly dropped the gun and ran toward the unconscious hero. "_No..no no. Kara. No...Little Danvers..no..what have I..Kara.._" She noticed Alex and Lena beside her, with the agent checking for a pulse nervously. She found one and breathed a sigh of relief. "_What have I done.._" Sawyer fell back some, hands over her lower face, eyes shaking from both shock and guilt.

"_Kar..talk to me sis._" Alex carefully rolled Kara onto her back, then felt her heart practically stop beating. The _S _on Supergirl's costume, the _House of El _shield, was completely torn and tarnished. The agent looked from her gun to her sister. "_How did.._" Danvers snatched it off the floor then looked at the side and dropped the gun quickly. Three runes had been carved into a spot above the grip handle. She recognized them _immediately._ "_Damn her.._"

"_Kara? Darling..talk to me Kara. C'mon Supergirl. Alex? What is it?_" Lena asked frantically.

"_It says…'you were warned.' Dammit.._" Alex told them, pointing to the markings on her favorite gun. _Now they knew...Kalyste wasn't done with them yet.._

* * *

Sawyer sat in the chair, outside the exam room. Her elbows were on her knees, her head in her hands. She _shot _Little Danvers. She _shot _her little sister. All because, she had been careless. If she had known how fucked up that bitch had twisted her around like some pathetic wind up doll, Maggie would have requested to be put in cuffs and thrown in a cell. _Now.._Kara was having the crest on her suit, removed from her insides. The blast had opened her chest up, pieces of the costume had wrapped around things.

Alex had told Susan to go have the gun examined. The fact that she didn't care, if she lost her favorite gun, spoke volumes to the seriousness of the situation. The detective looked up as her fiance, Vasquez and two other agents approached. Maggie stood immediately and held out her arms.

"Cuff me." She told her love, but her bad ass shook her head. Alex nodded to Susan and suddenly something was slapped around Sawyer's forearm. "_What the.._" A small jolt of electricity shot through her arm, nearly sending Maggie to her knees. Her fiance was there to help her steady. "_What is.._"

"It reacts to specific brain waves, through your nervous system. It will help you realized when you are being _fucked with._ J'onn had another telepath, who works at one of our other sites, create this for you. I also have _this _for you." Alex handed Maggie what looked like a two finger ring. The moment you feel your thoughts clouding up, your own nerves will twitch from it. It's been proven, over and over, that our bodily responses directly correlate with our muscles and nerves. This will help." She looked over at Susan and nodded. Both agents walked off with her.

Danvers knew that Sawyer was about to begin with a slew of apologies, putting two fingers over the detective's lips. "_No. _You weren't aware of what you were doing. _Uh uh uh. _Let me talk. Okay?" Maggie squeezed Alex's hand as the agent continued. "You weren't conscious of your actions. Kara came to once and told me to tell you '_don't let Maggie feel guilty. I would have rather taken what I did, then have her taken by Kalyste.' _She loves you and she knows you love her. This isn't on you. You and me, are gonna work through the same thing I did before. When your cravings hit.._and they will.._I'll be here. You were there for me, it's _my turn._"

"How is she?" Maggie's concerns for Little Danvers, were first and foremost in her mind.

"She's resting under our newer lamps. You are gonna be alot more thirsty, _sooooo _I picked up those ridiculous gatorade flavors that take three safeway stores to find. You've got enough to survive a whole summer of scorching heat, at our place. I've had our place scanned for bugs and anything else that could be dangerous. They found..._these._" Alex pulled out the slip of paper from her back pocket and handed it to her love. "_All...daemvyr drugs._ I had the Director get in touch with a few of his contacts. We _both _were drugged by that bitch, _long _before, we even knew she had Kara."

"Where did they find this shit?" Now, Sawyer was more than worried. _She was terrified.._

"Under our bed, two different drugs. Two in our shower drain. Traces in the two standalone fans we bought to beat the heat. She was fucking us up _majorly._"

"_What about...Kara's pla.._"

"Her shower wash, her vents and her clothes in the closet. It's as if it was sprayed all over them. _Fucking bitch._" Alex felt Maggie squeeze both her hands, bringing them up to her face and kissing her knuckles. "_I...hate her Mags._"

"I know. Where's Little Luthor?"

"Working on something to make us _all immune _to what that monster drugged us with. She somehow got a leaf from something she found when snooping around Kalyste's place. Your hands are shaking." Alex noticed the trembles in her fiance's hands. "Cravings?" Maggie shivered nodding, putting her head back. "_Breathe with me Mags._" The agent tried something on the detective, that she had always done with Kara. She took one of Sawyer's hands and placed it on her chest. The moment she did, the woman brought her head down and looked her directly in the eye. "_Match yours with mine._"

"_How is she?_" Both women noticed Lena rushing over. "_Is she.._"

"She's under the lamps you made. Thanks for going through the exam. _Both of you._ By the way, _deeeear.._how the hell did you cut yourself with your shaving razor so bad?" Maggie laughed and rubbed her face, embarrassed about that.

"Used the wrong one. _I wonder why.._quit using mine Danvers." Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Anything to help her Alex. In the meantime..._here._" The Luthor handed them both a small bottle. "It's gonna taste like grandpa's feet, but it will do the trick." Sawyer didn't waste any time, uncorking the lid and tossing the mixture into her mouth. "_Three...two..one._"

"_UGH! Fuck...fuck that tastes nasty._ Damn Little Luthor. _Fuck that's gross._"

"_Ohhhh goody._" Danvers uncorked her own, sniffed it and made a disgusted face. She fired it back, like she was taking a shot at the bar. Quickly, Alex was cussing up a storm. Then Lena took out her own, showing them that they weren't alone. She drank it down, making a face too. Once all three bottles were empty and tossed in the trash, Lena pulled out a fourth.

"This one is triple the dose, adjusted for her kryptonian DNA. We can inject it directly into her IV." Alex smiled at the woman.

"_Thank you Lena._"

"I'd do _anything_ for her Alex. She's my whole world. _She's...everything._" Her words, the tone in them, spoke _volumes _to the agent. "In the meantime, you two go home. I'll stay here with her. J'onn already ok'd it." Lena side glanced at the couple. _Sleep...not kink._" They both smirked.

"No guarantees." Maggie chuckled. The three noticed Hamilton stepping out, with a smile and a thumbs up. "_Is she.._"

"Awake? Yes. She wants to speak with you first Maggie." Sawyer froze by the request. "She loves you." The detective nodded, giving a kiss to her fiance, then headed into the room. The moment she entered, the sunlamps radiated their warm and quite bright yellow glow. Still, she stepped around the massive dome cover and saw who resided on the bed. Kara was in a sports bra and shorts, allowing her as much solar radiation as possible. The moment that beautiful sky blues noticed her approach, Maggie found her movements halted.

"Hey Maggie." Kara smiled at her and Sawyer found herself smiling back. She put her arm out, hand open and fingers signaling for her hand. Maggie came closer and holding out her own hand, feeling the kryptonian grab it and slightly tug her over. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? _Ohhhhhh Little Danvers._So much like your sister, I swear. How are you?"

"I feel better. _Listen.._I'm okay Maggie. I know you and I know what you are thinking.."

"Are you a mind reader now?" Sawyer made humor of the conversation, knowing both needed it. Kara chuckled and Maggie smirked.

"No. I'm a fortune cookie. _Your endurance is better served with potsticker consumption._" The detective broke out in laughter, facepalming at the kryptonian's subtle hint.

"I'll get Little Luthor to hook you up. Get some rest okay?" Kara pulled her closer and before she knew it, her little sister was hugging her. Maggie returned that hug, pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "Food and rest."

"_Yes doctor._" The blonde said sarcastically. "_Leeeeeeee potstickers?_"

Maggie walked out laughing and shaking her head. She was about to say something to the CEO but Lena was already one step ahead, on the phone and ordering an insane amount of food. Sawyer made her way back over to her fiance and both wrapped their arms around one another.

"_Take care of my sis Little Luthor!_" Alex yelled as they walked away. Both could hear the growl.

"_Stop calling me that Alexandra!_" Danvers narrowed her eyes and the detective smacked her ass.

"Get her back later babe." Maggie smiled and heard the grumbling. "Remember she plays dirty."

"_That's okay...I'll steal her gourmet coffee maker here. Faaaaair game._" Sawyer laughed, as they headed out to go home for some _R & R._

* * *

Barely through the door, keys and bags even phones tossed in their place, the couple kissed with a hunger for one another rising more and more with the passionate embrace they shared. Alex used her foot to kick the door closed, her lips still on Maggie's, as she felt herself swung around with her back hitting the shut door. Her wrists were grabbed and slammed above her head and she moaned into her lover's mouth when the detective's knee pushed against her center. Danvers already knew what her body demanded, practically riding Sawyer's leg for it. Maggie's hands slid away from the agent's wrists and up, with their fingers intertwining. With a firm grip, she rolled her leg some and elicited sweet panted moans from her partner. Breaking the kiss, Maggie enjoyed watching what she did to the bad ass.

"_Ohhh..Mags...baby...please.._" Alex didn't give a shit how much she begged. Her fiance always made her feel _that _good. If anyone were to ask about Agent Danvers, when it came to this, they would announce that Alex was _always _the dominant in the relationship. _Right now though...fuck no. _Her haughty noises continued and somehow she got the better of Sawyer, whose back hit the kitchen counter and before either could adjust their footing, both had fell onto the floor. Alex's backside hit the rug, with Maggie over her and instantly their movements changed. The agent had her own leg up between the detective's and sweet sensual sounds had spilled out from those perfect lips. "_That's it Mags. Moan for me love._" Alex pushed her leg up and rocked it back and forth and with her movements, it was Sawyer who was riding.

"_Fuck Danvers...fuck..fuck..baby...ohh baby..strip your sexy ass agent._"

"_Mmmmm..hmmm hmmmm…mmmm.. SO damandive..you first._" Shirts were tugged off, bras were thrown different directions and they didn't give a shit as to where they had been tossed to. Both rolled onto their sides to shuffle out of their jeans, not remembering removing their boots or chucking them into the walls with hard thuds, the two of them snickering at the struggle to get their damn pants off. _Some things...shouldn't be THAT difficult to remove.._

What rested along their hips, below the belt essentially, were practically ripped right off and Maggie felt herself rolled onto her back shuttering at the heat that Alex was rising in her. Kisses were trailing from her neck, to each breast with flicks and taunting strokes of tongue only for one then the other to be released from lips with a loud pop. The kisses continued down her torso and Danvers slightly nipped at her toned abs and sides to make Sawyer jump and throw her head back, gripping the sides of the rug as best she could. "_Gonna make sure...mmmm...to tend to each little bit of you Mags.._"

The agent drug the bit of nails she had, down her detective's body and left one at one mound to play with and the other under Maggie where she gripped one ass cheek. She slid her tongue down below the waist, attending to the moisture she caused by the arousal she created. Alex brought her mouth over the sweet center of Sawyer's enjoying the taste that was _all _her fiance. Spending some time down there licking and sucking for further wanton moans from Maggie, she then moved her hand away from the breast she squeezed and used it to push her lover's legs apart.

"_Danvers...shit babe...ohhhh feels...fuck Ally.._" Her coherent words were few and far between, too busy with every heavy breath and desperate panted moan that Alex was forcing out her mouth. Maggie gripped to the rug and finally clenched one of their pairs of jeans, unsure which one she had in her hand. Then the agent's lips were on the marking on her inner thigh and suddenly moans were coming from Danvers, deeper and louder.

Sawyer's eyes flickered copper and swam with both browns and shades of what the detective had felt before. The cuff had been covered by a faint purple fog and the tiny box, which held the meters in it, was kept at the _perfect _setting as it fell off of Maggie's arm. Alex's own eyes filled with blends of merlot in darker browns, sinking into the power that struck like a wildfire burning through her already heated pleasure core. She couldn't stop the strokes of tongue along the markings, or her lips from sucking at the spot that Kalyste had created with her fangs. With the skin not broken, but radiating a rich power, Danver felt suddenly so tired as her body slumped the rest of the way to the floor between Sawyer's legs. The detective's own body was driven into a heavy slumber by such an intense drain of her energy. Each phone had sent off different messages to the CEO and kryptonian, ensuring no disturbances.

A wicked laughter filled their place, with a dark purple and black smoke rolling over the couple. It descended and covered both the agent and detective, with their breathing pores inhaling the sweet scent. Just when their bodies had been filled with enough of it, it left them as the windows and doors were locked, shades sliding closed. The glass was covered by the smoke, once done completely disappearing. When both awoke, they would go to her and have her transferred to a different base, with the agents Kalyste had already tainted by her power. _Two powerful soldiers and ONE sweet escape to freedom.._

* * *

She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at yet another test done. Immediately, the chuckle heard from the side, had her head turning that direction. Lena's green eyes met her cerulean sky blue ones. The smile the Luthor gave to her, had the kryptonian smiling even bigger. A blush began to show on Lena's face, with Kara looking at her like she hung the stars just for her.

Amelia noticed the interaction and quickly finished up the exam. She smiled herself and looked at the doorway where Susan was holding up two iced coffees. That was it. She was done at that.

"You're good to go Kara. Take it easy though. _Lena?_" The CEO looked at her straight faced. "Make _sure..._she rests up please." The woman nodded and Hamilton just shook her head as she made haste over and met Vasquez, who handed over her beverage. "_Bye you two._"

"That woman and her Starbucks." Kara said with a hint of sarcasm. "Can we leave now?"

"_Only _if you do as the doctor wants." Lena smirked. The blonde rolled her eyes again making the raven haired beauty laugh. "Let's go then." The kryptonian practically dove off the exam table and made her way out the door. "_I'm driving dear._" That stopped the pace of Zor-El's speed. "Thought so." She did have ways to get her girlfriend to tone down her practically unlimited energy. "Did you.._oh._" Lena threw her head back laughing harder. "Check your phone darling."

A few agents glanced their way when her words were heard. She noticed their confusion and smirks. She had a feeling some of them were betting on something to do with her and Kara. Regardless, both made their way to the garage as Kara checked her phone and rolled her eyes at the message. "They are.._busy. _Sleeping my ass." She knew _exactly _what they were up to, with the '_do not disturb' _cryptic text.

"What do you mean?" Kara was obviously confused by the message her sister sent. Lena glanced up at her in the elevator and quirked up an eyebrow. "_Leeee _what does Alex mean?"

"_They are...busy. Busy..doing.._" The kryptonian's whole face turned bright red as her jaw dropped with wide eyes. "_Far too innocent._" Kara huffed.

"_Nooooo. No...maybe._" Lena couldn't help but laugh at her. She glared at her girlfriend. They had walked out of the elevator and headed over to Lena's Lambo, with Kara looking all over at the beauty. "_Dare I ask, how much that car is?_"

"I'll get you one if you like." She told her and once again, her jaw dropped. "C'mon. We will get food on the way at one of your favorite restaurants." Kara was quick to jump in the car. Lena just shook her head and slid into the driver's seat. "Dinner first. Call the _sleepers _later."

"What are we gonna do after dinner?" Lena slid her tongue slowly over her lips. She had ideas, if Kara wanted to explore them. _One appetite first. Main course..later…_

* * *

Her head slightly moved, but it felt heavy just like the rest of her body. She breathed in what smelled like sweet then sex and with that realization, she forced her eyes open. Quickly, she noticed the bare leg, dragging her head up to a magnificent sight. Danvers did like the view, but _what was she doing face down on the rug in their place? _Instantly, her training kicked in. Alex pushed herself onto her hands and knees, seeing her fiance unconscious. She slid her body up more and heard a beautiful moan and then her name.

"_Daaaanvers.._" Alex was relieved to hear Maggie's voice. Worry still plagued her and she smelt something sweet in the air. Quickly she snatched up her own shirt and put it over her face, taking a deep breath before hand, then got up onto her unsteady feet. "_Al..ex?_" Sawyer opened her eyes and noticed what her love was doing. Danvers knelt down and secured the cuff around the detective's arm. Finally balanced enough, she ran to the hall closet. They always prepared for anything and everything, being of law enforcement and the DEO. Alex grabbed the two masks and the small tanks then rushed over to Maggie.

The agent held up a hand, signaling the detective to hold her breath. Sawyer nodded and took in one long breath, regulating the feeling when she held it. Danvers forced herself to take another deep breath and felt her head fog some. She shook it and returned to what she was doing. With skilled precision, Alex secured the hoses to the tanks and handed Maggie a mask. They both put them on at the same time and gasped when they felt the fresh air.

"_Wha happ.._" Maggie asked and pushed her body up, raising an eyebrow as she noticed them both naked. "_Wha?_"

"_My thou..t too. Druggg. Callin' hel..pp_." Alex tried to say through the mask. She ran to the bedroom with their walk in closet and snatched two pairs of jeans, two tanks, socks and shirts. The agent ran back over and tossed her fiance the clothes, who quickly got dressed. Alex followed suit, keeping her eyes around the room. Reaching into her side pocket of the crumpled jeans on floor, she twisted the device, pushed the two batteries in and when it lit up with a green light, she hit the panic button to alert the DEO.

"_U..se...ittt...ba..be._" Sawyer looked at Danvers with all the seriousness flickering in her eyes. Alex sighed and pulled out the pen from the back pocket of the pants she wore before. Maggie nodded and Alex put it to the side of her neck and pressed down quickly on the plunger. The detective gasped, her body spasmed and within seconds she was out like a light. The agent ran over to the side cabinet, hidden from anyone's eyes, slid it open and grabbed her spare gun. She made her way to the glass door and ripped the shades open, then dashed back over to her love's side, watching every door and window carefully. They hadn't closed the blinds and shades. _Danvers knew that._

Alex would get them back to the DEO, have Kara and Lena notified and picked up, then she was gonna call Maggie's ex. Added strength wouldn't hurt. The more help the better. One thing was for sure, when they were safe and clear.._to hell with her ethical code. Alex was gonna KILL this bitch.._

She knew how long the tanks would hold. They had _10 minutes _left of air. It was time to call in the big guns. Alex shot at the glass door and gasped when the first two rounds didn't take it out. She cursed at her stupidity, remembering how she had the DEO put in bulletproof and shatter proof glass for safe measures. But when she attempted to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She fired at the hinge and tried to pull it open again.

"_Wha the...fine. KA..RA! SUP..GIRLLLL!_" Alex pulled her mask off to scream out what she needed to. She knew, no matter what sick twisted force was at work here, _no one _could break what her and her sister had. Within moments, Supergirl had landed on the balcony. Their eyes met, then Danvers looked down at the tank. She had two minutes left. Alex kicked and punched at the glass and pointed up at the frame then slid her finger down. "_Ai...m...th...ere!_" Kara nodded and blew a gust of freeze breath right down the frame. She stopped and motioned for her sister to back up. That's when she saw the look on the agent's face. Alex pointed to the tank, as her body dropped to the floor.

"_ALEX!_" Kara released her heat vision where her sister had told her and after freezing it, it shattered under the intense temperature. One kick was all it took and she was inside. "_J'onn! Get to my sister's place! NOW!_" She knew her sister was breathing, but the detective's body was shaking heavily. Kara grabbed both of them and flew out to the balcony, ripping away the masks and getting them fresh air. She covered her own face, feeling suddenly faint. "_J'onn...hurr...y.._" Kara slid down the half wall, next to the agent and detective. Her eyes began to shut and she knew she was going to pass out.

"_Supergirl! What is...that smell.._"

"_Get...them..f...fir...first._" The martian reluctantly nodded, swiping up the couple and took off into the sky. The kryptonian knew what was happening, unaware of who approached. Her head dropped and her arms slumped to her sides. The woman chuckled and lifted the blonde's chin and brought her other hand along the side of her head. She ripped the com out of her ear and tossed it off the balcony. Two quick tears and the cape was off too.

"_Your little toy soldiers, are too easy to drain of their energy. You all made is sooo simple to break free. I wanted the two pretty dolls for my collection. This will be your fall from grace..Supergirl._" She ripped the side of the hero's suit, directly at the shoulder. "_I..own you now._" She lunged into the perfect spot between neck and shoulder and sunk her fangs into the impenetrable skin. Her blend that Kara had breathed in, was just enough to do its job. She purred and began to drink the sweet kryptonian essence, loving how addictive Zor-El tasted above and below.

Instantly, Kalyste felt the power of it. _TO HELL with the daemvyr code. _She knew the laws well, refusing to follow them. There had been folklore that was meant to frighten the ones of her nocturnal kind. As a child, she was told that if a daemvyr did this to a kryptonian or daxamite, the mixture of bloods could be fatal to those of her father's blood. The two life forces couldn't survive together indefinitely. For one, their cells were absorbed by the moon and the other by the light of the sun. Without what they needed to survive, they would wither away. _They were wrong. _She was both kryptonian and daemvyr and it was proof of what her parents had shared. Kalyste smiled and drank greedily, clutching to Kara's helpless unconscious body. She wouldn't kill her, but _ohhhhhhh she'd break her. One kryptonian pet made..permanently.._

She smiled and listened for the martian, knowing he was close. "_You're mine Daughter of Rao.._" Kalyste purred and quickly took off, before she could be spotted by the incoming alien.

"_Supergirl? No..oh no. Hang on Kara. Hang on Kara Zor-El.._" J'onn once more took to the skies, informing the DEO agents listening that he would need a medical team ready for the kryptonian. He had been frantic about one of his daughters and who he viewed as another. They even were Kara's first priority. Now, J'onn had came down to find Supergirl unconscious and worse, _bitten._ He didn't know how, barking through the com for a team of agents to head over to the out of city base. Alex and Maggie were still unconscious. Lena was being brought to the DEO as they spoke. Kara had _once again _been attacked. _Four daughters. One evil.._

* * *

Agent Vasquez and Doctor Hamilton, with several medics and armed agents, carefully kept an eye out on Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer. Lena had been working around the clock on formulas to try to counteract what all three women had been dosed with. She had known, the moment that Kara had flew out her balcony window, that what had occured was bad. Her girlfriend had a look of absolute panic, spoke her sister's name and changed into her suit. Now that beautiful angel that had rescued her from a greater darkness, was trapped in her own.

She suddenly heard a slur of profanities and knew the couple was awake. Lena came in and handed Amelia two corked test tubes. Hamilton took them.

"They are stronger, but this should get the rest out of their systems." When the CEO turned to both the detective and agent that were sitting up, both women held out their arms. "_Wha.._"

"_Do it._" Alex spoke firmly.

"_Inject us._" Maggie told them. "We've already told the agents to cuff us."

"We've demanded them too. I feel better knowing we can't hurt anyone."

"_Please.._" Sawyer begged with sheer pain in her brown eyes. They shivered by the guilt she felt. "_Please...take away her control.._" Tears ran down her face and she dropped her cuffed hands into her lap, leaning forward. "_Don't let her take me again... She took..took Danvers from me..again._"

"_Maggie._" Alex hated to see the love of her life in this much agony. She decided to shut her eyes and reach out. She put her head down and rocked herself, telling Amelia to inject her. '_Kalyste..let Maggie go.' _Danvers opened her eyes and told Hamilton again. "_Do it. Get us off this shit._" Alex watched the doctor and knew she was calculating ratios of chances of success. '_Mmmmm...Alexandra. THIS is quite a surprise. Did you enjoy the rush of wanton lust for your beautiful little detective? Would you like me to release her back to you? What would you give to me? I already have...what I wanted from you. You two were wonderfully delicious Alexandra. I see why you chose her for your bed fellow.' _The agent now wished for a wood chipper. She was going to throw the bitch in while she kicked and screamed.

"_Please doc...please..free me from this shit!_" Maggie was sobbing and fighting not to completely break in front of everyone. "_Just fucking do it Hamilton. Please.._" Alex was witnessing what was destroying her fiance. She turned and looked Amelia straight in the eyes.

"_I will risk it. We both will._" Danvers then flicked her gaze to the Luthor. "_Do it._"

"_Okay. _I need you both to lay back. What's going into you will make you feel as if you've had a massive spike of adrenaline. Susan is gonna have you guys buckled at the wrists and ankles. We will need to regulate your oxygen levels to a certain percentage. You will get _really cold _then _really...REALLY hot. _Not so much you feel a burn but it might make you think you have been locked in a sauna. There will be some pain, not going to lie to you. You have four different herbal drugs in you. You have two that are off world. What was given to you by that bitch before is _child's play _to what she drugged you with this time."

"_Little Danvers?_" Maggie put her head up, noticing the look on Lena's face. "_What happened?_"

"_She..she got us out. I remember that...she was...was sitting by me. I looked up. Saw stars._" Alex recalled. "_The air was...oh god. Kara.._" She needed to know what was going on. "_What..happened..to MY sister!_"

"I'm going to have you both moved into the room beside hers _You.._you can't be in the same room as her. I need you to understand that." Amelia told them and both women shook their heads and shook their cuffed wrists. "You won't be able to get in there or to her." They shook their wrists harder. "_You will be restrained. I promise._"

"_Danvers._" Alex turned her head with their eyes locked. Maggie nodded and she turned back and did the same.

"_We'll do it. Just tell me, tell us, what happened._"

"We will get you two moved and I _promise _I'll tell you Alex." Susan assured her friend. She knew, the moment she informed the couple, Danvers would explode. "_I promise._" Vasquez would keep it, waving the agents over. "Wait to inject them." Once both women were cleared to stand, they slipped off the beds and followed to where the two men lead them. Everyone froze when Lena heard Kara's animalistic roar. Regardless of the cuffs, both women ran after the CEO, agents following behind.

"_K...Kar..a.._" Her eyes shivered, in disbelief at what she was seeing. Alex and Maggie were in just as much shock. She brought hands up to her mouth to muffle the noises threatening to break loose.

"_FUCKING LET..ME..GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY FUCKING BARE HANDS! LET ME GO! __**KHUHP TU CHAI RRIP!**_"

Kara was thrashing and fighting the kryptonite belt restraints. The three of them could see four snapped and in pieces on the floor. There was pure insane rage on her face. She snarled and slapped her head to the side, facing them and growling. Her normal blue eyes were filled with blood red storms and purple veins ripping through them and along the rest of her face and neck. They began to glow and the kryptonian roared at them. She continued to curse in both languages. Four agents ran in, holding their bigger kryptonite rifles. "_**KHUHP TU PAHDH RRIP ENAI OSH DHEHRAOGHEHD KI DANVERS!**_" Kara looked directly at the agent, eyes beginning to glow purple.

Alex watched the distaste and hate in her little sister's face. She felt her own heart shattering. She couldn't fight against the panic attack beginning. For the first time, since the little girl from another world had entered her home and then their unbreakable bond began, she was _terrified _of Kara. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, the hyperventilation hitting like a freight train. Maggie and Lena knelt down and the agents quickly undid the cuffs on both women. They dragged the anxiety stricken Danvers away from the doorway and the minute they did Alex started wailing in pure agony. There was no more agent in her. The woman in their arms was utterly broken.

Lena looked away, shutting her eyes when she heard the guns go off with the electrical charged rounds coated in kryptonite meeting Kara's body. The once proud Supergirl screamed as loud as she could and her cries of torturous pain slowly died down. From howls, to whimpers and finally fractured words of apology, brought Kara into a forced unconsciousness.

The three women holding onto each other, like a lifeline, sat on the floor sobbing even as their heads were filled by the sinister laughter of one true devil. The words that ended their hope were spoken through venomous dark intention. '_Supergirl is gone from this world. Your loss, MY claim. Kara Zor-El...belongs to me. __**Zhed Nahn Khuhtiv Ehnahv.**_ _Your last light..is gone..'_


	5. Chapter 5

The four agents lay down their guns on the table. Four more walk over and inspect them. Two scan the shooters, clearing them to take off their uniforms in the stall showers and discard them in the hazmat cans by each door. One agent goes to each gun and disassembles the four of them, laying out the pieces. No one had wanted to see it, hear it or do it. Four agents feel nothing but incredible guilt for what they had been ordered to do..._by their own Director._

The two women had been brought back to where they were before. One struggled when the serum was pumped through her veins, screamed and thrashed in her restraints. One had been numb to it all, no fight left in her. The detective had cursed and kicked. The agent lay there and took what came with what went through her body.

Lena and Lucy sat in chairs by both women. Lane couldn't speak, Luthor could barely breathe without an onslaught of anxiety. Maggie and Alex were okay for the restraints to come off, then informed of the news that tore the four of them in two and one in so many pieces there was a chance she would never be complete again.

"Supergirl has been placed in the training room you and her usually spar in. The kryptonite emitters are at thirty-five and the Director has ordered the red sun lamps to remain on until he allows them to be shut off. J'onn and you have the only keys. She has cuffs on." Susan told them immediately hearing growls and noises of anger. "He has okayed you to see her if you wish."

"_Move Vasquez._" Alex warned, pushing her out of the way with the other three following. She stormed out of the med bay and down toward the training rooms, gasping with what she saw. Before either of them could catch up, Danvers ran at Vasquez and punched her friend. Susan went down and Alex grabbed her before she could stand up. "_How DARE you people USE THIS!_"

"_Alex? Ale..x..what the.._" Lucy's eyes widened at what she saw. Where the room had once had a pair of automatic sliding doors, a single, large, clear one had taken its place. She reached up, touching what looked like glass and felt a charge. "_This is.._"

"_Bullet proof, shatter proof….kryptonite filled panels?! HOW DARE YOU!_" Alex yelled and slammed Susan against the wall. Agents were running over, until her head slapped to the right and her eyes filled with fury. She shoved the woman aside and went to the panel box. "_Lucy?_"

"Yeah Danvers?" Alex tossed her friend the gun she had taken from Vasquez' holster.

"_ANYONE comes to unlock this...shoot them._" The Major swallowed hard and nodded. "_Mags...keep my gun._" The detective was handed the agent's favorite weapon.

"_Be careful._" Maggie told her. "_Bring Little Danvers back to us._" Alex nodded and looked at Lena.

"_I will._" She slid the control box open and punched in the codes she already knew. The moment they were entered, the clear panel slipped into the wall to the side. Danvers stepped through and gasped at what she saw. The moment the door had slid shut and sealed up, Alex was ready to murder someone. Her sister had been stipped down to a DEO set of sweatpants and a tank. She was barefoot with her hands cuffed behind her. The restraints were thick and attached to a chain that was secured to the floor. She was on her knees with her head down. Red light filled the room with strips of green lights from the emitters. Alex could see the perspiration on the blonde's skin. "_Kar.._"

She flung her head up with her eyes glowing blood fires and purple. Her veins were nearly the same color. The warm smile had been replaced with fire and fury mixed with hate and disdain, just like before. "_K...Kara?_" The rage slipped away as a smug grin slipped along her lips.

"So _youuuuur _the agent that had me chained down like an animal? _Pathetic._" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Come to..._teach me how to...bark._ I _promise _my burn is worse than my bite." Danvers shook what was said away and ran over to her sister, unlocking the wrist shackles just as everyone was yelling at her to stop what she was doing. The moment they fell to the floor, a hand snatched her by the throat forcing a hard gasp from her. "_Stupid stupid human._" She felt her feet leave the ground and forced her head down to look into eyes of what she knew to be completely evil. "Tell me agent.._does this burn?_" Alex tried to force the hand away from her throat just as it tightened some.

"_Tell me...Alexandra.._" The hand that had been around her neck threw her aside as she hit the floor hard. Eyes of rich power looked up at the group trying to get into the room. "_Uh uh. _The martian is in a cage of my choosing. The kryptonian is a vessel for me if I choose it. My power flows through her body. Your little lamps..._I am immune to._ Try to get in here and dearest Alexandra will be the consequence for your actions."

"_Kara? Sis?_" Alex's face shifted from shock to hope, when glowing orbs of ominous power receded and revealed beautiful blues. "_Kar.._" She watched a hand reach down and she accepted it smiling. "Are you o.." She was backhanded as her body was practically thrown to the side. When she dropped, everything hurt.

"I don't like being leashed agent." Kara told her, walking over and grabbing Alex by the wrist to drag her into the center of the room. She lifted her off the floor for a moment then let her go as the agent fell forward onto her hands and knees. "I want you to have _just enough line...to suffer_." She stretched the chain some then dropped it by one of Alex's hands. "_Want to know...what it's like?_" Instead of hands behind the back, she secured them in the front and crushed the locks that would allow them to be opened. "Your light bright show doesn't work much in your favor."

"_Kar...__**El..Maya..**_" Alex felt when she was backhanded again, knowing that it wasn't with her sister's kryptonian strength. It was with a _human's._

"_Empty words for empty remains. _They are empty from her thoughts, as are you. I drank your pretty badge. I drank from this beautiful creature. I haven't drank from the raven haired intellect or from you..._yet. How does it feel...to LOSE your one light left? Does it hurt?_"

"_Kar...sorry.._" Alex forced herself onto her side, with the little chain length she had to work with, then kicked the back of her sister's knees and the kryptonian dropped. She twisted her body and brought the chain around her neck. "_**Kara Zor-El Rrip Nahn Khuhtov Aoe Khuhtov Shahrrehth. **__Do you hear me?_" She yanked the chain tighter and watched her hero struggle to get free as she lifted them up some until Zor-El was on her knees, with Danvers behind her. "_You are MY sister! You are MY HOPE!_" Alex used one hand to keep the chains tight and reached to the side of Kara's neck and searched for the pressure point.

Kara felt her vision come back to her and fought to breathe. She looked up and saw the ceiling bathed in red sun light. She flicked her eyes to the left and noticed the green glow. Quickly she fought what was choking her. A hand was on her neck, searching for something and without a doubt, she knew what it was. Whoever had her in this locked state was aware of what to look for to knock her out. Her eyes landed on a glowing fogged green wall, sending her into survival mode. She remembered what her sister once told her.

"_You are relying on your strength, without technique. When you are facing a superior opponent, you need to use THEIR STRENGTH against them!_" Kara knew _that's _what was called for here. She focused on the hand that was at the side of her neck and grabbed it. She quit breathing and slipped to the side quickly. One turn the right way and she no longer had the chain around her neck, she had it around her attacker's neck. Her anger gripped hold and she began to tighten the links.

"_No one...tries to...ALEX!_" Her hands shook and instantly she let go to scoot back and away from her sister. Kara heard the harsh coughs then watched the agent untwist what was around her neck. She noticed what was bound to Alex's wrists and scrambled over to rip them off. "_No..no no. I'm sorry...Rao I'm sorry._" Kara tried to rip them off and knew without her powers she wouldn't be able to. "_Al...ex...Kal...yste.._"

"_RELEASE HER!_" Alex screamed up at the ceiling, looking around as she heard the laughter. That's when she noticed it coming from Kara.

"_How did it feel?_ Did you see the _pain _in her eyes when she realized she was responsible for that? I told you Alexandra. _I warned you._" She knew that Kalyste held all the cards, unsure of how to stop the bitch from taking her little sister from her. "Do you want her free?"

"_Yes._"

"_Prove it._ Come to where I know you remember." '_You will get out of this room and tell everyone you want a few minutes to yourself. Go to your bike. I will be waiting.' _"Do we have a deal?" Alex moved as close as she could and reached up with the chain length she still had, surprised when Kara knelt down.

"_Let me hug her Kalyste._" Two tugs and what was around her wrists was tossed away, by Kalyste's power. She felt the kryptonian's arms around her, knowing when it was in fact her sister back in her own body, as she held a pen in her hand she had waited to get to from her back pocket. "_Kalyste?_" Alex stabbed the tainted hero in the side of her neck to which Kara's howl erupted from her lips. The agent growled out and grabbed her sister by the front of her tank. "_NO ONE TAKES MY SISTER FROM ME!_"

Alex fell beside Kara who was struggling to fight what was knocking her out. They both lay on their sides. "_You're safe now sis._" She reached up, with sore wrists and softly touched the side of her face. "_You're safe now. Sleep. Sleep __**Aoe.**_" It was a risk she had to take and once Alex knew Kara was out cold she began to cry. "_Kryptonite Emitters off! Kryptonite vents off! A dash S dash T dash R dash A. Unlock Code four seven nine two two._" It hadn't taken a genius to know J'onn wouldn't leave her helpless to aid her sister in case of an emergency. The panel slid open and agents rushed in. "_Get these OFF me! DON'T touch her.._"

Other agents, even Vasquez, knew not to piss Danvers off any further. Alex didn't sit up, she lay there and held Kara's hands. "Keep agents at the doors. Only they are allowed in here unless I give the okay for Amelia to come in. Lena is to have full access to anything she needs. The serum will take some time. Tell Hamilton to bring my medical kit and have food and drinks ready for my sister once she wakes. I need a drip IV line and five bags of fluids. Have everything put on a gurney and Lucy will take it from there. _No one touches her again._"

Lena fell down beside the Danvers sisters, sliding behind her girlfriend as Maggie lay behind her fiance. "It was _quadruple _the dose. _Right?_"

"_Yes._" Lena wrapped her arms a little tighter around her love's waist. "I had to increase it _due...due to...your calculations._"

"It's better everyone else thinks it's three. _Especially _Amelia. She would kick our ass if she knew it was four times the strength. _You heard her right?_" Alex heard something dropped by her head. "_What is.._" She lifted her head some as did Maggie. Lena nodded.

"_Immunity._" She simply stated. "_What I gave you to give to her, was four times the dose AND the key._ Only what I know on and in _my body _can undo what this does for us. I _suggest _you keep _that bitch_ clear of me. Only the three of us know this. No one else will know. I have four monitor bracelets at my lab below L-Corp. _We can't tell Lucy. _J'onn was found unconscious in a cell at another DEO site. _I'm a Luthor. I'm ALWAYS prepared. _She wants to play? _Let MY game begin.._"

* * *

"_I'm getting fucking SICK of my little sister in there._" Alex practically snarled while having her neck and wrists looked at. She knew the marks were there from how hard the links on the chain were pressed into her skin. She knew how deeply the thick cuffs of metal had dug into her arms by how tightly they had been crunched in. Danvers figured she would bruise, but it would be nothing compared to the bruises her sister's heart would endure when she knows her hands did it. Alex didn't blame her. She blamed Kalyste.

"_Little Danvers._" Maggie sat with her fiance, squeezing her hand and grateful that her love wasn't lying on a slab in a box right now. She knew the risk the bad ass had taken, aware of how stupid it was. It could have _killed her. _When Sawyer really thought about it, she would have done the same to save Kara, her soon to be wife and even Little Luthor.

"_Sorry Susan._" Alex looked over, just as Vasquez was approaching holding an ice pack on her face. "Didn't mean to hit you _that hard._" Maggie and Lena looked at both agents.

"I'll live." She grumbled. "How is she doing?" Danvers sighed and shook her head.

"Not good. They had to sedate her twice. _She...she was wailing Suz._" Alex clenched her fists with head down, as she fought not to cry. "_She wouldn't stop crying until Hamilton knocked her out and even then...it didn't stop the tears._" She felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. "_I'm scared Susan._"

"She is the toughest out of _all _of us. No agent feels good about having to do what they did. The four that shot her have requested time off and went straight to our DEO shrink. Two have puked. They _hated _doing that. They're sorry Alex." Danvers nodded. "Anything you need."

"I appreciate that and tell the four horseman I know they care about her. Tell them I'm sorry they were put in that situation. I'll be taking it up with J'onn. _Trust me._"

They all heard someone clear their throat, turning heads at the same time. Alex felt her blood begin to boil. Lucy and Susan grit their teeth as they stood beside her.

"Protocols. It was done after the situation with Astra and Non. You have to understand.." Danvers had drawn her alien gun as Lane and Vasquez drew their own. "I _suggest.._"

"_Don't..you..FUCKING DARE! _Preach your shit all you want. You nearly got _my sister killed. ME killed!_" Alex took her DEO badge and tossed it at his face when he came close enough, still holding her gun easily. "Care to _test _Lena's new editions to my weapon? _I...QUIT._" Gasps were heard all around her. Then Lucy and Susan threw their own down. The dozen agents around them in the hall, waiting to see how Supergirl was doing, dropped their guns and badges.

"_Fine. _Supergirl will be disbarred from the DEO. None of you are allowed on the premises anymore. Get your things and _get out._" Hamilton came out and noticed guns and badges on the floor, looked to the Director then Danvers.

"She needs yellow sun lamp.."

"_I will be taking Supergirl with me. _I have my own lab and Alex Danvers has a medical background and is responsible for the invention of the lamps. You will be either destroying them or I will happily notify the local branch _I know _to have them destroyed." Lena stepped forward then looked at Amelia. "Is she well enough to be transported?"

"_Technically..yes._"

"I will be taking the..._ten...thirteen..fourteen agents with me. _Alexandra Danvers, Lucy Lane, Maggie Sawyer, Susan Vasquez and your fourteen quits are _mine _to employe. By the way…" She walked right up to the man, not in any way intimidated by his size, looked him up and down then met his hard gaze. "_I pay..TRIPLE what you pay them. _Play your fucking _high and mighty _games with the rest of your staff." Lena turned around and walked away from him. When she got to Alex, she put her hand over her gun. "_This is yours._" The Luthor then met Amelia's gaze. "_Your choice._" Hamilton smirked and tossed down her own badge. "Let's get Supergirl out of here."

"_Yes Miss Luthor._" She waved a few agents over.

"OH..._J'onn?_ I will send you a check for the gurney and anything we need to transport her. _Have a nice day._"

Maggie looked at Alex and Susan looked at Lucy. All four of them smirked. DEO's loss.._their gain.._

* * *

The Luthor hadn't been joking, when they arrived at her underground lab and for that matter her building in general. Alex had practically jaw dropped when she saw the equipment that Lena had possession of. Amelia, even though tending to Supergirl, was drooling at all the medical toys. They had everything they needed and more, to assist Kara in any way possible.

"You can place her in that room. The walls aren't black, I assure you." She flipped a switch and the entire room was bathed in yellow sun lamps. "I followed your blueprint to a _T _Agent Danvers. She has the gown on but the less she bears the better for absorption to her kryptonian cells." Lena explained, with two of Amelia's medical assistants, that quit too, that hoisted Kara's body off the gurney. She pointed to the sun bed, with them laying her over where the CEO requested. Once removing the gown, leaving Kara in a sports bra and shorts, they worked with Hamilton to prepare for any other difficulties along the way.

Alex had been pulled aside, told she had a lab of her own and that everything she had possession of in the one at the DEO, had been transported by a couple of her buddies that happily accepted Lena's offer. Danvers turned around, threw her arms around Luthor and thanked her tremendously. When their embrace was finally broken, Lena then talked to Maggie about the offer she presented.

"If you want, continued to work for the NCPD SD and I will discuss with the one in charge, about jumping on board to what I can offer them and the city. If you will excuse me, I have some _paperwork _to tend to." She hugged the detective, told her to keep a close eye on her girlfriend, then walked off to prep employment records.

Sawyer watched the business woman walk away and whistled at everything, looking up at her love that had a sweet smile just for her.

"This feels..._right._" Alex proclaimed as Maggie nodded and slipped one hand into the agent's.

"Damn right it does. Little Luthor knows how to treat em." She noticed an uncertain expression lingering on her fiance's face, which had one of concern etched over her own. "_Danvers._" Alex's eyes were shaking with Maggie's own steeling to be that strength for her love. "_She'll...be okay. _You gotta believe that."

"I know Mags. It's hard to grasp, from all that happened to us." Alex put her head back against her partner's shoulder, the moment Maggie slid behind her and wrapped arms around her. She brought her hands over the detective's own, as the tension left her exhausted body. "Relax babe. _Relax Danvers._" Sawyer knew that the agent needed more than sleep. She needed to replenish the little fluids she had. She needed nourishment before the woman fell over from lack of food. One way or another, she would get Alex what she needs to keep up with everything..

* * *

"Just need you to sign the dotted _li.._" Lena's words were cut short as a hand came over her mouth, her head was pulled back and the female agent kept a firm grip on her waist to keep her in place. The door had shut quietly, with the lock secured and no one noticing what room they had came into for the legitimate paperwork end of things.

"_Foolish...foolish Kieran. Did you TRULY think...you could best me dear one?_"

Lena's heart was pounding from the overwhelming fear that began to fill every ounce of her body. _How could she have missed this? How had Kalyste gotten into her domain?_ "_You FORGOT...I can absorb other powers, didn't you? Shape shifting...such a...wonderful gift._" She looked at her lab table and saw the newest model stun gun she had modified. _If she could just.._

Kalyste's eyes flickered to what her ravenous little raven haired prey was attempting to reach for. "_Uh uh._" She purposely forced them backwards and then threw her right at the beam, knocking the CEO's head against it. "I had _hoped _to have you just surrender to me without such a struggle. _Shame..for you. _The Martian had the most _wonderful _abilities for me to siphon. _All of you were FAR too stupid, to think..I didn't...take from him too._" Now, standing over the woman that was trying to shake off the impact, she bent down and placed her hands on both sides of Lena's skull.

"_N….no..nooo n...nnn..aghh...Ka..a.._" She couldn't fight the invasion into her mind, weakening her defenses little by little. Lena couldn't even lift her arms to get Kalyste's fingers off her temples. Her eyes met glowing purple ones, unable to pull her gaze away. "_Ah….K.._" Her head slipped back, her body slumping to the floor of her private lab. All she could do was lay there, as her thoughts became like water, forced to ripple by Kalyste's stolen power.

"What a..._beautiful _blend you came up with to counteract what I used on them. _Now...I know...what you used. Now..you will make something for me dear Lena._" Her voice was so soothing, so warm and Lena wished to let it consume her, to _surrender _to it. '_Thaaat's it Kieran. Work on what you must for me. No more resistance._"

"_I can do that._" Lena groaned, noticing the concerned agent that checked her pulse. "_I'm okay. _I need to finish up your _um.._.get your signature so I can get back to things here."

"You got it Miss Luthor." The agent smiled. "You _sure _I can't get you anything? A bottle of water or something?" Lena returned the smile, shaking her head and handing over a pen. "I appreciate this."

"Drop the _Miss please._ Call me Lena alright?" She finished giving her signature for a few pages and nodded. "You are good to go. Let Agent Danvers, _my Director.._know she's been promoted and I will be working on things here."

"I can do that. Thanks again mi...Lena." The CEO quirked an eyebrow up then laughed.

"Go on. Welcome to L-Corp. _Sooooo need a different name for this._" She waited til the agent left and sighed, turning back to her charts and formula tests. "_Gotta...do that._" It was imperative she get working on what she needed to. "_Hmmm..what will I need for this.._"

* * *

"_Le...xy.._" _Director _Danvers and Detective Sawyer heard the faint sound of her voice, turning to a set of lighter sky blue hues. "_Hi._" Alex jumped to one side, Maggie running around to the other.

"_Hey Little Danvers._" She was so grateful Kara had finally came to, but as her head turned the warm smile became a frightened pained expression. Alex was about to speak, unable to get any words out when her sister broke into heavy tears.

"_Ssshhh..you are okay sis. __**Khap Shovuh Rrip Kir Aoe**__.. I love you baby sis._" She needed Kara to understand this _wasn't her fault. _"It _wasn't you __**Aoe. **__Okay? _It wasn't you." Her sister rolled onto her side, curled some and clenched to her shirt sobbing. "_I've got you. I've got you.._"

"_We've got you Little Danvers._" Maggie ran fingers through her little sister's hair. She wasn't one to show such affection to Kara, but she really _was _her little sister and that..._that.._was enough for Sawyer to give the hero what she needed.

Fate had proved her _worth _to this world, dancing with the devil of such sinful pride, far too tantalizing to be a child of Earth. Bathed in the darkest of purples, quickly captivating _all _of her hungered attention. It was then, Kalyste was graced by her presence. This human strode toward her like a wild panther stalking toward it's desired prey. She found her tongue stroking her bottom lip out of habit. This sultry vixen brought yearn to sink her fangs into her, claim her as her own. Then it was how those brown eyes nearly slipped into dirty naughty greens, that met her darkening blues swarming with purple.

"_You.._are new to _my domain._" Even her voice had a tone of temptation, luring Kalyste in. "_Tell me.._" One sharp dark purple nail slid up her throat and met her chin, lifting her head. "_..what do you fancy here._" It didn't feel like a question asked of her, rather a command and that had her pooling with thirst for her. "_Silent or considering your words carefully tigress._"

"_Mmmmm.._" Kalyste desired her far too much and snatched her into her arms, moving with a swift need as the little tease held on tightly to her. "_Better?_" She released the temptress as the woman stumbled back, surprisingly well balanced on her rather high heels.

"_Must be…_" She slowly turned around and adjusted the part of her dress that had hiked up, showing Kalyste even more of a view. "_..kryptonian._" She smirked and licked her lips, bringing her head down as she did so, considering her next move. "Friend of Supergirl?"

"_You mean...Kara Zor-El?_" The dark browns with slips of auburn fell down over the sweet beauty's shoulders. Her greenish browns seemed surprised, so Kalyste indulged her further. "...or would.._Kara Danvers suffice.._" _Now..._she had the woman's undivided attention. As quick as she showed that hint of shock, she began to laugh then look up letting out a wonderful purred hum.

"So the _mousy reporter...is Supergirl. _My night keeps getting _better and better. _Who might you be sexy?" Kalyste expected this human to play a game of cat and mouse, knowing damn well she would try to turn the tables. She had come to _play indeed. _Purposely wearing a set of laced down black leather pants, a buckled corset in darkened purples like her hues and her hair braided to flow down one side. Kalyste let the power fill her orbs and quickly the tease before her was the one licking her lips.

"Am I kryptonian? _Partially._" She began to walk closer, now the hunter between them. Yet, the woman didn't run or step back. "_I...am...more._" She reached out and brushed her own sharp nails across the vixen's stomach then scraped them around to her side, making the human shutter. "_I hear...your delicious thoughts._" Kalyste wrapped her arm around her waist and yanked back to slap the tigress' backside against her front. She slid the nails of her other hand right up the velvety soft skin so bare and exposed. Then she reached her neck and finally into her hair, the contact warranting more control over her play pet. "_Such a naughty temptress indeed. Slave trading, fight clubs. Mmmmm...you and my latest little play toy have a common past._"

"_What do you...ohhh that...feels.._" The woman was shivering from the burning desire Kalyste was stirring in her.

"_Fear not. You wish for sweet opportunity to have Lena in your naughty evil hands again? I will give it. Give yourself to me Veronica. Or...should I say...Roulette._" A devious delicious smile slipped over her lips and she let this woman claim her, crave her and dominate her.

"_Tell me….oh damn...you are such a...mmmm...I will gladly give myself to you. May I have your name...sweet devil? I thought I was the only sexually sinful creature._"

"_I will enjoy...tasting all of you Sinclair. My sweet seductress of this planet's slaves, I am...Kalyste._" _Indeed..._Veronica was right about one thing. _A night of sinful victory.._

* * *

Sawyer had actually been grateful when the Luthor, her new Boss, had offered for them to return to her penthouse for the freedom from rooms that smelled like hospital cleaners. No one ever paid attention to such a simple thing, but Maggie _hated _the stench. Danvers had requested a shower, also to tend to her dressings. Little Danvers was relaxing on the couch.

"Can't convince you to make me a vegan meal for me, could I?" Lena smiled then pointed behind her to the plate of food. "_Ohhhh yes._" Maggie snatched up the fork and knife next to the plate, making her way to the dining table. "I'm in heaven."

"_I thought, I put you there Mags._" Alex noticed the woman who was digging into her dish. She just rolled her eyes, looking over to the couch. "Thanks for this Lena."

"Forks and knives by the other plates. I will have this ready in a few. It's the least I can do Alex. I just want us all together, safe and sound." Her Director patted her on the shoulder. "It's better if we keep together." Lena flicked her eyes to the side and noticed the woman hovering and sniffing what she had cooking. "You are worse than the one snoring on the sofa."

"_Hmm hmm. _When she's out, _she's out. _She doesn't get enough sleep Lena."

"_Well, _let's let her sleep then and you and I can start on a bowl of soup. The roast is in the oven anyway. The smell alone, will have her arising." Maggie snickered at that, both women looking her direction.

"_Just sayin'._"

"_She didn't even say anything._" Alex was ready to deny her fiance something else, to avoid those two words spoken anymore. "This is really good."

"Bonus of being stuck in a house full of critics, maniacs and stuck ups. _Everything _is taught. Cooking especially, which I didn't mind so much. I preferred fencing more though."

"_Shakespeare fanatic?_" Alex asked curious.

"Among other great literature geniuses. Grab a plate Director." Alex smiled as she did so. Lena served up some then asked if Danvers wanted anymore.

"I'm saving room for _what you've got.._"

"_FOOOOOOD!_" Alex had to grab hold of the sink, Lena to the counter, as Kara came dashing into the kitchen holding up a plate. "_I can get what's in the oven out._" The big grin and piranhas that announced themselves in her belly, spoke volumes as to her state of..._being._"

"_One sniff and she's runnin' for the oven._" Three heads turned the detective's direction just as the snarky comment flew. "_Just sayin'!_" Alex looked at her fork and held it up with a firm grip, going over to the table. "_Gonna...fork me Director?_" Lena snorted, Kara gasped, and Maggie nearly fell over from laughter.

"_See this face? This face is not amused._" Alex glared.

"_NOMS!_" Kara squealed with the couple's heads popping up from the table. "_Fooooood. Ooooooo roast!_" Lena just shook her head and finished dishing up the dish for her girlfriend, then bringing over the roast she had transferred onto a bigger platter. She went back for her own plate and utensils, to join the three at the table. "_Sooooo yummy. Big piece please!_" All three sighed and facepalmed.

"_Help this sister of mine, ten cents a day._" Alex practically rolled her eyes, but thanked Lena as she offered a few pieces of the roast. Maggie waved the CEO to ignore her and serve up the one practically shaking the table and for that matter the floor. Lena did so, finishing off with her own. "Iced tea? _Really?_"

"Amelia had said no to me having a scotch or wine. You all get to suffer with me." Alex rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup, grateful there was ice in theirs. "I brew my own anyway. Sometimes I cheat and use my iced tea maker." Sawyer stopped eating and looked up. Danvers looked from her fiance to Luthor, pouring Maggie and Kara a cup too.

"_As a officer of the NCPD...that needs to be confiscated as evidence._" Alex just about choked on her piece of roast. Kara was looking back and forth confused, both sisters having a sip of their tea. Maggie flashed her dimples, took a drink then gave their host a thumbs up. "_Damn good. I need your tea maker._"

"Try as you might, you _aren't _getting that." Lena fired back, drinking some of her own. She heard a knock at the door, hearing two pops of what had to be holster snaps. "_Breathe._" The moment she slid out of her chair, she felt suddenly dizzy. "_Whoa._"

"_Lena are..um...are.._" Alex forced her head upright, noticing the room blurry.

"_Dan..vers.._"

"_Guys!_" Kara watched both her sisters fall out of their chairs, her girlfriend drop to the floor and the lock on the door twist upward. "_Oh...Rao..ohhh.._" She fell to her knees then heard what sounded like a vindictive familiar voice. Kara barely had a chance to look up, meeting Roulette's figure in front of her. "_Roul.._"

"_Mmmm.._is this place _yours or your sister's?_" Her unbalanced eyes widened. "_You have a special date with me dearest Kara Zor-el. They...they have their own party to attend._" Kara barely heard heavy footsteps approach, or feel when her body was lifted off the floor. Her eyelids slipped closed and head fell forwards, unaware of what was happening. "_Leave them. _This little _hero is JUST for me._" Veronica had the kryptonian drug out the door, stopping in front of her old classmate's body. "_I'll take gooooood care of your little pussy cat Luthor. She will learn..what I taught you...in the bedroom._" Roulette was stopped on her way out by Kalyste, who cupped her chin and kissed her. "_Have fun with them. Especially...Lena. _She likes..._kink._"

"_Good to know. Tame her._" Veronica purred out her ominous chuckle.

"_Taming? My specialty._"

Kalyste watched the precious little _Daughter of Rao _taken away, shutting the door and locking it. Her little _Kieran _had given her what she needed, to control her completely and use her like a puppet on a string. One little swallow of her demise and she was _indeed making her dance. _Three play things, _one _to learn how to follow her rules. It had _never been...their game. It had been...HERS.._

* * *

"_Shit..this isn't good Director._" Agent Taylin mumbled, all other agent's eyes on their overhead monitors.

"Where is this being broadcast?" J'onn asked, then growled. "_Where!_"

"Only our servers sir." One of his central command agents said.

"_They could be.._" He turned on a dime as one of his crew stepped nervously back. J'onn looked at the screen again. It was footage of when Alex had been locked down with Kara. If this got out it could ruin Supergirl _permanently._ He needed to find out who was responsible. They were on limited time before this got out to the media. _They had to hurry.._

* * *

"_What the HELL do you MEAN THEY WERE TAKEN?!_" Lucy practically yelled in the agent's face. "_Where was their DETAIL?_"

"Miss Luthor had instructed us to remain here Agent Lane." The major was ready to tear off all their heads. _The CEO, Director, Detective and Super...were gone.._


	6. Chapter 6

She stood by the double doors, a glass of red in her hand, admiring the view her boys had left her with. The moment the leather buckled restraints were around the radiant blonde's wrists, secured to the four foot tall pedestal posts, she snapped her well manicured fingers to signal them away. The dark wood french doors were shut and she clicked heels over to them to lock the bolts. She could _see _why Lena fancied her so. Behind the bubbly dorky blonde reporter, was a gem that didn't need to be polished much to be worth _far more _than what Kalyste saw her as. Veronica's gaze rolled down the beauty's exposed body, pleased her boys had dressed her newest conquest, accordingly.

She had ordered two of her most trusted to do the deed. The blonde had been strung tightly in the perfect black corset laced down the spine and front of her body. Her legs were completely exposed, above the thighs to the waist, secured in the same material the top was made of. Two buckled black straps, littered with a band of red stones, were bound to her mid thighs. Her feet were bare, like most of her arms and legs. Multiple red gems filled the middle of the strap around the unconscious woman's neck. Between her lips was a buckled strap and her request for the red lighting provided the perfect view.

Taking a longer sip, Sinclair set her glass down to check on her little female plaything. The blonde was on her knees with her head down, no doubt still unconscious, as those crisp long sun lightened strands had been weaved in tight braids that appeased her. She bent down and took the kryptonian by the chin, lifting her head up slowly.

"_Time to awaken._" Veronica licked her lips and flipped the switch on the right pedestal, toward the side, forcing jolts of electrical currents to run directly through the now wide awake hero's body. "_Better, _Nice to see that you are back with me, _Supergirl._"

Kara felt a tight cold metal around her wrists, gasping at what she was in. She bit down and felt something hard between her teeth. She tried to get off her knees, only to have another current run through her body, this time it lasted longer. "_No no no. Rules, Supergirl. Rules...Kara Zor-El._" She shivered when her name was spoken the way it was by Roulette. "Rules. _Yes?_" She was at the disadvantage here, she knew that, so she nodded and cringed at the creepy hungry expression her captor gave her. "_Gooood. Good girl._" Kara watched nervously as those sharp nails drug across the sides of her face, towards the back of her head.

She felt what was in her mouth pulled away, gasping to be free of the gag. Yet the hands didn't leave her face, they lingered and scraped from her temples down to her cheeks then swiped toward her ears, drug down the sides of her neck. "Tell me your real name. _Not..your fake human one._" Kara swallowed down the lump in her throat, forcing her eyes to meet the dangerous ones of Sinclair's.

"_**Kara Zor-El.**__..of the..__**House of El.**_" She felt as if Roulette was digging into her very being, clawing at it and tainting it. The sinister smirk, the stroke of tongue along the dark shade of colored lips, made Kara want to run..._far..far away._

"Before you _even ask, _they are with this _stunning _kryptonian I met. They are alive. She doesn't plan to kill them." Veronica studied the twitches on Kara's face, learning what made the girl of steel tick. "_I think.._" She stood back up and walked around her restrained doll, slipping into the chair behind her. "_..you should.._" She scraped her sharp nails along the kryptonian's skull, gathering the braided blonde strands in her fingers as she bent her head down. "_..be.._" Sinclair yanked Kara's head straight back, eliciting another gasp from the beauty in her grasp. "_..moooore worried.._" Veronica smirked, then held up her other hand and watched Zor-El's eyes grow larger. "_..about..this._"

She held up a small metal syringe, showing Kara a silver liquid inside. Immediately she began to fight at the grip on her hair, trying to break free from what was around her wrists. "_Mmmmm...fear._" She _had _to get loose. _Now.._

"_Roule.._" Kara couldn't get the words out as a jolt surged through her body, sending her into forced spasms and breaking her right out of the struggle she had displayed. When the currents finally stopped, she felt her hair let go and her head fell forward. She was breathing heavily, her body slightly still spasming, then noticing the syringe move to her arm. Kara was about to speak, until her own brain warned her against doing so.

"Were you going to say something? _Well?_" Veronica practically purred when the woman shook her head. "_Good girl._" She dropped the syringe and kicked it across the room. "_Very good._" The kryptonian was learning. Roulette was pleased by this. She slid her nails back into pretty sun blonde lochs, pulling Kara's head back again by the tightly woven braid. "_Did you know...I learned...ALL about slave trading? I learned about the __**House of El**__. I learned about the daughter of a judicator. I learned how soooo many hated her mother._" The hero shivered. "_Learning...YOU are that daughter. How perfect._"

Veronica removed her hand, stood up and walked over to the wall. She brought her finger on what looked to be a slider for a dimmer light, pushing upward as the two pedestals that the kryptonian's wrists were bound to, rose up. She let out an ominous chuckle, when the girl of steel was forced to get onto her feet. The beautiful creature had yet to speak. "_I want you…_" She clicked her heels along the marble floor, strolling back over to her captive. "_...to tilt your head, to the left. Show me...expose to me...the right side of your neck._" Sinclair nearly broke out in laughter as the woman did just as she told her. "_Goooood girl._" She twisted the ring on her finger around, popped open the stone setting on the top and pressed into the spot where she could see a vein easily by the amount of currents she had been forcing through her body.

Kara felt something hard, diamond shaped, press against the side of her neck. She went to move her head but knew she wasn't supposed to. Nails were lightly tapping the back of her neck, the other hand running through her hair undoing the knots in it, in an almost comforting gesture. It creeped her out even more. Her vision shifted slightly, she tasted something like a stronger flavor of black licorice and smelled what seemed to be similar to jasmine. That's when a memory came to her, something she had nearly forgotten about, that her Aunt Astra had taught her about. _Complacent lacing._

Sinclair kept a close eye on her little blonde captive, waiting for her to pick up on what was being done to her. Then it hit the hero full on and terrified eyes flipped up into her devilish ones. Fear slowly faded away and the beginnings of amenable behaviors had taken its place. Pretty blues began to fog with pupils dilating. "_Did you know..._that poison rings have been around for centuries? _They.._" Veronica moved closer and lovingly stroked the hero's hair. "_...can house.._such _fun _things." She removed her hand from her play thing's neck, enjoying how everything troubling Zor-El had left her face and for that matter her body. "Slave traders have such _wonderful methods._" She waited a few more minutes, allowing the drug to take effect completely. "_Kalyste...gave me...permission..to play with you._"

Roulette removed both chopsticks from her hair, placing one on the left raised pedestal, with the other between her finger and thumb. The blonde's head kept swaying and rolling around, her eyes were undone, her expression unsteady. "_I intend to...send this.._" She twisted the base of the chopstick, as a small blade slipped out. "_...to...dear...Luthor...in a loving copy. For now..._she can witness what she knows_...I can do to someone._"

Veronica brought the small sharp blade down and began to scrape it along the corset strands down the hero's chest. "That kryptonian, _half of one anyway,_ is probably wondering how she ended up on the floor with my old bed mate Lena. _I wonder _if she's trying to figure out how a human could best her and beat her at her own game. She shouldn't have let her guard down. I've known many traders and trainers, learned the herbs of many planetary wonders. I have some of the best scientific minds working for me. Just to make this _delightful.._I've cuffed them all in the box I put them in. Kalyste has a couple of cute bracelets on, _I made..just for her._ _Fools. Now, _they can watch as you're stripped away, _little by little_. _One halfling, one bitch Luthor, one badge and one soldier, all in..one room. _They can see us, through the glass you couldn't. They will see you bend for me, become obedient _just..for...me. You cost me my arena._" She cut string after string down the tight wrapping her boys had put Supergirl in. "_You cost me my hefty sums, my glorious gambling evenings._" Veronica finished with the last strand along the front and walked around the back, cutting down the spine too. "_I'm going to enjoy...taming you, to MY tastes. _Has she _fucked you yet? I taught her everything..._about the fair sex. _Did she make you orgasm...the way I made her...back in school?_"

The chopstick knife dropped to the floor, both pieces of the corset fell at her feet. Sinclair's eyes slipped away from the drugged up expression of the blonde, slowly down her gloriously exposed chest and rather toned stomach. Roulette had always thought Lena Luthor was beautiful, but Kara was the angel with wings meant to be stained. _One angel...to fall..from grace.._

* * *

Kalyste's body was propelled directly into one of the walls, dropping like a sack of rocks to the cement floor. Her attacker didn't spare a moment, kicking her as hard as she could in the side of her ribs. The half blooded kryptonian barely had time to catch her breath, when she was yanked up by her hair, with a knee coming in direct contact right under her chin. The pissed off agent was _far from done._

"_You...stupid..BITCH!_" Alex roared in fury throwing Kalyste across the room again. Danvers let her lay there helpless, in a set of cuffs that kept her from using _any _powers, whether stolen or her own. It left this animal wide open to attacks, completely and utterly vulnerable. It was something Kalyste had _never _endured, giving her plenty to think on everything she had caused, the chaos she had rained down on them all. Alex looked up as Lena kicked and punched at the glass, screaming and cursing at Roulette and shouting Kara's name over and over trying to get her attention.

"_FUCKING MONSTER!_" Maggie was right there with her, slamming the stool at the window-like wall, finally dropping it cursing like an enraged sailor. Her fiance picked it up to bang it over and over, trying to break what was between her and her sister.

"_VERONICA! FUCKING GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!_" Lena had tears running down her face, watching the one that had them all captive, touch the hero in ways that made her want to hurl. She suddenly regretted everything she did to the bitch when they had went to school together. Then she wished she had murdered the epitome of pure evil, that not even the devil could bring forth.

They watched her saunter over to the wall, lower the pedestals and bring Kara back down to her knees. Another switch was flipped and no one knew what it was, until the bitch spoke and pulled Kara's head up by her hair, turning her face toward them.

"_**Kir...Aoe..**_" Alex slid down the wall, hitting her knees with her arms against the glass. Her little sister was helpless, in the hands of evil incarnate.

"_She's so beautiful Luthor. Exquisite and pure. You know, quite well what my rather skilled hands can do to something so fresh._"

"_We can...hear her Danvers._" Sawyer's eyes widened. Then their ears picked up a sobbing behind them. "_We...can..here her!_"

"_She's NOT for YOU!_" Kalyste struggled to get up on her hands and knees, howling with everything in her, as she fought the cuffs to crawl over to where the other three were. That's when she saw Alex before her and she put her head down in absolute surrender. The agent lifted her up and helped her over to where Lena and Maggie were. "_She's..not..meant..for you.._" Kalyste could barely speak after forcing her vocals moments ago. Everything hurt from the rage that Alex released on her, that she had deserved and more.

"_**Kir Aoe! KIR AOE!**_" Alex shouted, gasping as Kara's head lifted some. "_Kar...it's Alex. It's your sister. __**Kir Aoe..**_"

"_Did you reaaaally think that you were the one in control Kalyste? The moment you told me that you wanted me to help you tame her..hmm hmm hmm..I had you drugged. _One little sample of your blood, one little taste of what brought you down. _NEVER..fuck with me._" That smirked they all wished to wipe right off of her disgusting face.

Sawyer's mind had gone right to wanting to shoot the bitch. _Hell, with Danvers' gun even._ She would commit _murder_ at this rate.

"_Little Danvers? LITTLE DANVERS!_" Maggie pushed through the exhaustion and took the stool, slamming it into the shatter proof glass again. She _knew _this clear wall was more than that. _It had to be._

"_**KARA ZOR-EL! KIR AOE!**_" Alex unleashed everything into her voice, watching her sister's faded blues look at her. Her own flicked to the side and watched the bitch kneel down behind Kara. Her slimy claws took a hold of her chin, her other hand sliding down the blonde's body. Zor-El's head flew back and the moans had sent Alex into a whole new level of rage. Danvers wasn't going to kill Roulette quickly. She was going to make sure it was _slow and painful...excruciatingly painful. _"_**Kir..Aoe..**_"

"_Mmmm...she's already quite soaked for me. My sweet kitten, you don't know what she is saying to you. You only know what I wish you to. Only here. Only me, my wet little thing. Only my voice that you hear. Only mine. You are mine kitten. Mine. Sooo delicious Lena. I'll enjoy plucking that purity you haven't. By how tight...mmmm..how tight she feels inside...I see you haven't taken this yet. My sweet warm kitten._" Veronica continued to stroke and plunge into what delighted her, making her pet shutter from everything she was causing in the kryptonian. She could hear the wonderful sounds, feel the hard shakes and knew her little moaning toy was close to that ravenous release. _Almost there.._

"_GET UP AND OFF HER..RIGHT NOWWWW!_" Lucy barked angrily as agents stormed into the room. She didn't even flinch and fired three rounds, hitting Roulette in the lower back, her right leg and through one of her hands. Sinclair's howl of agony sent her body bucking up as four agents fired their stun guns, set to the max setting, at her sides. The woman's body began to shake violently, dropping onto her side and curling from the pain she was desperate to get away from. Lane pointed at the glass and J'onn flew towards it at full force as it cracked from the blow. He lunged forward again with both fists and with his assaults, Alex nodded to Maggie and they grabbed Kalyste's wrists to try to get the cuffs off her. Lena watched as agents fired at the pedestals and Kara fell into Susan's arms. "_WE'VE GOT HER DANVERS! WE WILL GET...ARE YOU NUTS?!_"

"_Kalyste.._" Alex grabbed the woman's chin and lifted it to have their gazes meet. "_You want to protect her? I see how you are fighting part of your blood. Want a chance at redemption?_" Kalyste nodded, feeling two bracelet cuffs ripped off her wrists. "_Fire...EVERYTHING you've got..where he is punching at. Got it?!_"

"_Yes. Alex...her...mother...killed...mine._" The agent felt the air leave her lungs, eyes wide by the words spoken to her, to them. _It all made sense now.._

"_MARTIAN?_" Kalyste forced herself to her feet and pointed to three spots where she saw slight cracks. "_HIT THERE!_" She let both bloods collide and screamed as she unleashed her heat vision where J'onn was punching. She forced more and more of her power, digging deep as she unleashed what she took from J'onn and Psi. It donned on her, how Roulette had done it. She had used something potent to her daemvyr side. She had knocked her out, probably used red sun lamps to dampen her strength. Kalyste felt the sting on the back of her neck and knew that was where the needle had pierced her. _Sinclair...had used her.._

"_DANVERS!_" Alex looked up just as a leg of the stool was thrown to her. She caught it and nodded, noticing Lena had one too. They began to batter where J'onn was forcing punch after kick and where several agents were using stronger taser charges, locked onto where the Martian kept striking. "_DAMMIT! COME ON! GIVE ALREADY!_" _Maggie wanted free of this hell hole and back to Little Danvers...her little sister.._

"_GET BACK! EVERYONE GET BACK!_" Lucy yelled. The agents stepped back, J'onn jumping back. "_GET AWAY FROM THE GLASS DANVERS! ALL OF YOU!_"

"_Wha the..holy….fuck.._" Lena recognized the weapon almost immediately. She had modified the assault rifle, added electrical charged explosive rounds that would shatter anything on impact. Lucy had the weapon in her hands, safety gear on that the Luthor had created to protect their agents. "_Alex...Maggie..get her...and fucking get back...as far back as we can.._" She prayed that the gun wouldn't injure Lucy, hoped to Kara's Rao that this would get them free.

"_YOU GUYS BACK AS FAR AS YOU CAN GO?_"

"_YES!_" Alex watched Kalyste slipped in front of them, her arms up and prepared to take whatever came at them. Danvers would have a chat with her later. Lena and Maggie were aware of what the kryptonian daemvyr was doing too. _She was risking her own life..for theirs.._

"_FIRE...fire...I'll take it..I'll protect them..__**Osh Rao..Khap Niv Throniv Zhed..**_"

"_**Kalyste..Nahkluv..**_" Alex _knew..._Kalyste would die, _protecting them._ She thanked _Rao,_ bracing for what was to come. _They all were.._

* * *

She had never expected, to be standing beside a true warrior and one the incredible business woman had viewed as a leader of a true clan of prime protectors of this place they call Earth. To wear one of their suits, to be without chains or bindings of a prisoner, to have the honor this Director had given her.

"_Why..._after all I have done, why do you deem me as worthy?"

"My sister is one that sees the good in everyone, despite the wrong they do. She will not kill and she provides true solace and redemption. She would not wish your existence to be snuffed out. _What made you..go to that monster.._" Kalyste had figured that was coming.

"_I searched..for pleasures that this world had to offer. I found...her._ She had explained to me how our pasts were common. _I..indeed...let my guard down._"

"Some things.._shouldn't _be released back into society." Maggie told them, standing beside her fiance as their hands found each other's and fingers intertwined. "_I shoulda shot her when I had the chance._" Sawyer grumbled.

"_How is.._" Alex and Kalyste asked the detective, noticing the tightening of her jaw.

"_Her...speech is slurred. She's been mumbling between Kryptonese and what we think is Russian. She..doesn't recognize Little Luthor. How does she..._"

"When she was sent here, her pod taught her about thirteen different languages. I think she learned more than that." Alex told her. "Her mother was a.."

"_Judicator. _Her father a scientist. She would have been the youngest to join the Science Guild. Her intelligence is uncanny." Sawyer's eyes widened. "In order to fit in, she probably had to dummy up her appearance, showing she was just a slow learner."

"_You are telling me...Little Danvers is.._"

"_It's true. _I was racking my brain to get through algebra and calculus and all my science courses, whereas she could finish every assignment in a matter of minutes. I let her teach me some tricks to help me get through my classes and in turn, she taught me kryptonese so I could share something special between us." Alex closed her fists, clenching them tighter and tighter as her eyes began to shift into fits of building anger. "_That bitch...she...took her..own language.._"

"_So what she was saying...wasn't.._" Danvers shook her head, warranting just as much fury as her fiance. "_Where….has...Luce.._"

"Follow me." Lucy announced her presence, turning three heads. "Miss Luthor is waiting for us." Alex studied the seriousness in the woman's face. _Something had happened._ Her eyes met the more blue in Kalyste's purple orbs, seeing the grave expression of concern. Maggie picked up on the nervousness of her fiance and their freed kryptonian..._attendant. _

A small journey towards the med bay, only to pass it and continue down the hall, had Danvers' left fist no longer tight. Sawyer's hand was still in her other one, their expressions grim their bodies trembling. Lane had finally been given the kryptonian daemvyr's last name, learning that Kalyste was in fact _just that._ Dharea was her first, her last being fully _**Kalyste Jor-En.**_ _**Jor-En**_, being of Krypton and _**Kalyste**_ being of Lunarin. This information, has stayed between the two of them. Lucy understood the need to keep one's last name from others. Lane wasn't _always _appreciated.

When finally before the window, what the four of them saw nearly broke their hearts. Lena was on her knees, head down against the glass on the other half of the room that separated the two spaces. They could tell she had been sobbing, with Danvers quickly making haste to the door. She practically growled at the two guards, who stepped aside and let her in. The moment she was inside the room, her eyes found _just _what the Luthor was kept from..._Kara._

"_Kar?_" Alex dropped to her knees beside Lena, in disbelief at what she saw. The blonde before them, had no ounce of the hero of National City or the bubbly sister that would have movie nights with her on the couch. She looked lost, confused and utterly broken. It wasn't fear in her wandering eyes. She was searching for something, _someone._ "_Kar...__**Kara Zor-El Kir Aoe Cheh Ni Wai Aoe.**_" She wanted her to recognize what she was saying to the kryptonian. "_**Khap Nahn Otem Kir Aoe.**_ _It's your big sis. I'm here Kar..I'm here._" Alex placed her hand on the glass and slowly the unbalanced eyes flickered a hint of recognition. "_**Nahn Otem.**_ _I'm here._"

"_**Wa..i..Aoe.**_" Danvers felt her heart start to beat again. "_**Wai Aoe..Sheah Bim Wem.**_"

"_I know. I know it's hard to think right now sis. __**Ehwor **__what helps you. __**Ehwor..**__speak..__**Bim..**__to..__**Khap..**__me._" Alex smiled when a smile slid along Kara's lips. Slowly but surely, things were coming back. Maggie came in, Lucy following and when Kalyste entered she walked over to the glass and spoke her apologies in their shared language. They all sat and listened to the sisters communicate and Dharea began to understand a bond that surpassed different worlds. Lena began to ask her questions and learn the accents affiliated with what the Danvers spoke to one another. The detective and major were captivated in how each word fit together.

For the first time, in forever, there was companionship and there was understanding. _**Dharea Kalyste Jor-En **__learned the true meaning...of Stronger Together.._

* * *

"_You understand the severity of the charges here._" Their best and brightest, Lucy Lane, remained in absolute flabbergasted shock at what she was witnessing. "_You CAN'T be SERIOUS!_" The smug little grin had her wishing to knock out every single one of those pearly whites with just her belt buckle. "_She is.._"

"You _understand _that Miss Sinclair has been pardoned by the Governor and should _not _be further harassed by a branch that is _far too Black Ops _for our taste. We will also be filing suits, for each injury Miss Sinclair had been given by your soldiers. _You _are included in that suit. I _suggest _you make sure that when the sentence is handed down, that you settle before I have you thrown in the barracks for your insubordination and irate behaviors. I expected better, of a _Lane. _Your father will hear about your little feud against Miss Sinclair."

"_Instruct your soldier here, to remove the cuffs._" Lucy was ready to blow and the bitch knew it too by her shit-eating grin. "_Instruct your soldier, to remove the cuffs._"

"It's alright Kevin. I don't harbor any ill will toward the guard here. under an _amateur's _command. He is just doing as he's told." Veronica held up her wrists and the agent reluctantly unlocked what was around them. Just to spite, she set the handcuffs on each other and slipped them back in the pouch on his belt. Her smile slipped into a pure sinister enjoyment, watching the poor thing grit his teeth. "_Good boy. _Kev, I would like to make a reservation for two at my favorite little bay window booth. Have _Kara Danvers_ brought over by my driver."

"_Certainly._" Two other lawyers dropped papers on the table. "I expect you to materialize Miss Danvers, by the end of the day. _Here._" Kevin dropped another paper down, warranting an order to deliver the CATCO reporter into their custody. "The Governor gives his regards." The five filthy suited lawyers and Veronica Sinclair, left the confines of the holding cell. Lucy couldn't move, she was far too pissed off to budge.

Agents were forced into standard military formation, _forced _to watch their greatest threat just stroll on out of the agency. Due to the DEO being a fortress against more alien enemies than human ones and Lena's own companies not being run by any branch of proper government, they had damning evidence against Roulette that did them _absolutely..no good. _

"_Were these the two you wished to serve?_" Kevin asked, beside his client. Veronica looked up at both Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers, then leaned in after snatching her old classmate's Director by the top of her shirt. "_If she touches you.._" Sinclair darted out her tongue and ran it across a set of lips belonging to the older of the Danvers sisters. She pulled her face back just enough and watched the woman's body language carefully.

"_Serve...Miss Luthor. _I can have _Miss Danvers...serve _later." She let Alex's shirt go and smiled at the rage festering in the gorgeous soldier's body. "I'd like to have Kara Danvers brought _earlier._" Veronica was savoring the moment she would get to break dear Alexandra for her own tastes. "_Let's go. Six sharp, have Kara Danvers brought to the restaurant. Buy out EVERY table for our privacy Kevin._"

No agent could touch them, it had been ten days and _not one person _could lay a hand on her or her five suits. The lead lawyer remained at Sinclair's side, with them heading toward the exit. She didn't even bother with touching Lena, smiling as she past the two training. "_Wait._" One simple command and Lucy, Alex and Lena were saying to hell with it, rushing down the hall. Two of the lawyers turned to them and put one of their arms out and held their hand up to signal them to stop.

"_Be a dear and step aside._" Both agents refused to budge and Veronica felt the annoyance at their inability to follow orders. "_Step...aside._" They didn't even bother looking at her, remaining like two gates that denied her entrance. "_Ohhhh kitten.._"

Kalyste heard the voice, lifting her head to see Kara's body trembling. Her face was not one of fear, it was of _enthrallment. _She walked closer to the hero, placing her hands on Zor-El's shoulders and with that contact Kara's head turned and she looked into Dharea's eyes. "_I look forward..to dinner with you. Dress nice for me._" What Kalyste heard nearly broke her heart.

"_I will._" Kara's eyes were clearly fogged, taught to listen and respond to the voice she heard. She snatched her by the chin and shook her head some. The hero gasped, her orbs shaking just like her body. "_Kalys..te._" The woman listened for the bitch and her followers to leave, hearing the monster's heartbeat and the sickening laughter all the way to the exit.

"_Supergirl?_" The kryptonian daemvyr watched the Director, her Co Director, the detective and CEO come running into the training room. Alex was first to approach, her hands opening and closing with a heavy pounding in her chest. She flicked her steel brown hues into Kalyste's bluish purple ones, warranting the silent order. She nodded and stepped back as Danvers came toward her sister. Alex put her hands on the sides of her sister's face and leaned forward to put their foreheads together. "_Kar.._"

"_Al..ex._" Kara didn't know why she was shaking so badly, her own sister's hands were shaking too. She put her own over Alex's as they stayed like that. "_Wha.._"

"_Kar, you aren't going._" She sternly said, pulling back just enough so brown met blue. "_You..aren't..going._" Her sister's eyebrow raised, confusion filling her hues. "Do you know who was just here?" Kara shook her head. "Who is Veronica Sinclair." The blonde's eyebrow went higher and she practically laughed.

"Roulette of course! Why are you bringing _her_ up sis?" Danvers had never been more grateful to hear that, breathing a sigh of relief and wrapping her arms around her sister. "_Lexy..why are you..shaking?_"

"_You're safe. __**Rrip Nahn Voi Vot Khap..Vot Krep.**_ _You're safe..with me. You're safe with us. __**Voi..**__safe. Safe._" Alex held her sister tighter, Dharea putting her arms around both Danvers. _Like hell...that bitch..would get near her again._

"_Major._" Lena nearly growled, trying to remain professional. Lucy glanced over.

"_Yes?_"

"Get President Marsdin on the line please." She calmly requested. Lane smirked and nodded to go attend to that order. One simple override..._coming riiiiight up.._

"_Dare I ask?_" Maggie was curious now.

"She has the Governor on his knees between hers? I know a lady who can swat down _anyone _in her path."

"Who's that?" Sawyer noticed the sweet smile of victory along the CEO's face.

"_Cat Grant._" Her bitch of a classmate has the asshat in her pants? _Well..._Lena's got the President and the previous Queen of CATCO..._on speed dial.._

* * *

"_TELL me...that slimy rat of a quat with lady parts isn't clicking her street hooking high heels all over the city streets Olivia.._" Marsdin felt the smile slip over her lips. "That _thing _with lips that aren't sucking the filth of a Governor is free?" The woman finished up her call with Miss Luthor then turned in her chair. "_Well?_"

"I've got a few calls to make to certain sector of military she _doesn't _want to cross paths with." Olivia told her friend and best negotiator. Cat chuckled and pulled up a chair then kicked off her own heels, putting her feet up on the chair beside her own.

"_Go girl. Show the pussy prostitute in pumps, your authoritative side._" Marsdin just shook her head, grinning at the choice of words from Grant. Sinclair wants to play hardball? _She has the referees for THAT game too.._

The first thing the Media Queen noticed, was the grim face of her friend and sometimes other, which brought upon a stern one of her own. "What happened?"

"They won't order the warrant until tomorrow afternoon. _Until then..._there is _nothing I can do._"

"_You are telling me, she can't be arrested until.._" Olivia shook her head. "_Shit._" Even the President had been overrode. _They prayed, things WOULDN'T get worse.._

* * *

Not one agent, of both the DEO and L-Corp, was pleased. The hero they would all lay down their lives for, had been put in something that made her look nothing of the mighty Girl of Steel that National City looked to for hope. One makeover and all hopes had been flat out _crushed._

Alex was damn near ready to put two into the bitch's temples. Lena's hatred of the devil made her crave the cruelest of vengeance that she could dish out. Maggie had her hand closed tightly on the gun, with Lucy struggling to stand still and drop the four private security service dogs that had come to retrieve her best friend.

Their angel of the sky had become a piece of meat in a burgundy and purple dress that hugged every bit of her figure. Her hair had been curled, partially done up in a clip that had tiny red stones along the side. She had been forced into a set of two inch heels, matching the gown that had purposely been chosen for it matched the purples in Kalyste, who had been forced to wear two cuffs that dulled down _all _of her powers. Another _sick_ rule of Sinclair's.

Kara's shivering hues flicked to her sister, struggling to hold back but forced to remain where she stood. Two agents had been forced to remain by the women, armed to keep them from chasing after who was being escorted out. Alex could see how bad her little sister was trembling. _She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go.._

"Everything is in order. She will be escorted back to your base in the morning. I expect you to follow protocol and keep your dogs on their leashes." Kevin told the Director of the DEO, then turned around and walked right up to Lena's Director. Once he was before her, he studied her tightened jaw then slipped his gaze down to a couple of tightened fists. His eyes slipped back up and to spite her, smiled. "Your little bird will flock back to her cage here, I assure you."

Every head turned to watch the gruesome order followed, all of them wanting to vomit and commit murder to keep Supergirl from being handed to the truest evil on Earth. The elevator shut and they could hear the whimpering before it did.

"_How..in the FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!_" Alex shouted out. Lucy's blood had boiled over already, dropping the signed and stamped document. "_HOW?!_"

"_Three military, two private ops, one security company..ALL on her..payroll._" The distaste was practically dripping with each word spoken. "_Fucking..she's got TOO MANY in her bloody pocket book!_" Lane then dropped the written and signed order from President Marsdin then the veto stating Miss Sinclair could not be taken into custody until _14:00._ "_Danvers...four teams and fucking snipers there. Get the drones up pronto. We need to know when and where, who and what._"

Alex nodded and looked over and J'onn. He nodded too. They had a mission and _every _single agent was on board with their plan. _Time to act. Time to make the monster pay..dearly.._

* * *

She had been lead down the pathway, where the business suited security agent told her to follow. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, continuing on only for her eyes to widen. Out on the private patio, was positively the most breathtaking view of the bay. She could see boats sailing towards the docks and the sky was littered with thousands of stars. She felt herself drawn in, taking the last few steps to the railing where her hands found their rightful place.

Her ears picked up everything and she let herself find solace in the precious sounds far different than the ones of the usual city she patrolled. She looked up into the stars and enjoyed the story each pattern told her. So engulfed in the sights and sounds, she didn't hear who came behind her. She jumped slightly when a smooth hand slid over the side of her waist then curved around to the other side and pulled her back. She felt what she knew to be a woman's chest pressed against her back, then a sets of long nails scrape at the side of her neck to her throat then bring her head back further. Soft lips brushed the other side of her neck, kissing her there and a nose stroking upward toward her ear. She could feel the slight puffs of warm air in her ear, bringing a torrent tremble through her body.

"_Look on kitten. Look up and enjoy them._" She slowly lowered her hand where it rested under the beauty's chin, until two fingers rested against her throat. Sinclair softly ran her other hand smoothly back and forth across the kryptonian's waist. She used her thumb to graze up and down Zor-El's neck, purring when the softest of moans released from her play thing's lips. "_Enjoy it kitten. Let it carry you away._" Veronica darted her tongue out and stroked it up Kara's ear, whispering the things she craved to do to her. She pulled her away and slid her hand upward to keep the hero's head back against her shoulder. "_Dinner is served.._"

Roulette pulled Supergirl into the restaurant, toward the private dining area and nodded to both guards to close the drapes then take their posts and ensure no interruptions while she enjoyed the main course. This would be a temporary setting, for their pleasure to continue later in her own play penthouse. Until then, she would delight in her shaking kitten's cravings. By the time they had made it to the spiral staircase, Sinclair had released Zor-El and took a step up curling her finger in a silent command for her kitten to follow her where they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Veronica had the one she wished to conquer and _this time...she intended...to finish..what she started.._

* * *

It had been an infuriating ten hours, scoping out every possible restaurant and club, bar and cafe, with no luck in finding Supergirl or Roulette. All agents, DEO and employed by Lena, were unsuccessful in the mission that had been so crucial to accomplish. The Luthor had even contacted Arias, that was running L-Corp while she ran CATCO, asking her for information on a few things. One lead panned out and _finally,_ they had caught word that Sinclair had been spotted at the balcony of her fourth penthouse slightly outside the city.

With the information given, the actions were immediate with both J'onn and Lena on the phone with the President, local authorities, Lane's contacts and Sawyer's buddies down at SWAT. Alex, Lena, Lucy and Maggie had been told to let the teams go in first. Finally J'onn walked over to the guards and ordered them to let Kalyste go. He removed the cuffs and she slid to the balcony of the DEO, listening for the last _Daughter of Rao._

Agents, soldiers, officers and black op units stormed into Sinclair's outskirt penthouse. Windows were kicked in and doors were taken out by battering rams. All officials were kicking tables and chairs over and raiding the cabinets, drawers and pantries, only for everyone to stop in their tracks. There were multitudes of illegal prescriptions, from other states to other countries. Some things found, they didn't even recognize. Bags and pouches were pulled out along with bottles of liquids that were labeled in other languages.

Sunlight peered through all the shattered windows and screen doors. They tossed every drug they could find on the floor, but the amounts were so putrid that a few of them had to step aside and vomit. Agents of the DEO couldn't find the will to move, the moment they practically kicked the bedroom french doors into pieces. Soldiers dropped their guns. Officers staggered back.

Sinclair was sitting back against a headboard on her massive carved four post bed. She was wearing a lacy little number in pure dark red, laughing when they had come for her. She turned her head to the right, meeting their shivering orbs, then lifted one of her arms and used her well manicured fingers to point towards the foot of the bed. From the doorway their eyes slid to where the finger pointed, everyone's heart had stopped right then and there.

Bound at the wrists and forearms, with intricate knots the agents knew _far _too well, was a completely nude woman out cold with her head down. Blonde hair was hung down over her shoulders and chest. Her breasts, her stomach, below and all over her thighs, were scratches, puncture wounds, rope burns and bite marks. They noticed a choker collar and a leash hung down her body, from her throat.

"_Amazing...when you have a shapeshifter on your payroll._" Veronica licked her lips as agents grabbed her by the ankles and flat out yanked her as hard as they could off the bed. The woman hadn't stopped laughing, even as they restrained her. The officers couldn't take it anymore, tazing the shit out of her until she finally shut up. It was then, one soldier pointed to the massive TV monitor and watched the alien shifter take Roulette's place when she had knocked the women out during their dinner.

The shifter hadn't been a martian, they had used their unique powers to sync minds so no one would know the difference. Once Sinclair had left with Supergirl, she had pressed a button and released a toxin in the air that had been made _just for Kalyste._ There was a reason Roulette had never been caught or never been held for long. Using the synchronized ability, the shifter could manifest, would make the kryptonian daemvyr unable to tell the difference. It had _indeed _been Sinclair when Kalyste first met her, but her mistakes were Veronica's opportunities.

"_Fucking…_" The lead Captain cringed, so close to breaking every rule he had abided by in the past ten years, just to put his gun in her mouth and pull the trigger. Instead, he yelled for the agents to get their medi-vac teams there as quickly as possible.

"_Those knots.._" The rest of the teams in the massive master chamber looked over at the agent as he bent down and closed his fist tightly. "_These are what...Kalyste used._" Sinclair had stolen _everything _from the one they had once deemed an enemy. He ripped his helmet and mask off, setting his gun down. "_Get Kalyste! Have those bloody fucking cuffs removed and GET KALYSTE!_"

The medical team ran in, Hamilton making her way over to the Girl of Steel, unable to fathom any form of coherency as she turned to the agent. "_We can't...remove them._"

"_I'M HERE! _Thanks for getting tho.._tho..se. KARA!_" Kalyste immediately hit her knees and forced every ounce of her power to snap the knotted ropes made by the daemvyr lands. She had no idea how Roulette had figured out how to use the knotted lines she kept well hidden. _Had she found a way to searched her thoughts?_ Dharea would worry about that later. She loosened the knotted bands, unwinding them from the rest of Zor-El's body. One look at the bruising from the repulsive collar, had her eyes burning with flames of purple haze and midnight blue smoke. She took the sides and tore it right off.

The dual blooded warrior lifted the _Daughter of Rao_ up as carefully as she could. When Amelia brought in the stretcher, Kalyste shook her head. "_I will take her back._" No one could respond as the woman was gone from their site so quickly everyone had to brace themselves from the powerful gust of wind.

She needed to get the one she had come to this planet to help fight and defeat who she knew would come soon. _This hadn't been the mark of the devil. This had been the hands of the 'Devil Herself'.. _


	7. Chapter 7

No one had the willpower to take to a paper, a deck of cards, a coffee or any nourishment. The mood was lacking, their eyes didn't lock onto one another at all. Their heads were down and the only conversations were when agents changed posts. When necessary, one would leave to use the restroom or retrieve a bottle or cup of water. They knew at least hydration was a key factor in keeping upright. Food was minimal when their bodies called for it.

She had sent off three texts to Sam, two to James and informed him that her nor Kara would be in for a week. Arias had been told to handle all meetings until further instruction. Lena had forced herself to contact Jess but left the conversation to a minimal and told her she was eating and getting sleep. The sleep part was a lie, she hadn't slept since Kalyste had flown in and her girlfriend had been set down on the exam table.

Both Directors hadn't spoken a word to one another, forcing Susan and Lucy to take the lead in their absence for both companies. The orders were kept simple unless an agent needed something.

The detective pushed herself up off the chair she had been residing in, making a call to her captain and squad. The whole station has sent their regards and told her to get plenty of rest. The exhaustion had been ignored, the moment her eyes had locked onto Little Danvers and the state she was in.

Everyone hated themselves, for not defying orders no matter if they would be locked up or not. The monster had been dragged away in shackles, laughing at the whole situation while throwing out her actions like they were gossip she wished to share. President Marsdin and Cat Grant had practically ordered both companies to take care of National City's hero and Earth's mightiest savior. Olivia had also spoken to Alex and Lena separately and privately, telling them that if there was anything they needed not to hesitate to call.

Despite everything that had transpired, Superman had not visited nor called. Lucy had contacted Lois and explained the situation. Her sister had sent her regards and left it at that. Alex had popped off with something in pure fury, that he had abandoned her then and once again proved the coward he was towards his own cousin. The cousin that had been sent to protect him and when she couldn't do that due to her pod being knocked off course, he offered her _none _in return. _Fuck him then. Kara was Alex's person.._

When Dharea discovered, there in fact is another from the _House of El_ she had yearned to speak with him, until Alex explained everything to her in front of everyone. _Then.._she was ready to unleash all kryptonian daemvry hellfire on the bastard. _How _could he _not _be here, for his _own cousin?! _That would be yet another rage fueled act at a later date. Her greater concern had been when Dr. Hamilton had spoken words that no one thought they would _ever hear. _All of Kara Zor-El's kryptonian cells...were _gone._

Almost immediately, the questions had littered the room and halls, warranting actions to be taken with haste. Lena and Alex had rushed to the Luthor's biggest lab, filled with all the equipment Danvers had never had at the DEO. Both women took to the microscope as samples of Kara's blood, driving their minds and bodies to the brink of exhaustion, were examined and acknowledged. They began to separate the cells, attempt different trials and threw the failures across the room. Glass littered one side of the lab floor, scalpels were stuck in the wall, to what Sawyer and Lane had now called the giant dart board with no apparent target.

Lucy had taken her own crack at the formulas with Dharea joining them, offering up anything she knew from both homes she had inhabited. _Still..Krypton nor Lunarin _could bring upon a cure to what Roulette had done..

"_What Roulette...had...done.._" Kalyste spoke and the rest of them heard her words as clear as day, providing a chance they h_ad not thought of before. One..little..answer.._

Dropping everything they had in their hands, they all ran out of the lab and noticed Susan and Amelia in the hall discussing things. Danvers shouted at them, warranting Vasquez to have agents let Jones know where they were headed. Hamilton stayed back and tossed her friend a radio, informing her that any probable solutions could be told over the coms. The agent nodded, heading in the direction where they hoped to obtain what they sought.

* * *

"_Well…..look what came in to give me a good view._" Alex Danvers was first to enter the room. They decided to play this with one of them at a time, an attempt at psychological breakdown. _However..._the Director of Lena's was appalled at what she saw before her eyes. The bitch wasn't in any restraints, her cot in the cell had padding and she had bottles of wine and what looked like whiskey along with smokes. There was a platter of food from a restaurant Danvers knew all too well. _How the fuck was.._

Alex slipped the mask over her face, the one Lena had taught her how to perform with, keeping her distance from the bitch. "Was there something I could do for you _Alexandra?_" The use of her full first name had her right hand involuntarily twitching. "_Kalyste shared such beautiful information with me. _Is that why you are here? _For info?_"

"We have found well over two hundred drugs and illegal substances in your little slut house. I suggest you comply with our demands. Everything you have I can _easily _have confiscated." Sinclair put her head back laughing, bringing it down to look Alex square in the eyes.

"_Really.._" She brought the tumbler to her lips, watching and waiting for signs of the agent cracking. Veronica purred while she sipped her whiskey. "I was told this is your favorite. I have a spare glass. _Would you like some?_" A flicked glance down and her smile got bigger. She slipped her gaze back up, noticing the tightening of her visitor's jaw. "_I think you would._"

"No one drinks on the job Roulette." She professionally spoke, confident she could avoid any further movements that would display any weakness to her.

"Have a glass Miss Danvers. Pull that stool over and drink with me. If you do, I'll give you something to help that stunning blonde beauty I conquered and _marked..as..my..own._" Sinclair saw it then, watching the inner struggle in the woman's face.

From the one way viewing window, Lena and Maggie were gripping their sidearms. Lucy was about to storm in and use her gloch and fire one round on the bitch's face, the other round right between her legs. One to shut her the fuck up and one to take away all that pleasure she got from inflicting pain on others. Dharea's eyes were glowing the darkest of purples and J'onn's had shifted to blood red fires. _To hell with the rules, if the devil kept this up.._

Alex was itching to look back at the one way window, looking for some sign or suggestion, knowing both her surrogate father and the warrior of two worlds were back there. "_If you are curious...they CAN'T read our thoughts Alexandra._" Her eyes shifted from confident into a sudden bombshell and Veronica saw it easily, eliciting a smirk behind the glass at her lips. "_Sit. Down._"

Roulette had pure control over the agent who was oblivious to the tables being turned. She poured whiskey into the other glass, handing it to her. "_Take it._" Danvers was ready to take it _alright.._then smash it into her face. Instead, she accepted it. "The bottle was closed, if you were curious. I am on camera, removing the foil and the seal. Go ahead.._check._" Alex took a deep breath, looking towards the window. She looked up and saw the flashing green, indicating Veronica was telling the truth. She turned her head back to meet Sinclair's hues, noticing the woman had shifted to lean forward as if stalking her prey. So Danvers leaned forward too, bringing the glass to her lips.

"Was that so bad? I do get the best you know." Alex had to admit, the whiskey was top of the line. She swirled it then drank some more. Veronica leaned back, against the cement wall in her cage. There was no sickening smug grin on her face. The agent, now Director thanks to Lena, looked back and sternly spoke.

"_Leave us. _There isn't any reason for you guys to stay at the moment." Alex told them.

"_Did she just ask.._" Lucy was stunned by the order her friend had thrown at them. She watched both J'onn's and Dharea's expressions, both were annoyed but nodded.

"_Well?_" Lena felt tension rising in her body. _Something..was off. _

"_Fucking hell. She's clean._" J'onn growled. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his choice of words. "_She's clean. Alex..._I trust her judgement." He felt Dharea's hand on his arm, knowing she was enhancing his abilities. His eyes began to glow, he scanned them both. "_They're..clean._"

"I don't like this." Maggie couldn't shake the frightful feeling lingering.

"_I..hate this._" The CEO and CATCO owner didn't want to walk away.

"_I'm fine. Leave us._"

"They are on camera. I have two agents covering the footage. _Dammit.._"

"Let's go." J'onn shook his head after telling them to head out. Kalyste hated to step away. "_The evidence._" They all agreed to start there. Alex would let them know if she got anything. _They trusted Danvers._

Alex knelt down and snatched up the bottle, pouring herself a second glass. The moment she straightened her posture in the stool, she was met with Veronica grabbing the bottle. Danvers studied Sinclair's body language, yearning to turn the tables on the bitch.

"What would you like to know?"

"_What..did you..give.._" Alex looked directly into Veronica's eyes, unable to get another word out. A hand slid along her hip and she heard a slight click. A hand grabbed her chin, keeping her head in place. "_Yu..wh..youu..ge..wh..wha..f..f...fu..ckk.._" Her head went back, eyes noticing rich colors as her breaths in and out seemed to come at unsteady times, with uneven amounts. A voice was whispering something that seemed to fill every bit of her brain. Alex didn't know when her back was pressed into a cold hard surface.

"_Mmmm...sooooo easy. Fools. You underestimate who I keep in my pocket. Such a prime...sweet one you are. Sooo tough. So toned. How often.._" Roulette straddled the agent's waist, bending down, with her hands on either side of the woman's head, bringing her lips to Danver's neck. "..._do you work out...this beautiful..trim..body.._" She looked up at the light, nodding when the lights dimmed. "_A couple of your DEO...work..for..me._" Veronica ran her tongue over Alex's throat, loving how her body writhed and her lips released a moan. "_That glass...was laced. Those braided ropes...I had the tumbler made with particles of those knotted wonders._"

She felt so warm, every touch every word sounded so wonderful and felt far too good. The body over her own had her burning in catacombs of unbridled lust. She craved for more, begged for it even though she couldn't hear herself doing so. Alex didn't know why but what was under her body seemed cold and rough. Yet what or who was against her was warm and soft. _Was she moaning? Had to moan. Needed to.._

"_I gave her..a wonderful combo...of devil of sparkling golds and silver. I gave her burundanga..I gave you it too. Don't worry Alexandra...her powers will come back. That gold was synthetic. Made by my best lab rats. Both shining flecks, made by things that lightly removed her powers. Are you enjoying what my pretty ring gave you? Did you know.._" Sinclair enjoyed the dimmer lighting by her boys in the video booth. She kissed down the front of the agent's body, already exposed by her quick actions of easy removal. So compliant into her command to strip for her. Veronica figured she had a good thirty minutes or so, before the little gang came back. "_..you were already prepared for me? So overconfident when you took to having another glass. The booze, made what you drank from, sweetened the deal._"

Danvers couldn't stop the heat pooling in her, through her, so lost to the burning haze that each touch provided. She knew the darkness was coming, but had no strength to fight against it. Once it took hold, _she let it come.._

* * *

Sawyer had been pacing back and forth in the lab, ignoring the grumbled comments at her. Finally hands were placed on her arms and she flat out jumped then flipped who had touched her around to pin them against the wall. Once she blinked Maggie gasped. Quickly, she backed up with Lucy's gaze of concern before her.

"_Sorry Luce._"

"All good. Any luck?" They heard a _YES _and turned to who said it. Lena had spun around in the stool with a huge smile on her face.

"It's all synthetic. _Every single thing._"

"What'd you find?"

"_Man-made Gold K and Silver K, Burundanga and a Benzodiazepine._"

"_FUCK!_" Maggie was out the door of the lab before anyone could ask why the shout of profanity. "_HER RING! THE FUCKING RING!_" She rushed down the hall and barked at Lucy to check the surveillance room. Sawyer was booking it, but felt her feet leave the ground. Then she was moving faster than the speed of sound. Maggie looked up and saw Kalyste's grim expression. "_Thank..you.._" Dharea nodded, the fear rolling through her entire body, feeling the detective's own by the skin to skin contact.

Lucy has screamed to several agents, both her and Susan kicking in the door to the room littered with monitors. The men were lounged back in their chairs, with two tablets hooked to the main server.

"_GET THEM..OUT OF THIS ROOM! NOW!_" Lane growled out, agents immediately throwing the two traitors to the floor to slap cuffs on them. Both men were laughing, warranting a graver concern. Vasquez unplugged each device and gasped, dropping the tablets. The Luthor had never ran so fast in her life, holding the solution for her girlfriend and making haste to the med bay. She yelled to the two agents practically in charge and with her voice echoing through the halls, J'onn had snatched her up and flew towards his kryptonian daughter.

Sawyer and Kalyste screamed to the guards of the cell block, with them quickly opening the door to where Roulette was being kept. Maggie and Dharea had flown in, as both dropped to their knees before the cage. Sinclair was leaning against the wall, naked and pleased, sitting back purring out her rich monstrous laughter. In her lap was a familiar figure, as she drug nails over the agent's chest and ran fingers through her short dark auburn hair. Danvers was naked as well, her head slumped back and some of her body covered in deep scratches, no doubt from Roulette's nails.

"_GUYS..LENA HAS THE CURE! SUPERGIRL IS GETTING.._" Lucy and Susan had ran in, slammed by the scene before them bringing their movements to a halt. Before the three could react, Kalyste had practically ripped the cage door right off the hinges. She threw it aside and flew right to where both were by the wall, punched Sinclair in the face and took Danvers into her arms. Once out, she set Alex down carefully, grabbed the cage door and set it right where it was before. She fired her heat vision around the edges and kept working the frame until the cage door was practically welded in place.

"_You...are..DEAD!_" She fired her heat vision again and this time at Roulettes shoulders, uncaring at the painful screams that came out of the human's mouth. Kalyste rolled the beams down as one arm fell off and the other followed suit. Once both were down, she pulled back that power. When the glow stopped in her orbs, Lena had been brought in by Kara. They were stunned at how quick what she gave the Super worked. Dharea turned to a set of shivering blues that were no longer light, driven to nearly black in pure rage.

"_ALEX! ALEX?!_" Kara knelt down, slipping her arms under her sister's body. She slowly lifted her off the ground. _**Zor-El **_looked to the cage then to _**Jor-En**__. _

"_She's...permanently...disarmed._" Kalyste spoke with so much hateful rage dripping from all three words. Kara nodded then motioned with her head, a silent _thank you _to her for doing what she did and getting her sister out of that hell. "_How did.._"

"I gave her the cure and a dose of pure solar radiation. _Please..get her to the med.._" Lena was caught by Susan as both kryptonians had fled the room with their precious cargo. Her eyes met the broken ones of the detective. Lena took Maggie's hand and pulled her to her feet. "_Let's go._" Sawyer nodded, tears running down her face. When both took off towards where the three had gone, she handed Maggie a small test tube. "_This will...remove the drug.._" Lena hoped, that what she gave her girlfriend could help the other Danvers. _Hope...and prayer..to Rao.._

* * *

Her eyes saw nothing, too spaced out to even pay attention to the patient room lights of the med bay. The detective hadn't left the room and she remembered when the agent she loved with everything in her, had been in the same bed after they had rescued Danvers from the tank. Maggie recalled the words she spat at Kara, when trying to find Alex after the asshat Rick had taken her. Lost in the moment, of when those three words had been told to her, she barely acknowledged the sound of a groan behind her.

"_Ma...g.._" Sawyer spun around, noticing her fiance slowly stirring. She was at her side in a minute flat, taking the hand that was attempting to reach out to her. The gorgeous light browns met Maggie's darker ones, locking both women into a gaze that surpassed anyone and anything else around them. "_You..o..kay.._" The detective shook her head and chuckled.

"Gotta stop this rental ya got in this room and bed _Danvers._" She brought her other hand up to her love's face and softly stroked her cheek. "_You scared me babe._"

"_I know._" Maggie watched Alex's head rest back against the pillow under her. The moment she shut her eyes and turned her head some, Sawyer felt her jaw clench. She didn't squeeze Danvers' hand anymore than she had been doing. She kept both steady even as her eyes ran over the bite mark and hickey on the side of the agent's neck. When Kalyste and her had first entered the hell room, their eyes had noticed every cut, bite and scratch. Later on, they had found out the bitch left suck marks in places on Alex's body.

"How do you feel?" The agent groaned, turning her face toward the detective.

"_Like..._someone threw me into a rock tumbler and shook the _hell out of my skull._" One of Sawyer's brows hiked up. "So what'd I miss?" Maggie was afraid to answer that, honestly. She went with the latter.

"What's the last thing you remember Danvers?" Alex's face scrunched up and she put her head back again, shutting her eyes once more. "_Tell me._" She spoke softly to her.

"_It's weird. A dream.._" Sawyer feared what was coming next. "..._I...couldn't..see..feel though..I felt warm. Hot. A voice..diff..erent..than..yours._" Maggie's heart was racing and she was trying not to squeeze her love's hand with all the strength she had there. Instead, she used her other hand to grip the hell out of her belt at the side. "_Mags...I was...in my dream..was uh..touched..inside.._" Alex opened her eyes and turned to look at her love, her fiance. "_Just a dream baby. I'd never.._" Maggie wanted to cry, fighting back tears as she prayed her eyes weren't watering up. "_I love you. Mag..s..tired._"

"_Rest Danvers._" She noticed the agent dozing off, keeping the hand on her belt. It was then. She felt two hands on her shoulders, squeezing them to ensure support to her. Sawyer put her head back against Little Danvers' shoulder. "_Not..good at this. __**Ch..Chai Zhed.**_"

"_**Zhi.**_" Dharea and Kara spoke together. _Supergirl _would keep her vow not to end a life. _**Kara Zor-El **__however, would become the justice for her sister, the Justice for Maggie. Roulette shall be the one that she would dispense justice on...fatally._

Lucy looked at the woman to her right, handed over her gun that was placed in a lead lined box. Once inside, Kate shut the lid, locked it in the four places it had the seals, then nodded to Lane. Kane gave a promise to her and would always keep it. The Major had no qualms about giving up the gun she had used for the last six years to Batwoman. It was _justice. _It was _peace. _It was _right. A right, to do away...the DEVIL'S wrong.._

* * *

"_Again._" Lane prepped for another ass kicking, via Danvers, slowly shifting into her normal stance when her friend came right at her. She blocked two hits, shielded herself from two and gasped when she didn't even have a chance to strike back. Four more blocks, two slight kicks in the sides and she was stumbling back about to call the woman off when her feet were slapped up and her back hit the mat. Once she was down, the attacks ended. Lucy looked up and watched Alex walk away from her, grab her water bottle on the chair and keep her back to the Major.

Lucy contemplated just staying down, letting this match be done for the day, but she knew that Alex wasn't done. So she took it how she felt would help the Director. "_Again._" This time, the word spoken by her friend and work buddy had disdain laced in it. She forced herself up, already feeling the blows she had taken the six rounds that Danvers had won. Lane had given it all she got and _still,_ it wasn't enough.

Alex cracked her neck some, stretched her arms and adjusted her footing to assume the position. Her face was full of nothing but aggression and Lucy saw it clear as day. "_Come at me._"

The Major did as she requested, this time working a different angle. She struck where she knew the Director's weak spots were, shocked when she went to deliver a hard blow only to have it blocked and fired right back at her.

"_Shit.._" Lane was trying to block the next two strikes at her, feeling herself wearing down quickly. Two hard hits at her sides and she hit her knees. The moment she went down she was flipped over and dropped onto her back again. _This time..she stayed down.._

The two kryptonians watched from above, studying the movements of Danvers. When she had learned what they were going to do, then found out it had already been done, she lashed out at both of them then refused to even acknowledge their presence. Despite Kara and her being sisters, Alex shut her out and kept it that way until Maggie had forced her hand. For a week, the detective had gotten the cold shoulder, then Danvers had caved and broke down heavily in her arms. Sawyer had called Lane and explained that the Director would need a few days off. Lucy understood and spoke to Lena.

When Alex had learned that neither Kara nor Dharea had done the deed, she searched for who was the final nail in the coffin, _literally._ Maggie hadn't left her side, Lena had been working on the cure. Susan had been with Amelia. Only _one _was left. Then she ordered the tapes, finding out there were none to give. She had gotten hold of the visitor records and learned of the silent force that Lucy had approved.._Kate Kane. _Danvers put two and two together quickly, storming down to the woman's office and practically kicking the door in.

Lane hadn't been prepared for the wrath of her friend, but suddenly her shirt was grabbed by the collar and she had been thrown right over her desk, landing on the office floor much harder than she had liked. Not even time to recuperate, Lucy was yanked to her feet and tossed out of the room. The second landing had warranted a pain that shot through her left arm. Forcing her hand, the Major curled on her side, shielding what she knew had been dislocated.

Alex was ready to kick her ass more, when two agents aimed their taser guns at her and she snarled at them loudly firing off all her anger and upset until she bent down to punch Lucy. Kara had flown over and caught her sister's wrist, warning the Director to stop what she was doing. Danvers hadn't taken that well, unleashing all her fury onto her little sister, as she was grabbed and flown away from Lane and prying eyes. She punched and kicked in Kara's arms until they touched down in the training room.

Kara set her sister down, flew over to the door and shut them by the controls on the wall. She had already told Dharea not to interfere with what she needed to do. Kalyste had purposely gone out on patrol with J'onn, learning the arts of heroism. So when the blonde locked the door, with Maggie and Lena attempting to get in, she chose her actions and prepared to take what was coming. The third voice began to shout outside the door, who she knew to be Lucy, but it wasn't the greater concern. The Major should be focusing on her dislocated arm, not the Danvers sisters.

Alex's fury was practically rolling off her in waves that Kara felt submerged in. She was drowning from it, even having trouble steadying her footing, but she forced that part of her that was Supergirl through her and looked at the worried faces at the door. So she made her way to the intercom and pressed on the button.

"I'm fine. I promise." Their reluctant hues filled her eyes, still she didn't back down. Once she knew they had pushed away in trust and worry, Kara barely had time to turn her head when she was punched hard in the side of her face. Immediately she saw the green glow and calmed the racing through her blood and pulse. Then another blow brought her into the center of the room. She began to rise and looked into those angered browns before her body was swung up and over, flipped and dropped again.

Rolling how she was shown many times, Kara pushed off the ground, wobbly on her feet but pushed through it and steadied herself. She prepared for the attack and shifted her footing, blocking and torquing her body when called for, avoiding striking back, just working to wear her sister down. Unfortunately, her sister torqued her own and delivered her most powerful strike and this time, Kara just crossed her arms and took it at her chest, but with the emitters lower than usual, the hit brought her down to the hard floor and slammed her head back roughly.

She saw red, not realizing what she did. Alex was too furious at Lucy for killing the bitch that assaulted her, before she could torture and kill her slowly herself. Kara _shouldn't_ have interfered with her match with the Major. What Danvers had been given, still _resonated through her body.._

"_You...shouldn't.._" Alex went to stop her foot down, noticing Kara rolling away. "_..have.._" The agent rushed forward, but her foot was caught twisting around to land unbalanced on one leg, ready to hit her other foot to the ground. "_Dammit.._" Her body was grabbed by two legs and swung to the floor. Before her head could hit it, a hand slid under it to cushion the blow.

She looked over at her sister who slowly slid her hand out from under Danvers' head. Kara was breathing heavier, on her torn up knees. Her arms were covered in cuts and there were a few on her face. Blood rolled down her nose, green streaks showing under her skin. Alex's eyes shifted from fury to fear and looked up at the ceiling and screamed out, "_KRYPTONITE EMITTERS OFF!_"

It wasn't soon enough as Kara slumped onto her side on the floor. Alex looked over her sister's battered body. _She had...done that._ "_Oh god. Kar..oh god. What have I.._" She was shaking so badly her hands couldn't remain steady enough to touch the hero''s face. Doing the only thing she could, Alex slid her little sister's body into her lap and held her as carefully as she could. "_HELP! HELP SOMEONE!_" That's when she realized how soundproof she had made the room. She looked over at the panel and saw it crushed.

The agent was sobbing and shaking so badly it was difficult to breathe let alone think. Alex slipped her legs out from under her sister's body and ran to the panel, seeing the damage done that Kara had purposely caused. _**Zor-El **__had done this...for her. For...her. _She ran over to her bag and rummaged through it frantically. She was searching for something, anything, to help. One smooth and hard object had warranted relief and Danvers slipped the gun out of the bag. Quickly she backed up from the door, flipped the charging meter to max and fired right at it.

The force and power by her favorite alien gun, shot the door right off the hinges as it was catapulted away and crashed into one of the rails. Agents ran in at the noise, after seeing what had flew, getting on their radios right away. Alex wasn't even aware of who ran towards her, barely felt the rush of the kryptonian fly in to retrieve her sister's beat up body. Danvers acknowledged the force of the wind when it blew past her, on her knees with her gun on the floor beside her. The tears wouldn't stop and her fiance's voice was muffled. She couldn't focus enough to hear Lena yelling at her or try to take her by the chin to make her see the Luthor.

"_J'onn...wait!_" Maggie shouted, watching two agents pull Alex to her feet then bring the agent's hands behind her back. Cuffs were heard and Lena watched the woman taken away. The martian looked at them both. "J'onn? _J'onn. Don't._"

"She needs time to cool off. I can't have her out with our agents, when she's so unhinged and unstable. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._" The Director walked out of the room, barking at the two agents that were leading his former second in command towards a cell.

Lena and Maggie took a moment to compose themselves, then ran towards the med bay. They needed to check on Kara, _now.._

* * *

Once Kara was stable and under the lamps, Dharea requested to see who was left in one of the cells they usually used for those with powers. The one that was kept in one, was far from having what aliens could manifest. Jones handed over the keycard and trust Kalyste's judgement. She had come a long way, proved her worth to the DEO and for that matter showed National City she was a protector same as Supergirl. _Now, she needed to save this one.._

She had heard the approaching footsteps, figuring them to be boots, not even bothering to look up. Alex kept her head down, her hands on the edges of the cot in her prison, where she deserved to be. Then, the noises on the floor stopped and her eyes caught movement there. Just slightly slipping her gaze up, she was met with swirls of purple and blue. The kryptonian daemvyr was on her knees, body relaxed as if grounded and centered on Danvers.

"Before you speak, which I know you will, I want you to come down and come closer to me." Alex felt herself drawn in by the softest of voices, unable to look away from the swirls of smoke within Dharea's orbs. She slid off the cot and knelt down and did as the woman told her. The memory of what Kalyste had done to her before, came back with a rush of warmth she didn't wish to fight. "_Feel better?_"

"_Yes._" She wasn't aware how one word from her lips was of pure surrender to the one in control of her. Her eyes caught the movement and looked up at the hand upon the glass-like surface of the door. On instinct, she brought her own to cover Kalyste's. Instantly she felt another rush through her, welcoming it. Her eyes slipped back with her body suddenly relaxing. Her head slowly fell back, her hand remaining in place.

"_Let me take it from you Alexandra. Give that darkness to me __**Dhoia Zygai. **__Let me have this haunting memory __**Dhoia..**__beautiful..__**Zygai..**__warrior. There...theeeere. There you go..good girl._" She needed to do this. She _needed _to _take it away.._

Alex felt as if she was floating, unable to open her eyes, but embracing the warmth from within. She knew, in the back of her mind, that _this time _Kalyste meant her no harm. Danvers let this power of the kryptonian daemvyr flood through her entire being. She wasn't even aware that the door to the cell had been opened. When she felt a hand against her chest and one at the side of her head, the warmth given shed away the darkness she had cast herself in.

Dharea searched for each thought, each memory that tainted all the good Alex had done, all the hope she had felt. Kalyste began to strip away those images and torments to Danvers very soul. One by one, everything that monster had done to this brave warrior, she took from the agent's mind and into her own. Just like J'onn, she had the power to remove what was needed to, only to absorb them into her own conscious thought. If this is what she must do to return Alex to the person she was before, Dharea.._would take them all.._

Danvers' eyes opened, only to look up and into the soft hues of purple haze and ocean blues. It was then she realized she was laying down, partially in Kalyste's lap. "_You're safe Alexandra. __**Rrip Nahn Voi. **__You're safe._"

"_Safe.._" Alex's eyes slid shut, returning to the blissful serenity Dharea offered her. "_**V..Voi..**_"

"_Safe._" Kalyste knew when the warrior had given into the exhaustion she had fought so hard against. She centered herself, struggling with what she had taken to ensure the agent's solace, gritting her teeth when the memories battled her own. Her orbs of two powers, were caught in the raging fires inside her. Kalyste knew if she didn't find a way to stop it, she too would fall into the hands of unconscious forces. She shut her eyes tightly and called out to both Kara and J'onn, hoping they would hear her plea.

"_ALEX! KALYSTE!_" Names within the air, unheard by the two in the tides of rich slumber. Both were safe, that was enough. _**Voi. **__Safe.._


	8. Chapter 8

Lane and Kalyste both watched from the doorway, hating to see the sisters in such a state of peril. Kara had yet to wake up, Alex was still unconscious too. When Dharea had told Lucy what had transpired, the Major held no ill will towards her friend. When she was told of why her friend was so furious and then told how Kara had told her to remain away, only for Supergirl to smash any hope of anyone able to open up the training room door, she had nearly fell apart. Her best friends had been forced to endure the darkness alone, trapped by the need to protect the other, no matter the cost.

Maggie and Lena walked over, handing one a coffee and the other an iced tea. Dharea thanked the detective with Lucy thanking the CEO. With all four of them, now watching the Danvers, there were so many questions left unanswered. Time would warrant what they sought, hoped to uncover and understand more. A few rough days, a few nights without the browns and blues of the sisters, had them all on edge.

Kalyste and J'onn had taken to the skies, patrolled and handled everything Supergirl usually would. Lena had been in her lab, looking for other solutions and analyzing the strands from Dhaena's knots. She yearned to uncover how such simple weaves and ropes could both bind, as they are meant to, or change the course of energies through one's body. Lucy and Maggie had been going over evidence, working on the results of the autopsies of the two bodies they had.

"_Director Lane._" Lucy turned her head and met the nervous expression of an agent who was shaking like a leaf, holding a closed folder out to her. "_This..was.._"

"I've got it Helen. _Thank you._" The woman walked away, leaving Lane standing there with what had been given to her in her hand.

"What is it Major?" Sawyer asked, sipping her coffee.

"Not sure. Must be the..._result.._" Lucy's orbs shivered instantly, her finger clenching to the report in her hand. A heavily breath partnered with one trembling response, had Lena and Dharea looking her way. "_Ca….be.._" The coffee cup slipped out of her hands, crashing to the floor and spattering their feet in the dark liquid. The trembles worsened through her frame, the report partially crumpled in her grasp. "_Neither...are.._"

"_Let me.._" With four lines read on the scrunched up top paper in Lucy's hands, Lena already knew their problems had gone from bad..._to worse. _The Luthor ran down the hall, shouting for Vasquez. The agent popped out of one of the rooms. "_WHO has been in their rooms Susan?! WHO!_" Susan looked utterly confused.

"_What is.._" Before she knew what was going on, her firearm had been removed from it's holster at her belt. "_LENA!_" Agents were ready to draw their own weapons, but Vasquez kept them from doing so. "_Lena..wa..what are..LENA!_" Two shot off and agents were running to where they came from. "_ARE YOU...oh my god.._"

Maggie and Lucy had already drawn their own guns with Dharea's eyes burning darker purples and blues. Lena kept the gun aimed at where both beds were occupied.

"_Get. Up. NOW!_" She growled then fired a shot at the floor between the beds. "_GET UP NOW!_"

"_But how could they.._" Maggie gasped, eyes getting bigger and bigger, when two women sat up and slid off both beds. "_Wha.._" One whistled and the other chuckled.

"I was curious, how long it would take for humans to figure out that we _weren't them. _Some species are so much easier to manipulate. All your petty minds, stupid tests. All your blood work and scientific so called geniuses. _Implanted thoughts._" The one with the look of the agent smiled.

"_Manipulate the senses._" The blonde that wore Supergirl's face smirked.

"_Faaaar too easy. _Thank you though, _kryptonian daemvyr. _I had never drained one of your kind before. Before you ask, _that was Alex. _Your human males have far too simple of brains, not difficult to shift. _Or blind._" All guns were on the two imposters but they had yet to wipe their smug grins off their faces. They raised their arms and allowed those around them to slap cuffs over their wrists. "_Too ea.._"

Maggie shot forward and uppercut the bitch with her fiance's face, knocking the appearance right off. The moment the one she hit dropped to the floor, yellow scaled skin began to show itself. One look over and Sawyer watched the other shifter hit the ground too. She saw the grip of the gun Lena had taken from Susan, knowing that's what she had used as a weapon on the bitch's face. The same yellow scales appeared almost instantly.

"The two in the boxes were a Sinclair alright. _Victoria Sinclair. _The other one was the shapeshifter." Lena was furious and turned on the other agents immediately. "_THEY WERE TAKEN! TAKEN...BY AGENTS! TAKEN!_" She threw the gun and began to kick chairs, and scream out all her fury. Maggie began to shout out a slur of rage filled profanities. Lucy was ready to shoot someone and Dharea had already fled the room to take to the skies. They needed to find the Danvers sisters..._NOW.._

* * *

With every ounce of fight left in her, she fought what she had been tied to a chair with. She tried to kick repeatedly at the bindings around her ankles, attempting to loosen them in any way she could. The ropes at her wrists, forearms and upper arms were far too tight to warrant any movement there. She felt the ropes around her waist and when pushing against the ones at her shoulders, she found no give in those as well. Able to move her head at least, she thrashed and shook it, growling as she bit down on what was between her teeth. It didn't help she couldn't see shit, realizing not only was she gagged and bound, but blindfolded too.

With a nice full glass of her favorite brew, dark browns marveled over the masterpiece known as _Alex Danvers. _Her body was exquisite, tone and beautiful. Her resume had been the icing on the cake, plus her skills as a fighter and extensive scientific knowledge. Every single trait, checked off the boxes on the rather long list. The agent was positively perfect. She turned her gaze to the other one in a chair, bound down in the same fashion.

Making her way over, she motioned to her two Maaldorians to push the chair on the platform, further out into a far different sunlight. With the other of her captive collection facing the red sun, she stepped up and removed the blindfold and awaited the reaction. Cerulean and sky blue hues widened in shock, trying to fight the chair she was tied to. Roulette savored this flavor of confusion and fear.

Kara was beyond terrified and worried for what this might mean, knowing _exactly _where she was. Even worse, was the purr she heard against her ear.

"_Shhhhh. Don't want to wake your dear sweet sister do you?_" She had a new reason to fight, to get free, hearing what the woman had said. Kara tried to turn her head, see behind her and only then did she realize the chair was turning. Once in place, her eyes locked on the figure in the chair opposite of her. She tried to scream, to kick or do something to make some noise to let her sister know she was there. "_She can't hear you my little Super. __**Kara Zor-El.**_" Kara's eyes flicked to the side, widening at what was on the tray. "_Oh gooooood. You see that._"

She stepped down and walked over to the intricate carved metal tray one of the Maaldorians held up. With one hand, she removed her newly refilled glass and the other picked up a crystal bowl that held what looked to be a strange white almost cream colored powder. Just to taunt the kryptonian further, she came over showing the blonde both items. She knelt down, took a sip from her glass and purred. "_I am going to have my sweet little way...with dear Alexandra._"

She thrashed harder, trying to yell through the gag, with a hope for just one moment that she could use her heat vision on the monster that had moved closer to her helpless sister. Kara was ever more terrified, knowing just as well that whatever Roulette had in her hands could tear Alex away from her for good. She had to stop Sinclair. She _had to.._

Veronica confidently made her way over to the struggling agent. She set the glass down on the tray to her right and kept a hold of the bowl. One wave of her hand and the chair the kryptonian was in was turned back around, with the platform pushed further out into the red sunlight. She looked up slightly and nodded, with the figure behind the one in the chair removing the blindfold from the short haired woman's face. Angry browns met cocky ones, then flung to what Rolette held, instantly turning into a panic of outright alarming horror.

Alex's eyes flicked back and forth, to the bowl then to the browns that the bitch didnt deserve to house. The beautiful browns of her fiance's eyes, were the only brown eyes she wished to look into. Not the ones of some deranged psychopath. She thrashed and fought even harder, uncaring if the roped burned her skin or cut it as long as she got free. She threw her head back and forth, clenching fists and trying to fight back tears. Alex feared what was in front of her face and then the smile Sinclair gave, had her eyes locking on Roulette's. "_Mine again...Alexandra._"

She took a nice relaxed breath, releasing it slowly and blew the powder right into the agent's face. No matter how much the stunning woman tried to get free, or resist her, there was _nothing _that Alex Danvers could do. "_Mine. _This is _much stronger _than what is on Earth. You belong to me _completely now Alexandra. I...own...you._" She watched those gorgeous browns shift and pupils dilate. Sinclair removed the gag, knowing there would be no shouts or cursing. She nodded and had both boys of hers untied every rope that kept the agent bound to the chair.

Her mouth felt dry and there was a tingling on her tongue she couldn't place. Everything was blurry but her heart was racing like crazy. Alex felt flushed, all over her body and she hadn't a clue as to why. She couldn't see who was now facing her, trying like hell to get to her. She blinked but it didn't clear the haze to her sight. Nothing made sense, everything seemed clouded. Her head slowly rolled with unfocused hues. There was a touch on her face, warm and soft then it shifted to rough and burning. She spoke, at least she thought she did, unable to hear what she was saying.

One simple command had her mouth watering from the victory. "_Good girl. Take it._" Sinclair smiled, when what was offered was accepted. She looked directly into a set of terrified unearthly blue eyes, nodding to her boys who had freed the kryptonian from the chair. They forced the blonde to her knees, the wonderful expression of agony partnered with heavy tears, as her arms were held tightly. Under the red sun, she was utterly helpless and still gagged. "_Show me that training I want you to use now._" Roulette whispered into the agent's ear, kissing her on the side of her face. Still in the chair, now sitting up, eyes that were usually brown seemed nearly amber. Pupils were so large almost taking away what amber was left in her hues. "_Such a skilled soldier._"

Kara couldn't push up from where she was on her knees. Her arms were held by much stronger hands. She locked her eyes with her sister's own, seeing no familiarity by the look on her face. Tears kept rolling down like rivers. "_**BANG! BANG!**_"

She felt two hits to her chest, coughing with hard gargled breaths behind the gag. Her arms were released and she fell forward onto her hands, already upon her knees, Kara was barely able to hold herself up from the strength being drained from her by the grave injuries she sustained. The coughing grew worse, crimson covering what was between her teeth. She couldn't even hear the click of heels.

Sinclair knelt down, removing the gag that was stained in the blood of the kryptonian before her. "_A taste of weakness, for the club and business you took from me...__**Kara Zor-El**__. Supergirl._" Veronica brought her hand to the blonde's shoulder and easily pushed her over with the woman falling onto her back, still coughing up what dripped from her lips.

"_Al….le...ex..__**Wa...Wai..A...Aoe..El...Ma..ya..rah.**_" The last of her coughs were struggled words, drowning by the choked blood that filled her mouth and seeped out from her lips.

"_Drop what's in your hand Agent Danvers._" Roulette's sinister smile was one of pure evil and the cruelest of intentions. The woman did just that and Sinclair walked back over to her, snatching her by the chin to force Alex's gaze to her own. She then held out a green bladed knife, that the agent accepted. "_Such a skilled one you are._ _Show me that fierce side on the kryptonian and cut her slowly. Not too deep. Just...little strokes into her._"

Alex walked over, gripping the handle of the knife in just the right angle. She bent down to the one coughing up blood. The hand holding the knife came down and she began to swipe the blade along the kryptonian's body, cutting her. Gargled screams tore from the blonde's lips and Alex continued to drag the knife in several places, marking her little by little. The one she hurt could no longer speak, far too weak to even scream. "_Come back here._"

She made her way back over and handed Sinclair the bloodied knife. She stood facing the one she had cut, then the woman who ordered her stood at her side and brought lips to her ear. With a rich ominous chuckle, Alex felt words spoken into her ear. "_Your hands are stained with an angels blood now. The blood of your dear...sweet...alien..sister._" Eyes widened at what was told to her, but before she could say anything or do anything she felt a harsh slap at her face.

Veronica kept the smile over her darker lips, uncaring if the back of her hand stung. One little pet of National City lay bleeding out. One DEO agent now on the floor from the strike she gave her. "Send them both through the transmatter portal." Her boys drug their bodies down the ramp and towards the archway door. Two hard shoves through the vortex by their boots and both sisters vanished from their sight. Roulette walked away laughing with the rest of her boys releasing the charges as the portal exploded, leaving no way to return from where the other end allowed.

She was content on the revenge she had given, sending a video copy of the agent fatally _killing _Supergirl, to the DEO. By the time they got to checking Alex's blood, what she had given her would be gone. The video only showed Danvers sitting there and taking the gun, then getting up and cutting the woman viciously. _Earth's MIGHTIEST Hero...killed by one of their own. It couldn't get any better than that…_

* * *

All of the DEO stilled. No calls were answered. No one's eyes had left the monitors. The sound of the gunfire had left them all paralyzed, with no will left to move. Watching as each infliction upon the Super, brought their own skin stinging from the very same strikes. Only two had dropped to their knees, only two had screamed. Then there was nothing but ringing in their ears, from two shots far louder than they should have been and the screams of their hero as she lay there defenseless and helpless.

"_DIRECTOR!_" One voice came over the radios, the coms and speakers. "_DIRECTOR! AGENT DANVERS...SUPERGIRL! NEED MORE AGENTS! NEED YOU HERE...NOW!_"

J'onn looked up as Dharea flew in from the balcony in haste or sheer unbridled power. They nodded to one another and flew toward where they had heard the agent. Pushing their speeds to the max, both knew that if anyone could help with the Danvers, it was them.

Once they arrived, over twenty agents stood back with guns lowered. Every face held such despair and uncertainty, afraid to move or act. Kalyste rushed forward as did Jones, with both examining the sisters' bodies.

"_I've got Alex! GO!_" Dharea didn't need to be told twice, gathering the bleeding kryptonian into her arms and resting Kara against her chest, she sped out with one thing in mind..._**Kara Zor-El **__was dying.._

J'onn headed the same direction, an incoherent mumbling agent in his arms. What she said wasn't normal words and even worse, he had touched her head to attempt to search her mind and found it useless to do so. His best agent and former second in charge, his precious Earth daughter, was _immune _to his own powers..

"_WHAT HAPPENED?!_" Amelia wasn't the only one that had finally found the will to move. Lena, Maggie and Lucy were right there with them. Kara's state was beyond the worst Hamilton had ever seen. Alex had foam coming from her mouth and with the aid of Lucy she was vomiting what had been in her stomach. One was flush and sweating, the other pale, almost blue, and _far _too cold. Maggie kept hold of the bag while one of the nurses searched for a vein, slipping the needle in to start IV fluids. Lena was aiding Amelia, getting an IV bag going for the blonde too.

They all went to work on the sisters, working to clear the kryptonian's airways so she didn't drown from her own blood. The agent was struggling against arms holding her body, bucking with her head thrashing.

"_Kalyste._" Dharea reluctantly left Kara's side and walked over to J'onn. "I couldn't read Alex's mind." Kalyste felt a sense of dread she had never experienced before. She shivered at the notion and hated that it had come to this.

"_I couldn't search Kara's either._" Their heads turned and eyes met. She put her hand over the martian's. "_There is a plant that grows on the shadow end of our moon...it's toxic to daemvyr and other telepaths. It won't kill us, but...the cure for it.._"

"_Resided...on Krypton._"

"_No no no...NO! No...Kara...SUPERGIRL!_" Despite her airways being clearer, the kryptonian was far from being out of woods. Her body was growing colder by the minute and even with the sun lamps over her, not one part of her had begun to heal. Her vitals were worsening, the color fading. One look at the numbers on the machine and Amelia feared they were losing Kara, before they could find a solution to the problem.

"_MOVE!_" Kalyste practically shoved the machines and medics away, using the part of her that was kryptonian to find the bullets residing in the _Daughter of Rao's _body. Luckily, that was something she could still do and was grateful for. Searching Kara's body had Dharea shaking badly. It wasn't two bullets, it was _multiple shards.._ "_**Rao Vokai Zhed..Vokai Khap.**_ _Help me..help her please.._"

"_Kalyste?_" Lena's eyes met her own and she could see the pain the fear in them. "_Please.._"

"_Forgive me...forgive me sweet one.._" She ripped the mask off of Kara's face and pulled her upright some. Her eyes began to glow in rich waves of purple, shifting darker until every vein along her body began to glow the same color. Those around her backed away and for a moment Alex's eyes looked into hers mouthing '_save her' _and Kalyste intended to do just that. She ignored all screams, all shouts not to do what must be done. She kissed the spot between Kara's neck and shoulder then pressed her fangs down, entering her flesh. Two yanks of her body warranted the fear and panic of others. Still, she began to drink from the one she should have taken the first time.

To deny the darkness she had always felt inside her, nearly cost them all their lives. She would not make that mistake again. Unknown to them all, she held a small bottle in her grasp. One flick and the lid was gone. Several screams and what was in it was thrown into Kara's mouth, Kalyste tilted her head back to force her to swallow. She was done denying everything she had fought against. She drank more and with the _**Aihaz-Eir **_now in Kara's body, there wasn't any going back.

_First, save the Daughter of Rao. Then...save the brave warrior Alexandra. Two sisters that would share one life...hers.._

* * *

She wished it hadn't come to this, but it had to be done. This was the only place that they would be safe, safe from other forces or one crazy bitch that had nearly killed them all. She kept telling herself..._this had to be done. _Her choices, their suffering. Her morals to be met, their wounded souls. _No more. _

Carefully, one after the other, was placed in the master chamber. Two king size four post mahogany carved beds, two figures on each. Their boots and shoes lay by the door. Their weapons placed on the table. Their trackers, coms and phones all destroyed. One final note left for the one that deserved it most and an apology whispered in her ear. It was all she could give to the warrior that would need to be strong for the rest of their agencies.

She hung two crystals, one over one bed and one over the other, removed four empty vials from her pocket and tossed them into the fire. Lastly, she lit candles on the mantle and walked back over to the short auburn haired woman. sighing. She sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly pulling aside one of the warrior's tank straps and let her orbs of rich dark purples begin to glow. No blue was left in them, admiring the mark she had made on the agent. By the monster Roulette, two had been made to not have their thoughts read. However, Sinclair had not counted on learning _all _of Kalyste's secrets.

Just as Alex had done once, act without thought, Dharea had learned over the years too. Then there was the CEO's immunity and then the reversal. It hadn't taken the kryptonian daemvyr long to figure out what the sisters had been drugged with. Kalyste knew the arts of sciences. The cure that J'onn had hoped to find, she surprisingly had in her possession without knowing it. _Now.._

"_Alexandra.._" She watched the stunning creature's eyes come into view, swirls of merlot more than brown. "_How do you feel?_" She watched as the woman slowly sat up, eyes staying locked on the powerful purple haze of Kalyste's.

"_Thirsty._" Alex looked to her right and saw whom was beside her. "_She is.._"

"_Healed._ She has no memory of that." Dharea noticed the confusion in the agent's eyes. "_You don't either._" She reached up and ran fingers along the side of Alex's face, warranting eyes to roll back as her breathing grew heavier. "_Temptation Alexandra._" Kalyste removed her hand but Danvers snatched it. "_Your lover._"

"_Have you.._" She nodded. "_Good. Both?_" Another nod.

"_Is that not somethi.._"

"I wanted you to. _Her body.._" Dharea rose and eyebrow. _Had Alexandra heard the kryptonian's.._

"What is it?"

"_Yes. I hear it. I hear more than that._" Their eyes met, merlot hues nearly glowing with the same power as Kalyste's. "_I hear...theirs._"

"All three?" _This _was something unexpected. '_Would you like to know what else I hear?' _"_How did.._"

"_You drank me._" Alex reminded her. '_Did you think I hadn't figured out what you did when you first had me and we trained? How my sweet Sawyer was not the first one of us that you took from? How I tasted from you, what you took from me?' _Dharea hadn't expected the agent to remember that. Even _she _had forgotten that. '_Let them rest.' _Kalyste nodded and stood up, followed by Danvers. She had dressed the four of them comfortably, but here she was.._itching _to rip what was on Alex off of her. '_Quit undressing me with your mind Dharea.' _

Once both had slipped out of the room and she had shut doors, her backside was pinned up against the wall. "_I'm a quick learner Kalyste.._" The warrior before her, shouldn't be _that _strong. Yet, two grabs of her wrists and they were slapped above her head. "_Show me...reveal to me._"

"_Alexandra._" She spoke firmly. '_Show me. Reveal to me.' _"_How can you.._"

"_As I said...I'm a quick learner._" She knew Dharea hadn't expected her to know just _how _to pull her the way that she had with all of them. _Yet here she was,_ subduing both of Kalyste's wrists with just _one of her own. _Alex slid two fingers down the side of the kryptonian daemvyr's head, dragging nails over her throat. "_Show me Kalyste. Show me._"

She tilted her head to the side, revealing that part of her neck to Alex. Dharea was trying to figure out how this was possible, her _being daemvyr _not Danvers. Yet, here was the agent pulling her like a puppet on a string as if _she _was _the human. _Kalyste felt the torrent fires the moment the woman drug her tongue down the side of her throat. Sweet kisses filled with the teasing dark promises, nearly had her knees buckling. There was something though, she knew was stopping Alex. "_Tell me Kalyste. Help me._"

"_You...aren't sure..how to._" _There it was. _"_Show me your eyes Alexandra._" Her head came back, gaze lifting to Dharea's. Before Danvers could speak, Kalyste had lunged forward crashing their lips together. Alex instantly moaned through it, parting her lips to give herself over to the kryptonian daemvyr. Her grip loosened and with it their positions changed. The agent's back hit the wall, the kiss never broken. It only intensified and with it, she couldn't break the spell brought on by rich wanton arousal. Her body demanded surrender to Kalyste and she listened to it's demand. "_Mmmm.._"

"_Fuck.._" Alex felt strike after strike of dark preamble, moaning and throwing her head back. Her wrists were no longer held, her hands were at the side of Dharea's belt. Fangs stroke down the front of her throat. "_Ohhhh Kalyste.._"

"_Is this.._" She moved her lips to Alex's ear and purred in it. "_..what you wish Alexandra?_" Danvers nodded. "_Give to me...to the power you feel within you._" One nod and Kalyste saw nothing but merlot in eyes that yearned to have.._more. _"_Reach within. Let it take hold._" Alex nodded and suddenly a _new _strength filled her body. She could no longer deny any of it. Her gums warmed and held a strange heat to them. She opened her mouth, revealing the sharp tips. "_Learn now. Place your lips along where your mind tells you._"

Alex nodded, beyond taken by what she was feeling. She lowered her head and pressed her lips to the spot between Dharea's throat and shoulder. Two hard sucks and the power within took over, as she pressed down and pierced what should have been impenetrable skin. "_Take.._" Her eyes slipped into darker shades of merlot, then began to emulate the softest glow. Two tugs and Alex felt the sweet rush of warm energy then the taste she once had before. "_Relax them. Let them lead you._" Kalyste spoke into her ear. The stunning creature was far too quick of a learner. Dharea felt hot yearn by the massage of fangs in her. "_Feel it.._"

She slipped out and quickly the sharp tips hid themselves. "_How do you feel?_" She kissed along the other side of Alex's neck, dragging her tongue over her throat. "_Tell me._" Her newly changed was breathing heavier, purring through soft moans. Her thirsts were doubling in need.

"_I...my body..I want more.._" '_I want to be taken in ways I shouldn't crave Kalyste. I love Maggie. I want a full life at her side. But.._" Alex was having trouble resisting everything. '_Tell me Alexandra.' _"_I want...you to..rip everything off of me. I want you inside of me. I want more.._"

"_Go to her. Mark her as I marked you. Seal that bond so no other can break it._" She removed her hands from the agent, stepping back to watch Alex's body arch against the wall. There was a different struggle there and Kalyste could see it. Danvers began to show that power in how strongly her hues were glowing. "_Show me._" They both opened the doors and stepped inside the room, where three bodies began to stir. Alex put her head back smiling by the sweet scent in the air.

"_Wha...Alex! Alex?_" Maggie pushed herself against the headboard and slid up slowly, with Lena doing the same. Both looked down to see what they were wearing. Sawyer saw the glow in her fiance's eyes and on instinct looked over at Little Danvers, who was sitting up and shivering. "_Danvers?_" '_Mags...ride or die baby.' _The detective's eyes widened. '_Please don't be scared love. I would never harm you.' _"_How are you doing that?_"

"_How.._" Lena and Maggie watched Kara's head fling back and breaths become ragged with unbridled lust. "_..that isn't me._ I'm still myself Maggie. _Just..upgraded._"

"_KALYSTE!_" Lena growled then gasped as her own head flung back. She reached up and felt a mark on her shoulder. Maggie felt the same and gripped part of the railing on the headboard she sat against."_Holy….Ka...lys.._"

"_That isn't me._" Dharea smiled. "_Show her._" Alex walked toward the bed that both the Luthor and detective resided on. The agent knelt down, watching the look of pure desire in her love's eyes. '_Let me...have you Margarita._" Maggie's head tilted to the side.

"_Detective?_" Lena watched, unsure why she couldn't move.

"_Le….xy...Al..ex.._" Kara was struggling from the tug at her mind, attempting to cloud all thoughts. She looked into Dharea's eyes, who brought her hand up and put one finger to her lips. The hero looked back and watched her sister practically roll Maggie.

"_Dan...vers.._" Her body felt warmer than usual and she felt a pull that was far different than Kalyste's. Sawyer's head was tilted to the side more, a set of fingers scraping up her throat in the process. "_Danver...sss.._" Lips brushed her ear, a tongue running down the shell of it. "_Al..ly.._"

"_I love you Mags.._" Alex whispered in her ear then kissed her neck, down to her shoulder where Dharea's other mark was. "_I won't..without your okay._" Maggie heard her fiance loud and clear, her head clearing instantly. Lena and Kara's followed suit. She lifted her head to look into the one she wanted to marry, have a house and get a dog with. Grow old with. "I love you."

"_Good Alexandra._ I figured you could control it better." Three of them flicked their gazes to Kalyste. "_I told you, this wasn't to control you all. _This way, I can keep the four of you safe. _This way...__**Kara Zor-El **__will NOT be alone against them._" Dharea walked over, then took a seat in one of the chairs at the table across from both beds. "_She was dying. _Alex didn't need to remember what had happened. _However.._"

"_I do._" Blue, brown and green locked onto the merlot of her somewhat brown eyes. "_I know..I was drugged._ _I'm sorry __**Kir Aoe.**_" For the first time, since awakening, Kara got off the bed and slowly walked over to her big sister. "_**Khap Nahn Vrrahdh..**_" Alex felt the tender touch on the side of your face.

"_Don't apologize __**Wai Aoe.**_ I know, it wasn't you sis." Both Danvers sisters jumped into one another's arms.

Maggie and Lena slipped off the bed and walked over to them. Next thing you know, they are all embraced in a group hug. Dharea watched this bond and swore to resist the darkness that plagued her to change them all. She had turned Alex. _She had to. _They were safe. _That's all that mattered.._

"Are they sleeping?" Kara whispered with her sister nodding. "_They need it._" She watched as Alex stood beside her, leaning on the balcony rail as well. "It's beautiful here."

"I agree. Mags was a little more exhausted. Lena looked just as spent." The agent could hear both women _far _better than Kara ever could. It had her questioning how that was possible.

"_Is Kalyste.._"

"Even _she_ needs rest too Kar." Alex heard the intriguing tempo of her sister's heart. She watched those cerulean sky blue eyes, that were a tad darker than usual, flick to her own. "_Yes?_"

"_Alex.._" Kara knew that her biggest hero was blaming herself for things. '_I don't blame you.' _A simple thought heard, meaning more to Alex than she felt she deserved.

"I know. _I blame myself._" _How could she not?_ Her sister's arms wrapped around her, enjoying the closeness they always shared as she looked up to the night sky filled with stars. Alex smiled when Kara hugged her tighter. "_I'm okay Kar._" She softly ran her fingers down one of her sister's arms, gently lifting a hand in a way that held no ill will, but came with a dark purpose. Someone slipped into her thoughts, calling for her obedience until it was all she was thinking about.

"_I just...I..wha..eh.._" Something slipped through her, wrapping around her and constricting the strength out of her. "_Le..xy...wha..__**K..Kir…K...ir..A..Ao..**_" Kara's head slipped back, unable to get any other sound out of her mouth. Her eyes clouded over, her mind following suit. She knew there had been a sharp sting in her wrist, shifting to what felt like flames igniting inside of her and stroking intimately along her body. Unconsciousness had come on so quickly, before she could even try to fight it.

The glowing merlot filled Alex's orbs while her lips kept their place over her sister's wrist, holding the blonde up by one arm. She was using what sharp incisors she had under Kara's skin, tantalizing her flesh especially where she had bit down. Alex removed her mouth from where she'd marked the kryptonian, lifting her into her arms and carrying Kara into the living room. She lay her sister down on the black sofa, standing over her motionless body for a moment. The agent took a step back to return to the balcony, her face void of emotion. Once she was away from everything and everyone inside, she slipped her hand into the black leather vest she wore with the knots of the daemvyr, pulling out the black knotted chain. '_They're asleep.' _

He approached, eyes fueled with amber fires that caused the merlot in hers to darken more. Alex's back arched from his lure of her and she let go of the crystal dangling from the chain, to grab the rail and steady herself. She could feel wave after wave of dark energy consuming her. Everything she had taken from her sister and the others was being drained right out of her being. When his hands slid along her hips and his front pressed against her backside, her body shook from intoxicating preamble. One arm kept her against him as the free hand stroked through her short hair. She felt his fingers curl around those strands and force her head back. Panting suddenly through heavy breaths, her eyes shifted back to to their normal brown that fogged over by his complete control over her.

"_Drain and take from them. Take it for me. Take to be stronger than them. Feed on them. Cast them under the power I give you._" The ambers darkened more, slipping into blood fires to keep this human slave under his command. '_Your will belongs to me. All of you belongs to me. Drink the energy of the petite one. Do not give her the opportunity to fight you. Drain her, drain them more for me._"

Alex arched back even more, as a soft moaning purr left her rather dry lips. She licked them as he licked up the side of her neck and sucked along the shell of her ear. '_Drain the halfling. Keep her in her dream state so you can have the others.' _

"_Mmmm...ohhhh yes. Yes Dante.._" Alex's eyes rolled further back and she dropped to her knees. She wasn't even aware of how far gone her mind and body were. One hand slid up to the chain around her neck and ran a finger over a crystal far different than the one Kalyste had slipped over the two beds. Her other hand went to her pocket and pulled out a tinier one, standing up to walk back inside. She would crush what was given to her over one of the candles Dharea burned for herself.

She had a job to do. _Her soul be damned.. _

"_Dan...v...Al..ly...wh..a..are..tire.._" The detective's voice gradually weakened, until only her breaths and heartbeat were heard.

"_Le..x..sh..shit..this...nnno..Al..e..Ka..ra.._" The Luthor struggled to remain conscious but could do nothing against the power he held over his puppet.

"_Delicious. Mmmm…_" Her beautiful sinister purr filled his pleased ears. Blood wasn't what she drank, but their life force through each body of unique energies. Every ounce she drank in, he siphoned from her hungering body until she was consumed in desperate need. _His need._

He hovered above the mansion of Kalyste's, surprised she had taken the four females so far from where they called home. _She was a fool. A foolish mistake. _Her mother had been the disgrace of some degenerate planet. That side of her tarnished all daemvyrian kind. _She would pay _for the mistakes of siding with more than just Krypton's lost ashes. Turning such a prize had been her downfall. Dante would enjoy taking _everything _from his dear half sister.

"_Your failures Dharea. MY feast.._"

* * *

There had been utter chaos after Lane had woken up to a note over her, stuffing it in her pocket while she barked out orders. With a few careful strides and a growl, she was left to her own space. Lucy demanded that J'onn keep in touch with her about any news. After screaming at a couple of other agents, she was on her bike and heading back to her place. Once inside, she quickly locked everything up and went to her office without a window. Quickly she slipped a set of gloves on, pulling the note from her pocket and carefully opened it. Her eyes widened at what she read.

_Lucy,_

_I understand the convictions you hold for these four. Rest assured they are safe. I have felt another presence similar to mine. I tell you this because I trust you. You are a soldier yes, but you are a leader and one I admire. I contemplated taking you with me as well. I offer that to you when you are ready. I had no other choice in the actions I took to save both of these precious Danvers sisters. I do hope you offer me forgiveness in the future. There are dangers that will come and some that will cause greater loss to man and Earth. _

_I needed to come to this planet to protect the_ _**House of El**__. My mother of Krypton was a great friend to Alura, __**Kara Zor-El's **__mother. She was betrayed and sentenced, after being forced into paralysis at the judicator's hand then sent to Fort Rozz. I still, to this day, do not understand why. My father swore vengeance on all of Krypton, but before this act could take place that home was destroyed. _

_My father allowed me to learn everything of their culture, then one night I was brought a note of his apparent death in a war with another moon. I chose not to stay where I had the opportunity to flourish. I chose to come to Earth, to learn your planet's ways and languages. I came to understand why this home to many of all kinds, became the talk of the galaxy. I had watched when Supergirl emerged and kept hidden until I was needed. I have been watching this planet's mightiest hero for quite some time. _

_My apologies for not being able to assist when the Daxamite invasion came. I had to leave Earth to tend to matters that I would rather not discuss. Perhaps I have inherited this conscious habit that __**Kara Zor-El**_ _uses to blend into this society. Regardless, my actions have meaning and they may seem darker to many of your predecessors and current soldiers, but they are with reason. Fire and fury will come. I shall not sit idly on the sidelines and allow this danger to destroy a home I rather enjoy. _

_There has been a presence that has lingered in both the DEO and Kieran's own confines. If it is the one I fear and hope not to be, you will need everything I have listed below this letter. Build this weapon and look to the wall facing the sunrise in Lena's abode. Look to the East, follow the marks. You will see a glyph. I have left something only for you. It is for you and only you. Lucy, such a courageous warrior you are. Stand tall, be their leader and act with what you are given. I have left you something that is around your wrist. That, will be your greatest protector. Keep it on at all times. _

_I can hear your struggle from where I am. I have memorized your heartbeat. Show this courage I know you possess. When you are ready...call for me.._

_**Dharea Kalyste Jor-En**_

Lucy set the letter down, taking off the gloves and nodding. She removed her jacket and immediately saw the glistening silver bracelet. It had knots similar to the ones she had seen before, yet different and somehow she knew there was strength in this. The rune looking glyphs held something that she couldn't explain, but Lucy knew they were important. She looked back at the letter and looked below it. There was nothing there.

"_How am I.._" She noticed the glyphs on her bracelet turning gold. "_Got it._" Lucy grabbed a candle, lit it and let it burn some. "_I understand Kalyste._" Once enough wax had melted, she held the candle at an angle over the letter, below the signature. The moment it dripped over that area, an entire list became visible. There wasn't any wax on the paper but more glyphs. Lucy looked at them, then at her bracelet and back at the list.

Lane reached for a pen and a separate piece of paper. Her eyes studied what was upon the unique parchment, writing down what she began to understand on the blank one. Before she knew it, the pen dropped from her fingers and she looked over gasping. "_Holy.._" Dharea had indeed left her everything she needed and more. First things first, get to Lena's home and retrieve what Kalyste had hidden _just...for her.._

* * *

Her entire body felt like it was burning, opening her eyes only to be completely blinded by the sun. She tried to get away from it but felt tight bindings all over her body. Dharea attempted to look away, but everywhere her eyes moved there was nothing but painful light. A song of daemvyr tradition was hummed and Kalyste _knew _who was there with her.

"_Come out you mons.._" Several thuds rang through her ears and with it, her heart began to race. "_DANTE!_"

"_Delicious morsels sister. _I turned one on the others and watched their fall from a pathetic grace." The blinding sun suddenly stopped with two snaps of his fingers. Shades rolled down the windows and with them closing off the sunlight, the bright reflections on the mirrors ended. Instead, candles filled the room. Kalyste knew those candles. It wasn't the glistening flames that first caught her attention. She could see the knotted ropes that had her tied to the post. Then she saw his burning amber orbs between two of the mirrors and snarled. "_Coward!_"

"_Look down sis._" Dharea feared what she would find, terror rippling through her accompanied by absolute rage. The kryptonian, CEO and detective were laying on the floor. All three were bound with knotted ropes and Kalyste already knew with what. "_Your toys were fun._" She watched him walk around one of the mirrors then gasped at who was beside him. "_Soooo fun._"

His auburn hair was shorter than she remembered, with eyes far stronger in their rich powerful glow. He still held himself up like he was high and mighty. His vest, that belonged to their father, had knots like what she was bound with and what the women she swore to protect were tied with. Dripping from the sinister smile on his lips, was a slight crimson trail. Her eyes locked on who was in his arms, until he let them go. When the brave warrior's body fell to the floor, Dharea's eyes burned brighter and she thrashed against her bindings. "_She was….tasty. _Far too easy to manipulate and control. _Far too easy...to turn on them._"

Dante knelt down, turning the agent's head so his sister could see how many bite marks he had made on just her neck. He smiled, locking eyes with his sister as he brought his head down to the human's upper leg, pulled it away from the other and licked at the last mark he had made on the short haired slave. Every appetite satiated by his devilish control over Alex. "_She tasted better when I tied her down and she screamed Master._"

"_BASTARD!_" Kalyste began to curse in several languages and with her fury he just took his time running a tongue all over the human's body. Then, he stood up and walked over her to make his way before his sister. "_I will kill.._"

"_She did such a WONDERFUL job, don't you agree? One little slaver's powder and she was a walking zombie doll with beautiful strings._" Dharea's eyes shivered with the rest of her body following suit. "That greedy brat wasn't difficult to control either. _Sweet...Vegas._" The shivers turned into full on tremors with no end to them in sight.

"_You...helped her._" Dante put his head back and released his sickening laughter.

"_The Puppet Master...I made dance._" He snatched his sister by the chin. "_Vegas has such FUN things._" '_Roulette was taught to play by me. I had this sweet slave the moment both were kicked into the portal. I was the agent that found them and called for help to the rest of the stupid soldiers._" Dante held up his hand and showed her his ring. "_Made my thoughts and scent human to you dear little sister._"

"_Dante.._let them go. _Please...let them go._" Kalyste felt the hand leave her face, only for him to walk over and grab one of Alex's ankles. He spread the agent's legs and she saw just how badly Dante had marked her. "_What have you done?! SHE HAS A FIANCE! A LOVE DANTE! A SOULMATE!_"

"Do you think I care? _I had her...hold her down, when I bit her._ Her pretty little officer tried to fight the hold on her wrists. _Little slave kept her pinned...JUST...for...me. _I just bit the bitch that cursed at me screamed and spat at me. I bit the side of her body, hard and painfully until she howled her agony. Then I held her down and made my slave _lick _the mark clean."

Dharea was going to let _all of them_ tear him to pieces. "_You failed father's wishes._" Dante backhanded her so brutally that darkness took hold of her almost instantly. She didn't even know she had been released, until her body hit the floor. His laughter was the last thing she heard, along with the screams of the agent as she begged not to be touched anymore.

The sweet slave had been fun while she lasted. Dante had bitten her once more on her wrist, then tore it some as it continued to bleed. He stood up and walked away with all the shades wide open. The five of them lay helpless, too weak to aid in the other's wounds. The kryptonian member of the _**House of El **_had a wicked bite on her shoulder, torn like her sister's and bled just the same. Kalyste lay face down, drained of all strength. The detective's body was on it's side, littered like her lover's, with violent marks from Dante's fangs. The CEO was on her back, puncture wounds down her arms and legs.

Dharea hoped and prayed to _Rao _that Lucy would be the one to find them, before it was too late. _Before darkness kept them ALL prisoner forever.._


	9. Chapter 9

"_C'mon...c'mon Kalyste._" Lucy had the gift from the woman strapped to her back, riding like the wind to where Dharea had sent her. She'd heard of dimensional portals, never knowing they could be used for travel within the same realm. _Yet Lucy couldn't shake the fear away. _One glance down and she noticed the symbols on her bracelet, that seemed to glow almost red and with that realization she increased her speed. "_Dammit...c'mon._" Lane didn't like the nerves that tightened through her body, the strikes of what felt like currents through her arm, warranting her need to push the envelope to get to where she must.

She stopped at a gate, jumping off her bike to pull back the bar that kept the doors shut. Lucy didn't even have to touch it, watching it slide back on its own. "Whoa." One eyebrow raised, but she shook it away to jump back on her bike. The moment she was heading up the long steep driveway toward what appeared to be a mansion, a power pulsed through her neck and directly up into her brain. '_Help...they need..hel...p..' _

Lucy shot up the rest of the way, skid her bike into the gravel and jumped off in a hurry. Somehow she knew which way to run, pushing her legs to go faster, letting them and the bracelet lead her. The feeling in her gut worsened, tightening in a fear that she just couldn't shove away. "_Show me. Show me Kalyste._"

"_LU...CY!_" Dharea's voice was fractured in pure terror, throwing Lane into overdrive. She dashed around the corner and into what looked like a ball room. The minute she had entered her heart completely stopped. Broken glass from mirrors littered the floor. Four bodies weren't moving, with the fifth holding up a hand shakily in the air. Lucy ran toward them, sliding onto the floor and to her knees over Kalyste. "_Help...the...them._"

"_Jesus._" One look at both Danvers sisters had her shaking even more. Alex's wrist was gushing out blood. Kara's shoulder look mangled at the top, bleeding just as profusely. The detective, bare and exposed just like her fiance, was on her side with her skin covered in dangerous wounds. One glance at the CEO had her wondering if even Lena was alive or coherent anymore by the looks of the pain inflicted on her. Lucy checked their pulses, not liking how weak theirs were. She checked on Dharea, who grabbed her wrist with the little strength she had. "What happened Kalyste? _Who did this?_"

"_I...with..Alex's..link to..me..I'll...drain..to...survi.._" She watched the woman's eyes grow larger. "_Br...bring...Lex...he..here.._" Lane nodded and carefully lifted her friend up, slowly pulling her over to Kalyste. "_Sh...show mmme..her wrist._" As gently as she could, she raised the bleeding wrist to the kryptonian daemvyr, worried at why Dharea would want that. "_You..your b..b..blade. Draw it._"

"_Alright._" Lucy reached back, wrapped her fingers around the handle of her sword and slid it out. "What now?"

"_Lay..f..f..flat p..p..part..on.b...bite._" Confusion slipped over her nervous face.

"_Wha...okay._" She brought the flat part of the blade down and pressed it over Alex's wound, warranting a vicious howl of absolute pain from the agent's lips. Lucy kept the blade there, seeing tears rolling down Alex's beat up face. "_How.._" Dharea gathered herself, centering her words and forcing them out without trembling.

"_She's...linked. I ...needed the...bond severed..for now. I'll drain everything from her if...I keep..her bound to me.._" Kalyste knew there was nothing anyone could do when it came to the bond with the blonde kryptonian. She hated the thought of taking from the wounded hero, but had no choice if they _both _were to survive this. "_Get her help Lucy. Get...them all..help._"

"_Who did.._" She felt the rush of power instantly by the skin to skin contact. '_Keep vigilant. It's my bastard half brother. He took Alexandra while they...when they were found at the DEO. Get them ALL away. The further Kara is the better. I can't stop that link. Alex's is only temporarily broken. I will drain __**Zor-El **__to heal. I can't do the same to her sister. It will kill her. I may have turned her. My brother, he marked her. His won't kill her. The blade...it severed that connection. I sense, that's where he first bit her. He pierced both sisters in the spots I did. Get them out of here Lucy. Get them away from here, noble one.'_

Lucy nodded, slipping her ear piece in. "_J'onn...I've got them. Follow these coordinates. Hurry J'onn.._" The Martian Manhunter listened carefully to her instructions and she prayed he would be enough to get them all to safety. "_Hold on guys. Hang on.._"

She checked on Kara, worried even more for her best friend at the color of her skin and the fact she was way too cold to the touch. Lucy ran over to one of the shades, cut it away and sliced it in two. She lay one half over Maggie's naked body and the other over Alex's. Lane ran back over and cut away another shade, doing the same for both Kara and Lena. The suit on Dharea was torn in several places, rittling her body in gashes.

Maggie's state was more shock and trembling it seemed. For a moment she opened her eyes, but the horror in them scared the living shit out of Lucy. Then incoherent mumbling of "_Get..off...ass..off...g...go..me..get.._" Her voice was barely a whisper, making it difficult for even _her _to pick up what Sawyer was saying. "_Da...n..ver..to..took...hel..dd.d..nottt..do..ing.._"

"_Shh. Shh Maggie. Rest. You're safe now. She's here. He's gone._" She whispered in her friend's ear. "_Rest._" Lucy slid over to Lena and when she lifted the shade for a moment, what she saw killed her inside. It looked like someone had jabbed course screws into her skin over and over. There were far too many puncture marks to count. "_Fuck._"

If any of the puncture wounds were too deep, it could knick an artery. Luthor would be fucked in that case. "_C'mon…_" She turned around and saw the martian flying over. "_J'ONN!_"

"_Good god. _I found the gate. I have medics, including Hamilton, loading up and on their way." '_There was a violent aura here._"

"Kalyste said it was her brother. _He did this._" Lucy watched as J'onn's eyes lit up red with fury. Several heavy footsteps warranted relief, sifting her gaze to the left as Amelia came over with six other medics, two stretchers full of equipment and a hope and a prayer in mind..

* * *

With screams and thrashing, tears and vitals out of control, Hamilton worked as quick as she could to assess and attend to her four friends. At this rate, they were all family. Dharea had insisted all their focus should be directed to Alex, Kara, Lena and Maggie. She would heal under both sun lamps, her own devices to fuel the lunarin cells in her body and plenty of rest preferably uninterrupted.

The agent had come to some, shivering from two forces that seemed to be resisting each other in her body. Her mind had quieted some, but not enough to provide her a sense of peace. Memories of what she had done under the powerfully darker influence, crashed through her until she was begging it all to end.

The detective wouldn't stop fighting everything and everyone holding her down. She kept screaming out that she didn't want to be touched and to make it all stop. She cried for her fiance, asking over and over how she couldn't shake free from what was controlling her. Her blood pressure kept spiking then dropping far too fast to be normal. Amelia was forced to give Sawyer a sedative in the end. It had to be done, given the circumstances of the bruising at her inner thighs.

The only one, somehow far more conscious than she should be, looked at Lucy with emotions tearing through the mask the CEO always wore. Every ounce of the powerful L-Corp and CATCO owner was gone. Lena had been stripped down into absolute defeat. Lane walked closer and reached for one of the Luthor's hands. As tenderly as she could, she brushed her thumb over those knuckles. Lucy watched Lena's other hand come up to her face, about to remove the mask over it.

"_No no._ Keep it on." She told her, surprised when the woman didn't even fight that. "I'm gonna ask you, yes or no questions. We will make this easier on you. _Okay?_" The businesswoman nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" Lucy felt Lena's hand tremble and squeeze her own tighter. "Take your time." She had a feeling this _wasn't _going to be easy for her. Two minutes passed when she felt another squeeze. "Did _Kalyste _cause these wounds?" Lena shook her head. "Was it, a guy that called her sister?" She nodded. "Are all the marks his?" It took a moment, then she shook her head. "Is the mark on your left shoulder.._hers?_" Lena looked Lucy directly in the eyes and nodded. "_Did...he cause all the marks on you?_"

Lena's eyes watered, she looked away and shut her eyes. "_Did Kalyste?_" She shook her head. "_Did he do this to you?_" A nod confirmed it, but something was bugging Lucy. "_Did someone else too?_" Tears ran down the sides of her face, nodding for confirmation. The major feared what she was about to ask. "_Was it...did Alex help him?_" Full on sobs hit the woman and Lucy came closer to console her. She whispered in her ear. "_He was controlling her. Alex would never hurt any of you. Believe that. Believe in her. You're all at the DEO. We've checked and double-checked for anyone that could be helping enemies. Kara, Alex and Maggie are safe. Dharea is under lamps. You're safe._"

Before she could ask Lena anymore questions, Lucy noticed that she had dozed off. She needed answers to things, but they all needed rest more. Just having them all stable, safe and secure, was enough for them. She stepped back, ready to head to where Dharea was recovering, when a groan caught her attention.

"_Luce.._" Lucy's eyes slid along the room and saw who had called her name. "_Luce._"

"Hey Danvers." She grabbed a stool and brought it over to the agent's bed. Once settled, she couldn't catch the stubborn woman quick enough. The mask was off her face and she just shook her head sighing. "_Why….do I even try._"

"_Are they.._" Lucy looked into her eyes. "_Please tell me they are.._"

"You guys are back at the DEO. They are all here. Kalyste is in the sun lamp room. Everyone's alive." She watched Alex's jaw tighten, looking down at her hands. They were tightly clenched. "Talk to me Alex."

"That..._bastard...used me on them!_" Lucy warranted her to quiet down, pointing to the other beds. "_His..._I couldn't shake that grip he had on me. _Fucking monster._"

"Do you remember everything?" The nod had her shaking instantly. "_Tell me._"

"I drained Kar first. He took that. Then he was whispering some weird shit in my ear. I went to Mags. _I drained so much. To...Lena..drained her too. Lit something in Kalyste's..their eyes. I bit...I jabbed things over and over into Luthor. Held Maggie...down.._" Alex's eyes gave way to tears streaming down her face. "_I held them down. I bit them. I.._"

"It wasn't you Danvers. He did this. _He..did this. _Not you. _Not you._" Lucy snatched her by the chin. "_Not you._"

"I wish it was that simple Luce. _I remember...ALL of it._"

"I know. Maybe Kalyste can take that away from you later." Lucy noticed Alex's eyes get larger, fear taking over her features. "_What is it Danvers._"

"_He...made me..remember..all of it._"

"_Everything?_" Alex nodded, her entire body shaking. "_Fuck._ We will get through all this okay? I'm gonna have J'onn wipe their memories of this shit."

"_He can't...do it to Kar and I._" '_I don't think he can do it to any of us Luce.' _

"_You can.._" '_Yeah. Dharea had to turn me. Kara couldn't be. She linked us all. I think I'm the only one that can do...this.' _"_Damn._"

"What do you feel right now?" She was even more curious, after Kalyste had her do what she did to Danvers' wrist. '_Only her mark. My wrist stings, but the burn the pull...it's gone. Kalyste is probably weak. Check on her. Better yet..' _"_Whoa whoa whoa Alex._" The agent had broken away physical contact with her, pulling out the IV, which had Amelia running in then sighing. "_Not my doing._"

"Dammit Alex." Hamilton walked over shaking her head, removing the rest of the cords, unhooking Danvers from the rest. "_Stubborn ass._" Alex ignored her and slid off the bed, ripping the gown off. "_Whoa!_" She looked down and clicked her tongue, checking around for clothes. Amelia had her hand over her eyes. "_Too much of a show._"

"_Give me a sec. Fucking Danvers._" Lucy grumbled, going to the other room to retrieve a spare set of DEO sweatpants and shirt. She noticed that Alex's locker was still there, going over to it and rolling her eyes when she opened it and found jeans, shirts, tanks, socks and bras. "_Left the closet I see._"

"Kinda." Alex smirked. "I came out of the closet a long time ago thanks." Lucy rolled her eyes again and brought the nude agent something to cover up all of that stunning body she couldn't help but look over. "_Enjoy the show?_"

"No."

"_Yes._" Hamilton looked at Lane with an eyebrow raised. "_What?_" She shook her head and checked on the others. Both looked away while Danvers got dressed.

"I'm decent." Alex walked over to her fiance, noticing the marks all over her. She knelt down and kissed the side of Maggie's face, touching her arm. '_Mags. Maggie I love you. I am so sorry baby. I want you to rest for me. Rest for both of us. I love you.' _"_I love you Maggie Sawyer._" She kissed her love's face once more and went over to Lena. "_Shit.._"

"It's bad. _Really bad._" Alex lifted her arm, just about to reach up and touch the woman's shoulder, until the memories of what happened nearly brought her to her knees. She had to grab the side of the bed frame to avoid falling. '_Lena..Mags..Kar…' _

"They know it wasn't you." Lucy assured her, but Alex was still shaken to the core. "I'll tell you that as many times as it takes, for you to get it through your thick Danvers skull."

"How is my sister?" She pushed everything else away, making her way to Kara's bed, noticing right away the mark on her wrist. _Her mark. _"_Kar._" Alex's eyes slipped out of their browns and into rich merlot. "_Give me a few._"

"You got it." Lucy pushed Amelia out of the room and nodded to the two agents to keep guard over the four in there. Alex watched the doorway, noticing an agent close it slightly and she gave him a thumbs up. She looked at her sister's face, reaching up to turn up the sun lamps. _Now...the hardest part.._

* * *

"_Kar._" Alex whispered and slipped her hand into one of the kryptonian's and when she did, there was a slight squeeze. Her calmer eyes met the warm blues of her sister's. "_Kar._"

"_**Wai..Aoe.**_" Alex smiled.

"_**Cheh Khap Kir Aoe.**_" Kara smiled back then pointed to mask. Alex looked up and shook her head, removing it for her. "_**Kir Aoe...Khap Nim Vrrahdhd Uhv..**_"

"_No apologizing. _I'm okay sis. _Lena? Maggie? Dharea?_" She felt the trembles in her sister's hand. She looked along Alex's frame, seeing the same.

"Lena's body is covered in..._marks. Maggie...she's.._"

"I had picked up something, out at the balcony. I felt, another presence. _I know...that you weren't doing this.._" '_..of your own volition Lexy.' _

"You put too much faith in me sis." Kara pulled out the big guns, puppy eyes and lip quiver. Alex quirked up an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice try." '_I still feel responsible.' _

"_You take too much Alexandra._" Both sisters watched Kalyste enter, in a set of jeans and a tank. Every bit of the clothing she wore, hugged to her frame and had Danvers' mouth watering some. '_Nice to see things haven't changed with you Alexandra.' _The agent rolled her tongue back into her mouth, as best she could.

"_I.._" Alex felt Kara squeeze her hand tighter.

"That good for nothing half blood of mine _shouldn't _have touched.._what is mine._" Dharea growled, checking on Maggie and Lena. "_I will help them heal._"

"You took memories from me before, didn't you?" Kalyste's eyes shot to hers and Danvers noticed the blue peering through the purple of her hues.

"_He.._" She snarled, fangs showing when she looked away. "_He's dead..for ALL of this._"

"_I'll help you._" Both women looked at the hero. '_Hear me, both of you. That monster goes beyond evil. If I must use every ounce of my kryptonian strength and power to do it, I will tear him limb from limb. My morals be damned.' _Alex was floored. Her little sister, had thought _murder._ That never happens. She was _far past enraged.._

"I shall not let you join me in that war. _You...need to be our healing. Our light._ That path is _not _for you." Kalyste told her, seeing her about to object. "_No._"

"_We.._" All three heard the voice as clear as day. "_..will.._"

"_Help._" Both Lena and Maggie said weakly.

"Neither of you should be conscious. _Especially you, Margarita._"

"Sedative can kiss my latina ass. _Just Sayin'._" Kara and Lena laughed at that some. Alex glared. Dharea raised an eyebrow.

"_Not eeeeeven going to ask._"

"Let's keep it that way." Danvers grumbled until she caught the dimples she had been hoping to see. Then it donned on her, neither Sawyer or Luthor had their masks on. "_Wha.._"

"Deal with it." Lena groaned and pushed herself upright, Maggie too.

"_I can remove.._"

"_No._" They told her.

"Danvers wouldn't _ever _do that. We both know that."

"_But.._" Kara, Lena and Maggie shook their heads. Alex looked at Dharea who shook hers too.

"Dante is _ten times stronger _than me. He's full blooded daemvyr."

"_Jesus._" Sawyer didn't like the asshole already. _This _took it up a _veeery _big notch.

"He targeted you because of what I did. That is.._I'm sorry Alexandra._" They all heard Maggie grumble.

"I can't even call her that." '_I've given her that encouragement, to make it...sexy Margarita.' _Sawyer gulped and felt the heat drop right down to her core. Danvers picked up on the scent immediately.

"_Fuck me twice._" Maggie shut her mouth. '_That can be arranged.' _Alex and Dharea spoke to her. She felt her cheeks warm by their joint response. "_Oops._"

"Not _gonna _ask." Kara stated, turning her head to see her girlfriend whose eyes shifted into those of pure lust. She gulped.

"_Aaaaanyway._" Alex sighed, rubbing her face. "What do we do now Kalyste?"

"We take time to heal. I can't take you back to my home. We can't go to yours Kieran."

"_Ours._" Maggie and Alex both suggested. Kara looked at Dharea.

"_Don't mind a sixth do you?_" Their heads turned to the voice and smile from the doorway. Lucy waved.

"Luce." Alex had never moved so fast in her life, realizing the speed she had dashed over. Danvers stopped before Lane and wrapped her arms around her, breaking it quickly to look back at Kalyste. "_How._"

"Super Saiyan Danvers?" Sawyers fiance shot her the strangest expression. Maggie smirked. "_Just.._" The agent had all but flew right at her and cupped her hand over the detective's mouth. '_Sayin.'_

"No words." Lena commented, noticing Dharea confused as hell. '_Get a chance, look up anime. Avoid Hentai.' _Alex's jaw dropped. '_Too much time in college.' _

"_With what..your tenth degree?_" With a glare from the CEO, Kara only smiled at her sister's retort. The kryptonian daemvyr was curious about the incredible intelligence Kieran possessed. Obviously, it wasn't just _kinks and parties _she had knowledge of.

"My lips are sealed." Lucy chimed in. "Aren't we going somewhere?"

"Let's check with.._Amelia._" Alex watched as Dharea ran her fingers over Lena's skull, almost as if transferring manifested energy into her. The Luthor's eyes clouded but she already felt so rejuvenated. "_Whoa.._"

"_Le...na.._" Maggie felt the hands on the sides of her head, fingers almost massaging her temples. "_Damn..that.._" '_That bite..was the first I gave you. Let me take away what he did Margarita. That shouldn't be something you need to struggle with.' _Sawyer shut her eyes and let the power Kalyste held over her take hold. '_Can she hear us?' 'No. I will not ever force things of that nature on you again. I will only do that, if I must to protect you.' 'He forced her Kalyste. He tormented her soul. Can you not take that from her?' _Dharea kept the channel between them. '_I am not sure. She has the same powers that I do.' _"_Kalyste._" She broke the contact and already Sawyer felt like she's drank four cups of straight black coffee. "_Aches._"

"Taken. Taken from both of you. We can leave. I suggest you inform the Manhunter of our necessary excursion." '_He must not be aware of our destination. I sense others here that are not what they seem.' _

"Was that.._both of you?_" Lucy looked from Alex to Dharea. They nodded.

"_The sooner we get out of here...the better._" Kalyste pushed for their exit.

"_I'm on it. Give me a few._" The kryptonian daemvyr slid her gaze to the four in the room.

"_**Kara Zor-El..**_" She slid behind the last _Daughter of Rao, _preparing to complete what she had done with the other three. Her hands slid up the sides of her face, toward her temples. Kara couldn't even fight the powerful invasion if she tried. Her body fell back against Kalyste, her eyes rolling back too. Every moment, from the bar to Dharea's loft was playing back in her head. She didn't even have to elicit the sound she had made for the kryptonian daemvyr each time she touched her. Kara gave in and yearned to anyway. '_Do not tempt me sweet __**Zor-El.**_ _I hunger for you every time we are alone. I crave to taste you, all of you, again. This evil, he shall leave your thoughts. Let my power be the only one that ever touches you. Kieran is the only human that will touch you. I..will be the only other privileged to do so. Let go sweet Daughter of Rao.' _

Lena had prepared to interrupt what was occurring, nervous at how her girlfriend's body appeared. It wasn't just that. Maggie noticed it too. They looked to Alex and gasped. The usual brown was rich with glowing merlot. The CEO turned back to her love, watching as Dharea's eyes were filled with a powerful purple haze. The one with her hands on Kara, had fangs showing easily.

"_Kalyste._" She growled a warning to her. Lucy came in just as she was about to intervene.

"_We are….good._" There was an energy in the air, something a little too dark for her taste. "Let's get out of here. _Shall we?_" She felt the warmth around her wrist, never removing what Dharea gave her. She had the sword by her things at the door. Lucy looked into the powerful glow of the woman's. '_We need to go Kalyste. Are you rolling her?' _Kara's eyes opened and she sat back up slowly. The color had returned to her face, the wounds along her body were fully healed. It was as if she had spent a full day under sun lamps. "_Daaaamn.._"

"She's completely healed?" Dharea smiled nodding.

"Lead the way you two." Alex and Maggie looked at one another, Danvers eyes no longer glowing and returned to their chestnut browns, as they gathered their things and headed for the exit. _Time to blow the DEO popsicle stand.._

* * *

Relief washed over the couple, grateful for the swift actions to repair their place again. Alex set down her keys, Maggie her phone, then Kara and Lena stepped into the kitchen. Lucy tried hard not to put her hand on her holstered firearm, but it was a force of habit. The gift strapped to her back and her bracelet in no way warranted any danger. Dharea stopped in the center of the beautiful place. They heard her heavy sigh, looking at her eyes of regret and shame written all over her face.

"_This...that was my doing._" Danvers' hand left Sawyer's own and both walked over to Kalyste. She slipped her hues into theirs. "_Forgive.._"

"It's alright Kalyste. What was done, isn't important now Dharea." Maggie told her.

"It's okay." Alex added. '_You haven't ever hurt us. No matter your intentions, good or darker, you have never harmed us. We fought you yes, but you have never hurt us. I thirst Kalyste. I thirst, I hunger for things I have yet to understand. You didn't leave marks of a monster. Yours are something we all have accepted. Just...don't addict my sister to that stuff okay?' _Their smirks were mirrored, the tension leaving the kryptonian daemvyr.

"No more exposing my Danvers to the world..._and..Little Luthor._" Alex snickered, Lena glared and Kara shifted her gaze from one to the other. Lucy stood back, after snatching a soda from their fridge and cracking it open. The blonde heard the pop instantly, giving her friend the puppy eyes. The major rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. She knew just what beverage to grab for her and the moment the coolatta cup was in the kryptonian's hands, the squeal had them all directing their attention to the hero floating on the ceiling sipping her drink from her twisted bendy straw. "_What is.._"

"Little Danvers digs the Dunkin's drinks." Sawyer laughed and Kalyste just smiled. "_Just Sayin'.._" Danvers gave her fiance the no sex warning stare. The detective gulped.

"If you two are gonna eye fuck in front of us, take it to the bedroom." Alex looked away and Maggie strode from the group. Lena looked from the kitchen to the bed. "_Maybe...not._"

"If they are gonna bang in front of us I am getting popcorn." Lucy commented.

"_Ummm…_" Gazes flicked up as they heard slurping. "_What?_" The group just facepalmed, including Dharea.

"_Well.._" Alex shifted her attention, locked the door and punched in her codes on the wall. Four hard taps were heard to further secure the door. She walked down the slight hall, lifted her hand to the wall and pressed the spot two inches from the picture her sister painted. The wall slid back, revealing Danvers' _arsenal. _"_This...should help._" Sawyer chuckled and grabbed one of her fruity shakes from the fridge. Lane's jaw dropped and Luthor licked her lips.

"_That..sword._" Kalyste recalled the blade that had been at her throat from their mystery guest. She didn't blame Alex for keeping it. '_Use gloves Alexandra. I don't know if that blade will burn your skin now.' 'Duly noted Kalyste. The one on Lucy's back, I sensed that beautiful work of art. Did you..' _She was curious. '_Yes. It was a gift from my mother. The only thing I have left of her. I wanted Lucy safe. The bracelet she has on fits over the sword as well. It is a part of it. Things we can discuss later if you wish.' _"Quite the collection."

"Six handguns, two rifles, four..._four alien blasters?_" Lane's eyebrow raised. "_How the hell.._"

"Lena's gifted."

"In _more ways than one._" Lena looked up, meeting her girlfriend's eyes and drug her tongue along her lower lip with a look of pure lust directed only at Kara. The kryptonian gulped and dropped her empty cup which Alex caught. "_Later darling._"

"_Again _with the eye fucking." Lucy sighed. She felt a warmth at her wrist, a call from what resided over her back, sending her into full alert. '_Little Lucinda..' _The major slipped away from the agent's battle box, feeling the warmth on her wrist. It traveled through the rest of her in waves of rich wanton need. '_Lead them on for me.' _Her hues of earth green calmed, her body relaxed and she felt her mind clearer. She groaned, tossing her empty soda in the recycle can by the fridge. "_Tell me, _ya got beer you two." Maggie laughed and pointed down. Sure enough, a whole shelf of adult beverages. "Sweet."

"Okay, so what's the game plan here." Lena shifted her tone into the CEO of L-Corp, ready to take charge of the situations they found themselves in. Kara touched down and dove onto the couch. Alex shook her head at her sister and held out her hand with Lucy handing her a beer. Maggie pushed the major out of the way to get her own.

"_Hey Little Luthor.._" Lena narrowed her eyes with the detective grinning at her. "_Beer?_"

"I'll pass." She sat down in the bigger chair. Lucy took the other chair. Maggie and Alex flopped down on either side of Kara. Kalyste sat down on the floor, comfortable to where she could defend the five if need be. "_Dharea.._"

"_Thank you._ To not be called Kalyste, it's refreshing." She took a moment to compose herself, knowing her life before may upset some of them. "My mother, _**Leiandra Jor-En**_ was a childhood friend to your mother Kara. They used to adventure as kids, not yet cast into the ways of their families. When they came to that age, offered and somewhat pressured to follow in the footsteps of their _Houses _their bond became somewhat severed. As _**Alura In-Ze **_later _**Zor-El **_she chose the path of a _Judicator _where my mother chose a _Healing Arts Guild._ Upon travel to other homes, she met my father of _Lunarin. _There was something forbidden yet far too beautiful to be denied. They chose their hearts, not the _matrix _system of Krypton. She chose the love she held for him, the same love he felt for her, over the friendship that was crumbling anyway."

She was handed a beer by Alex, accepting it to admire the taste that the engaged couple and others preferred at times. Unlike Kara, she could feel the effects of it thanks to the daemvyr in her. Easily though, she smirked when able to twist and tug the cap right off without the bottle opener. Alex wore a similar smirk.

"_Ohhhh boy._" Maggie flicked her gaze to her fiance. '_You can do the same shit can't you? You are officially my opener now.' _Sawyer realized her error in her words. '_I thought I already opened your legs just to serve your needs sweet detective.' _She tried not to blush, then considered how kryptonians had heightened senses. They could _smell _arousal.

"_I will continue now._ A war broke out between planets and moons, that left communication impossible to have. My mother's chosen partner, helped raise a son that belonged to him by a forced union. In the end, he chose to abandon her and the boy they were raising lived between two homes. The woman hated my mother and she pushed that hate into the little boy, my half brother. Then my mother was pregnant with me, hiding my existence from all kryptonians. On the belief in her friend, she told Alura that she was with child. Alura told the rest of her council. My mother was brought forth, four months after my birth."

"_She..Alura.._" Kara didn't even want to call her mother at this rate, far too angered by what she was being told. "_..she sentenced her, herself._" Dharea nodded.

"She had the guards hold my mother's wrists, that were in restraints of some sort, then walked behind her with a particular staff. She struck her in three places along her spine. The two that held her in place let her go and she fell to the ground, unable to get up. The three strikes left her unable to move much of her body. Four more strikes and her hands and feet were broken. She then sent her into the Phantom Zone. My father found out from one of the guards by the door, when tortured for information on my mother. The kryptonian caved and told him, enraging him greatly. From the alliances that Krypton still had, they attacked all daemvyrs and the alliances Lunarin had did the same. Wars broke out until multiple homes could no longer strike each other down. Then the instabilities of planets and moons came at us all.

I was seventeen when I chose my own path. Though yelled at, cursed at and attacked by my friends and family, I left Lunarin and traveled here. I learned of _**Zor-El **_and pondered revenge or peace. The two bloods in me, that shouldn't have ever been able to exist together, wanted different things. The daemvyr in me hungered and I couldn't deny the need to survive and rise. The kryptonian in me craved for knowledge and understanding to blend in on this planet, to be one of the humans. My ability of the mind, my powers to consume other ones, had been how I survived and grew stronger. Then, when I felt _her _near.." She looked directly into Kara's eyes and slipped the power into her own, she made sure they all heard through their ears but the kryptonian would feel it through her entire thoughts. "_..there was no use denying what both bloods in me sought._" '_Your hungers for my sister haven't left have they?' _

Kalyste figured that the beautiful agent had picked up on what darkness still resided in her, what she may never escape from. '_If I said yes, would you strike me down Alexandra?' _She calmed her gaze and looked along each of them who was taking in what had been told to them. '_Why do I crave to sink my own into my sister? Is it because that inner darkness sees and knows that we don't in fact share blood? Kara once said that to me, when exposed to something that changed her and brought out a cruelty I didn't think she was capable of. Now, my own inhibitions are lacking. Help me, or let me join what you seek.' _

"So this brother of yours, _well...half brother.._what can we use on him to keep his ass from attacking us, hurting us again?" Lena's question had merit, had the only answer they needed to survive the bastard.

"Something in the sword given to you by this _ex _of yours _Margarita.._" Sawyer narrowed her eyes at Kalyste. "_..holds a way._ The sword I gave to you Lucy, has similar properties. This is a start. _Perhaps _both can be analyzed, to create other weapons and tools against him."

"I agree. Lena and I can do the science end of it. Lucy and Maggie can manufacture what we need in terms of ammo and devices to knock his ass down. Kara and Dharea could maybe go to the fortress for more info on both cultures." They nodded to Alex's suggestion.

"We will be safe. We'll take Lena's coms for us too." Kara told her sister. '_You need to trust that I'll be okay Lexy. She won't let anything happen to me. I won't let her stand alone.' _They embraced in the strongest hug and she felt the power in Alex's arms. It comforted her in knowing that there was something that they could also share now. She wondered if her sister could fly too. '_Not sure. We can taste that later.' _Their hug broke and Alex gave her a grin that spoke volumes to her yearn to do so.

"I'll protect her." '_You know I will Alexandra.' _Alex considered her thoughts carefully. '_Our hungers can wait. That temptation we shall both consider.' _

"Lane and I can build some toys." Sawyer chuckled and Danvers turned her head with curious and hopeful eyes. "You'll get the first model for your holster." Alex's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Don't get _too _excited Danvers. We get to pull the trigger first." Lucy laughed with her friend glaring. "_Just Sayin'._" The glare shifted to the other woman.

"_Just Sayin'...she's right._" Maggie added.

"Let's head to the lab Alex. The sooner we figure this out the better." The agent nodded as her and the CEO headed to their place of necessity. _Lena was indeed right about that.._

* * *

"This place is _actually _my cousin's, but it's the only one that offers any information." Kara explained to Darea as the two stepped into the fortress.

"_Warning! Warning! Unidentified life force in the.._" Before the systems could explain their nature of security, Kara had fired her heat vision at the panel.

"_Lady Kara! I see we haven't come alone._" Kalyste rose an eyebrow at the AI robot, shaking her head not a stranger to the technologies of Krypton. "_What can I do for one of the __**House of El **__today?_"

"I need all information, regarding Lunarin." Kelex froze on the spot. "It's important Kelex."

"_Is this not something rather discussed without the inhabitants of one from that moon?_" Dharea was ready to step in, but Kara put our her arm to stop her.

"You will _not _speak to her in that manner Kelex. She holds the blood of one from Krypton, the same as me. _Now.._tell us everything."

"_Right away lady Kara._"

"I'm sorry about that Dharea. These customs, they aren't of this world. They aren't as forgiving."

"It's alright Kara. We see this planet, this home we choose and despite our differences we share a common destiny. Despite what we see, our eyes see something. How can that be wrong at the end of the day. _It isn't._"

Their conversation was cut short, upon what came up on the screens before them. Their eyes widened and both felt themselves backing up a couple of steps. One had to steady themselves with the closest thing they could, where the other hit their knees when realizing just what history had been programmed into the archives. Two houses, two homes, one _violent and crucial path.._

* * *

"_So.._" Sawyer tapped the heel of her boot on the floor of the firing range, catching Lane's attention immediately. "_..ya wanna tell me _what's got you all distracted?"

"Not distracted. _Determined._"

"_You forget, _that me being a cop means I have a _B.S. _detector." Lucy flicked her gaze to the side to see the smirk that seemed to be Maggie's favorite facial expression. "_Well?_"

"_When I ran in and I saw.._" The detective wanted to kick herself.

"I am _such _an asshole. You had seen us all unconscious and hurt. You had been there." The major nodded. "Wanna load the clips and have a little competition?"

"Oh _you're on Sawyer._" She appreciated Maggie dropping the subject. Though she couldn't shake the image from her head. She had _seen _them on the floor. Watched them wheeled in. _Watched _as their bodies were loaded up on the stretchers and fought to survive. So what was it with this _whole _situation, that made her second guess her thoughts as of late. A sudden rush through her had had them clouding over before they could stop it. She unconsciously reached for the pouch on her belt, quietly removing the device from it. Once in her hand, she switched over the setting and prepared to use it on the woman with their back turned to her. Lucy quietly stepped closer, the green in her eyes clouding as much as her mind had.

"_Tell me something Luce.._" Lane froze in place, then heard two clicks from the front and back. Sawyer spun around and held a stun gun in her hand. Behind the major, Danvers held the same. "_..was it before..or after.._that the fucker decided to get the jump on you, _on camera.._" Lucy gasped, blinked and dropped the taser. Two more blinks and they could see her body shaking. "_Luce.._"

"Cuff me.._please._ _Please._" She looked directly into Maggie's eyes. "_Please._"

"Okay." She lowered what was in her hand and heard the clicks when her fiance slapped the cuffs on their friend. "We don't want to Luce." Alex told her. The minute her hands touched Lucy's wrists, something forced itself into her head, unaware of who was screaming her name. She couldn't see a thing, couldn't tell that her body was falling. _Everything else faded and the darkness swallowed her whole.._


	10. Chapter 10

Time _suddenly_ stood still. Dharea and Kara had flown back with information, only to see Alex unconconscious on one of the beds in Lena's medical wing. Amelia had an EEG headset on the Director's head, several electrode sensors were all over her chest, and arms and there was a blood pressure cuff on her left arm. Maggie was asking all sorts of questions and the doctor understood her concerns and even more so her fears. When asked where Lucy was, two dim expressions had the kryptonian daemvyr rushing out of the room.

Kara wasn't sure what had happened. Maggie was explaining what she witnessed and how Alex's hands had touched Lucy's wrists and that's when she had suddenly passed out. Sawyer reluctantly stepped away, still keeping an eye on her fiance who occupied yet _another _medical bed.

"_She.._" The detective did her best to compose herself, but her hands were absolutely shaking with strife. "I don't know what happened Little Danvers. Lucy is scared shitless she caused this and we both know it wasn't her doing. _Danvers' eyes.._" The kryptonian slightly tilted her head.

"What do you mean '_her eyes' _Maggie?" Their own gazes locked.

"Her eyes that are their beautiful brown and powerful merlot.._they became..grey._" Kara's orbs shivered. "I pulled back her eyelids and they were brown but, they had gone grey before she dropped. _Fuck, it scared me. Scared me bad._"

"We got back here as quick as we could." Kara looked over at Amelia. "What can I do?"

"We will monitor her vitals and brainwaves. I'm looking for irregular activities, something more definitive to work with. I will do _everything _I can Kara."

"I don't understand. _How.._" They all heard footsteps and saw Kalyste with Lane at her side. The major had the sword strapped to her back again, her wrist bore the bracelet from Dharea and there was a strange amulet around her neck on a braided rope. "_Luce?_"

"I'm so sorry guys. _I...I don't know what.._"

"My brother. Lucy was explaining there was something that was used when you were attacked by the parasite and forced into a dream-like state. Do you still have it?"

"_The what?_" Lena flicked her gaze to each of them, confused by what was being discussed.

"Any of that is at the DEO." Kara said sighing.

"_Got this covered._" Lucy stepped away after Susan handed Lane her phone, making a call to the Director of the organization. "_Yo Johnny! I need your mercy headgear. Yeah, Pronto. Thanks._"

"She's clear. We are keeping a close eye on her though. J'onn is gonna kill her for calling him that. I see that doom in her future." Vasquez informed them, doing her best to assure the group and herself, using a slight humor to try to ease the situation.

"J'onn is on his way. We will have the equipment shortly." Lucy explained, scooting a stool over to her friend's bed. Maggie noticed the major at her side. "I'm sorry Maggie."

"Not your doing Little Lane." The woman glared and Lena smirked. The happier expression fell, with worry taking its place again. The numbers looked absolutely normal. No indication of disturbances in brain activity. She would ask questions about the products on route later. _All focus needed to stay on helping Alex.._

* * *

"_Wha the fu.._" Alex nearly growled out, lifting herself off the ground that she now realized was a familiar balcony. "_Shit._" Once on her feet, first thing she noticed was the blood in the full moon and instantly something about it felt _terrifying._ This was something she didn't usually express. Danvers was the badass of the DEO and Lena's Director for _crying out loud_. She _shouldn't _be scared. Alex found herself backing away from the half wall and railing she once had slipped her hands upon. Her entire frame shook with each reversed step, until her back hit something solid and the most sinister of chuckles had that uneasy feeling cascading down her spine.

Alex jumped forward and spun around, arms up in front of her and fists clenched. She shifted one foot forward in her full blown fighter's stance. The amber waves of pure untamed flames emulating from his burning hues. His eyes were fixed on her shivering chestnut browns and once again she stepped back. Every ounce of his posture _screamed _confidence and power. That dark power was _far beyond _what Kalyste's was, scaring the shit out of her even more. Then he spoke and once again, his voice was like pure unbridled liquid velvet.

"_You've returned._" He smiled, keeping his gaze fixed on hers, sliding a tongue along the fangs in his mouth, with lips slightly open so she could see them. Sure enough, her eyes darted down and caught the act so purposely orchestrated. Her hues flicked up quickly, but his sinister smile spoke volumes of his calculated capture of her. "_Thirsty?_"

She couldn't help but swallow the lump in her rather dry throat, knowing he heard her heavy gulp. Alex shook her head and snarled.

"_Go fuck yourself._" The agent said sternly with pure disgust dripping from all three angry words. Instead of the nervousness she hoped to create, he laughed at her ploy and brought on his own.

"_Do you know, why you're here...again?_" Alex couldn't help the tremble that rippled through her entire being. "She took you _without _your permission. _Didn't she?_"

"She saved me and my sister. _You..nearly..KILLED HER!_"

"_Did I?_" Dante stepped to the right and watched the agent's own movements shift. He intended to find a way to _stalk his prey. _She was a skilled fighter though and he knew this wouldn't be so easy the second time around. "Wasn't it _you _who shot and stabbed your dear little sister? _Your hands. Your..very..hands._" He knew he had rattled her heavily and felt her mind slipping back to that dismal place. "_You.._" He took a step forward and _this time _she didn't back away. "_..lifted it.._"

He took another step forward and slowly her fists loosened, her hands lowered. "_..aimed.._" Danted was _so _close. "_..firing..twice. One..then two._" Her arms dropped and _this time _she backed up. He knew she didn't have much room left, the balcony rail so much closer than she probably realized. "_That knife.._" He could see the fight in her eyes ebbing away little by little. "_..how good it felt. You had all the power. You..were..free._" _There it was. _Every ounce of resistance, _diminished. _

"_Free._" The chestnuts of her hues, slipped into darkening merlot tempered in smoked ambers. "_Free._" Alex felt his warm hand slide along the side of her face. His other hand tilted her chin up when he moved closer to her. '_ALEXANDRA! ALEXANDRA __**WAI AOE! EL MAYARAH!**_" She gasped, grabbing the rail and flinging her body up and over it, plunging towards the ground below.

"_FOOL!_" Dante growled when her hand shot up and a middle finger presented itself. Then a blur of red and blue took her away. "_Dammit.._"

Alex felt the safe warmth of her sister, as she was cradled against her chest and she shut her eyes surrendering to the call of slumber. '_**Voi..**_'

"_**Voi Wai Aoe. **__Safe big sis.._" _Alex knew...safe.._

* * *

"_Thank you. Ohhhhh thank you._" Maggie was holding her love's hand, feeling a slight twitch in it and finally a firm enough squeeze. "Ally?" Lucy removed the band from her friend's head.

"_Ugghhh.._" Alex opened up her eyes, her vision blurry at first until the soft glow of calmer lamps eased her worries almost immediately. She blinked, turning her head and met those beautiful chocolate hues belonging to her fiance. "_Mags._" Maggie lunged forward on the stool and dropped her head onto Alex's stomach. "Mags?" She could feel the detective shaking and from the sobs, her heart ached for giving her such a scare. Danvers lifted her gaze some and saw Kalyste standing there, hands on her sister's temples noticing no headset on her at all. '_You sent her into my..' 'I did. You needed her more than you needed me. You are stronger than you realize Alexandra. Remember that.' _Alex nodded as a smile slid across her lips. She mouthed _thank you _and Dharea nodded. Kara's head was back though and when the kryptonian daemvyr knew that the warrior was safe, she removed her hands and caught the hero before she could collapse to the ground.

"She's safe. It takes more energy than usual in these abilities I have. Your sister isn't use to that kind of power manifested through her. _She's safe._" Kalyste slipped her arms under the blonde and carried her over to part of the couch. Danvers then realized where they were.

"You had us worried lady." Lucy stepped closer with Susan and Amelia at her sides. "Don't pull that shit again Danvers." '_Your heart stopped twice Alex.' _Lane removed her hand from the agent's arm. "Once you feel up to it, we are gonna start dinner."

"_Guys?_" She shakily pointed in a certain direction, warranting the most gruesome of growls to emulate from Kalyste's throat. Dharea slid in front of Alex and Lucy grabbed their unconscious hero with Susan's help. Lena reached behind her and tossed one of the two guns at Maggie. Both women aimed instantly. Despite her state, the agent had jumped to her feet standing beside the kryptonian daemvyr.

"_Now sister..._"

"_DON'T call me that._" Another growl left her throat and this time it was fueled by the fires of rage that burned within her gaze more and more with each passing moment.

"So _this _is _that_ asshole." Susan commented.

"_Careful little pussy cat._" One quick pull of a trigger and Dante was forced backwards, howling from the punch of the bullet that struck him. "_Human BITCH!_" Another hit him, this time in one of his knee caps. Instantly, he was forced to his other one whimpering a howl like a kicked dog from steel-toe boots.

"_Oh, WE humans_..have.._GREAT aim._" Sawyer smirked, pulling back the slide and releasing it to load the next round. "_Don't we?_" They heard the Luthor's own gun go off and this time the bastard screamed. "_Ohhhh damn._"

"Shucks." Lena tapped her earpiece twice and the digital shades shifted from green to clear. "I only hit _one _nut."

"I'll take care of that other one for ya Little Luthor." Maggie tapped her own piece and green shades appeared over her eyes. "_Kiss that boyhood goodbye._" She shot directly where the x-ray vision gave her perfect sight to. The monster dropped onto his back with hands over his crotch. "_Ohhhh look guys!_"

"_Target practice._" Susan and Lucy spoke, holding semi-auto rattler rifles. Both women fired at his shoulders and with the sound of two loud cracks _knew _the damage they had done.

"_Give me it._" Alex growled, her fangs on full display to the rest of them. Merlot shades painted the fires of her now glowing orbs. Lena motioned to Lucy, as she took out what was in the case and handed Danvers her _new _favorite gun. "_Eat my Zenith-5K motherfucker._" One quick swipe of the fully loaded thirty round magazine, one slam into the well of the grip, one slide back with the switch flipped back and a royally pissed off _newly _made '_force to be reckoned with' _had Danvers walking right up to the bastard. "_**Uhvhrra Bem Voiehd.**_" '_Cover my sister's ears and close your's off Kalyste.' _

They all threw hands up and covered their own as Alex '_badass' _Danvers unleashed _fire and fury _and shot off all thirty rounds in the magazine. No matter _how _loud it got, it was one hundred percent _worth it._

"_Dare I ask?_" Lucy was curious and Maggie gave it a go.

"You told him to _eat your lead?_"

"_Chew on this._" Kara spoke softly translating, but loud enough for them to hear, now that their ears weren't ringing from the '_Assault of Alex'._

"_Holy.._" The shoulders had been shot to high hell, two limbs a couple of feet from where they had once been attached. Both kneecaps were gone, holes residing in place of what had been there before. Most if not all of his face had been blown off, teeth scattering the floor. There were holes in the boot covered feet. Broken ribs were sticking out of impenetrable skin. Through and through shots where his male parts once had attended. Two precise shots and the spinal cord at the neck had been fractured, severing it from what was left of Dante's head. "_Damn babe._" Sawyer had never been so grateful, relieved and turned on all at the same time. '_Fuck me three times and go for a full house Danvers.' _The agent smirked, lifting the gun and blew the smoke away from the muzzle.

"I want a dozen of these if you don't mind Boss." Alex told Lena who smiled and nodded.

"_With pleasure._" They both noticed the blonde's eyes locked on the motionless body. "_Darling?_"

"_Kar.._" Alex set the gun down on the counter and walked up to her sister. She flung her arms around the trembling kryptonian, knowing just how scared she was. "It's okay Kar. _It's okay._" She held her as Kara began to wail from everything that had been bottled up. Her entire frame shook so badly with how hard she was sobbing. '_Tell me we can take all this away from her Dharea. She can't have this hell in her head Kalyste.'_ Alex carefully pulled the hero away from the others and into the other room. They needed some Danvers sister time anyway.

"Good thing we used your _holographic _template Little Luthor." Maggie chuckled.

"Came in handy. _Besides.._didn't wanna have to clean up the garbage anyway." Lena went to the wall and opened a panel. "_Might wanna step back._" Lucy quirked up a brow.

"Why?" Dharea yanked her back and when everyone was clear, Lena turned the dial where five torches shot out from the ceiling and began to burn away the body. Lane's jaw dropped.

"Remind me to _never _fuck with her." Lena's grin got bigger, as she turned the dial back. "_Is that.._"

"It's him." '_He had Roulette working for him. He knows which moon she's on. He has a birthmark that no shifter can mimic. Lena burned it away.' _Dharea informed Alex, who was tending to a calmer Kara in her arms.

"_How can she not smell that.._" Usually the golden retriever aka _Little Danvers _could pick up a whiff of fresh baked bread across two continents.

"Too much energy and power to go into _Alexandra's _mind. It drained her batteries the way a _solar flare _would." Kalyste explained.

* * *

She should have known, even as the others slumbered peacefully and without turmoil, that the hero would awaken to watch over the rest of them. Alex made her way over to the blonde guardian, who kept a close eye on things from the second story half wall. Now standing beside Kara, the agent set a gentle and comforting hand over her back to softly run it up and down her spine. She understood now, the troubles and trials that the kryptonian bore everyday for just being who she was and is still.

"Listening to my heartbeat Lexy?" Kara spoke softly and low so as not to wake anyone. She didn't need to turn her head to know that's _exactly _what Alex was doing. "Have you calmed your cravings?" The hand along her back stilled suddenly. "_How bad sis.._" '_Bad enough that I yearn to slide my fingers through your long mane, pull your head back and roll my tongue along your beautiful throat. Bad enough that I want to drag my fangs up and down your lovely neck until you are shaking and begging me to bite you.' _

Alex was unaware of the merlot swirling in and taking over the chestnut shades in her eyes. She easily heard the gulp and watched the roll down the front of Kara's throat. She couldn't help it, sliding her hand up and doing exactly as she spoke of in the hero's mind. Her fingers threaded into long blonde strands, twisting some around each digit and lightly pulling down. The kryptonian's head came back and Alex leaned in, her other hand slid from where it rested on the wall to around Kara's waist. She drug her slight nails across tightening abs.

"_Want me to..don't you? __**Khap Ehch Osh Lizrhom.**_" Alex purred in her ear. '_I thirst..for..more.' _"_Would you..__**Chad **__to me? I want to...__**Pil Rrip.**_" '_..take you. Would you give to me?' _"_Tell me. Stop me._" She drug her tongue up a rather visible vein that had showed itself by her tempting offer. "_Can't..stop. Stop me._"

Kara knew her eyes had slipped back with baited breath and shivers up and down her spine. The truth was, she _didn't _want to stop Alex. The temptation ran both ways. She should be fighting this and telling her no. She should push away and remove herself from the darkening situation. Instead, she _leaned _into it.

"_I..don't want to..stop you.._" She practically moaned her purr. That alone, sealed her fate. She felt the hot tongue drag down and away from her neck to the spot between the collar and shoulder. "_Do it Lexy.._" Kara was done. She was _so _done with it all. "_Mark me._" She heard the slight crack of her sister's jaw and she welcomed it, even though it should be.._wrong. 'I give Lexy. I'm your person...yours.' _She sent a prayer to Krypton's deity, to protect Lena from whatever transpired and prayed yet again that she would understand.

"_Say it._" A slight brush of hot lips against her ear and once again Kara was shivering for her. Alex knew then, _knew_ that she wanted this. Her own ego and hunger demanded more. '_Say it.' _

"_**Niv Khap. **__Mark me..as..your..yours..ohhh.._" She barely got the last word out and felt two sharp strikes of burning preamble and knew fangs had pierced the spot Alex had kissed. If her eyes could roll any further back, they'd be sunk into wanton fires. Kara hadn't known when she had been turned around, feeling the half wall against her lower back. She didn't care either. The minute Alex's fangs pressed down and under her skin, torrent fires engulfed her mind and body. She welcomed it, craved it as much as the agent craved her.

"_Good girls._" Kalyste whispered her rumbled purr, sultry and with promise. She scraped her nails down the side of the kryptonian's torso with her other set of nails scraping along Danvers' spine. Dharea let her orbs elicit their rich purple haze and lunged in piercing Kara in the same spot Alex had on the opposite side. The moaning wrecked kitten between them, was quickly silenced by a hand that covered her mouth to avoid waking the others. '_Elsewhere.' _Both women whispered with just as much promise of pure seduction to the shaking blonde, panting _more. _

Kalyste held onto both of them and flew the duo to an area unbeknownst to others, that the CEO had built but had not focused on. _She had.._

"_Can't..fight..need it.._" Both women moaned and _oh _how the kryptonian daemvyr answered that calling. _One pure soldier. One fallen angel. Two..for the price of one..crisp..hunter's moon.._

* * *

A smile slid over her lips, squeezing the hand that rested on the her stomach. Maggie put her head back some and felt her fiance snuggled up at her back. She smirked.

"Being the big spoon this morning Danvers?" Alex chuckled and nuzzled the side of the detective's face. "_Is it morning?_"

"_About.._six thirty." Sawyer groaned and pushed her face into the pillow her head had been occupying. "No coffee?"

"_Not yet._" She grumbled. Danvers just scooted closer and pulled the blanket over them. She preferred to cuddle with her love as much as possible. Then she was curious who would moan louder, _Kara..or..Lena. _Curiosity got the better of her, licking her lips still tasting the blend of two essences along her tongue. She was grateful that her soulmate in her arms couldn't hear what she was able to now. Alex tried not to let her mouth water when the wicked tantric shuttered moan spilt from Lena Luthor's lips.

Kalyste was indeed aware that Danvers not only heard but _felt _every place she struck fangs into while two fingers were wonderfully lathered by two, just like before. Dharea loved how easily these beautiful women let themselves be carried away by the tides of salacious urgency to sate their own needs, she had _no _qualms about assisting with.

Lena's body bucked up arching into one's thirst to drive her tongue deeper with nails raking along her chest and fangs buried on the side of one breast. She shivered in torrent addiction to the lust and love weaving into one another. Her sweet angel dove deeper inside with sinful intention. How she had denied this opportunity before, was absolutely _fruitless. _Two scores and all she had to do was ace Kalyste's test. Kieran _obviously _passed with the _naughtiest _of colors, or should she say _covers. _If there were any before, they _ceased _to exist now.

Kara had never felt such unbridled desperation to quench her thirst for her lover, for passion and pleasures far _beyond _devilish. This was new to her and _oh _she'd been missing out for _far too long. No longer. _A few quick tips and tricks and she was playing, who she had wanted since the first moment she met her, the sweetest music through each heavy breathed moan and plea for more. Feeling the warmth and pooling of the one she chose to be her partner until _Rao himself _called her into his light, made her yearn to ask, if not beg, if Lena's life span could be extended to match her own.

Two swift plunges between fangs and fingertips and both women had been sent over the edge and into the long awaited and rewarded release they so desperately had needed. Kalyste removed both and let the kittens rest. She stood up and left them to their dreams in Lena's master bedroom. Dharea quietly walked down the hall and heard another heavy breath, a gasp then an attempted silence to the moan that wished to escape. One swift move and the major's eyes widened.

"_It's alright Lucinda.._" Lucy felt a hand slide down her arm, to where her own hand had been occupied inside of her pants and undergarments. The minute fingers pushed down on her knuckles Lane's back arched against the wall, unable to stop from plunging the two fingers she had inside before, back through soaked folds. "_Give into that urge._" Dharea brought her lips over the now exposed throat. '_I will not bite you beautiful Lucinda. I shall drive you into the ecstasy you have been denied by men and your one female acquaintance. Let me help your long overdue orgasm sweet one..' _

The major had never been so unbelievably _turned on _in her whole life. If this was what it's like in the arms, _in the hands _of a kryptonian.._fuck yes.._

* * *

With the first rise of the sun, two stood side by side to admire _**Sol's**_ capacities to refuel their cells and bring strength to protect those that slept peacefully for once. Charged by the solar absorption into her body, the agent knew it was time for answers.

"_Ask._"

"_**Zhgehv Chaiahm.**_" Alex needed to understand why Dharea had spoken the term _World Killer._ For some reason, this terrified the kryptonian daemvyr and she needed to know why.

"_Fire and fury. Blood and brutality. _They will come, risen within vessels here on this planet. It is time, you learn the truth. I am from a _different world._" Alex's head slapped to the side and looked at her maker's face. Then Kalyste turned her own head and met the shivering darker chestnut hues of the agent. "I grew up on this one then left _Lunarin _for an opportunity to escape the treachery and violence. Somehow, I woke up on _another Earth. _My choices to surrender to the darkness, I feel within you, were savage. So I found a way, to come to this one. I have planted my feet on this planet, calling it _my home._"

Alex had _never _expected this woman to have come from _another Earth._ She remembered what her sister had told her of the other dimensions and her time with Flash, Arrow and the Legends. To find out Kalyste had _came from.._

"_What.._" She knew the ramifications of meddling with future events, how it could throw off the balance and order of things. Contemplating her next question, she chose the safest route to venture. "More than one?" Danvers swallowed the lump in her throat when her companion and teacher nodded. "_How...how many._"

"Only _one _I can speak of." Dharea grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it tightly. "_Only one._"

"_Dharea.._" Their eyes locked and for once there wasn't any purple in Kalyste's. It spoke volumes to the fear in the hues she studied. "_Who._" The woman's throat rolled and Alex knew how serious this was.

"They call her _Reign._ She will be the first to show herself. _Alex.._" The agent had always been called by her _full _first name. _Who was this person?_ "She will not be kind. She will bring death to many. The righteous will be cast in the fires of sin. Those that had rose to power will be struck down. Angels will fall. _She..will fall._" Alex watched the direction to where Dharea's eyes turned to. The coldest of shivers ran down her spine. She suddenly needed to sit before her knees buckled.

Kalyste felt the courses flood her newly made, quick to help the warrior steady and get off her feet. "_Here._" They chose to both take a seat, grateful for Lena's patio furniture even on the veranda. Once Alex got settled, she leaned forward and swallowed down what she intended to ask. Dharea beat her to it. "I can't tell you that."

"I didn't ask." She spoke calmly but with a hint of stern. "_Dharea..will she live?_"

"With help."

"From who?" Alex sighed, shaking her head. "Let's go about this a different way. Who.._what _is _Reign..wait.._" '_Was I...human when..'_

"Yes. _Reign _is the worst of the ones known as _World Killers. _She possesses a host, a certain host on Earth. I can't tell you who, for fear of what it could cause. I don't know all of it and would rather not risk things worsening by my actions. _Yes. _You _were _human." Kalyste listened to the war waging on in Danvers' head. She had changed things to save Kara. She had changed things to _save them both. _

"Are they kryptonian?"

"_Partially. One is._ That _monster _is worse than the evils of this planet. _Worse _than any others I have seen, _including _that fuck of a half-assed sibling you took care of for me."

"_Partially?_ That doesn't make any sense. So the one here, she's not fully kryptonian?" Dharea shook her head. "She's.._human._" Alex suddenly stood up and walked away, shaking her head. She did her best not to cry. She had _read_ the kryptonian daemvyr's mind. It was then, Kalyste cursed in several tongues, knowing what the agent had done. "_Kids._ I destroy everything, all _for...for.._"

"_Alex.._" She had _royally _fucked things up by her slip up. She stood, walking over to her made and that's when she felt the surge of power inside of Danvers. "_No...fight it._"

Alex felt as if her own body was revolting against her mind. She couldn't stop the glow that emulated through her normal brown eyes, laced in the darkest of merlot. Unable to stop the animalistic growl that erupted from her throat, she felt as if her own humanity was being devoured to leave the powerful creature in its place. "_Alexandra! FIGHT IT!_"

"_No._" She had never felt so good in her life. The power that fueled every drop of blood within her body, had her craving what it gave her. Alex was stronger than Supergirl now. _Finally._

"_ALEXAN.._" She grabbed Kalyste by the throat, lifted her then slammed her down onto the veranda balcony. The minute Dharea was seeing stars she shouldn't, she felt a powerful strike on her shoulder warranting the hottest of tempting fires through her body. Her back arched as she writhed moaning for the one feeding on her. It was as if Alex was the kryptonian daemvyr and not her, eliciting both yearn and fear that collided with one another. '_K...a..' _Kalyste couldn't reach out, knowing _exactly _why she was unable to communicate that way. '_They and YOU are mine.' _

The power tasted too good and she couldn't get enough of it. Alex drank her fill of both Dharea's life force and outworldly power, savoring each drop with burning orbs. When she knew there was no more that Kalyste could give her at the moment, she let her drop to the ground she had levitated off of in pure bloodlust to have.._more. _Blood dripped from her lips and she licked them to catch what had escaped.

"_Mine. _Your little trick to send my sister in to save me, drained more than you thought." Alex purred and slipped Dharea's crystal out from under her vest. She knew this had been the little trinket that Kalyste had used at first to trap the kryptonian into her hold. _Now...it..was..hers. _"_Thank you Kalyste. _Your lessons in _Lunarin bindings _proved useful." She slowly floated down and once before her maker, she knelt down and took a small woven rope from her pocket. With perfected skill, she wrapped it around one of Dharea's ankles. "_Hungry...sooo...need more.._"

Alex looked up at the sky and hissed at the brightness it held. She walked away and back to the slumbering prey residing inside, where they believed they were safe. For the price to be strong enough to protect them all, it only required _one..simple..surrender. Now _Alexandra held all the cards, giving into the bloodlust and lust for everything and more. She would have it. Unlimited and unbridled power came to her, _called _to her. _She had become...Euphoric Darkness.._


	11. Chapter 11

With hard almost painful breaths in, forcing them harshly out, Alex shut the door to her and her fiance's place releasing a heavy sigh. She shook her head, locking up behind her and dropping her wallet and keys on the counter. Removing her black biker style leather jacket, a gift from Maggie on the agent's birthday, she hung it over the chair to venture further into the living quarters. She brought her hand to the wall and pushed the slider up to bask the space with a softer glow of the lights, looking around and listening for any change. Alex found none.

She could still taste the flavors, both delicious and strong all in a good way. In a _fantastic way._ It should be wrong. It should be an action by the devil himself, but she couldn't find any reason to deny it. Alex didn't want to and it made her smile with glistening fangs. Hues once so warm in browns, were now merlot and amber candle flames. They burned with power, addictive and relentless in pure relentless hunger. She thirsted, even after draining Kalyste. Even after draining _**Zor-El. **__Even _after draining Sawyer and the Luthor. _Finally.._after draining _Lane._ They all tasted _soooooo good. _

Danvers cracked her back, neck and knuckles going over to the liquor cabinet smiling at what resided inside. They always had the good stuff on hand, warranting how often both drank or went to their favorite watering hole to dine in brews and dish out gambling habits at the table. She unscrewed the cap, uncaring to grab a glass, just bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a long swig. It almost tasted _better _than before, striking her curiosity.

"_Mmmmm...delicious._" Alex knew her eyes were smoldering with stronger fires, due to her slight need to sate her cravings more so than she had before. On the way back to their place, she had stopped in at the alien bar and delighted in a little chi siphoning. A few quick lessons and the agent had it down to a T. It was far too easy now and perfect to test out more abilities. Though she had chosen her prey carefully, never without reason or purpose.

In one of Lena's _borrowed _dark green corsets and her own black jeans, she kicked off the boots and flopped back onto hers and Maggie's bed. Alex shut her eyes and let the powers she copied, by the draining of three others, work their way through her. With Kara's blood in her and even Dharea's her hearing had advanced tremendously. Her sense of smell made her fangs itch for each and every unique aroma. Each person's heartbeat was an exhilarating drummed tempo, beckoning the urge to answer its call. "_Dammit. _It won't be long before they start narrowing down the list to find me. _Shit._"

A part of her mind was practically screaming at her, for what she had done to her sister. "_Krypton._" Alex reminded herself of that solid proof to the argument that it was atrocious by what she had done, the line she had crossed. _Did she care? No. _The kryptonian daemvyr would though. Once Kalyste woke up and figured out what the agent had done, Danvers was _fucked. _Something in her tossed away all that worry and she knew without a doubt what that something was seemed _almost_.._dark._ That little voice, that miniature angel on her shoulder ceased to exist.

For once in her life, Alex was _free. _Responsibilities didn't matter. Duty didn't matter. _Nothing _was weighing her down. That was _until.._

"_What do you MEAN she's gone?! Where the fuck is she? WHERE?! Where is MY FIANCE! Find her! Fucking find her! Kara! Can you fly? What the hell? Why can't you..Little Danvers? KARA!_"

"_She's too weak to fly. Dammit..I'm too weak to.._"

"_Take..then._"

"_Kara, you aren't.._"

"_Find my sister Kalyste. Find __**Wai Aoe.**_"

"_No. Get her under the sun lamps. I have an idea, for BOTH of you._"

"_Where is she Luce? Why did she.._"

"_She..I can't quite remember but...I think she drained me too._"

"_Shit._"

"_I hope...we aren't gonna have.._"

"_Fuck you Lane. We aren't SHOOTING my fiance._"

"_I wasn't saying shoot her Sawyer! Back the fuck up on your high horse!_"

"_Sorry. Just.._"

"_I get it._"

Their conversation was so defined in the tones, showing just how _tuned _her powers were. It was as if she was standing a mere few feet from the two talking. Then she heard a far different topic, eliciting a whole new curiosity in Danvers.

"_This is gonna help you both. Consider it liquid sun. I went off the formula of Alex's sun lamps. I amplified the charges and compounds to how tanning bed lamps work and modified something similar to the elements to shift the ratio. Sorry darling._

"_OWW! Lena! Owww...hate..need...whoa._"

"_How do you plan to..kryptonite needles. Interesting. __**Rruv Kao Rrip Kolir?**_"

"_Like I've sat out in the sun for days! My strength is...Lee this is amazing!_"

"_Interesting indeed._" Alex _needed _to get her hands on that formula. Hues swarmed with hunger, with thirst and demand, beckoning for her body to answer that call. Yet she couldn't stop the animalistic growl that erupted from her throat when fangs began to throb for the ones she left behind. "_Fucking...hell.._" Orbs of merlot burned away the amber, darkening even more to the point her pupils had pinned and nearly faded altogether. "_I..need.._" Alex gripped to comforter on the bed, not realizing how she had torn the fabric by how tightly she was clenching it and pulling at it.

"_I'll.._"

"_No._"

"_Damn..it.._" The agent heard the tearing this time, body bucking some with back arching. She practically growled out her cravings, writhing like some horny teenager needing a sex fix. Something told her, this would get much worse, before it got better. That's when her ears picked up on _another _sound. _Whoosh.._

"_Alex?_" Kara needed to make sure her sister was okay. "Alex, I know you're here. Alex? _Alex? Alex!_" She dashed over when she saw her sister's body slightly moving, concerned filling her facial features. "_Alex are you...ALEX!_" She didn't know when her feet had left the floor or how her backside had been slammed into the wall but Kara couldn't fight the hold on her wrists. Then a hot strike of pain hit her already spot between neck and shoulder, shifting into unbridled licks of pure wanton demand. Her cerulean hues darkened in demandive torrent lust and without meaning to or any ability to stop it, a moan escaped her lips. Eyes slapped back into her skull, heavy panted breaths took over and rich maddening desire slammed into her full force.

She smiled, pressing fangs deeper into the kryptonian knowing just how aroused and wrecked the blonde was for her to continue. She twirled the rope in her other hand and quickly yanked Kara from the wall to drop her onto the floor upon her knees and Alex secured the knots around her prey's wrists. She hooked one finger along the loop between them, keeping those hands up and comfortably got on her own knees behind _**Zor-El **_ripping the material right off the chosen shoulder she hadn't sunk her fangs into yet. Alex wasted no time and drove them right into the marks Dharea had made before, shifting her fangs to create her own branding _permanently. _"_Le...xy.._"

Kara couldn't find the will to fight what was being done to her, especially when she was going up in flames from so much ache and before she could stop the words she was begging for more in desperate moans. "_Mooooore...mooore Lexy.._" She arched her body and threw her head back panting harder moaning louder. Her kryptonian strength ceased to exist, when she knew what was around her wrists. Kara should care, should worry, even fear those knots bound around them but couldn't find any reason to fight what was being done to her. She barely could hear the gulps from her sister, who was taking her life force, through blood drinking and chi siphoning.

Alex couldn't stop, slowing what she was sucking away from Kara's body but refusing to bend on the energy and power she drank down from her. Her eyes were fueled with euphoric darkness, removing the one arm around her waist and hand that had been in long blonde lochs. Kara's body fell the rest of the way to the floor the moment fangs left her body. The agent looked down and smiled with her sister's blood rolling down her chin from where it had escaped the corner of crimson covered lips. She chuckled and stood up to walk over to where the bottle was by the bedside, snatched it up and took a nice long drink of it. The moment she swallowed it down it heated her throat and belly making her hum pleased.

Kara couldn't move, nor did she want to. Her entire body had been consumed by lust and once again her lips moved before her brain could compute the words she released. "_P...please...hot..t...Le...xy.._" She heard the agent approach and a few quick tears and her suit was scraps that were thrown who knew which way.

"_Better?_" Alex wanted more, forcing that itch away to try and maintain _some_ self control. She loved her sister and was completely in love with her fiance. The CEO and CATCO owner had been tasty too, so had Lane, but she wouldn't go any further if she could help it. Danvers had grown up with the devoted and loving kryptonian, recalling the first time they had spent time alone and how terrified _**Zor-El **_had been. A lost and broken girl from the stars, forced to watch her whole planet's demise and unable to do anything to stop it.

She had been on a flight that could have been her end, without Kara knowing the truth of the agency she had worked with to protect all aliens, her included. The last moments before she thought she would die, were that she hoped her little sister would be alright. Then the plane hadn't crashed and she, along with everyone else, had been saved. Alex didn't understand until someone had popped up from the water and then stood upon the wing. In that moment everything had changed, fears had taken their toll but after all of that, Alex had sent a silent prayer to _Rao _for what Kara had done. Their eyes had met and her sister had taken off into the night sky.

J'onn had told Alex she had to bring Kara in, there wasn't an option. She had shot that once scared little girl out of the sky with kryptonite. Her _person _had woken up with fear, sadness and betrayal in her beautiful outworldly blues. Alex had done that. Then they began to be the Danvers duo that no agent or enemy had been able to take down when they were together and _Now? _Alex had fed on Kara. _She..had done that. _

The agent was kicking herself. "_Fucking dammit!_" She dove down, forgetting the brew and slid to her little sister. "_Kar? Kara? __**Kir Aoe. **__What have I done?!_" Alex dashed over to the corner and grabbed one of the lighter bed sheets belonging to her and her fiance, covering Kara's naked body. "_KALYSTE! __**DHAREA KALYSTE JOR-EN..VOKAI SOKAO!**_ _Please...please Kalys.._" Alex heard the smack of the front door of hers and Maggie's place, watching her fiance, Lena and Dharea run in. "_I.._"

"_Move._" Kalyste practically growled, pushing Danvers away who was on hands and knees with head hung in shame. Sawyer and Luthor were at the agent's side in a heartbeat, only for Lena to slide to Kara's and Maggie to wrap her arms around Alex's shaking frame. "_Dammit..Lena do you have another.._" The raven haired beauty pulled the case out from her shoulder bag and handed it to Dharea. The kryptonian daemvyr flipped open the case then handed it back to Lena. _**Jor-En **_held _**Zor-El's **_arm down as the CEO uncapped the needle and brought it down to where Kara's vein was showing. She pressed the plunger down as it released the solar formula into her girlfriend's vein, as it took its course into the kryptonian's blood stream.

"Give it a few minutes. _How depleted.._" Lena looked up at Alex and saw the grim expression on her chosen Director's face. She knew Danvers was having an inner battle with herself and morals, understanding that darkness all too well. Her eyes slipped to Sawyer's who nodded and pulled her fiance up with her to their feet. Lena returned her attention to Kara, sliding fingers through her beautiful blonde strands.

"_Come on Danvers. _Trust Little Luthor to take care of her. _Trust _Kalyste." Maggie told her love, taking her hand and leading her into their bathroom and shutting the door. "_Strip._" The detective unbuttoned her shirt and with the incentive, the agent began to unbuckle and unlace the corset she commondered from Lena's closet. Sawyer's eyes slid along Danvers now exposed top half, paying close attention to the marks that _weren't _her doing. Maggie knew that Dharea had bitten Alex, but had no clue just how much.

"_Your turn..Margarita.._" Sawyer swallowed down the lump in her throat and before she could pull her shirt off the rest of the way, both it, her tank and bra had been ripped right off her body. Maggie's eyes met the powerful merlot fires, noticing the brown completely gone in them. The detective gulped again, shocked when she was shoved into their walk in shower and jeans ripped from her lower half. She couldn't move and felt both her boots removed too and socks torn away from her feet. Finally, alex's hands met her undergarments and ripped those off too holding up the dangling damp material in front of Maggie's face and dropping them for the perfectly timed effect.

Maggie watched when Alex's pants were dropped beside her own, as her arms were slapped above her head. "_Checking out.._" The agents hot tongue darted out and stroked up the front of her throat, causing the detective to gasp and groan in frustration. "_..my bites? Want some of your own..?_" Sawyer couldn't comprehend anything else, except how damn good every kiss, suck, lick and nip felt wherever Danvers touched and claimed. Thinking became impossible, wrapped in the throes of absolute ecstasy and she surrendered to all of what her fiance desired. Her own desires became impossible to deny, rapture pulling her under until there was nothing else but Alex and her in the entire universe.

Alex had never craved her lover as much as she did when devouring her with each and every brush of her lips, scrape of her fangs that became slips under her sexy detective's skin. Her hungers had shifted, no longer one of blood but of lust into love and beyond that. As she kissed down beautiful Sawyer's body, releasing her wrists, Danvers recalled their first encounter at the crime scene. How the memory of it made them both smile, in the midst of their steamy paradise and rainfall of unyielding heat.

_****Flashback**_

"_Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing in my crime scene?_"

"_Anyone ever tell you, all you Feds sound the same? It's like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico._"

"_Who are you?_"

"_Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night. Showed you mine. Now show me yours._"

"_Alex Danvers, Secret Service. I'm sure you mean well, detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence._"

"_I'm contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziploc. I thought the Secret Service would pay closer attention to detail._"

"_We have technology that makes your City PD lab look like an Easy-Bake Oven._"

"_And us dumb local cops would never deduce that the President's assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian. Both species have heat vision._"

"_Thank you. We'll take it from here._"

"_The airport is within my jurisdiction._"

"_Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does._"

"_See you around, Danvers.._"

_****End**_

"_Ally...wha..wha.._" Her speech seemed to have taken leave along with her brain, but every touch gone brought more and more clarity back. Maggie noticed her fiance on her knees but scooting back until both their backsides were against opposite shower walls. "_Danvers?_ Alex. What is it baby?"

"_I.._" Alex shook the hunger, the urges, all of it away and held onto that one moment that changed everything for them. It became many moments after, some scary some sexy as hell. "_Mags._" She was afraid to touch the love of her life, looking down at her hands as if they belonged to a monster. The agent looked back up into beautiful brown eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"_Danvers._" Maggie closed the distance and reached up to cup her fiance's face and keep their eyes locked on one another's. "I'm okay. Are you?" Alex shook her head some. "_Alex._" Eyes began to well up with tears, that Sawyer quickly wiped away when they began to fall. "_Hey._"

"I hurt her Mags. _I drained, my own sister._" Alex was furious with herself. It was eating away at her, how she could have done that to Kara. To _her person._ "I could have killed her Maggie." The tears wouldn't stop and before she knew it she was sobbing heavily into her fiance's shoulder. Arms wrapped around her and she put her own around Maggie. Alex felt disgusted with herself. Everything in her felt broken and stained in a set of bloody hands belonging to the monster she had become.

"_Shhh. It's okay Danvers. Shhh..it's alright Ally._" Maggie slowly brought them both to the floor of the shower, after turning off the water and grabbing a couple towels. "_I've got you. I've got you love._" She wrapped towels around their bodies, grateful the room stayed warm enough, focusing all her attention on making sure the other half of her soul was as comfortable as possible. Sawyer hoped that Kalyste and Little Luthor had better luck with Little Danvers. _She hoped.._

* * *

Shallow breaths evened out, bringing forth much needed relief. Kara was safe once more, healing at a slower rate, but healing nonetheless. Lena made sure to regulate her own breathing, short lived as nails drug across her throat and she gasped until lips captured hers and her noises were swallowed easily. She wasn't sure when the moan escaped, but as quickly as it came another met the first like a raging storm that broke through the Luthor's entire body. The strike of pain drove her down into the depths that pleasures sought to serve up to her. Lena's eyes slipped back and with each hot pump of unimaginable arousal, she found herself wanting and needing to give into what Kalyste was offering her.

Lena knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that her walls and even her mask were crumbling into pieces that fell to the floor she found her back meeting suddenly. There was a vulnerability here, so new yet so deliciously addictive. It was beyond that calm vulnerable that Kara had brought the moment she had walked into Lena's life, that chased away the demons that had plagued her countless times. Dharea's though tasted of rich compulsive temptation. Her fangs became everything and Lena couldn't even fathom the danger she was in, or in her case under. Kalyste was over her own body and she clung to her with demand to surrender and before she could contemplate what she had done, she was begging to be the kryptonian daemvyr's slave.

The need to take this one, to bend her and force her into the greediest of lusts, had to be sated for her own sanity's sake. She couldn't stop from biting the gorgeous raven haired beautify, slipping her fangs into the woman over and over, dwindling away Lena's strength and will to fight what was consuming the human by Kalyste's intentions. The minute she had crawled down to the woman's waistline, the Luthor's body had been stripped with the path of least resistance, clothing in tatters by a creature hell bent on taking and taking until every ounce of struggle was diminished.

"_Thaaaat's it beautiful one. Moan. Beg. Yearn for more.._" The daemvyr in Kalyste had consumed the rest of what she fought internally only to provide wave after wave of absolute power. _Now..._she had everything she needed to drain the last of their free will if desired. "_Let your body's cravings be sated..let go and give yourself to me.._" She purred as flames erupted in her glowing purple hues, proving the need to conquer this one too. Dharea had but only one taste, needing more from Lena and working her way to the honey pot at one fully aroused core.

Lena's body bucked and every rip of her attire had her unbelievably turned on from what was being done to her. Critical thinking and simple warnings of induced craze for the forbidden, were oceans away from the tides of lust crashing over every bit of her.

"_Lee…_" Barely but a whisper, but loud enough for both to hear with the close proximity, their movements stilled and instantly Kalyste removed herself quickly from the woman beneath her. Before the blonde's head could turn, Lena had a coat thrown her way which she caught and slipped over her practically naked body. "_Lee.._"

"_Hey Darling. _We are all here Kara." Lena assured her girlfriend, watching the engaged couple come over to join them in matching black robes. Both Danvers and Sawyer's hair was damp, from no doubt a long and much needed shower. One glace up and she noticed how Alex's hues shown nothing but the darkened browns they had been before the kryptonian daemvyr had made her appearance in their lives.

Kalyste watched the interaction and regretted her choice to attack the CEO the way she had. The demons had not been kept at bay, she had welcomed them instead. What Dharea had always fought deep within her, she had damned herself to that untamed thirst to claim and own another like a master would a slave. There was this pull, this unimaginable serenity with these women and Kalyste yearned to have that peace more than ever. This was a chance to _live.._in not the shadows of the blood she bore, but what _**Zor-El **_had experienced since she arrived on this beautiful planet. The yellow sun and crisp moon gave Dharea a strength that surpassed a human's own, yet a whispered promise she finally had the opportunity to answer she surrendered to completely.

"_**Kara Zor-El..Zhalish Khap. **__Forgive me._" She came to the _Daughter of Rao, _bending down and brought a hand gently to Kara's face. Just as Dharea's fingers came in contact with the blonde's, she felt the side of her head punched so hard it forced her vision to end almost immediately. Kalyste couldn't hear or see a thing and with both taken away, she was dropped into the clutches of unconsciousness, with her body hitting the ground at the other end of the room.

"_DHA.._" Lena's own body was slapped into the air, only to fold and drop by one of the stools.

"_A.._" The detective barely turned her head when she felt the darkness close around her, swallowed up by the black abyss.

"_**A...oe..**_" She could barely get the one word out when a hot strike had her insides bursting into wanton flames. There wasn't any reason to resist what was happening, but this time the touches didn't come. Driven from wildly aroused to absolutely terrified, she hadn't the strength to even try and fend off who was draining her of everything she had just received. Suddenly her body was rolled over and another's was now pressed against her back. The sharp tips were no longer in the mark made with one's fangs, but lips fastened to where they opened up her skin and released her life essence. Kara's blood was being drank away and when there was no longer that suction feeling, replaced by a tongue that stroked over and over, she was as good as done.

"_Mmmmm...__**Voiehd och..Lizrhom..**__more. More of this thirst. More…_" The sheer power emulated from a darkening inferno, casting her in a place that she could no longer deny. Sated by the kryptonian who had passed out, she tended to those marks and made sure to close them up the way she was taught. She checked on both human females, relieved at the steady pulse, then turned to the kryptonian daemvyr with a hungering grin. "_**Lizrhom..**_" Before she could sate that thirst too, she stood up and walked over to hers and her fiance's walk in closet, retrieving a dark blue shoulder bag from one of the shelves. Now, standing before the four unconscious women, the bag dropped with it's contents resting in her closed hand.

Something in her craved to play and she met that delight while stringing up the two of kryptonian blood, to dangle from bound wrists off the floor. As for the other two, she bound their wrists to the headboard of the only bed in their place. To make the game even more interesting, she gagged one and blindfolded the other, after doing both to the two hanging from the beam by the bed. Her eyes never calmed their glow, but increased in the power they held. A knock at the door brought ought even more of what had arose in her. Quickly flicking all the lights off, she made her way to the guest behind what she could easily see through.

"_Hey Danvers..Sawyer, it's Lucy. You guys home?_" On cue, she unlocked the door and quickly turned the knob then flipped to the right side of the doorway. "_Tell me, you two aren't fucking in th.._" The major's body was yanked forward then slammed up against the now closed and locked door. "_Kal...ys...sh...sh...shi..._" Lucy's body was completely helpless to the power that only a kryptonian bore, or...a _kryptonian daemvyr._ "_Sh...shhh….ah...ahhh...a...AHHH!_"

The stunning little Lane was _just _what she ordered. With the human face first, trapped to her feasting, she pulled bloodied fangs out and began a tantalizing game using her lips and tongue to bring forth a heat within Lucy sure to leave her begging like some crazed addict needing another fix of fang fueled foreplay. Every rule, every moral, every code.._was..gone._

Before she could even think about it, the material over the sleek hot major had been ripped away. Moans replaced struggle, arousal ended fear. Nothing could stop her wants, her needs. Two quick movements and her newly arrived playmate was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Fingers slid into her hair and her head was pulled back and to the side with Lucy's beautiful throat completely exposed.

Both women on the bed came to at the same time, struggling against what their wrists were tied to. Lena couldn't see a thing, but screamed out for help only to hear a familiar laughter laced with the most sinister of tones. She put her head forward and began to thrash it to try to shake the blindfold off. She heard growling and grunting, what sounded like someone gagged beside her and the person was kicking and fighting what she no doubt knew to be the same restraints.

"_Al...ex? Alex! Alex? Did Kalyste.._" Ominous laughter filled her ears again and it made her swallow down the nervousness of things. "_Kalyste? Let..Alex..GO!_" The hideous sound grew louder and this time it was met by what almost sounded like the deepest of purrs. "_Alex?_"

"_Ohhhh...ohhh...Dan...ver….ohhh….ohh tha...feels.._" Lena's entire body froze at what she was hearing. Then she heard the growls and sobbing beside her and one turn of her head and she knew who was next to her.

"_Maggie?_" The thrashing stopped for a second and then she heard two snaps of fingers. She put her head forward and this time she fought harder to get loose, uncaring at how much what she knew to be knotted ropes, dug into her wrists.

Sawyer was fighting with everything in her, unable to get to who she knew wasn't in the right state of mind. Maggie could see how badly her fiance had lost to the darkness, tears rolling down the sides of her face as she watched Lucy's fully exposed body be wrapped up in her love's powerful and dangerous arms. Alex's bloodlust had taken over her completely and as hard as the detective tried to get the damn rope out of her mouth to scream at her to stop, she was failing miserably. "_ALEX! DAMMIT ALE.._"

She left the one she had drank right into unconsciousness, letting her collapse to the floor, now before the raven haired beauty whose throat she had grabbed. Alex ripped the blindfold off, letting Lena see the nearly black eyes of the agent. Even worse, was the cracks of crimson in those darkened orbs. Thrashing to the right had her own head turning to meet the detectives shocked and somewhat terrified ones. She brought the Luthor's head back and keeping eye contact with her feisty and sexy little love, she stroked the front of Lena's throat with her tongue.

"_Mmmmm….look._" Alex smiled slapping her tongue across the CEO's throat again, pointing to the two unconscious women dangling from the beam. Maggie's and Lena's eyes slipped to the side, gasping at what they saw. Dharea and Kara hung, bound and gagged, both still out cold. Lena was just about to talk when Alex's lips left her neck, until a hand came over her mouth to muffle her voice. "_How about.._" She turned the Luthor's head so Lena couldn't see Sawyer at all, reaching over and ripping the gag off of the detective's face. "_...there._"

Maggie saw her love, soulmate and soon to be wife's lips run over another woman's neck, pressing a set of fangs that should have _never _belonged to Alex in the first place. She half expected to watch Danvers suck away at where she bit, confused when the agent didn't drink at all. "_See?_"

"_Ally...Danvers.._" Sawyer couldn't stop the tears, until they were wiped away from her everything. "_Alex.._"

"I _can't _touch Luce that way. I _can't _to Lena. I _couldn't.._to my sister. I came.._I came too close _to doing that to Kar. _I can't..I just can't Mag. I can't._" Alex reached up and ripped the ropes that kept Maggie's wrists bound to the headboard. "_I...can't.._" She looked away and pressed her tongue to the marks on Lena's neck, closing them by the saliva of her tongue. She slid off the bed to walk around to the other side, pushing her loves legs out of the way, sitting down. Alex couldn't look at her fiance, so ashamed by everything she had done. She just put her head down and clenched her jaw.

"_You know..damn._" Sawyer had to clear her throat, feeling just how dry it was from trying to scream through the gag. "When I uh, said for us to get a different bed frame..._I didn't mean this._" Her eyes were studying Danvers, seeing the struggle once more in her body language. Alex looked utterly defeated. "_Is she.._"

"She fainted. _I'm um..._using part of my power to keep her _out...for now. _Lucy too." Even the agent's voice was full of remorse. "_Are you..okay?_"

"_Reaaaaally...mmfff..really gotta.._" Maggie tried to clear her throat, then felt a gust of wind and before she knew it a fresh bottle of water was being handed to her. She looked at the bottle, cracking the seal and unscrewing the lid, then back at Alex as she took a sip. Sawyer took a few more then closed it and set it on the nightstand. "..gotta get you a new line."

"Now isn't the time for jokes Mags." She still wouldn't look at her beloved. The mattress moved some, a hand was on one of her arms and when she turned Maggie placed her other hand on the side of Alex's face. "_Maggie..wha.._"

"Look me in the eyes Danvers." The glow left her eyes and she knew the blood thirst had finally left. Chestnut browns returned and with it, so did her sense of self. "_Beautiful._"

"_A monster._"

"_No._ A woman I love with _everything _of me. _You never.._" Maggie unscrewed the lid again to take another sip, continuing what she was gonna say, then stopping. "_Danvers._" Alex followed to where she was pointing to and gasped. Sawyer watched how easily her love ripped away what was around the wrists of both women, lowering them carefully to the floor.

"_Dammit._" The agent was furious with herself and the detective could easily tell.

"_Ally._" Alex looked up at her. "Little Luthor's case." Instantly, the woman had flown across the room and to what resided on the floor, coming back over to Maggie. "Should be two left in there." Danvers opened it up and sure enough, two syringes were there. Unfortunately, eyes that lay dormant of their power, had now been set ablaze at what was before them. "_Shit.._" The detective hadn't thought about the repercussions of what she had brought to Alex's attention. "_Danvers...d...d...don't!_" The damage had been done and with it, Maggie had sealed the fates of two. "_NO! NO! NO DANVERS! NO ALEX!_"

"_Thank you Mags._" She smiled and brought the needle down to where her sister's arm was, easily seeing the perfect vein. Sawyer went to get up but with her strength lacking, her knees buckled and she fell against the nightstand, sliding to the floor. "_Tell..Detective Sawyer...how you feel Kar.._"

Kara's eyes opened and already wishing she hadn't done so. One look in terrified browns belonging to who she also considered a big sister, a slight turn of her head and two powerful hues of burning merlot left the kryptonian unable to speak. Before she could hope to move, her hair was grabbed and head slammed hard into the floor causing black spots in her vision. There was a shooting burn at her wrist and her entire body bucked with wicked sounds leaving her parted lips. Coherency flew right out the window, in no hopes of returning anytime soon.

"_Dan...vers...th..that's...your...sis...ter.._" She was watching her beautiful love drinking from their little sister, sucking the life right out of Kara. Maggie had to find a way to put a stop to this insatiable madness, that Alex refused to see as such. It was time for a _different approach.._

She felt her thirst quenched for now, releasing the kryptonian's wrist as it fell to the floor even with the body still writhing some. It spurred Alex's other hungers on and into an entirely new extreme, as she crawled over that gorgeous figure, licking her lips now hovering over her like she was nothing but a plaything. Her common sense no longer existed, overthrown by the blood pumping through her body and enticing the devilry brought forth and to the surface of the dark creature she had become.

"_I...ohhhhh...pl...plea...oh p...please...please.._" She couldn't find any rational trace within the puddle left of her brain, taken over by carnal lust for more to be done to her body. Sharp fangs were being drug across her throat and when she swallowed down the lump there, the tips of pure fire followed the roll of it down until she felt them press down and into her skin again, right above one of her breasts. A much louder moan raked with pure need left her lips and she didn't need to touch herself to know her throbbing center released some from the pleasure being bitten brought.

Alex had just slipped her fangs out, lapping up the marks to pierce the opposite side in nearly the same place, ignoring the condition of the weakened superhero. To her, this pet under her needed to know that only _she _could cause this sensual reaction to every bit of the kryptonian's senses. She was clueless to the one who stood behind her until that person cleared her throat. Danvers yanked her fangs out, not even bothering to run her saliva over the marks to stop the trails of crimson from rolling down, spinning around as the back of the person's hand struck her forcefully, sending her crashing into the wall with sheer power behind it as her body slumped to the floor.

Kalyste breathed heavily and dropped to her knees to bend down and press her tongue to the bite marks the agent hadn't closed. She checked on Sawyer, then the Luthor, quick to rip the knotted ropes away. Dharea flew to Lucy and undid her bindings, finally checking on Kara not liking the state the _Daughter of Rao _was in. She grabbed the syringe and uncapped the needle to pierce Supergirl's neck and press the plunger down. A groan was heard and she knew that _**Zor-El **_needed the dose of sunlight more than Kalyste did.

"_Easy._ _Is everyone conscious?_"

"_Yeah._" Lena barely could push any volume to her voice.

"_Here._" Lucy spoke up.

"_Is Alex.._" Maggie asked, watching as Dharea knelt down with a long knotted line of rope in one of her hands. The detective watched as the agent's hands were tied behind her back, then flown to the post where it was wrapped three times forcing Alex to her knees, with ankles bound too. Danvers head hung down, signalling the state she was in. "_Damn._"

"She can't use her powers with those on. Only _my voice _can allow her to rip them off." Kalyste explained, going about getting each of them to the couch with bottles of water brought over and set down on the table. They all felt unbelievably depleted of energy, except for Kara who was horribly surveying the end result of everything that transpired. A part of her heart was fractured at the state of mind her sister was in. Turning back to look at Dharea who leaned against the wall with her own head down, guilt evident in her posture. "_This...never should have happened._"

"_How the hell did it?_" Lucy was finding her own voice again, gulping down the bottle of water and snatching another one from the table.

"She went.._crazy._" Lena sighed and Maggie nodded in agreement. Kara however looked back at her sister, itching to run over and free her from what she was tied with. '_You can't.'_ She looked back at Dharea and growled with her eyes beginning to glow. "_Darling?_"

"_Free her._" She growled, layered with a hint of anger behind her words.

"_No._" The kryptonian daemvyr wouldn't release the bloodlusted agent. She didn't expect _**Zor-El **_to stand with closed fists clenched tightly. "_No __**Kara Zor-El.**_"

"_Free..my..hetaera!_" Kara didn't even realize how hard she was clutching, unaware of the blood droplets hitting the floor where her fingernails had pierced her palms. Lena gasped at the word her girlfriend used and instantly Maggie and Lucy noticed the shock etched over the woman's face. All three heard the most ominous of snickering tones coming from whom should have been completely unconscious.

"_**Zhgam Ukep.**_" Kalyste couldn't believe what she was seeing, watching the kryptonian dash over to her newly made and kneel down unresistant to Alex by that solid command. "_So tame. Isn't she? Obey me and remove them._" Luthor jumped to her feet instantly.

"_**KARA ZOR-EL! Zor-El! **__SUPERGIRL!_" She screamed out with everything left in her voice and instantly the blonde's body shook and she jumped back dropping down on unsteady legs both Maggie and Lucy moved to catch the Super. Lena came to her love's side and cupped her face so their eyes met, cementing her need to protect her. "_Not..a..hetaera._" The clouds in Kara's eyes dispersed as her body began to tremble in fear.

"_Hmm hmm hmmmmm...my thrall. Come here. __**Zhgam Ukep.**_" Alex purred to her pet, then realized just what she was doing. The glow left her orbs and merlot shifted back to brown. She shook her head hard and tried to free her wrists, thrashing to get free. "_NO! NOOO! NO..NO..NO! STOP IT! STOP what's..what's...stop it.._" Her head dropped, her breathing was ragged and she felt like puking from what she had nearly done to.._her_ _own sister._ "_**Pahdh Ghao Rrosh..Pahdh Ghao Awuhkh..**__make..it..stop..make...th..__**Dovrrosh **__go away.._" Alex shut her watering eyes, tears falling like rain with how upset she was at herself. "_I'm...sorry..sis..I'm so..sorry.._"

Dharea motioned for Lucy to move and slid an arm around Kara to support her and help her over to the agent breaking before them all. Maggie slowly came over too, followed by Lena. Lucy backed up and grabbed a blanket to cover herself, running towards the bathroom and slamming the door locking it behind her. Alex sobbed harder, knowing it was her fault for what happened to them all. _Her doing. _How could she come back from all this, when nothing was the same anymore. _Ruined. She had..ruined..everything.._


	12. Chapter 12

Never in her wildest dreams, did she expect to be in this predicament. A forced hand, unimaginable fears and nagging regret, left her commanding troops _just like her father. _It left a foul stench that enveloped her, but she just shook it off and went to a place in her head that only proved her last name even more. Two pissed off humans and one kryptonian daemvyr, were weakened by the sight before them, struggling not to fight the men and women that guarded the locked down transparent rooms. One reinforced wall between the occupants that hadn't willingly entered, now imprisoned to wear down their bodies until further action was necessary.

Two waves of her hand and both women had been drug off, madness taking over their usual calm cool demeanor. No sign of confidence, cockiness or even intellect were present in them and it killed her to watch. One barked command and four heavily armed agents tased the halfling, who howled in pure agony fighting tooth and nail until she fell to the ground to be drug off to a room with the detective and CEO..

_***two days prior***_

"_We are NOT doing that! ARE YOU INSANE?!_"

"_It's not something that sits well with.._"

"_How can you be so FUCKING CALM?! We are talking about two women who trust us to keep everyone safe including them! WE..AREN'T DOING THAT!_"

"_Do you have a better idea?! They aren't the same right now._"

"_Are you going to cage me too then?_"

"_If need be._" _She snapped her fingers and mouthed something into her com, as agents rushed in screams and a slur of profanities filled the air. _"_Have them both put in the boxes and slide back the panels. Slap the k27p+0n - 23d cuffs on them both. The other two, send them here and put the k27p+0n - 4x0t3 on her._" _She bolted out of the room, barely making it through the door when her stomach emptied. This wasn't going to be easy on ANY of them.._

_***end of flashback***_

"_Dammit._" Her fist tightened and without consequence, she slammed it against the wall she stood by. Two agents jumped, one agent ran over and whistled to the doc who snatched her '_on the go'_ first aid kit, as both made their way to the one in charge. "_I don't.._"

"Humor me." Hamilton gave her friend and boss a look of concern and sighing, the hand was held out for her to look at. "_Well?_"

"I don't know, you tell me." Before she could meet her eyes two fingers had been snapped back in place causing the most gut wrenching scream to erupt from the woman's lips. Susan gave Amelia a silent thumbs up, with their counterpart not paying attention to them. "How you feeling now?"

"_FUCK that hurt! Fuck...fuck...shit Hamilton. Dammit WARN ME next time you do that shit! Fuck!_" She looked at the agents who had glanced her way and glared, sending them shaking in their boots all the while she shook off the pain, flinging her hand a few times. "_Don't _do that shit again."

"Yes Director." Amelia took her leave. Susan stood beside her friend with both their gazes on the ones in the two crystalline rooms.

"Where are they at?"

"Resting. Kalyste too." She _really_ hated doing this. "Their fury I'll take, if it keeps everyone safe."

"_Is it?_"

"Is it what, keeping us safe?" Susan nodded hesitantly. "I honestly don't know. I hope so."

"Stripped of her rank?" Vasquez inquired. One bob of head and the agent couldn't help but seethe. "This shit sucks."

"Agreed. Let's go brief the others okay?" Both stepped away from the wall and back towards the command center. Neither saw the hand turned out and middle finger flip up. To hell with them anyway. _To hell with them all._

"_**Zhgam Ukep Ehkyth Chahv. **__Come..closer._" Just like clockwork, dressed in DEO style workout pants, sports bra and tank, same as her, the slavish little thing crawled towards the see through wall between them. Her eyes weren't glowing, but the brown in her hues were more hickory with red wine tones. Just as Alex's had changed, so had her sweet little kryptonian's. Soft cerulean blues had darkened, her pupils so large the normal shades of them were nearly extinct. "_Mmm...good girl. So slavish your kind get. Obedient._"

"_**Sokao...Sokao..**_" Every bit of her mind and body _screamed _for the one calling to her. She was on her knees at the divider between them, hands spread out with head down panting as if she was completely out of breath. '_P...plea…se..p..please...het..aera. Please...need..' _

"_Hmmmm..hmm hmm...mmmm. Meek..and achy. Perfect._" She sat back against the far wall, watching how undone Kara was. Blown pupils and desperate movement against the wall, as if the agent was running her hands down her body. Alex's eyes lit up and with it, she ignited the powers she had taken in. One stroke of her eyes down the blonde's body and _**Zor-El **_was gasping out moans. Her back arched, bucking from just one simple display of her newly absorbed skills. Kara threw back her head, as she practically slid down the wall panting even heavier. "_I'm not done.._"

No ounce of the once so powerful hero of National City remained. She had been replaced by someone far too weak to function without her strings being pulled by an immensely more powerful '_puppet master'._ That tiny little voice, in the back of her practically melted brain, was trying to push resistance through her and failing miserably. That was, _until.._

Alex's eyes widened, the glowing orbs immediately stopping, now on her side on the floor with struggled breaths. She felt beyond sick, repulsed at what she had been doing and _who _she had been doing it too. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, it felt like it was punching it's way out in an attempt to escape the prison of her body. One glance at the person, _her person, _against the glass wall of their confinement and that throbbing muscle nearly stopped. "_Kar..oh no. No….no no no.._" Alex pushed herself up and quickly made her way over to the transparent barrier between them and grit her teeth. She focused on what Dharea taught her and reached deep within. "_**Kara Zor-El, Pahskil Khap Iovis Rrip Nahn Raogrhys! Iovis Rrip Nahn Kryptahnium!**_ _SHOW ME! Show...me...that YOU are ALIEN! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH __**KARA ZOR-EL!**_"

Every ounce of Kara's yellow sun given power slammed into her at full force. She went from on hands and knees, onto steady feet then leaping back away from the divider between them. Her beautiful hues returned to their soft warm cerulean glow and every ounce of her stance screamed Supergirl. But that fierce confidence was short lived when she saw her sister sobbing on the floor. Kara rushed forward with fists, roaring as she flew at the wall in an attempt to break it and get to Alex.

"_ALEX!_" She slammed into the wall again, punching and kicking at it, releasing beams of heat vision and blowing freeze breath to try to weaken it, but nothing was working. "_ALEX! ALEX HANG ON! ALEX!_" Kara was giving it everything she had, trying to get to her sobbing sister. "_DAMMIT! BREAK!_" She kept up a combo of ice and fire, punching and kicking at the wall. "_**Shisirghao..Fahtul!**_" She jumped back, pushed a foot against wall behind her with closed fists and dashed forward slamming that fist into the wall again. "_DAMMIT BREAK! __**FAHTUL! **__BREAK! __**SHISIRGHAO!**_ _DAMMIT!_"

"_She's gonna...KARA!_" Lena and Maggie quickly shrugged off the drowsiness, watching the hero slamming her body into the clear wall between the Danvers sisters.

"_Fuck...GET LANE!_" Sawyer barked at two agents that had run after them when they barged in room where both boxed rooms were visible. The detective's eyes locked on Little Danvers' hands and saw them painted in crimson. "_Lena.._" The CEO turned her head to look at Maggie, who pointed to where her gaze had landed. Swallowing down the fear, forcing the panic away, Lena heard the heavy footsteps of approaching company. Lucy was at the head of the pack, sliding between them and noticing the chaos that fueled Kara with the need to get to Alex.

"_ALEX!_" Not even thinking twice, Kara fired her heat vision at the wall with every ounce of strength she had left, screaming out as she pushed more and more power through her eyes. "_A...l...e…_"

She watched as the blonde's head rolled back, no power left in orbs void of heat vision or for that matter any light, with her body folding in before it began to fall to the floor.

"_SUPERGIRL!_" Lena, Lucy and Maggie screamed, preparing to unlock the door and rush in until they watched Kara's body be engulfed in a cloud of merlot disappearing before their eyes.

"_Ka..ra.?_" Lane's hand immediately went to her sidearm. Sawyer's was already in her hands. Both women stepped forward, infuriating the Luthor behind them who pushed both women out of her way, shoving her body between theirs. "_Wha.._"

"_Did you really..think...you had caged your threat? Fools._" Maggie's heart sank then and there. It was her beloved's voice, but the tone of it spoke volumes to how far gone and corrupted Alex had become. Both rooms, that had held the Danvers duo, were empty. The voice left and silence took its place. Without a second thought, the detective took one hand off her gun and tapped the earpiece twice with the shades showing up, tinged in a glow all too familiar. Both women at her sides did the same. The moment their sight could pick up what no other could, all three jaws dropped.

A hard grunt met the unconscious agent on the floor at their feet, when the wall had been shattered by a powerful heat blast. However, Alex didn't stay down and when this figure set Kara down at their feet, they turned around and prepared to take her down. Sawyer pulled Little Danvers away, with Lane handing the CEO the detective's gun. They kept aim and slowly backed away, watching two figures going at it. Punch after punch, kicks and growls, these two women were nearly evenly matched at strength and skill.

"_Who is.._" Lucy didn't know what to make of the scene before her digital covered eyes. "_Is she?_"

"We've got her Lane. Take care of Danvers." Susan told them, looking at Lena. "Help them. We will help Supergirl." She was handed Vasquez's firearm. With Kara lifted carefully on a stretcher, Lena handed Maggie back her gun and the three fanned out with Sawyer's shades slipped back over her eyes.

"_Who the fuck is.._"

"_Sorry cuz.._" With Alex's arms locked behind her by one powerful grip, a sudden surge of currents rushed through her body and instantly the fight in the woman dissipated. The moment it did, both women became visible to the three spectators. A figure in an all black suit that reminded them of DEO special ops gear, slipped her arms under Danvers' body and hoisted her unconscious frame up to carry her over to them.

The moment Alex was set down, the black suit faded and instantly all three of their mouths were dry. Long wavy, slightly curled, blonde and light brown hair rested over a set of shoulders covered in a suit starting out in what looked to be red leather outlined in gold. Further down was a gold eight-pointed star and streaks of gold resting over her chest only to become a metallic shade of cobalt blue, resembling the colors that Supergirl would always show. It was her eyes though, that had Maggie's own flicked up and into them.

"_Aaaaaand you are?_" Lucy wasn't going to lower her weapon just yet.

"_Answer her._" Lena growled, furious at the state her girlfriend was in.

"Hold up guys." Maggie holstered her weapon with both looking at her like she was out of her mind, stepping forward. "_You _just kicked _my fiance's _ass." Sawyer explained, laced with a hint of anger as well as caution.

"My apologies. She really needs to lay off special _k_ if she is gonna go ten rounds in the danger zone. Not the best blend in a cereal box. Her taste buds need to be controlled. Surely you people can manage that task." The blonde warrior before them tossed Lena a small case. "That has three vitamins for both your fury driven captive in the other cage and this one. Maybe the right nutrients can calm down bitchiness." She turned around and started to walk away, stopping halfway out the door. A slight movement of her head to the side and one serious expression flipped up into a full on smirk. "Do me a favor would you?"

"That's it? _You're leaving?_" Lena didn't like this person, but was grateful for their assistance to get Kara out of there, before anything else happened.

"What's the favor?" Maggie asked.

"Tell my cousin..._Carol says hi._" The blonde lifted one arm up and waved them off as she strode right out, with no one willing to try to stop her.

"Is anyone else _fucking speechless?_" Lucy chimed in and everyone, including Maggie and Lena along with other agents raised a hand nodding. "_Who was that?_"

"Not sure. Ass kicking, _patriotic style._" Sawyer was gonna ask her fiance, when back in her right mind, what she knew about this _Carol _person. One thing was for sure, the Danvers family sure had some beautiful women. Thank goodness Alex was out cold, because she didn't need to know Maggie had slightly drooled over the red, gold and blue suited soldier. She wasn't the only one. Lucy had booked it out the door in hopes of catching up to captain hottie. The detective looked at Lena, nodded and the woman took off to where Kara was being taken care of with the case given to them.

Carefully lifting her love up and into her arms, Maggie carried Alex out cradling her close to her chest. She brought her head down and kissed the top of Danvers' head, sighing. "Gotta work on your approach to things Danvers. We're gonna get you all better Ally." Sawyer was betting on being able to keep that promise to her fiance.

Agents moved out of the way, with two poking their heads into the rather damaged rooms gaping at the remains of the walls still standing. One thing was for sure, they definitely needed to look into some serious insurance for the wreckage caused by the Danvers sisters. _They needed it.._

* * *

"Yeah. I know. _Look...I know! _Shit, give me a break Kane." Lucy and Dharea watched both women pace back and forth down the two halls.

"I understand that Sam. Will you do me a favor and check in with Jess? I needed her at CATCO for the moment. Well I can't count on Olsen anymore. The numbers were bad. _Bad _Arias. Yeah yeah..._yes. _Punch in another two on the second number of your check. I'll pay the taxes. You need more for Ruby's education in the future. What do you mean? I have someone I see about migraines if you want me to get you in. She's a damn good specialist. Thanks Sam."

"_Fucking woman._" Maggie walked over to the two sitting at the table. "I explained what was going on. Danvers can kill me later. She knows enough about chemistry and shit and she's bringing a friend." The detective watched a grumbling woman slip into one of the two empty chairs. "What was that about?"

"A friend of mine running L-Corp. She has a teenage daughter, _that.._you and Alex met at the waterfront." _Sawyer remembered all right. _"I've been sending Jess to CATCO to look after everything there. I owe Sam big time." Lena watched Susan come in and head straight for the coffee machine. "Just had that refilled."

"Thanks." Vasquez snatched up an empty cup, slipping a ring over it and picking out the choices at their fancy beverage maker. "So did you get her number Lane?" Lucy turned beet red. _Well?_"

"I did."

"_Soooo all three of you are gonna bed a Danvers._" With Amelia's comment, who headed to make a latte, the three women choked out a cough. "_Just Sayin'._"

"How are they?" Kalyste was first to ask, fearing the answers to come.

"Alex is asking for you." Lena, Lucy and Maggie all stepped forward but the doc stopped them. "No. Not you guys." Dharea sighed, feeling all eyes on her. "_Don't _upset my patients." Hamilton warned. She flicked her gaze to Susan. Both were prepared to flank all three of them if need be.

Kalyste headed down the hall, stepping into the room where Danvers was resting. Instantly, she felt the other presence in the room.

"Are you going to tell your ex you're already here?" She looked at who stood in the darkest corner.

"Gonna lay off who gave my cuz the antidotes?" Alex groaned as she attempted to sit up, only for Kate to come over and help her out.

"_The detective doesn't.._"

"Carol is an old sparring partner of mine back in the day. I hadn't put two and two together until my cousin and Kara's, made some _other world _buddies. Spandex seems to be a guy thing for the superhero force. Leather for the women. She was actually who helped me come up with all my nifty combat toys. She is also how I met Miss _tattoo-less _the first time. Sorry Danvers."

"I need to forget that fact from after you helped us save my sister. She wouldn't let us burn your jacket." Kane smirked.

"Why ask for me? After _all _I did to make your life and theirs, a living hell."

"I've told you why before. My cousin's and Kate's helpers can only do so much." Alex's eyes slid right out of their warm browns, darkening more and more as she forced herself to lay back down. "_Secure me._" She looked at Kane, who hesitated. "_Do it._"

"_Fine._" She went to grab the restraints from her other jacket, until the agent snatched her by the wrist and squeezed. "_Shit.._" Kate looked up just in time for a friend to come over and apply two fingers to the side of Alex's neck.

"_Let loose._" A slight bit more pressure and the hand not only left Batwoman's wrist, but dropped against the bed. "You okay?"

"You must be the assistance." Icy blue eyes met Dharea's bluish-purple ones.

"I'm not _Captain Sexy._" The blonde chuckled, adjusting her footing in a tightly fitted cream colored getup. "Beautiful Batwoman doesn't just know _one _blonde."

"Two you mean?" Kate licked her bottom lip.

"What would your ex say when she finds out you know the woman who beds her fiance in the near future. Or are you too keen in on making ink strokes on the _other _sister?"

"You're White Canary." Kalyste spoke up. The blonde nodded. "_They don't know._"

"I know. Take care of this sexy agent for me. Dharea?" Violet blues met icy blue. "Be there, when she loses that part of her heart. Be there, when shit goes downhill with the demons that look to end worlds."

"I'm confused now." Kane didn't understand what was being said, until both Kalyste and Lance placed a hand on the side of her head. The images came and Kate knew tears had escaped her eyes, shutting them tightly as if to will the rivers to stop running. Dharea nodded to Sara and they quit the connection before anymore could be shown to Batwoman. "_Fuck.._"

"That isn't all." White Canary snatched the kryptonian daemvyr's wrist and brought it up to the side of her own. "Look." Kalyste placed two fingers against the captain's temple. When she did, the damage had been done. Dharea felt her own eyes water and yanked her wrist from Sara's grip. "You _have _to stop that. _Promise me. _The sisters need each other. They will need one another more than ever after the battle with the _World Killers. _These COL will ruin everything, if those events happen."

Lance turned to meet Kane's gaze. "The detective will need you. _I'm sorry._" Kate wasn't sure what to make of the harsh images. Two beautiful souls were torn apart. All three heard a whimper come from the one on the bed and she brought her hand to one of Danvers'. "I must go." Sara patted her friend's back, taking her leave. "Take care." Another whimper was heard and both women looked at the agent that had clenched her teeth, with a single tear streaking down. Kane caught it before it's path could descend any further.

"_M...Maaags..s..s.._" She wanted to hurl, hearing her ex's name that way when it wasn't from her own lips.

"_We can't._" Kalyste warned.

"_I know._ _Can you take.._"

"No. That isn't something I can take away Kate." '_Me too.'_ Dharea knew what she was thinking without needing to have that physical contact. It was clearly evident in the woman's eyes.

Sawyer kept the headset on under her hair, blocking her thoughts from Kalyste's power. Her back was against the wall, in the next room, as she listened to the ongoing conversation with the door just slightly ajar.

"_Kids._ Her past wasn't something she ever wanted to talk about. She never really told me what had happened. We had once discussed the topic and she shut the conversation down immediately."

"None of them have had it easy. They all struggle with their own cruel demons. I wish I could take that motherly impulse away from Alexandra. It's not that simple and I wish it were. These will be things that test their bond. It will be up to them to work out." The kryptonian daemvyr removed her hand from the agent's forehead. She had to mask their conversation indefinitely. "I wonder if Dr. Hamilton has figured out what all she has absorbed."

"You mean _powers?_"

"Yes. I can copy another's abilities. I am almost certain that she can do the same, to a higher degree than I have the power to. I have the nagging suspicion that monster gave her a taste of his blood too. If he did, that tool would be infinitely above what mine could ever hope to accomplish." Kate gasped, eyes widening instantly.

"How many do you think she copied?" Dharea shrugged, even she was unsure of that very answer. "Would her bloodwork show that?"

"Only if she drank and if she did, her body would revolt against the foreign bloods through her veins. It would be like drinking several poisons at once."

"_Good to know._" The slightest of quiet whispers filled one of her ears and Sawyer gasped as one hand slapped over her mouth, the other resting at the side of her head, with fingers pressing against the left side of her temples. Her eyes shivered by the darkened browns of her fiance's. There wasn't any cocky smile across her lips though. Before she could hope to slam her fist or foot against the wall to alert the two in the other room, both arms slumped at her sides. Her head dropped, her legs gave way and unconsciousness took her captive. '_My body will rest up and recover from so much power being used.' _

Another beautiful ability taken in, that none of them would ever hoped to know anything about. The room she fireman carried the detective to, not even the DEO knew about in their building. It was lined with five kinds of metals, hiding it from both kryptonians and martians. The daemvyr in Kalyste wouldn't be able to uncover it either. She would wait until her body was by itself, then charge it with another of her newly learned skills. By the time she was brought back to full consciousness, it would be too late. _Finally, she was more powerful than anyone...than everything.._

* * *

_***one week ago***_

"_What do you mean Maggie and Alex are missing?! How? HOW?!_"

"_I want EVERY tape we've got! How? How the fuck did that happen!_"

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM!_"

"_Incompetence! ABSOLUTE INCOMPETENCE! What the hell do I pay you for?! FIND THEM!_" _One hour had been all it took to realize the engaged couple had been taken. Kara wasn't completely healed, the sunlamps had been fried by sabotage to the room and all solar tubes. The replacement tubes were practically destroyed as well, with storms that left no sunlight for her to absorb to tend to her body. The DEO clothing that Alex had been in was torn up and left on the floor stained in the agent's blood. _

"_Get a hold of Alex's cousin!_"

_***end of flashback***_

Kane's temper was flaring. Both the kryptonian and kryptonian daemvyr were right along with Batwoman. The CEO had been going over any and all surveillance with White Canary, who had returned with one call from Kate. Sara's concerns were evident by the tightening of her muscles in her suit. They had found the room Alex had recently occupied, covered in what looked like claw marks. With a few forensic teams, Susan had examined the deep scratches and determined they were from a knife or sword. Kate was certain too, with her own detective style background. She was tempted to call Selene in for this. Her ex and her ex's fiance were nowhere to be found.

Lucy's rage had boiled over and Carol was attempting to calm the acting Director down by any means possible. The DEO's own Director kept searching for any psychic residue when trying to sense how and where the engaged couple were taken. No such luck and they were running out of ideas. Agents of both agencies were out on the streets, going to alien clubs and bars to look for anything to help find their well known badass and her equally tough as nails detective.

In desperation, Dharea took a trip with the major, to the alien bar where she had once gone to strip _**Kara Zor-El **_from everything she knew. The waitress hadn't been quite as friendly towards her but Lucy had her ways at making the woman squirm enough to spill some not so wonderful information about how Alex had come in and left a few patrons a tad bit unbalanced after an encounter with her. Luckily, one occupied a seat tonight and immediately both women went over to her.

Kalyste offered to take the lead but Lane insisted she keep beside her and if need be intervene. Lucy was quick to smooth talk the beauty and used her charm quite well to take the nervousness away from her. An alien from a distant moon of one of the planets that had been close to Daxam, filled her in on how she had met who Lane showed a picture on her phone of. She explained the encounter and how she couldn't place just exactly Alex had done to her, far too relaxed to warrant any danger. Lucy listened at how Danvers had done the same to a couple of her friends, afterward so weak they couldn't walk out of the bar and were forced to call another alien to drive them back to their places.

The news had rattled both of them, Dharea most of all at hearing the list of powers that Alex had picked up. One of them _being _a form of astral projection. When Lucy asked what it was when they left to meet up at the DEO, the kryptonian daemvyr explained how it worked. After a brief breakdown, _of course_ Lena had to take it one step further referring to it as a form of pseudoscience and with that too explained to the group, J'onn had brought up what spirit beliefs called channeling and manifesting could imply. It left them unsettled, terrified and nervously curious to whether the lovers were taken _or...if they were responsible for their own disappearance.._

* * *

"_You're late._" With a set of well sculpted sleek exposed legs, not leaving much to her loyal soldier's imagination, she watched the woman occupy the chair facing her. The slight curls of her medium length strands of light brown hair, highlighted in softer tans, rested over the tightly fitting dark blue dress' straps rather enticing to a hungering set of red wine hues. "How was your outing?"

"_Tasty._" One little mission and who knows how many powers she had absorbed this time. Her obedient yet delicious well suited hottie before her had a tongue running across her bottom lip slowly. None of them had been aware of what she had slithered into the woman's brain before her captive came to for the first time. The little Angon worm had proved rather useful in her intentions. How badly she wanted to strip off the sexy black leather pants made specifically for her soldier. The vest in the same dark blue as her dress, laced in the front didn't ease her yearn at all.

"Go feed on our guests. _Not too much._" The short medium caramel hair left a tempting neck to attack but she refrained from her cravings..for now.

"Thank you." The woman stood and headed down the hall, unaware of their location. Just like a queen on her throne, she preferred to keep it that way, eluding any chance of them being found. After all the trouble she had encountered to return to the planet, Veronica _refused...to let her plans be interrupted this time.._

The sinister smug expression the bitch wore had her thrashing her body that hung, strapped to a cold stone wall. Every muscle was tense and struggling, with limbs flailing about in hopes of breaking free of her shackled torment. Her throat was too hoarse, too dry for her to scream anymore or for that matter speak. Her body ached so badly, exhausted from trying to fight, but after a few days her strength had gravely diminished.

"_Hmm hmm._.how does it feel, to know that you can't do anything to bring her back? Those little creatures were actually better than an Angon, hell most of the the bloodlines parasites and _sooooo_ much easier to teach what to do to it's host. I just needed one to slip up into that intelligent soldier lined brain of hers and she was all mine. She belongs to me now Detective Sawyer. _Don't worry though.._"

Maggie's eyes widened, finding the will to fight even harder to get free. Veronica held a small tray in her dainty hand of well manicured nails, a rather small little slithering creature on it. Sawyer wanted to puke as her hair was grabbed tightly and her head yanked back. With her wrists bound above her and her legs spread partially, shackles around her legs at the ankles, she couldn't get away and when the tray's edge was right next to the side of her face tears began to pour down, leaving her in a state of absolute hopelessness.

Her soldier approached, Sinclair smiling even wider now. Just like a loyal little thing, Alex stood at her side and awaited a command from her. Veronica's amusement deepened when the worm-like creature chose not to enter through the detective's ear, but slither towards her mouth then slip into one of Maggie's nostrils. It burrowed into the cavities from the nasal to cranial, the petite beautiful badge wielder's eyes rolling back with every ounce of tension draining right out of her body. Instantly Sawyer's body went limp, nearly lifeless strapped to the wall. "_Hmmm..tha.._"

Sinclair's body crashed into the far wall, landing onto the stone floor with a hard thump. One violent backhanded slap by the agent and Veronica was done for. Alex heard the cracks and paid attention to the sound of Roulette's skull being crunched. Sure enough, she got exactly what she wanted by her savage move.

"_Sawyer.._" Danvers muttered, clenching her jaw tight enough that she was sure teeth might be victim to the tension running through every fiber of her being. Her head was throbbing and she was pretty sure whatever reprogramming the bitch had tried, some had stuck to her ruthlessly. "_M...Ma...gs.._" Her frustration was building higher and higher, threatening to break every ounce of her control including her multi-powered fueled body's abilities. Dammit, she had to focus! _'FOCUS DANVERS!'_ Alex tore off the restraints that were keeping her beloved bound and helpless. "_Focus.._" She carefully caught her fiance when Maggie's arms and legs were free from their captivity. _Now.._"_How do I get...tha...th…_"

What was residing inside of the agent's skull wasn't done with her just yet. Now that the human was no longer in control, they would have two of the planet's beings at their disposal. _First things first...annihilation.._


End file.
